A Hard Lesson Learnt
by Virginia City Scribes
Summary: Co-written by Romirola and Tanith2011. When Adam returns to the Ponderosa, he is surprised and less than pleased to find the new hand, young parolee Griff King, working alongside his family. Unexpectedly thrown together and at the mercy of ruthless kidnappers, Adam and Griff realize they have to learn to trust each other if they want to survive.
1. Prologue

**Howdy everyone! Please allow us to introduce ourselves...we are Romirola and Tanith2011 AKA Virginia City Scribes. Some of you may already be familiar with our individual works posted under our own pen names on this site. After a year or so of discussing the prospects of co-writing together, we are so excited to finally present to you the prologue of our very first co-written story! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

As he loaded up hay in the barn, Griff King heard hoof-beats outside. He placed the pitchfork on the ground and went out to meet the stranger. "Howdy," he greeted. "Can I help you?"

The man, clad in all black, smiled politely as he dismounted. Looking around the yard fondly, he breathed in the familiar scent of the serene scene. He tipped his hat at the tall, lanky, and dark-haired young man before him. "You must be new around here. I'm Adam," he introduced, extending his hand. "Adam Cartwright."

Griff tentatively shook Adam's hand. "Griff King. I…"

The sound of a jovial laugh and the door of the main house opening distracted Griff and cut him off. "Adam!" Ben hailed as he stepped out of the house. Upon seeing his eldest son, he hurried to hug him.

Adam happily returned the embrace. "Good to see you too, Pa!"

"Oh, Adam." He straightened his arms and looked at Adam for the first time in years. "How long has it been, Boy?"

"Too long, Pa. Too long," Adam sighed. "But it's time for me to come back home. Doesn't look like anything even changed around here!"

Suddenly feeling out of place and awkward, Griff dropped his gaze to the ground. Unfamiliar with such familial interaction, the ex-convict looked for any reason to excuse himself from the emotional reunion. "Well, uh... I better go check on the-"

Adam's gaze shifted momentarily to the younger man when another voice caught his attention. "Well, I'll be damned!" Joe gasped in surprise as he rushed out from the stables to meet Adam. "Look what we have here!" Adam and Joe shook hands and gave each other a one-armed hug.

Griff began to back out of the barn sullenly and whispered to himself, "Guess this is my cue."

Adam, who was too busy laughing and messing up Joe's longer hair, did not notice. "Yeah, I was right, nothing's changed," he observed. "Except maybe your hair's a little longer! Pa, when's the last time Little Joe here got himself a haircut?"

Ben chuckled. "Well, now that you're here, perhaps you can persuade him to get a trim."

Joe playfully swatted away Adam's hand and began to restyle his hair. "Don't bet on it, Older Brother..."

"Hmm. We'll see about that," Adam humorously challenged. He picked up the two suitcases at his feet. "Now if you don't mind, gentlemen, let's take this reunion inside."

"Of course, of course!" agreed Ben. "Griff?" he called.

Once summoned, Griff shyly reappeared. None of the three other men had noticed his quiet escape. "Take care of Adam's horse, will ya? Thanks."

Adam pressed the reins of his rented horse into Griff's hand without looking the Ponderosa's newest employee in the eye. "Thank you, King," he said.

Griff accepted the reins but he could hold back a sarcastic mumble. "It's Mr. King or just Griff, Sir." Adam did not catch all the words and shrugged his shoulders, brushing off the comment. Griff walked away, preferring the company of the horse to Adam.

"Adam, you comin'?" Joe beckoned from inside the house, waving at his brother.

Adam rubbed the back of his neck, slightly puzzled over King's hostility. He followed his pa and Joe into the house, pushing away his confusion to make way for the joy that came from the Cartwright reunion inside.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Should you have the time to let us know what you think, we'd love to hear it in a review. See you all next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: We would like to thank all our readers for reading the start of our maiden voyage. Those who were able to leave us a review - thank you for your feedback. Stay tuned because you are in for a long ride. We will endeavor to update as regularly as we are able. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Still in the barn taking care of the horse Adam rented, Griff slowed himself down, hoping to avoid anyone else. His annoyance and distaste for this oldest Cartwright son steadily grew as he kept thinking of the brief interaction.

When Candy Canaday entered the barn, he noticed Griff fiddling with a broken leather strap. He wondered why Griff had not returned to the bunkhouse yet that evening and this _busy-work_ hardly seemed like a good excuse. "Griff?" He stepped forward when there was no response. "Hey, Griff," he repeated. "You planning on spending all night in here?"

"Oh, Candy!" Startled, Griff dropped the strap he was idly mending. " I just..." He picked up the strap. "Wanted to finish this before turning in for the night."

"The strap's probably older than you," Candy noted, clearly unconvinced. He raised an eyebrow incredulously. "And you choose now to fix it?" Griff shrugged, still not looking Candy in the eye. "Griff?"

The one word finally caused Griff to look up. He forced his face into a smile that did not reach his eyes. "You're right," the young man conceded. "I should probably get some shut-eye."

Candy, knowing that his young friend was troubled over something, decided not to push the matter. "Yeah, sure," he accepted. Griff had the tendency to clam up when people crowded in on him. He thought it best to let Griff open up in his own time, at least for now, although he still made a mental note to keep a close eye on him. "See you tomorrow, okay?"

"I'll be here," Griff dismissed. He exited the barn and headed to the bunkhouse, hoping that sleep will give him a reprieve from thinking about Adam Cartwright.

Shortly after Griff left, Adam walked into the barn with something concealed in his left fist. He approached his long-time horse and fed him the three sugar-cubes in his hand. "Hey, Sport." He began to stroke the horse's soft, flowing mane. "I missed you! Did you miss me, too?" Sport nuzzled Adam affectionately, clearly happy to be with his owner.

Candy stepped forward to make his presence known. "Just about everyone in the whole territory missed you, Adam."

Adam turned to face Candy and smiled warmly. He had known about Candy through the letters his family had sent him. Once or twice, Candy and Adam had even exchanged letters just to find out a little more about each other for curiosity's sake. "Pleasure to meet you in person, Candy. Pa did right by hiring you. You certainly know more about horses than I thought you did. Thank you for taking good care of Sport here."

"Wish I could take the credit but before Griff came along, Sport wasn't doin' too great," he disclosed in a serious tone. "He came down with something during the winter and we were afraid we were gonna lose him." He rubbed his chin and let out a small chuckle as he recalled how Griff patiently, albeit stubbornly, nurtured the horse back to health. "Well, we were more afraid of telling you bout him but he pulled through and we still don't know how Griff did it. See, he has a thing with horses. Breaks 'em as good as he cares for 'em."

Adam nodded thoughtfully, trying to picture the man he had met a few hours ago as the same man who saved his horse. "Griff King?"

"Yeah," Candy confirmed. "He's new here. Still tryin' to settle in but he's comin' around. Just needs a little time adjustin', that's all."

"Where's he from?" Adam inquired.

Candy hesitated. "He, um... He's not from anywhere like here." Candy shifted his weight uneasily. Candy knew that Griff, being such a private person, would probably not like it if Candy revealed his past. Then again, he didn't want to lie to Adam, as he considered the eldest Cartwright son a friend.

"Few places are like the Ponderosa, Candy," Adam responded then continued as he noted the foreman was clearly trying to avoid answering his question. "You and I both know that. Now the boy has to be from somewhere, so why don't you just tell me before you put a hole in those boots?"

Candy met Adam's eyes, sensing that this was not going to go over well. "Griff is on parole. Before he started working here, he was an inmate at the Nevada State Prison. Y'see, there was a r-"

"Prison?!" Adam burst out before quickly recomposing himself. "You mean to tell me that my father hired a convict as a ranch hand?"

Candy continued to look Adam in the eye as he calmly explained the situation. "He's just a kid who deserves a second chance. I've watched him grow up before life started to kick him in the teeth. I had no idea things got bad for him until...well until recently when that riot broke out at the prison. Your father was there and he was in trouble and needed help getting out. Griff made his choice and risked a lot to help us get your father out of there and restore order. Your father figured he owed him that much and took full responsibility."

"That's just the kind of thing that Pa would do," Adam sighed. "He would go out on a limb for just about anyone that was worse off, even if he knew there was a chance that it could blow up in his face. I just hope that for his sake, he's not wrong about Griff."

"He's not a bad kid, Adam. I just wish that people would see that." Disappointed in Adam's reaction, he frowned.

Realizing how much Griff must have meant to Candy, Adam smiled apologetically but he still could not shake off the feeling that the young man might prove to be bad news. "Look, you obviously have a history with this kid and Pa was right about one thing. You. He trusts you and your judgement enough to have made the call to bring Griff here. I barely know you but I can say that you're a good man and I can see how much you care about the kid. That's enough for me."

"Thanks," answered Candy. "That means a lot."

"Of course." Joining in the conversation, Sport nickered and bobbed his head. "And if he's good enough for Sport, he's good enough for me!" Adam added.

"Good, good." Candy was not sure if he was detecting some mistrust in Adam's voice, but he knew that now was not the time to address it. "Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning! We've got a lot of work to do up in the North Range."

"I've been away so long, I think I'm almost looking forward to it!" Adam remarked with nostalgia.

Candy laughed. "Well, if you're so eager, maybe I'll stay here and leave you and Griff to all the work tomorrow!"

Adam was slightly taken aback that Griff was allowed such liberties on the ranch, but he did not want to upset Candy by making a big deal about it. "We'd barely miss you, Candy!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! So happy to see hear our readers' thoughts. We both appreciate your taking the time to share your opinions! We hope you are enjoying this story as much as we enjoy writing it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

As soon as the sun rose the next day, the Cartwrights gathered outside the main house in preparation for what they perceived would be a long hard day of work in the North Range.

"Ready, big brother?" Joe clapped Adam playfully on the shoulder as he walked past him and jovially made his way toward Cochise.

Adam chuckled at his younger brother's quip and responded with his own. "I was born ready."

_"_We better get a move on. I'd like to at least get that fence up before the storm hits," Ben declared from his perch in the saddle as he cast his eyes toward the horizon and gauges the clouds forming in the distance.

After a brief exchange with Eddie, a fellow ranch hand, Griff walked Sport out of the barn and handed the reins over to Adam with a forced smile. "He's all yours."

Adam could not help but notice the tense way that the youngster held himself up. Not knowing what to make of Griff's attitude, he gave him a curt nod of thanks and tries to make small talk**.** "Candy tells me you took real good care of Sport here while I was gone."

_"_Just doin' my job," Griff replied bluntly as he focused his attention on freeing a piece of straw from his hat then brushed past Adam and made his way over to the wagon where Eddie was busy hitching two horses to it.

Adam shook his head and climbed his mount. _Well, I tried. _With a gentle tug on the reins he rode out of the gates to accompany his father and Joe who were enjoying a joke.

Having watched the awkward interchange between Adam and Griff, Candy intercepted the younger man before he could board the wagon and pulled him aside.

"Adam's making an effort_._ Would it kill you to do the same?" Candy hissed under his breath so as not to be overheard.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Griff casually denied. He peered down at Candy's fingers latched onto his arm.

Realizing his grip was unnecessary, Candy released his hold.

_"_I haven't done anything to even suggest otherwise," Griff continued.

Candy raised an eyebrow and pursed his lip, expressing his disbelief_. "_Is that what you really think?"

**"**Yes." Twirling the strand of yellow straw between his fingers, Griff's resolve started to waver under Candy's unrelenting gaze. "Maybe." With a noticeable slump of his shoulders, he sighed in resignation . "No."

Candy's face broke into a lopsided grin. "Now that's more like it." Then, sensing Griff's unease, he softened his tone. "I know Adam coming back has thrown you for a loop. Just try to get to know him, okay? He's a good and decent man. "

Positively sick of hearing how great Adam is, Griff silently nodded, biting back the sarcasm that teetered at the tip of his tongue.

"Consider it to be a personal favor to me."

"Well, if you're gonna put it that way." Griff sighed heavily and nodded once again before a small smile finally managed to creep onto his face.

"Hey Candy! Let's go!"Joe's holler from just past the gates marked the end of the conversation.

Returning the smile, Candy swatted Griff's arm**.** "Come on."

Griff remained silent throughout the long ride and only spoke when he felt he needed to. He worked harder than anyone, volunteering for all the tasks that no one else wanted to do. Adam, however, grew concerned that as the day wore on, the young man began to tire physically and his clumsiness became more apparent, risking the safety of not just himself but of others around him.

"Griff, why don't you go on back to the others. I'll take the next load," Adam offered in a level tone_._

The young ranch hand continued to lift the wooden pickets and responded with a blunt,"I can manage."

Beginning to get irritated by Griff's lack of cooperation and respect, Adam could no longer brush off the youth's clipped replies and unfriendly demeanour._"_You're gettin' tired and you're slowin' us down. I'll take over."

Biting his tongue, Griff ignored Adam's reprimand and continued to load the planks of wood onto the wagon. The young man fought an inner battle with his conscience as a part of him wanted nothing more than to show Adam he was not going to be intimidated while another part of him kept replaying Candy's words to him. In the days leading up to the eldest Cartwright son's impending arrival, Griff had tried to prepare himself for the visit. It had taken him months to adjust to the company that Ben, Joe and Jamie provided as well as fitting in with the guys he bunked and worked with. Then when Hoss came along, the walls he'd allowed to crumble started to rebuild itself. To his surprise it did not take long for those walls to disintegrate again. Hoss's laid back character and welcoming personality eased the anxiety that manifested within Griff each time he met somebody new. He had been secretly hoping for the same in Adam but the moment they met, he had sensed the eldest Cartwright son was weighing him and judging him, giving Griff the impression that he was expected to prove himself worthy of existing on the Ponderosa. The youth found himself missing Hoss's company more and more ever since he went away with Jamie to San Francisco. How ironic it was for two brothers to be so different, he thought. Losing focus on the task at hand, one of the wooden planks slipped from his arms and caused him to drop the entire load. Cursing, he attempted to pick them up when Adam's firm grip on his upper arm stopped him.

"It's obvious you have a problem following instructions." Adam yanked the youth so that he turned and faced him.

With a scoff, Griff retorted,"No, I have a problem with people pushing me around, telling me what to do and how to do it." He tries to shrug his arm free but Adam tightened his grip and stepped closer to him.

"I know you're new and maybe Pa hasn't had the chance to tell you that we work together as a team. There are no I's or me's. So, when I ask you to do something, there's usually a good reason behind it. It has nothing to do with pushing you around and everything to do with getting the job done as quickly and safely as possible. You heard what Pa said this morning. There's a storm comin'. Whatever problems you have with me, now is not the time or the place, understand?"

Griff swallowed hard, feeling the heat rising up his neck. He knew that Adam was right but try as he might he couldn't bring himself to admit that. "Yeah, I understand, whatever. You gonna cut me loose now? Cause we're wasting time here."

Exasperated but hoping that some sense had at least penetrated the boy's hard headedness, Adam released his hold on Griff just as thunder rumbled in the distance. He decided to drop the matter, at least for now while he idly wondered if his father had been premature in making the decision to bring Griff home to the ranch Still, he kept telling himself that Candy obviously could see something in Griff that he could not and he had nothing against the foreman. In fact, he could not see any reason to dislike Candy and despite the fact they had only recently met in person, he already considered him a friend.

Caught up in their work and the tension between them, neither Adam nor Griff noticed they were being watched by four armed men in the woodland, ready to make their move at the first chance that presented itself.

* * *

**If you can, please leave a review and let us know what you think and how we are doing. Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: For those who have been waiting for some action, suspense and hurt/comfort...this is just the beginning of what's to come. Hope you'll enjoy our next installment.**

**Chapter 3:**

Eddie broke away from the Cartwrights and approached the group of men. He nervously kept looking back to see if anyone noticed him retreating but Adam and Griff were too busy trying to outdo the other to realize his absence.

"Is that the one there, Eddie?" Issac asked, pointing to Adam.

"Yeah, yeah," Eddie nervously confirmed. "That's him. Adam Cartwright."

Issac continued to stare at Adam. "And you're sure Ben Cartwright will pay for 'im? Seems kinda bossy to me..."

"He will," Eddie insisted. "I know he will. He'd do anything for those sons of his."

"Perfect." Issac smiled devilishly as his fingered his stubble-beard. "Then he's exactly what we need!"

"But-" Eddie lowered his voice when Issac gave him a sharp, threatening look. "But, Ben Cartwright will hunt down anybody who hurts his sons. You ain't gonna hurt him, are you?"

"Hurt him?" He glanced around at his other friends with a pouty look. "Of course not! We're just gonna keep him safe for ol' Ben Cartwright until he pays up. And that's good news for you too, Eddie. The more money we get from Ben Cartwright, the less you gotta pay those pesky, little debts of yours."

"Alright, alright." A sinking feeling bubbled in Eddie's stomach, but he pushed it aside

Still unaware of the men watching them, Adam and Griff stubbornly continued to load the wooden pickets without communicating to each other. Distracted by their inefficiency, they did not notice the men surrounding them in the nearby trees.

"Adam! Hey Adam!" Joe called out over rumbling thunder. "That's the last load! Will you two be okay if we head back to beat this rain?"

Adam stopped working for a moment to address his brother. "Sure, Joe." Griff kept his head low and did not cease his mechanical motions. "We're almost done anyway."

"We'll see you men back at the house," Candy saluted. He tipped his hat and Griff shots him a brief, pleading look. Candy widened his eyes to acknowledge Griff's discomfort, but he quickly shrugged, secretly hoping that some time alone would do both Griff and Adam some good. "Have fun!" He and the rest of the Cartwright rode off, leaving Griff and Adam to their work. Thick raindrops began to scatter across the air.

Another man named Travis rode up to Issac and took his place amongst the gang of criminals.

"There's a shack not far from here," Travis reported. "No one's in it."

"Good job, Travis. We'll hole up there till the storm passes," ordered Issac. "You best get goin', Eddie. We'll take it from here, right, boys?" He looked to the two burly men on either side of him and Travis in front of him who each signalled their agreement.

Eddie departed, feeling both relieved to get away and ashamed for what he had done.

Issac gleeful began to instruct the other men as the wind swirled around them. "Cutter, you take care of that scrawny kid if he gives us any trouble. Jeb and I'll get Cartwright. Travis, stay with the horses."

Adam finished up tying the load securely to the wagon just as the wind picked up speed and the rain came down in earnest. Not looking forward to riding with Griff back up to the house in the mood he was in, he tells the hand to go on ahead. Griff, feeling the same way, does not hesitate to take the chance to go, however, he does not get far when his gut instincts told him something was not right. It felt like someone was watching him. He looked back and could not see Adam. He decided to double back, riding against the roaring wind and lashing rain.

A loud clap of thunder masked Jeb and Issac's movements as they lunged out of the cover of the trees and pounced on an unsuspecting Adam Cartwright from behind. Caught in a headlock, Adam struggled valiantly and managed to free himself, throwing a punch that caught Jeb in the face. Issac closed in and drew his gun.

"If I have ta shoot ya, Cartwright, I will! Your pa don't need to know he'll be payin' for a body. If you wanna stay alive, you best don't cause a fuss."

"Then you better pray he doesn't find my body!" Adam quickly drew his gun and rolled away from the line of fire but slipped in the mud and fell to the ground.

Issac was about to squeeze the trigger but his triumphant smile was wiped from his face when someone jumped on him from behind. He dropped his gun in shock.

Griff wrestled with Issac while Adam felt the tip of a rifle pressed against his head before he could even register what was going on. He slowly raised his hands in surrender.

Issac let loose a right hook and caught the young man in the jaw. He scrambled to his feet and hurried to help Jeb secure their hostage.

Dazed, Griff, rose to his feet and bravely barrelled into the men who are tying Adam's hands. Unable to get a clear shot of the boy, Jeb shook his head to clear vision and rushed over to pull Griff away. Cutter used the opportunity to ram the butt of the rifle into the young man's midsection then whipped him with the weapon across the face, knocking him out.

Adam was appalled at such a turn of events. "Look, I don't who you are or what you want but -"

"All that matters is, we know who you are and what you're worth to us, Cartwright!" Issac retorted.

Cutter turned Griff over onto his back with his boot just as Issac looked down to determine the boy's fate. Adam stepped forward, pulling on his bounds. Despite his differences with the boy, he was angered that these men would murder so callously. He also felt he owed Griff for saving his life. "Leave Griff alone. He's just a kid."

Issac instantly recognized the ex-con's name and realized who he was. "Griff?" Cutter prepared to finish the job and kill his unconscious victim when Issac's harsh voice stopped him. "Wait! I know him. Tie him up and take him with us. He could prove useful."


	5. Chapter 4

**We are so happy to keep supplying our readers with these updates! Hope you are enjoying everything so far! **

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Although Adam had hoped this gang of four crooks would not find the line shack on the Ponderosa land, they did. He silently wondered what the leader meant when he called Griff "useful." Wary of the whole situation, Adam refrained from making an effort to rouse Griff. Then again, the teenager did try his best to stop Adam from being abducted. It was all very confusing for the oldest Cartwright son. Before he knew what was happening, Adam was shoved in the direction of the door.

"Get him in there, Jeb," Issac ordered as he jutted his head towards a post inside the shack. "Tie him up good an' tight!"

Jeb did as he was told. Adam struggled against the criminal as best as he could but when Travis saw Adam's attempts to escape, he helped Jeb hold Adam down so he can be properly secured.

"Here, take his friend, too," Cutter announced, unceremoniously dragging Griff into the line-shack and tying him up next to Adam. A trickle of blood still oozed from his head.

Adam carefully watched as the outlaws discussed their next move. Once he was satisfied they were not paying any attention to him, he looked over at Griff and could not stop himself from going into protective older brother mode. Although he did not consider Griff to be anything like his brothers, Adam could not sit back and ignore the fact that the boy was obviously hurt. "Griff?" he whispered, hoping to wake him up. "Hey, Griff!" Adam angled his ankle to gently touch Griff's foot. "Griff, wake up!"

Griff started to regain consciousness, but he still had trouble forcing his eyes open. "Hmm... Wha'? Wh't's goin' on?" When he turned his head in the direction of Adam's voice, it became too heavy and lolled around his neck. "Ow, m'head." He tried to bring his hand up to his head, but when he felt resistance biting into his wrist, Griff realized he must have been bound. Alarmed, he snapped his eyes open and jerked his hand back and forth, only serving to give himself a rope-burned wrist.

"Griff, take it easy, take it easy!" Adam wished he could grab Griff's arm and force him to stop injuring his wrist. "Just calm down, okay? Calm down."

"Adam?" He slowly blinked, forcing his bleary eyes to finally find Adam's. "Adam, what's going on? Where are we?"

At the sound of Griff's voice, Issac stomped over to his two hostages. "Ahh, is my friend awake?" He crouched down closer to Griff. Adam anxiously waited to see if Griff and Issac truly knew each other and under what circumstances.

"I ain't no friend of yours!" Griff spat, wishing his headache would go away.

"You might wanna rethink that, Boy," Issac drawled. "Or should I say, con?"

Griff retracted when he realized that he did, indeed, recognize Issac.

"Yes, sir. I know all about you. I did some time in that prison, as well. Imagine my surprise running into you here!"

Griff did not respond. He quickly glanced at Adam, who had an unreadable expression written on his face.

"Aw, c'mon, Issac!" Cutter impatiently interjected. "We don't need no help! Catwright's all we need and we got him. Let's just kill the brat and be done with it."

Issac sneered, "Shut up!" He turned back to Griff. "So what's it gonna be, Kid? Help us get what we want out of Cartwright here or-"

"Or what?" Griff challenged. He already knew his answer because he would never be considered a criminal again. Adam sharply looked over at Griff, wondering if he would betray him. After all, they had not gotten off to a great start.

Issac pulled out a knife and cut Griff free as he grabbed a fistful of his grey shirt and dragged him to his feet.

Putting an arm around Griff's shoulder that was a little too tight for comfort, Issac explained, "If you don't help us, you're gonna end up in a long wooden box just like Cartwright over there. Whaddya say Griff, huh?"

"Hmm, let's see...does this answer your question?" Griff pretended to mull Issac's offer over then stepped away. He skilfully swung his left fist, catching the crook in the jaw. Issac spun on his heel but having expected the young man to react the way he did, he quickly regained his senses. Jeb and Cutter moved in and easily restrained Griff. Taking the opportunity, Issac slammed his fist hard into Griff's stomach before following through with a punch that split Griff's lip.

Adam winced but remained silent, not wanting to make things worse for the young man. He was also still confused on how the crook and Griff came to know each other. It seemed to be all too convenient.

Jeb and Cutter prevented Griff from doubling over by holding him upright. The teenager groaned in pain and spit out the blood filling his mouth. His head was spinning once again and the punch to the gut had hurt more than he imagined it would.

"You've always been a smart mouthed kid," Issac scorned. "That's what earned ya the Hellbox the first time, s'far as I remember it."

Still gasping for breath, Griff's head whipped up at the mention of the Hellbox and a brief flashback of his time in prison entered his mind.

Adam watched Griff's reaction. From defiance just moments ago, he could see the pure fear in the young man's eyes and the color draining from his face.

Still groaning in pain, Griff was desperate to keep up his confident facade. "Nice to know you took such an interest."

"In fact..." Issac snatched a handful of Griff's black hair and yanked so the youth met his cold eyes. "If I 'member correct, throwing you in that box was the only way to shut up that smart mouth."

Griff swallowed and his breathing rate quickened. A horrifying thought popped in his head and Griff hoped that Issac could not read his mind.

Adam leant forward as much as he could while cursing his restraints as he tried to take in what was being said between the gang's ring leader and Griff.

"B-better a smart mouth..." Griff responded as his vision blurred in front of him. "Th-than a dumb mouth like y-yours."

Adam could not hold back the small smile that crosses his mouth at Griff's comment.

Issac, unfortunately, was not so amused. "Is that so?" Fed up with Griff's insolence, he backhanded Griff across the face. "How about I throw you and your mouth in our own little Hellbox, huh? Would you like that?!" Issac strode across what was once a kitchen and opened the door at the end. It revealed a ram-shackled bedroom. He closed it then tried the door at the corner. He saw what looked to be storage room for grain. A small barred window was perched high up, while the other two walls were windowless. _Perfect_, he thought to himself. He walked out and motioned for Jeb and Cutter to bring their prisoner over. Travis pointed at Adam and looked questioningly at Issac.

"No, just the kid," Issac answered. "We'll see how long he'll last before he begs his way out. I have other plans for Cartwright."

Jeb and Cutter lugged Griff roughly across the cabin floor to the other side of the room. Griff renewed his struggles when he saw the small, cramped room. Time in prison had caused him to fear enclosed spaces and the idea of being thrown back into a make-shift Hellbox, as his former inmates would refer to it, terrified him.

"What's the matter, Griff?" jeered Issac. "A little jail house fever got yer tongue, boy?" The men all laughed as Griff tries to free himself, while Adam could do nothing but watch the scene slowly play out before him.

Issac wrapped his hand tightly around Griff's throat and growled. "Tell ya what? I'm gonna give ya an hour to sweat it out in that Hellbox then I'm gonna come back and see if you have anythin' worth hearin'!" He released his hold on Griff who choked and coughed as he tried to draw in a breath. Jeb and Cutter shoved the young man as hard as they could into the room and locked the door.

Griff crashed heavily against the wooden barrels stacked up in the corner of the room. He rose shakily on all fours then stumbled for the door but it slammed shut in his face. "No!" He let out a strangled cry of alarm before sliding to the floor with his chest heaving and his damp clothes sticking uncomfortably to his skin. He buried his face in his hands and started to count in his head, willing himself to calm down as panic gripped him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! We cherish every review we have received and love seeing what everyone has to say! Thank you again, and see you next chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Many thanks goes out to our readers and reviewers for their ongoing support and encouragement. We will try to reply to your comments and PMs soon. **

**Just a little trivia on the term "Hellbox". For those who haven't seen the episode "Riot!", it's a kind of make-shift room that was used in the prison featured in that episode where inmates who "misbehaved" were locked inside for a period of time as a form of early solitary confinement and can be seen as an implement of torture.**

**Virginia City Scribes**

* * *

Back at the Ponderosa, Ben Cartwright pulled the curtains aside and peered out the rain streaked window. He tried to discern if the shapes that moved beyond the gates were that of riders but all his eyes could make out through the pouring rain were the trees swaying in the wind. Unable to voice his concern for fear of believing that something sinister was keeping his son and Griff from arriving back home, Ben remained silent.

"Wonder what's keepin' Adam and Griff? They shoulda been back by now," Joe broke the stillness in the house and joined his father.

Turning away from the window, Ben faced his youngest son. "Maybe they found a place to wait out the storm." He only wished he were as confident as he thought he sounded.

Joe shrugged. "Maybe. You don't suppose Adam's tryin' ta get rid of our young friend's body d'ya?" A playful smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth.

Trying to keep the subject matter light, Ben chuckled and joked, "Well, it would be a dang shame now wouldn't it? Griff's been pretty useful around here and I'm startin' to get kinda used to him, you know."

Noting his father's nervous demeanour and the worry in his eyes, Joe replied, "I'm sure they're fine, Pa. Probably just got side tracked or like ya said, they're probably waitin' till the storm dies down."

"You're right. Come on, better have us some of that meat loaf Hop Sing set aside for us before he starts hollerin' on why we ain't had anything to eat!" With a sigh Ben clapped his son on the shoulder and steered him toward the dining room.

Try as he might, Adam could not bring himself to drag his gaze away from the storage room, or as Issac put it, "the Hellbox." With sickening fascination, Adam listened to the periodic slams on the door. From where he sat, he could see the thick lock on the outside of the door. He knew that whatever Griff did inside of that room, he would not be able to escape if the lock was secured in place.

"Oh my God!" Travis complained, gesturing to the relentless, rhythmic noise coming from the storage room. "I can't stand it. I just can't stand it!"

"Simmer down. Relax! He'll wear himself out soon. Might even have broken some of his ribs by now, especially after Cutter here did that number on 'im with his rifle back in the woods," Issac sneered as he casually continued cleaning his gun. "Kid used ta do the same damn thing in prison. Drove everybody in Cellblock A nuts." Putting the gun down, he addressed Adam. "Cartwright. Hey, Cartwright." He waited until Adam dragged his gaze away from the storage room to face him. "You know what Griff's doing in there, don'tcha, Cartwright?"

Adam's lips were pressed into a thin line as he replied, "Not exactly. I suspect the boy's trying to find a way out." He tried to drown out Griff's incessant beating but failed.

"He's throwing himself up against the door. He thinks he can bust himself outta there." Issac laughed at the thought.

Adam refrained from commenting on how positively insane his captor must be to act this way.

"But he can't. There ain't no way out. It's just darkness," Issac added.

"Well," Adam began then paused when another slam sounded from inside the store room. "Don't ever say that Griff isn't a hard worker."

"It'll only last for a spell," Issac predicted, rubbing at his chin. "Jailhouse fever'll get ya every time."

Jeb began pacing the cabin floor with his hands covering his ears. "Too long, if you ask me!"

The repeated slamming stops, and Adam does not know if he should be relieved or worried.

Tired from his beatings and the new pain in his shoulder, Griff lets out a disjointed moan. He briefly wondered if the other men outside the door can hear him. Even after silently acknowledging that they probably could, Griff could not bring himself to care and before he could stop himself, another pained cry escaped his swollen lips.

"Kid might be more agreeable now, Issac," suggested Cutter who strode over to Adam. He gruffly grabbed the pocket-watch from Adam's black shirt and whistled. "It's been about an hour. Perhaps our friend would like some company. What do ya think, Cartwright?" With a sneer, he jammed the watch back into Adam's pocket. "Should we give the kid a little visit?"

Issac gave the signal to open up the door, to which Jeb and Travis hurried to follow his orders. They each took hold of Griff's arms and hoisted him up to his feet. Adam was shocked at the sight of Griff and again, began to fidget with his restraints. Desperate to flee, Griff flailed out, but Jeb and Travis's grip is too strong for the youth in his weakened state.

Isaac walked up close to Griff. "What's it gonna be, boy?"

Adam felt a splinter jab his wrist as he tried to loosen the bonds. An idea formed for a chance to escape but he needed Griff to hold on for just a little longer to distract the crooks who had focused all their attention on the youngster and their ring leader. He hoped that by distraction, Griff would try something other than getting himself beaten again. From where he sat tied to the post, it did not look as though the kid could take much more.

Griff momentarily shifted his gaze away from his captors who were not quick enough on the uptake to notice the brief exchange between him and their other prisoner. Despite Griff's physical and mental state, his survival instincts kicked in and that fleeting moment was all he needed to know that Adam was after time to try something that could win them their freedom. He steeled himself and looked Isaac in the eye.

"It's gonna be..." Griff coughed, contracting his stomach muscles and wishing he could curl in on himself for a bit of comfort. "Mighty hard for you when you're back in prison, rotting in some cell for the rest of your-

Issac gruffly shook Griff, eliciting a choked sound of pain from the ranch-hand. "You think you're so tough? You think you're so strong?" He pushed Griff away from him and watched him fall to the floor with a resounding thud.

For a few moments, Griff did not try to rise and Adam's blood boiled at such cruel treatment. Doubling his efforts to free himself using the wooden splinter, Adam closed his eyes and wished he could do the same with his ears.

"It ain't no use. He's just a stubborn kid. Let's put him back in the hellbox." Cutter reached down to grab Griff by the collar, but a tortured protest that sounded like the screech of a wounded animal stopped him in his tracks.

Unable to control his fear, Griff protested, "No! No!" His blue eyes, now red-rimmed from exhaustion, darted back and forth from Issac's glare back to the door of the store room. "P-pl-please, I can't..."

Hearing the pure torment in Griff's voice, Adam renewed his efforts to escape.

"Well, now, look who's tough and strong now? Because I'm a nice guy, I'm a-gonna give you one more chance, Griff. Will you turn on Cartwright and help us, or do you wanna go back in that teeny, tiny room?"

Motivated by a mix of passion and near-delirium, Griff shakily rolled his head back to answer his captor's question. "Wh-what d'ya want from me? I'll...I'll tell you what I know."

Grinning triumphantly, Issac replied, "We wanna know what Cartwright's worth, startin' with how much money gets given out on the payroll."

"And how many horses they got!" Jeb added.

Giving an annoyed stare in Jeb's direction, Issac said, "We don't need no horses if we got the money."

"Hey, maybe he knows the combination to the safe!" Cutter threw in.

"How's he gonna know that? Cartwright ain't dumb enough to share that with a con," scoffed Jeb.

"I heard that -" Cutter interrupted.

"Will you two shut the hell up!?" Issac raised his voice several notches.

Griff used the few precious moments he had to think about what he was going to say.

Beads of sweat started to trickle down Adam's face from the effort of sawing through the ropes with the wooden splinter.

Issac crouched down and grabbed a handful of Griff's shirt, his patience disintegrated. "Well? What can you tell us about the kind of money that we can get outta them Cartwrights?"

Stalling for time, Griff declared, "I can tell you one or two things."

Adam's hand slipped and the sharp splinter sliced his palm. He cursed silently and watched the interrogation with bated breath. _Was Griff at breaking point or was he going to sell him out to get a cut?_ After the ordeal the boy went through, he just was not sure anymore if he could count on him. Still, he could not find himself condemning Griff whatever happened next, not after the cruelty he had to endure.

Issac pulled Griff to his feet. "Go on."

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Griff refrained from clutching his aching ribs as pain shot through his side. He hoped against hope that Issac and his gang would believe the lies he was about to spin. "Payroll runs on Tuesdays..."

The crooks listened intently to Griff as the young man fabricated the financial details of the Cartwright family.

The more he listened to Griff, the more Adam began to trust his father's decision on giving the young man a second chance. As he continued cutting through the ropes once more, Adam could feel the restraints giving way. He realized that once he is free, he would need to move fast to make good on his escape. He begins to strategically plan how he will get past the men and prayed that Griff will be able to make a run for it in his condition. If the plan failed, he was sure that Griff would be worse off. He had nothing to offer them once they figured out he had lied to them. It was a risk that Adam felt sick taking but they were as good as dead if they did not act. Once the crooks got what they wanted, there was no reason for them to keep him or Griff alive. Even if his father managed to stage a rescue, Griff probably would not live long enough to see it.


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow, everyone! Thank you for being so supportive! We promise to reply to all the reviews and PMs just as soon as we have time. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Candy knocked on the door of the main house. Ben quickly answered. It was clear neither man had gone to bed.

"Candy?" Ben greeted informally as his foreman.

"I was wonderin' if Griff's around," he requested. "He isn't in the bunk house and the guys said they haven't seen him since we left him with Adam in the North range."

Ben scrunched his face in seriousness. "I think you better come in."

Able to read Ben quite well after years of working on the Ponderosa, Candy sobered. "Adam's not back yet either, is he?"

"No," Ben answered. He looked through the window and saw a cloudless sky. "The rain stopped some time ago. They should've been back by now. Something doesn't feel right."

Listening to the conversation, Joe rose from the sofa. "I'll go into town and see if the Sheriff will help us round up some men to look for 'em," he offered. He was concerned for both his brother and Griff.

"Good idea," agreed Ben. "I'm not sure how much country we can cover tonight but if Adam and Griff are hurt or in some kind of trouble, I'm not going to wait till daylight to find them."

Not one to miss a beat, Candy hastily added, "I'll go too."

"Candy, you better stay here and wait just in case they show up," Ben reasoned. "We could just be making a mountain out of a molehill.

Candy frowned. He did not like the idea of staying behind, especially when the teenager's well-being was concerned. Griff was the closest thing he had to a brother and the thought of waiting around doing nothing was one he could not bear.

Ben saw the worry etched on Candy's face. After all, the oldest Cartwright felt a mirror image of worry contort his own expression. "Don't worry, we'll find them. Both of them."

Candy nodded. The passion behind Ben's last words brought him some comfort. Griff was still finding himself in a world outside of locks and iron bars and Candy knew just how difficult it was for anyone to know and truly understand the young man. There was no way he was going to sit idly by without the reassurance that someone was willing to overlook Griff's misgivings; someone who genuinely cared enough to go out there and look for him. The fact that that man existed in Ben Cartwright, gave Candy the strength he needed to do what he knew he must.

Once they retrieved their hats and gun belts, Ben and Joe left the house.

* * *

"And… the payment for that herd is coming in two weeks from tomorrow," Griff listed. He continued to think up a slew of phony financial transactions to keep Issac and his gang preoccupied. Griff leant back against the wall, almost allowing himself to relax. As long as he was out of the hellbox, he knew he can handle this gang of criminals. "I heard Mr. Cartwright is charging five dollars per head, and there are at least ten dozen in that herd."

"Ten dozen cattle at five dollars a head? Why, that's..." Jeb stared up at the ceiling to figure out the basic math problem. "That's $6,000!"

"You idiot!" Issac slapped Jeb upside the head. "It's $600. Still a nice sum of cash, though."

"Mhm, real nice..." Griff reiterated, and briefly allowing himself a blissful moment to imagine what he would do with the small fortune.

Cutter paced back and forth as Griff continued to weave endless tales of Ponderosa profits. The large crook only cared about money if it were in his pockets. He glanced to check on Adam, who immediately halted his movements and feigns anger at Griff's alleged betrayal.

"We're learning all your secrets, Cartwright," Cutter taunted. "Sounds like yer daddy runs a bank rather than a ranch."

Adam nonchalantly shrugged. "Takes money to make money." "Griff's been around long enough to know that." His brown eyes locked with Griff's, simultaneously thanking the teenager for his loyalty and adding credibility to his false testaments."

"Lucky for us," Issac grinned. He realized Griff has been silent for a while. "And you, Griff. Anything else, Kid?"

"I... umm..." Griff paled and bit his lips, searching his memory for anything that would help him.

The constant pressure that has been gnawing at Adam's wrists suddenly vanished with a soft snap. Adam gently flexed his arms and found no resistance. He steadied himself to act as if nothing had happened. With a mind working a mile a minute, he patiently waited for the perfect opening to spring on the four men. He silently vowed to do all he could to prevent Griff from receiving any more harm.

While confronted with four anxious men looking down on him, Griff suddenly realized how parched his throat was. "I could really use a drink," he croaked, hoping that the simple appeal would be enough to stall them.

Issac inclined his head in Travis's direction. "Get the kid some water. I think he's earned it."

Adam caught Griff's eye and gave him a short nod. Griff deliberately blinked and returned the nod. They both understood what the other meant. It was now or never.

Cutter grew more and more restless with the whole situation. He walked over to the window and looked outside. The rain had stopped, giving the line shack a dreary ambiance.

Jeb yawned and took a seat in the wooden chair at the dining table.

Issac turned to face Adam. "What's the matter, Cartwright? Didn't expect the kid to turn on ya, did ya?"

Adam chose his words carefully. Issac looked to be weighing him up to see if he was feeling betrayed. "Once a con, always a con," he decreed in Griff's direction. "You should know that."

Travis returned with a tin cup filled with water. He handed the cup to Griff, crouching down to reach the sagging youth.

Griff saw his opportunity and swiftly acted on it. He knocked the cup out of Travis's hand and kicked him in the groin. Travis dropped to the floor in agony. The moment Issac took his eyes off Adam to see the commotion, the Cartwright heir leapt to his feet.

Issac roared at Griff, who was now on his feet with his back against the wall for support. "Why you two-timin', little-"

Adam shoved Issac hard into the dining table, toppling it over in the process and upending Jeb, who was not quick enough to get out from his seat.

"Go!" Adam yelled at Griff.

Griff did not need to be told twice. He ignored the pain assaulting various parts of his body and ran across the room. Wreching the door open and checking to make sure Adam was right at his heels, the two ranchers made a break for it.

Cutter was first to give chase. He stopped several feet outside the cabin and cocked his rifle while taking aim. He fired a shot and heard a cry of pain cut through the air.

* * *

**A bit of a cliff-hanger for this chapter, ehh? What do you think will happen? If you have time, let us know your thoughts in a review! Thank you to everyone for reading! Hope to hear from you and see you next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Apologies for the absence of line breaks in our previous chapters to separate the scenes. The ones we had originally used were eaten up. We are in the process of inserting them in using what the tool in our document manager.**

**Thanks for your reading! **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Adam stumbled and fell when a white-hot pain ripped through his left leg. He waved for Griff to keep running away as fast he could carry himself.

When Griff whipped his head around to see why Adam had made such a noise, he stopped in his tracks. Forcing himself to turn back, Griff rushed to help Adam to his feet.

Adam gritted his teeth as Griff urged him to put weight on his leg. "Go! Run! Get out of here, Griff!"

Griff held out his hand and gasped breathlessly as he heard the crooks closing in. "I'm not gonna just leave you here," he panted.

Adam took Griff's hand and managed to get back on his feet but the four men now surrounded them from all sides. Cutter, Jeb and Issac all had their weapons pointed on their two captives. Travis, still recovering from Griff's kick, stood awkwardly with his knees bent and crossed, but his face was still menacing.

"Take 'em back to the house, boys!" Issac demanded. "They'll think twice before pullin' a stunt like that again."

* * *

Joe and Sam, who had been searching the territory for any sign of Griff and Adam, simultaneously turned their heads in the same direction when they heard the echo of a bang.

"What was that?" Sam questioned aloud.

Joe squinted his eyes and craned his neck to look past Sam and through the glow of the lit torches. "Sounds like a gunshot," he reported.

Sam and Joe pushed their horses towards the rest of the search party.

* * *

Jeb and Cutter dragged Adam back into the cabin. Issac prodded Griff in the back with his gun, silently telling him to follow obediently.

Once they were all in the cabin again, Cutter threw Griff to the floor and issued more orders to Jeb and Travis. "Get Cartwright's leg fixed up. Don't want 'im to bleed out on us just yet."

Jeb and Cutter dumped Adam into a chair and cut away the material of Adam's pants to tie around his leg as a crude bandage. The bleeding slowly stopped. Cutter roughly took hold of Adam's leg and squeezed it harder than was necessary as he inspected the wound.

Griff rolled to his hands and knees and attempted to rise to his feet but a kick to the ribs from Travis brought him down again.

Still angered by Griff's assault on him earlier, Travis savagely growled, "You're finished, boy!" He was about to execute a vicious head kick, but before he could, Issac grabbed Travis by the arm and pulled him away from the prone boy.

"Enough of that! What did I tell you about killing him?" Issac reminded his subordinate. He causally half dragged Griff to his feet and tossed him into a corner as he berated Travis for overstepping his bounds without permission.

Cutter tightly tied off the bandage, still examining Adam's calf. "Bullet went clean through. There's a lot of blood, but you'll live."

"Thanks." Adam's voice was low and insincere. "Good thing your aim is a little off."

Insulted and frustrated, Cutter tightened the bandage even more and Adam suppressed a groan. "A real shame," he growled.

Jeb surveyed the men before him. "Looks like we got a wounded Cartwright and a feisty ex-con..." He checked the window outside for any sign of danger and is surprised to notice rustling in the bushes. "Hey, there's someone outside!"

Cutter, Travis, and Jeb all piled in front of the window to see two riders cautiously milling around the shack. Issac brushed past Griff and pushed through the three men to gaze out the window.

"Get me that ransom note!" Issac yelled, causing Travis to comply with the order. "This is our chance, boys. Ain't nobody gonna stop us now." He flashed his eyes at Griff, who was still concentrating on evening out his breathing. "We need something to prove we got Cartwright..."

Travis, ever eager to please the gang's leader, made a suggestion. "How 'bout that fancy watch o' his?"

"Perfect!" Issac approved. "They'll pay dearly for you, Cartwright. Yes, siree."

Clearly in pain from the beating and from being jostled around Griff fought to hold onto consciousness. He flopped his head back and exhaled sharply.

Issac sneered down at the young ex-convict."Can't say the say for you there, boy. You're just some worthless hand to them, and a con at that. I doubt they even know you're gone."

* * *

Cautiously, Sam ducked behind a bush when he saw light coming from a modest building in the distance. "Hey, Joe, I didn't know anyone lived out here." He pointed to the cabin ahead of them where the glow of lanterns could be seen through the window.

"That's 'cause there isn't," Joe said, eyes dilating. "C'mon."

"You don't reckon Adam and Griff could be holed up in there, d'ya?" Sam questioned.

Joe bit his lip. "If they are, they're with company." Joe angled his head toward the horses tied outside the small, dilapidated shack. He squinted to try to make out the shapes in the dark and counted six horses; two still hooked up to a wagon. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach.

* * *

Issac peered through the window once again and saw two riders heading slowly toward the cabin. "Travis, Jeb!" he summoned. "Get that kid up and throw 'im in the hellbox. Cartwright, too. Don't want 'em to scare off out visitors, now do we?"

Griff's eyes flew open at the mention of the hellbox. He fiercely struggled as Travis and Jeb dragged him to his feet. "No, I'm not goin' back in there! No!" the wounded teenager protested breathlessly as sweat trickled down his forehead.

As the riders drew closer, Issac lost his patience. "Cutter, shut 'im up and tie him real good. We got ourselves a real jack rabbit."

Cutter almost grinned at the thought of inflicting more violence on their prisoner. He had been waiting long enough. He only wished he could finish the job then and there.

"I'm not going back…" Griff insisted. "I'm not!" His desperate cries were cut off when a fist hammered into his already-bruised side followed in quick succession by two more blows to his gut.

Adam's fury got the better of him as he witnessed Griff at the receiving end of another beating. Despite the fact that the young man could no longer hold himself up on his own, Cutter continued to maliciously pound his fists into him. Disgusted and feeling a sense of protectiveness over Griff, Adam leapt out of his chair and made a beeline for Cutter, but his leg gave way and a blow between his shoulder blades by Issac incapacitated the oldest Cartwright son. He fell to the ground, feeling helpless as he watched Cutter delivering a few more unmerciful punches before Griff was finally allowed to drop to the floor.

"Cutter, that's enough," Issac called out over his shoulder. "Leave him. Hurry up and give me a hand with Cartwright!"

The last thing Adam saw before he collapsed into a black void of nothingness was Cutter rubbing his knuckles as he strode toward him. He vowed that Cutter will pay for what he did to Griff.

Griff's hands were bound behind him by Travis while Jeb blind folded him and gagged him. Together, they quickly slogged their unconscious captive to the storage room. Issac and Cutter followed suit with Adam between them. They threw the hostages into the pitch-black room and locked it just as the two riders outside dismounted from their horses.


	9. Chapter 8

**A hearty thanks to all of our readers. Enjoy the next installment! **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Joe and Sam drew out their guns and dashed between the trees to keep hidden. If they were about to encounter trouble, the last thing they wanted was to reveal they were on their own. Unbeknownst to them, their presence had already been noted by the occupants of the cabin.

In as much confidence as he could muster, Joe hollered, "This is Joe Cartwright and you're on Cartwright property. Come on out so we can talk. You're trespassing." Sam covered for Joe as the younger Cartwright son slowly inched forward.

"We know you're in there," Joe tried again but as he waited for a response, the sinking feeling in his gut grew by the second.

"Do you see Adam in there?" Sam hissed in a low voice.

"You take one more step and I'll blow Adam Cartwright to kingdom come!" A voice suddenly boomed back from within the shack.

Joe's worst fears had just been confirmed. "Where's my brother Adam? What have you done with him?" he demanded.

Someone opened the door of the cabin a crack, revealing a rifle aimed at Joe while another was aimed through the window at Sam. "I don't think Adam is up to talking. Neither is your pet convict."

Not wanting to jeopardize Adam and Griff's safety, Joe lowered his gun. "What do you want? Name your price, you'll get it."

A commanding voice shouted to be heard through the night. "It's all written out here nice 'n' proper for ya." A note wrapped around a heavy object was thrown out through the door and landed at Joe's feet with a metallic clink. "Here's some more Cartwright property. Do what that note says and we'll return your brother safe and sound. Refuse, and he'll be killed."

Before Joe could retaliate, the door was slammed shut. He bent down and picked up the round object. He immediately recognized Adam's prized pocket watch. His eyes widened in fear when he found blood streaked along the back surface. "Wait, wait! Let me see them! I need to know they're alright!"

Instead of a verbal answer, a gunshot exploded through the window and Sam suddenly dropped to the ground behind Joe. As he made his way toward his friend, Joe clutched Adam's pocket-watch even tighter.

* * *

Slowly, Adam's eyes adjusted to the darkness. He glanced around the pitch-black room and made out Griff's huddled figure across from him. Adam considered himself lucky that he was not blind-folded or gagged like Griff had been. His leg twinged at the very idea of moving, but he managed to scoot himself over next to Griff. He placed a large hand on the boy's forehead and turned his face towards him. It appeared that Griff was still out cold, not that Adam expected any different after the multiple beatings the young man had recently endured. Feeling around his head for the knot gagging Griff, Adam felt a wet and sticky substance coating his fingers. Despite his inability to see the red liquid, he knew it was blood. If Griff's head had been hit as hard as he suspected, Adam guessed, he probably had a concussion. Sighing at Griff's unfortunate state, Adam fiddled with the knot of the material that was used as a gag. Just as he loosened the gag and removed it from Griff's mouth, the injured youth began to stir.

Groaning, Griff swallowed and tried to retain moisture in his unusually dry mouth. "Wha' happened?" he croaked as he made an awkward attempt to get up. When he realized his arms were bound, adrenaline kicked in and he became more alert. "Oh, God, no. No!" Twisting his head back and forth, his immediate reaction was to panic as he could see nothing due to the blindfold. "No, I can't be. I can't be!" His heart rate increased when his foggy mind concluded that the only explanation must be that he was back in jail. Back in the dreaded hellbox.

Recognizing the common effects of a concussion, Adam understood Griff's confusion and spoke softly to the panic-stricken boy. "Griff, calm down." He reached down and started to fumble with the blindfold. "You're alri…"

In a state of sheer panic and confusion, Griff suddenly threw himself into Adam and pinned him down to the ground. Unbeknownst to Griff, his feet dug into Adam's wound, rendering Adam too weak to push the boy off of him. "Who are you? Why am I here?"

"Griff, it's me, Adam, remember? We w…" Adam wished that Griff would just move a couple inches to the side.

"Adam?" Griff shuffled through the past few days of memories but everything was jumbled. The only thing that seemed clear to him was that Adam disapproved of his presence on the Ponderosa and that he must have had him thrown back in prison. "Adam, you did this? You put me here? No, I... I don't belong here. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He rolled off Adam and used the wall for support to shakily get to his feet, despite the overwhelming darkness pressing on him from all sides. "Let me out! Please, let me out!" He flailed out in hopeless desperation to free himself. "Why, Adam? Why did you send me back!?" The pounding pain in his head and the ache to his ribs intensified. Unable to stand any longer his knees folded and he crashed to the ground in a heap.

Adam was horrified as he listened to Griff's pleas. The more Griff repeated his agonized litany, the surer Adam is that the young man's mind has reverted back to his time in prison.

* * *

Turning his friend over onto his back as gently as he could, Joe shook the Sam by the shoulders but it was clear that he has been fatally wounded. "Sam? Sam!" By the light of the moon, Joe could see a dark stain spreading on Sam's chest.

A commanding voice hollered through the open window of the cabin. "Time's a-tickin', boy! Better hurry with our money or the next one's gonna hit dear Adam right between the eyes."

Unable to comprehend the loss, Joe closed his eyes and said a silent prayer. He had only known Sam for a year but they had gotten along well enough in the short time they knew one another. "I'll come back for you, Sam," he vowed in a husky voice. "I'm so sorry."

"You hear me, boy?"

Joe straightened up, jamming the watch into his pocket. He shouted back, "Yeah, I hear you! You'll get your money. But just remember this. No amount of my father's money will keep you safe if you-"

Another shot rang out. Joe cried out in pain and fell against a tree, clutching his arm.

"I don't like threats, boy! Now git movin' before I lose my patience!"

Gritting his teeth, Joe clutched his wounded arm tightly. He drew in a deep breath then pushed himself away from the tree and headed for Cochise.

* * *

Back in the house, Issac squinted his eyes and saw the dark shadow of a figure riding away on a horse. He grinned triumphantly. Everything was going according to plan, he thought. It would only be a matter of time before he was a rich man and Adam was a dead one.

* * *

**Hope to hear from you and see you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: We would like to thank all our readers for continuing to follow our story.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Adam's heart skipped a beat when he heard the gunshots and the muffled sounds of shouts. He could barely make out the words through the thick wooden door and Griff's disdainful pleas of "Leave me alone. Please, just stay away."

Then all was quiet.

Adam prayed that no one out there was hurt. He knew that his father would have rounded up some men to look for him and Griff by know. Knowing and accepting the fact that there was nothing he could do to help whoever was outside the godforsaken hellbox, Adam decided to concentrate on helping the young man that lay curled up on the floor near him. He was thankful that the clouds had parted and allowed the glow of the moon to filter through the small, barred window. He dragged himself across the floor to get closer to Griff, who appeared to be losing the battle to stay conscious. The youth was no longer thrashing like a caught animal. He lied there muttering incoherently before he fell silent. Adam fumbled with the blind fold around Griff's head and pulled it off carefully so as to not wake him or cause him any more pain. Using what little strength he still had, he slowly maneuvered the young man, angling him up to the light of the moon. Adam used the material from the blind fold to staunch the flow of blood from the wound on Griff's head. The youth started shivering from the cold but he did not show any signs of awareness.

Adam sighed heavily. A blanket was probably out of the question if he requested it. Remembering that Griff still had his hands tied behind him, Adam reached over and managed to work the knots free. He cast the rope across the room like an offending object then gently rolled Griff on to his back resting his hands beside him. While darkness and clothing concealed Griff's injuries, Adam had no doubt he needed a doctor. They both did. He wished he could check the boy over but there was not enough lighting to be able to do that. It would have to wait until morning. Realizing there was nothing more he could do for the boy to make him more comfortable, Adam let his own exhaustion win him over. He shuffled against the wall and leaned his head back as sleep claimed him.

* * *

Swinging himself off of his horse, Joe stumbled towards the front door. His arm burned with agony as blood seeped from his wound. "Pa!" He opened the door and managed to get himself to the couch. "Pa, come quick!"

Ben descended the steps two at a time and picked up speed when he saw Joe clutching his red-stained bicep. "Joe!" Instinctively, he applied pressure to Joe's wound. "What happened to you?"

Worried for Adam and Griff's safety, Joe shrugged off Ben's ministrations. "I'm fine, I'm fine." He exhaled hard, trying to catch his breath. "It's Adam, Pa- Adam and Griff. They've been taken hostage." Using his good arm, he felt around his shirt pocket. "Take a look/" He handed Ben the note. "And these crooks mean business."

Ben's brow creased as his eyes scanned the paper and inspected Adam's blood-stained pocket-watch. "They did this to you?" Joe nodded silently. "How many of them were there? Were Adam and Griff hurt? Where w-"

Anticipating his father's mountain of inquiries, Joe cut him off and filled in on the details as best he could. "They're holed up in the line shack just pass the North Range," he supplied. "I don't how many of them are there. I saw two, but heard some movement coming from the shack. I'd guess there are four, maybe five others." He flexed his fingers and grimaced. "They wouldn't let me see Adam or Griff. I tried but..." Trailing off, Joe blinked at the memory of Sam's demise. "They shot Sam, Pa. Shot him dead. He never even had a chance!" Joe kept his eyes fixed on his wound, not trusting himself to look at Ben. "I-I-I left his body... I wanted to get back as quick as possible."

"You did good, Joe," Ben validated, patting Joe's knee. "You saved your brother and Griff." Ben anxiously, scrunched up the ransom note. "Now, you better go and get Hop Sing to wash out that wound and bandage you up."

Recoiling at his father's request, Joe retorted, "Pa, you can't go alone. These men are dangerous. I'm fine to ride. Just let me-"

"No." Ben kept a stern face and a steady voice, although his mind was with unease for his son and new hand's safety. "You're no good with a gun with that wound anyway. Go get some rest, Joe. You've done your part."

Joe raised his head to meet his father's eyes. "Listen to me! These men didn't think twice about killing Sam in cold blood. If you go alone-"

As always, Ben was quick to assuage his son's fears. "I won't. Candy'll come along, too." He collected his hat, gun-belt, and a handful of papers. "We'll be back, with your brother and Griff," he promised Joe and himself. As Ben exited the house, he called out for Candy to get his horse ready.


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone reading/reviewing/favoring/alerting!**

* * *

On the way to the shack, Ben and Candy ran into the rest of the search party.

"Lucas," Candy addressed. "We need you to go back into town and pass on a message to the Sheriff for us. Adam and Griff are in serious trouble." Candy explained the volatile situation to the ranch hand, who rode with the search party back to town to deliver Candy's message.

It did not take long for Ben to notice the tense way that Candy was sitting in his saddle and gripping the reins. Throughout the ride so far, Candy had not mentioned Griff. While Ben appreciated the genuine concern and interest that Candy had shown for Adam and Joe's wellbeing, he could see that Candy was scared out of his wits for the younger man. "Whatever the price…to get Griff back, just know that I'll pay it, Candy."

Candy looked down and sighed, then lifted his head up and turned to face Ben. "I don't really know what to say except, thank you. That really means a lot. I...I guess I've gotten used to the kid being around, y'know."

A silent understanding passed between both men. It was slow going at first, but as the sky began to lighten with the rising sun, they quickened their horses' pace to a gallop.

* * *

As the first rays of sunlight filtered through the small window, Adam stirred to wakefulness and slowly moved to where Griff was, still asleep but shivering uncontrollably. He checked the wounds to Griff's head and face. The youth was going to need to get them cleaned and maybe stitched. Griff groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He started to speak but his throat and mouth were too parched and all he could let out was a croak.

"Easy, easy," Adam hushed, stifling any further sound from Griff. "Don't try talking. Just lie still."

Griff's disorientation allowed him to forget for the time being that they were locked up in the small store room. He closed his eyes again as a wave of nausea hits bubbled up in his sore gut. He swallowed the bile down with difficulty. When Griff's head slumped onto his shoulder, Adam did not push it off. He did, however, notice the young man's irregular breathing and Adam carefully lifted Griff's shirt to examine his ribs.

Griff flinched and tried to move away from the pain but a restraining hand gently held him down. "It's alright," Adam assured. "I know it hurts, but you gotta stay still." He could feel movement beneath his ministrations and knew the boy had at least a couple of broken ribs. The way Griff had contracted his stomach muscles and the bruising below his ribs did not bode well either and Adam feared that he had far more serious underlying injuries. As Adam carefully pulled down Griff's shirt, the sound of the door unlocking greets them.

"Howdy!" Cutter smiled and approached Adam. "Didja sleep well, Cartwright?"

Griff was vaguely aware of a grainy, threatening voice looming over him. Still unable to open his eyes, he turned his head to face the presence, but Adam protectively pushed Griff's head into his chest instead.

"If you're here for conversation, come back later," Adam snarled. Griff uttered guttural noise from the back of his throat and Adam was quick to squeeze his shoulder, wishing he could relieve the young man's pain. "We're a little preoccupied right now."

"Gosh darn-it!" The outlaw mockingly placed his hands on his heart and feigned a look of agony. "Now you gone an' hurt my feelings, Cartwright. Ya must've..." He paused for dramatic effect. "Slept on the wrong side of the bed!" As he burst out laughing, Adam came to the conclusion that Issac was not the only truly insane man inhabiting the shack. "That explains why you're so dang grumpy." Cutter glanced at Griff, who still shook visibly, probably from an infection starting in his uncleaned wounds. "Looks like the boy here slept well." He cocked his head, waiting for a sarcastic response from Griff. Too impatient to wait long, he kicked Griff's outstretched right foot, which jarred the youth into full consciousness. "Rise and shine, Griff! It's time for both of you to meet some company, so get up!" he ordered with venom. "Hurry it up! We don't wanna keep Mr. Benjamin Cartwright waitin' long, now do we?"

Adam ignored the asinine question. "Boy needs a doctor."

Cutter sighed, fed up with the interaction. "Well, I guess he's gonna have ta stay in the hellbox then."

Adam contemplated what would be the better option but Griff's muttering protests decided for him.

"No, not… Not the box," he whispered in agony.

Adam's brow creased with concern at the barely audible, raspy sound coming from the young man's throat.

"Better make up your minds!" Cutter snapped.

Adam quickly reported, "The boy's coming." He climbed to his feet with Griff's arm draped across his shoulders but the pain of putting weight on his injured leg was excruciating. Try as Adam might, he did not have enough strength to lift Griff to his feet. Not wanting to drop the youth, he slowly lowered him back to the ground.

"Shame he's gonna miss the show," noted Cutter. "Let's go, Cartwright!"

"I'm not leaving him," Adam insisted.

Cutter kicked Adam's legs out from under him.

Surprised, Adam yelled in anguish and clutched the fiery wound as he rolled on his back on the ground. He could feel the makeshift bandage was damp, meaning the wound started bleeding again.

Issac intervened and each of the men took hold of Adam's upper arms and yanked him to his feet.

"Look, at least give the kid a blanket and some water," Adam said breathlessly. "He'll die if you don't."

"Oh my bleedn' heart," Cutter mocked. "That'd be a darn shame, won't it?"

Adam glared at Cutter but bit his tongue. The door was shut behind them.

"Wait." Issac stopped Cutter from locking the door. "Travis!" he shouted. "Get the kid in there some water and a blanket."

"Not after the stunt he pulled last time!" refused Travis, placing a hand on his inner thigh.

"Do it!" Issac repeated. "And I don't want a hand laid on him either. I ain't finished with him yet."

Adam let out a relieved sigh.

Travis causally tossed a thin blanket in Griff's general direction and placed a cup of water near his head. Taking a good look at the obviously-suffering boy, he shook his head. "Boy, it wouldn't matter if I gave you a dozen blankets and a gallon o' water." Griff offers no response and showed no sign that he was aware of Travis. "You're gonna die anyway." He slammed the door shut and joined the rest of the group.

As Griff cracked his swollen eyes open, he realized he was still locked in the small room. Blinking back tears of frustration, he attempted to summon strength to stand. If it was the last thing he did, he would escape the darkness.

* * *

**See you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you all for reading :-) We still have a long way to go...so buckle up...**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Leading the rescue group, Ben slowed Buck down and raised his hand so the others did the same. "To your posts!" Ben's out-of-character gruffness is understood by the men because they knew how worried he was. "Remember, they need to think it's just me and Candy or they'll harm Adam. Don't come out until you see the signal!"

The other men quietly nodded and did exactly as Ben asked. Some hid themselves behind trees, brush, and hills. Before long, the line shack was surrounded. Candy kicked his horse once to place himself next to Ben.

"We'll get 'em outta there," Candy said.

Ben quickly nodded, not even allowing himself to think otherwise. "I know, I know. But in one piece?"

Instead of choosing to answer Ben's question, Candy focused on the task at hand. "Tell them we're here," he suggested.

"This is Ben Cartwright speaking!" he shouted, waiting for the criminals to show themselves. "I have your money, now let me see my son!"

Once Ben had made the announcement, Issac responded, "We're coming out!" He threw the door open and pushed Adam out while pointing a gun at his hostage's head. Fresh blood slowly dripped from Adam's calf and brightly contrasted on the white bandage crudely wrapped around his leg. "Put down your weapons!"

Ben and Candy dropped their pistols, just as they had anticipated they would have to do.

"Now get down off your horse. Try anything and I'll put a bullet in his head." Issac cocked his gun, adding to the deadly threat.

Ben slowly dismounted and kept his hands up in the air to signal he would not retaliate. "The money is in my front pocket," he informed the outlaw.

Issac jutted his head forward and Jeb and Travis searched through Ben's pockets. Cutter appeared and covered Candy with a rifle.

Unable to stay silent any longer, Candy spoke hesitantly. "Where's Griff? He comes back with us, too."

"That boy was never part of plan. That big mouth of his is nothing but trouble," Issac scoffed. "I did you a favor and taught him some manners."

"Why you dirty-" Candy jumped down from his horse but Cutter stopped him from advancing any further. "If you harmed a hair on Griff's head I'll-"

"Candy, stop," Ben harshly whispered. He locked his dark brown eyes with Adam's, who silently confirmed that Griff's absence was not a good sign to his health. "Just tell me how much you want for Griff. I'll pay it."

"He wasn't and isn't part of the deal," Issac repeatedly refused to oblige. "Here's your precious son." He shoved Adam forward, who landed hard on the grass. "Ride away before I kill all three of ya." To emphasize his threat, Jeb, Cutter, and Travis all raised and aimed their guns on each of the men.

"I'm not leaving without Griff," Candy said in a low voice.

As he helped Adam climb into the saddle, Ben whispered, "We're no use to Griff if we're dead. I need you to trust me."

With a resigned sigh, Candy mounted Apple and together, the three men quickly rode toward their designated meeting point with the rescue party.

* * *

Lucas pointed in the distance at the riders heading toward them. "Wonder why they didn't give us the signal."

"Maybe something went wrong?" George surmised uneasily. "I only see three o' them."

* * *

Griff trembled as chills wracked through his aching body. Through sheer desperation he managed to rise to his knees. Seeing the cup of water on the floor, he reached out and picked it up. At first, he could not stop himself from taking liberal sips, but then he began choking. Coughing and spluttering, Griff wrapped an arm across his midsection. Despite the cold, sweat broke out on his face. He wiped the perspiration with his sleeve and willed himself to calm down and take slow, small breaths before attempting to swallow some more water, this time slowly. Putting the cup down, he picked up the dirty blanket and folded it around himself. He shuffled over to the wall and leant his back against it. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine himself sitting in an open field instead of a small room. He knew he needed to concentrate on facing up to his fears or he was not going to make it out alive.

"Alright, they're gone. Pack up your gear. We're leavin'," summoned Issac.

"What about the boy?" Travis asked.

Cutter eagerly offered, "I can finish 'im off."

"No," Issac ordered. "Take him with us. In case Cartwright decides to follow, he won't shoot if the kid's in the way. Probably thinks he could buy him back." With a sneer he added, "Besides, I could use a little fun on the way to Carson City."


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you to all who are sticking with us on this adventure! We truly adore our readers and their feedback!**

* * *

When Adam felt himself riding away, he struggled to open his eyes. "Pa?" Pain traveled up and down his leg at every one of Buck's jarring movements. "Pa, what are you doing? We gotta go back. We can't leave Griff behind!"

"Take it easy, Adam. Nobody's leaving anybody behind," Ben soothed. "Just sit tight."

They approached George and Lucas, who instantly helped Adam dismount and settle against a tree.

"One down, one to go," Candy remarked, referring to Adam.

"Where's Griff?" Lucas asked.

George's eyes widened. "He ain't... y'know…" He swallowed, not wanting to finish his sentence. "Is he?"

"No!" Adam cut his friend off quickly. "No, but he's bad off- real bad off."

Candy's heart constricted at Adam's short report. "How bad? What are they doing to Griff?"

"From what I could tell, he's been beaten to within an inch of his life," he said, pressing his lips into a thin line. "Infection and a concussion. He's been in and out of his head. Sometimes he knows what's going on, other times..." Adam's voice dropped an octave, conveying just how dire the situation was for Griff. "The gang leader, Issac, he recognized Griff from prison. And that's not all. He's keeping Griff locked up in some abandoned closet. We got to get him out of there, and fast!"

"Of all the low-down..." Slamming his fist into his hand, Candy began to nervously pace. "Between his injuries and that, that kid can't hold out much longer."

"That's why we're gonna go get him, before they have a chance to escape," Ben declared. Adam, Candy, George, and Lucas all turned to face Ben and awaited instructions. "Alright, men, listen up and listen carefully. Here's what we're gonna do..."

* * *

Griff's eyes flew open at the sound of the door being unlocked.

"Let's go, kid," Cutter announced. "You're comin' with us!" Together, he and Jeb rushed toward the boy."

Griff shunk back against the wall but rough hands yanked him to his feet. He tried unsuccessfully to stifle a groan as an agonizing pain ripped through his torso.

The four crooks headed out the door of the shack, dragging their hostage with them.

"We're goin' for a little ride to Carson City, boy," Issac informed Griff. "Better stay in yer saddle or we'll leave ya behind for them birds to peck out yer eyes." He laughed at the idea of such an occurrence. "Get 'im on that horse. Tie 'im on if ya have to," he ordered Cutter and Jeb.

Impatient with Griff's lack of cooperation, Cutter drove his fist into the youth's kidney. Griff cried out and gripped the saddle to keep himself on his feet. Gasping, he listened vaguely and heard the men arguing.

"Cutter! Ya hit that boy one more time, I'll put a bullet in ya!" Issac threatened. "Now quit foolin' around and get 'im on that horse!"

Just as Cutter renewed his efforts with Jeb to push Griff up onto the horse, a shot rang out and Cutter dropped to the ground and remained there. In the confusion, Jeb released Griff, who fell to the ground.

Candy kicked his horse into a gallop and appeared in the distance. "Don't anybody move! You're surrounded." To prove his point, George, Lucas, and Ben all revealed themselves around the gang.

Before anyone can react, Issac quickly ducked to the ground and pulled out his knife, placing it at Griff's throat. "Or what?" he retorted.

"Or this!" Griff gasped, kicking out at Issac. Griff was unable to really aim, but the older man was surprised by the movement and rolled off of Griff.

At the exact moment Issac distanced himself from Griff, another shot blasted out and a trail of blood began to flow out of Issac's right leg. Issac clutched his leg, and when Jeb and Travis saw their leader go down and howl in pain from his superficial wound, they dropped their guns and raised their hands. Lucas and George took this opportunity to secure the two criminals as Ben roughly handled Issac. From behind the tree, Adam stumbled out, using a long stick as a cane.

"Nice shot, Adam," complimented Candy as he glanced at Issac's wound. "Dead center of the leg."

"Yeah, well, what goes around comes around," Adam remarked, indicating his own sore wound. "How's Griff?"

Candy sped over to the boy, who had been too quiet throughout the commotion for either Adam or Candy's liking. "Griff!" he called worriedly. Adam followed on Candy's heel, his heart racing from concern.


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks in advance to our readers. This has been and still is a fun ride for us and we hope it will be for you too.**

**Chapter 13**

Not a moment too soon, acting Sheriff, Deputy Clem Foster along with a number of handpicked deputies appeared. Ben handed the three crooks over to them. Sadness clutched his heart when he saw a horse with a body draped over the saddle. Although the deceased was wrapped in a blanket, there was no doubt in his mind whom it could be - Sam.

"We'll get these good-fer-nothin' low-lives to the jailhouse," Clem assured. "Tommy's already sent for the doc to meet you back at the house a while ago. He's probably taking a look at Joe's arm as we speak. Anyone else hurt?"

After thanking the Clem, Ben reported, "Adam's taken a bullet to the leg and so has one of the men responsible for it." He nodded in Issac's direction then searched for Griff. "We don't know how badly one of our new hands has been injured but he's going to need the doc's help, too."

Clem Foster hoisted Issac up into the saddle with little effort. "This one'll live to stand trial. We can patch him up in his cell until the doc's seen to Adam and that young fella there. What about him?" he asked, pointing to Cutter. Ben simply shook his head. "I'll have a couple of my men take his body back to town."

Candy and Adam were too engrossed with Griff to even pay attention to Ben and Clem sort out the legal details.

Candy reached Griff's side and knelt beside him.

"Candy? Candy, is that you?" Griff stretched an arm out, reaching for Candy. His vision zoomed in and out of focus as he struggled to hold on to consciousness.

"Yeah, it's me. Hang in there, buddy. You're goin' to be just fine," he said, squeezing Griff's shoulder reassuringly. When the boy tried to rise, Candy held him down. The ranch foreman was unable to tear his eyes off the sickening contrast of the youth's pale skin and the bruising that covered one of his cheeks and almost sealed his eye shut, or the blood that matted through his hair.

Griff could barely hear Candy as his voice faded away and darkness consumed everything.

"Griff?" Candy shook his shoulders gently. "Hey, come on, stay with me."

"He's a brave kid," Adam answered. "Put up a hell of a fight and saved my life."

Candy realized that the youth was out cold and looked up at Adam but before he could say anything, Issac's voice caught their attention.

"More like tryin' to save his own skin! Shame he got cold feet and backed out of our deal," he ranted. "Oh don't look so shocked, _Sheriff_, and you, too, Cartwright. How d'ya think we found out how much your son's worth or what he looked like, huh? Boy's nothin' but a coward!"

Candy got to his feet and strode deliberately toward Issac, who was mounted on a horse with his hands tied in front of him.

Before he could reach Issac, Ben stopped his foreman. "Candy! Griff and Adam need a doctor. Let the law take care of - Candy, listen to me! He's just trying to get to you." He held Candy back.

"Shut your mouth, Issac. You're in enough trouble as it is," Clem warned. He motioned for his deputized men that they should get going and instructed two of his men to bundle up Cutter's body.

"There's no way Adam and Griff are goin' to be able to ride back to the Ponderosa," Ben stated. "We'll use the wagon. I'll get George and Lucas to unload the pickets." He patted Candy on the shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

Neither men wanted to ponder right at that moment whether there was any truth behind Issac's words. While Candy believed it was not in Griff's character to do such a thing, they both knew that the youth had had a difficult time adjusting to his new life on the ranch and prison had changed him from the years that Candy had once known him. Griff was forced to grow up fast and each day was a matter of life and death. There was no telling what damage it did to the young man psychologically.

They could not dismiss the possibility that Griff had made the mistake of getting involved with his former in-mate out of frustration upon Adam's arrival and been tricked into their scheming ways. But one thing was for certain. The ring leader of the gang did make a disturbing point. The crooks must have received information from somewhere or someone about Adam's arrival but there would be time to deal with that later. Candy feared that if Griff were involved, the Cartwrights would have the boy thrown back in jail. Ben, on the contrary, had no intentions of turning him in. He believed in second chances and he was willing to hear the boy out once he recovered. He believed that the ordeal Griff had gone through was punishment enough. He just hoped that he could trust Griff again and help him live a life free of crime.


	15. Chapter 14

**Thank you for your continued support of this story! We appreciate all readers and reviewers!**

* * *

While George and Lucas finished unloading the wooden pickets from the wagon that Adam and Griff had loaded the previous day, Ben walked over to his son and draped his coat around his shoulders. Adam's body had finally succumbed from the ordeal and he wavered where he stood. If it weren't for his father's strong grip, he would have lost his balance and fallen over. Ben and George helped Adam climb up into the wagon and ensured that he kept his leg straightened out in front of him. Lucas and Candy carried an unconscious Griff between them.

"Easy," Candy directed. "Easy with him."

"Careful," Adam chimed in. "Kid's got busted ribs." Candy and Lucas gently placed Griff in the back of the wagon beside Adam.

Candy's brow furrowed in deep concern over what other injuries Griff may have. Avoiding his gaze from Griff's bruised body, Lucas took off his vest and used it as a makeshift pillow for the boy.

Candy removed his jacket and draped it over Griff's still and sorry form.

"I'll take care of 'im," Adam promised, pulling the jacket up to Griff's chin. Candy nodded his thanks and reluctantly headed over to his horse.

"Let's go," Ben beckoned. The ride back to the Ponderosa was slow going as they did not want to jostle the injured men too much, but each rider was relieved that the nightmare was over or so they believed.

They had no idea the nightmare was just beginning.

* * *

Quickly, dismounting from their horses, Ben, Lucas and George greeted Joe at the front door of the main house. His arm was in a sling, but he looked stronger than he did when they left. The local doctor also rushed out to meet them.

"Where's Adam?" Joe immediately questioned.

"He's in the wagon," Ben assured his youngest son. "Took a bullet in the leg but he's alright."

When Joe caught Candy's worried gaze, he prepared for the worst. "And Griff?"

Ben sighed. "He looks pretty bad. They really worked him over."

Joe shook his head and let out a curse under his breath.

"How many are hurt?" Doc Martin asked, making his way towards the back of his wagon.

"Adam has a bullet wound to his leg and I have another man who took a bad beating. They're both in the wagon," Ben efficiently informed.

Ben hurried to the wagon to meet up with Dr. Paul Martin. Joe, of course, was in tow. Lucas and George were already helping Adam disembark.

After hearing Ben's short summary, Paul knew he would have to prioritize. "I'll see to the bullet wound first."

"No," refused Adam. "Take care of Griff first. The bullet went clean through my leg. I'll be alright." He waved the doctor's hands away, but the quiver in Adam's knees was not supporting his case.

Joe leant over the side of the wagon and checked on Griff. "Pa, he's barely breathing and he's burning up!"

Ben was alarmed that Griff's condition was far worse than he had thought and sprang into action. "Doc, take care of the boy. George, Lucas, carry Griff to the spare room. Candy, get some towels and hot water. I'll make Adam comfortable and find more blankets. Joe, keep the fire going."

* * *

Later that day, in the bunkhouse, Eddie packed his things, preparing to leave and never return.

"Jerky? Check. Canteens? Check," he noted to himself. He tied the bag with his few belongings up, positively giddy that he got away with the scheme. He casually walked into the house, expecting to catch Ben at his desk. Ben was just on his way to check on Adam and Griff's condition upstairs when Eddie's voice stopped him. "Mr. Cartwright?! Can I see you for a minute?"

Ben halted to face Eddie, but he did not descend the stairs. "It's really not the best time, Eddie. I'm sorry. Ada-"

"It's real important," Eddie insisted.

"Okay," Ben relented. "But be quick about it." He sighed, deciding the doctor and Candy were fine or else they would be calling for him.

"Well, I come for my wages," Eddie stuttered. "I'm heading out right now. Y'see, my brother has taken sick and I gotta go help him..."

"Of course, of course." Ben sympathized with the man's story, despite the predicament his son and new employee were in. He went to his desk and counted out Eddie's wages, rounding up to an even amount. The hand had always kept to himself, but he seemed nice enough and a sick relative was never an ideal situation. Plus, he wanted to get back to his son's bedside as soon as possible. "Here you go. Give your brother our best. We'll expect a wire when you're on your way back?"

Nonchalantly, Eddie nodded, although he had no intention of returning. "Yes, sir." Without another word, he took his leave. Ben continued up the stairs to meet Adam and Griff, not evening turning around to glance at Eddie.


	16. Chapter 15

**Thank you once again to our amazing readers. Those who had time to leave us a review, thank you very much. We will try to send you all a private message when we can. RL is being a little unkind as far as having time to respond to your feedback and PMs. We will, however, still endeavor to deliver regular updates.**

**Some historical medical research has been conducted for the following chapters but as there was very little that could be found, we can not guarantee accuracy as far as being realistic is concerned. We did aim to not veer too far away from the realm of reality but as we are writing a piece of fiction, we figured there was some room that could be left to our imaginations to fill. Surgery to fix internal injuries, while rarely successful in the era in which Bonanza took place, was not an impossibility. It was mostly avoided due to infection and the fact that it involved a major operation. In some cases, the bleeding stops on its own and back in the old west, they pretty much rely on that.**

* * *

"How's the leg?" Ben asked, entering Adam's room.

"Can't feel a thing," Adam honestly replied. "Doc gave me a shot of morphine before he went back to check on Griff."

Ben pulled up a chair by the bedside and sat down.

"Speaking of which, how's Griff doin'?" Adam as he sat up straighter, leaning against the headboard with his legs stretched out.

"The doc's been with him for a while," stated the Cartwright father. "I'll expect we'll know soon enough."

Adam frowned, thinking back to his ordeal. "He didn't deserve what they did to him."

"No, no one deserves such cruelty," agreed Ben. Adam remained silent, clearly deep in thought. "Is something wrong, Adam?"

"I don't know. Just something that Issac said earlier," Adam hesitantly admitted. "Well, I just haven't been able to shake it off.

Ben knew very well what Adam was pondering. In fact, the same thought had crossed his mind, too. "You mean, about Griff being on the take with Issac?"

"Yeah," Adam confirmed. "He probably didn't mean for any harm to come to either of us but well, Griff is a little..."

"Rough around the edges?" supplied Ben.

Adam nodded, figuring that Ben's description was a little more flattering than the one he had in mind. "You know, there were times when I thought Griff was in on the deal but I don't know. After everything he went through, he was as much a victim as I was. Still, something just doesn't sit right. It just seemed all too convenient, I guess, you know, with me being here and these guys knowing who I was and where we were working that day."

"Let's wait until Griff is well enough to talk then we can ask him ourselves," suggested Ben.

"You're right," Adam relented. "But if it turns out that he was involved..."

"We'll decide his fate when and if it comes to that. One thing I don't want to see happen to him and that is for him to spend the rest of his life behind bars," remarked Ben.

Adam sighed heavily, feeling an internal conflict developing. "I agree, but he's going to need some help and I just don't know if you should be responsible for him anymore. At least not in the way that the warden had burdened you with. Trust goes both ways."

"Well, he hasn't lost our trust yet. Let's give him a chance to tell us we're wrong one way or the other." Ben held his ground, still remaining neutral.

A knock on the door is followed by the Candy's entrance. He wore a grave expression.

"How's Griff?" Adam and Ben asked simultaneously with identical lilt and pitch.

Had the circumstances been different, Candy would have sarcastically noted the uncanniness between father and son. He did not have that luxury today. "Not good. Doc said he has a concussion. He...er...had to stitch up those wounds to his head. He has a couple of broken ribs. One of them was displaced so doc had to realign the bones."

The seriousness of Griff's injuries buried the doubts that had manifested itself inside Adam to a deeper part of his conscience as he listened intently to Candy's report.

"Anything else?" Ben prodded.

"There's a chance he could be bleeding inside but the doc said that he doesn't want to risk any complications with infections by opening him up if he ain't sure. He said that with plenty of bed rest, the bleeding - if it's not serious - would stop on its own and he'll heal. Doc's given him some laudanum for the pain and a sedative to help him sleep."

Despite the nagging doubt surrounding Griff's innocence lingering at the back of his mind, Adam couldn't help but worry for the youth. He continued his attempts to push his misgivings away as he tossed the blankets off and placed his good leg on the ground. "I need to see him."

"Sit back down!" Ben chided. "You were injured, too."

"Your Pa's right, Adam. You'll be no good to Griff if you collapse." Candy sat next to Adam, ready to restrain him if necessary.

"I'm no invalid," Adam sighed. "Besides, the kid shouldn't wake up alone."

"Maybe tomorrow when you're stronger." Candy shared a look with Ben and continued. "Anyway, Griff really isn't up to a lot of commotion now anyway. And I doubt he'll even know you're with him."

Adam paled at Candy's report and instinctively began to rise again. This time, he got to his feet as he reached for the crutch the doctor left him. "All the more reason to be there."

Resigning to Adam's stubbornness, Ben helped support Adam and motioned for Candy to open the door. "Fine. But only for a little bit. Twenty minutes tops."

* * *

They entered Griff's room just as the doctor started to collect his things.

Griff struggled to breath and he squirmed around in the bed, clearly somewhere other than the Ponderosa. A firm bandage was wrapped around his torso and a matching bandage was strapped around his head.

"I've done all I can for today. I best go see to that other man in the jailhouse. Keep him warm and still, as best as you can," Paul advised. "I've given him a small dose of laudanum mixed with a sedative, so sooner or later he should sleep. If his fever gets worse by tomorrow or he starts coughing up blood anytime, send for me." He took one last look at Griff. "I wish I could do more."

Ben thanked Doc Martin and saw him out.

Adam plopped into a chair near Griff's bed to get the weight off his leg. "Griff? Griff, can you hear me?"

Griff turned his head to face Adam, but there was no recognition in his half-closed, glassy eyes. "I... I..." He winced, as even the smallest movement brought him great pain. "Please, just leave me alone... Please..."

"You're home now, Griff," Adam reassured. "Home and safe, I promise."

"Hear that, buddy?" Candy softly cooed, joining Adam. He felt Griff's forehead to gauge the fever. "So try and calm down, huh?" Unfortunately, Candy's words seemed to have the opposite effect.

Through Griff's delirium, he saw Candy as a prison guard in uniform restraining him. He fought back in earnest, irritating his sore muscles. Adam called for his father who rushed back upstairs to the spare bedroom.

"No! I'm not goin' back in there! Not the box! No!" Griff yelled. "Get your hands off me!"

"Griff! Snap out of it! It's me, Candy!" Not expecting the youth to fight his way out of bed with more strength than he thought he had left in him, Candy lost his grip and Griff leapt off the bed.


	17. Chapter 16

**Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, alerting or favoring us and/or this story! We hope you continue to enjoy it!**

* * *

Griff barreled straight into Ben's arms and he latched on to the thrashing boy. The Cartwright patriarch and Candy managed to carefully restrain the young man, whose eyes, though unfocused, were wild with fear.

"Griff, please look at me," Candy pleaded in a gentle tone. Griff's head spun and his stomach churned. He drew several deep breaths to keep from dry retching, only to aggravate his injured ribs and pull at the tears in his muscles. "You're safe now."

"Where...where am I?" choked Griff, still trying to separate reality from hallucination.

"You're home," Ben answered softly. Griff winced, confused by the second, deeper voice. Ben motioned for Candy to try getting through to Griff again.

"Griff?" the foreman prompted.

Griff's eyes finally settled on his friend. "Candy?

"I'm right here," Candy asserted.

"Where's Adam?" Griff twisted back and forth in Ben's grip. "They shot him..."

"It's alright, Griff. It's all over." Griff craned his neck to look at Adam, who sat in the chair, looking weary with a thick bandage wrapped around his bare leg but otherwise in reasonably good health and very much alive. Slowly, Griff started to recognize his surroundings. Sweat broke out over face and he felt dizzy.

"Let's get you back into bed," Ben suggested in a tone that left no room for refusal. "You need to rest." He signaled for Candy to start guiding the young man slowly back to the bed.

Exhausted and too weak to do anything else, Griff allowed himself to be pushed back onto the mattress. Candy tried to push Griff back but the young man cried out in pain.

"Griff, you need to lie back down," he ordered.

"No... no, it hurts," Griff gasped. He sat on the edge of the mattress at an angle with his arms wrapped protectively around his midsection.

Seeing the youth's distress, Ben indicated for Candy to let him sit down for a moment. "I'll get more pillows to prop you up."

Candy placed a reassuring hand on Griff's trembling shoulder. "Okay, just take nice slow breaths. Calm down. Hey, look at me. Griff, look at me."

Through a hazy fog and the pounding headache that hammered through his skull, Griff finally registered the command and looked into Candy's eyes. "You okay?" Candy checked.

He nodded as he concentrated on regulating his breathing. "Yeah," the raven-haired boy answered. "M'alright."

Ben returned and positioned the extra pillows against the headboard.

Ben fluffed the pillows so Griff would be comfortable. "It's okay, you don't have to lie down, if you don't want to. Just sit back and try to relax," he suggested.

Ben and Candy helped Griff settle back against the pillows in a semi-upright position to help ease the pain and allow him to breathe more comfortably.

Griff winced and started to shift uneasily. "How long's it gonna hurt like this?"

Adam smiled weakly. "You'll feel better in the morning."

Having experienced his own share of broken bones and head injuries, Candy knew it was going to take weeks before Griff could move around painlessly but he appreciated Adam's lie for Griff's sake. "It'll hurt a lot less if you relax," evaded Candy. "Now, get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Griff closed his eyes, finally feeling the effects of the sedative and laudanum. He settled down and sighed.

"Adam, you should also get some rest," noted Ben, glad that Griff seemed to drift off for the time being.

Adam dodged his father's statement. "I think I'll stick around for a little while."

Ben put his hands on his hips and gave Adam a look that made Candy shiver. "Adam, I'm not in the mood to put up with any more difficult patients or sons for that matter. I've already had to wrestle your younger brother into his bed. Don't make me hog-tie you into yours!"

Candy's face broke out into a smile and he shook his head in amusement. No matter how old his sons were, they did not dare to overstep their father's authority… most of the time.

Adam breathed out a heavy sigh and allowed his father to help him out of the chair. Satisfied with Adam's agreement, Ben then turned to Candy. "Candy, you haven't slept all night. You should probably..."

"I will," Candy cut off. "Soon. I wanna keep an eye on Griff for a while. Just in case."

Ben nodded his understanding and left the room with Adam. Adam was on the verge of protesting why Candy was excused when another stern look from his father changed his mind.

"G'night!" Candy bid. He waited for Ben to help Adam back to his own room before settling into the chair next to Griff. Without taking his eyes off of the drugged and sleeping patient, he pulled a random book off of the shelf and opened it. Resting the book on his leg, he could not bring himself to get involved in it at all. Instead, he passed the time watching the rise and fall of Griff's chest. Frowning at the occasional hitch in Griff's breath, Candy leant forward and placed his hand over Griff's brow. The physical contact seemed to quiet the boy so Candy let his hand linger. He hoped the heat would die down soon. As the day's events replayed in his head, Candy realized just how close he was to losing the boy. He absently ran his fingers through Griff's sweaty curls, hoping that the calming movement might ease away some of the nightmares and flashbacks the boy was clearly experiencing. The motion was just as relaxing for Candy as it was for Griff, and soon, Candy was lightly dozing in the chair.


	18. Chapter 17

**Thanks everyone for reading and for your feedback :-) They are always appreciated and valued. We hope you'll enjoying the next installment. **

* * *

The next morning, Griff was conscious but fighting a high fever. Between bouts of delirium that scared Candy and Adam just as much as they did Griff, the young ex-con was able to carry on short conversations, but even the effort of that tired him out.

Licking his lips, Griff opened his eyes to find Adam at his bedside, since Candy now had to more work to take care of on the Ponderosa without Griff or Adam's help. "Adam, c-can I..." He coughed. "Have some of that water?"

"Oh, sure. Sure!" Adam hastened to hold the cup near Griff's lips and allowed him to drink his fill. "That enough?"

"Yeah," Griff breathlessly responded. His head dropped back to the stack of fluffy pillows. "Thanks."

Adam shifted awkwardly at the silence. Unable to get Issac's voice out of his head, he sighed and steadied himself to ask Griff about the criminal's remarks. "Griff? Umm, I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Griff was not too concerned and did not notice the anxiety Adam was feeling.

"And please, answer honestly. No matter what," Adam affirmed. "I just need to know."

Now Griff's interest was piqued. "What is it, Adam?"

Adam met Griff's blue eyes and in the face of the boy's tired gaze, he lost his nerve. "Do you, uh, think you can eat something? It's time for your medicine."

* * *

It was not long before Adam was spooning Hop Sing's delicious, hot broth for Griff, who had not eaten in almost three days. Now as the food hit his taste buds, he realized just how hungry he was.

"Easy there," Adam observed at Griff's quick eating. "Not so fast."

"I didn't realize how much I missed Hop Sing's cookin'," shrugged Griff.

The question that had been on the tip of Adam's tongue resurfaced as Griff's strength grew.

Adam casually continued to spoon some more broth. "Griff, when was the last time you ran into Issac? I mean since you were paroled."

"When I woke up with a splittin' headache," Griff said with a little more attitude than he meant to. "I've only been paroled six months."

"You two never kept in touch?" prodded Adam. "Not even by telegraph? You were inmates, right?"

Griff started to feel uncomfortable at Adam's line of questioning but he tried not to show it. "No. Why would I? Not like we was friends in there."

"When we first met, we weren't exactly friendly either," Adam disclosed candidly. "I just thought that, well, you might've needed someone to talk to other than Candy…"

Griff's appetite suddenly disappeared. "I have Lucas and the fellas in the bunkhouse… Wait a minute. Adam, what are you gettin' at?" He sat up straighter.

"Nothing," Adam evaded. "I just thought that maybe you might have met up with Issac and said some things because you were angry and took a dislikin' to me."

"No, no that's not what it's soundin' like to me. You're tryin' to pin this mess on me!" Griff's voice raised a notch.

Adam sighed, knowing he would have to come clean and just say what was exactly on his mind. "No one is tryin' to pin anything on you but don't you think it's rather convenient that the moment I come back to the Ponderosa, Issac and his gang show up? Not to mention the fact that you two happen to know each other?"

"You're just like everybody else. The moment somethin' bad happens, let's pin it on Griff," he accused.

"Griff," Adam addressed. "Issac said that you were in on the whole plan from the beginning but that you had backed out…"

Griff was clearly hurt and almost shouted, "And you'd believe him over me?"

Adam started to feel frustrated that his line of questioning was going nowhere and also was concerned that Griff was getting worked up too much in his state. "Calm down. All I'm asking is…"

The door opened and Ben enters. "What's going on here?" he boomed. "I can hear both your voices from downstairs!"

"A trial, Mr. Cartwright, where I'm the defendant and the righteous Adam Cartwright is actin' as judge, jury, and executioner!" Griff seethed. As he gets more and more animated, he jostled his torso. With a cry of pain, he protectively wrapped an arm around his stomach.

"That is not what I'm doing at all!" Adam argued, speaking before Ben could offer a mediating word. "But you haven't denied anything, and you're not leaving me much choice! Now, I'll ask you again." He hung onto his temper by a thread. "Did you or did you not help Issac plan to kidnap me?"

Griff's face became a blank and emotionless stare and he refused to break eye contact with Adam. He mentally berated himself for ever having trusted Adam in the first place. "I'm getting tired now," he stated, clearly faking a yawn. "I think you better go."

Taken aback by Griff's dismissive attitude, Adam hoisted himself up to his feet. "Fine. But this isn't over," he made known, exiting and leaving Ben rather bewildered.

"You, too, Mr. Cartwright." He rolled over to face the wall, ignoring the searing pain in his ribs that was not there a moment ago. "Please?" he added in a more plaintive voice, making himself seem young and vulnerable, a side that the boy rarely shows.

Ben forced a smile and backed up to the doorway. "Of course. Try to rest. We'll... discuss this later." Without thinking twice, he grabbed the handle to shut the door behind him.

The sound of the doorknob reaches his ears. "No, wait, don't shut the-" A slam cuts Griff off. "Door."

Feeling utterly miserable and alone, Griff squeezed his eyes shut and hoped for sleep to claim him and free him from his misery and the pain.

* * *

Ben stood with his arms crossed at the foot of Adam's bed.

"I don't see why I should have to stay in bed all day long," grumbled Adam

Ben raised an eyebrow. "I think you've exerted yourself enough for one day, don't you think?"

Adam did the same. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I think you know what I mean." Ben was not amused at Adam's sudden disrespectful attitude and said in a stern voice, "Would you mind telling me what that was all about with Griff, hmm?"

Looking sheepish, Adam broke away from his father's glare and lowered his gaze. "I was asking him if he had any involvement in my kidnapping."

"I see," acknowledged Ben.

"Think about it, Pa," Adam pursued. "Don't you feel that it's all too opportune that Issac and Griff knew each other?"

Ben sighed thoughtfully and re-positioned his arms by his side then rubs the back of his neck with his hand. "I can't say the thought didn't cross my mind, but did you really think now is the time to be questioning the boy? You've both been through a lot."

Adam sighed heavily, changing his tune. "Maybe you're right. I guess this could've waited a few more days."

"Get some rest," Ben winked. "We'll talk about this later."

Griff's sleep was restless and filled with nightmares of dark enclosed spaces where Issac and Cutter's cruel laughter rang in his ears. Griff tried to run in his dream but he was surrounded on all sides by walls closing in on him. He turned around and around until everything spun then stopped abruptly, almost causing him to lose his balance. An unpleasantly familiar voice calls his name. He turns around and is met by the figure of his step-father. "You're a good fer nothin' boy! Always have been. Always will be." A belt is clutched tightly in his step-father's hand while he took a swig of whiskey from a flask in the other. Griff stepped backward just as the man before him raised the coiled belt, ready to strike him. The youth felt himself falling down an endless tunnel. He screamed until he hits the bottom with a bone jarring crash.

Griff's eyes flew open, though he was not truly awake. He lay on the bedroom floor, gasping for air.


	19. Chapter 18

**Thank you for your continued support and comments!**

* * *

Ben dropped his pen down on his desk at the sound of something falling upstairs. He quickly took the stairs two at a time, checked in on Adam, and was relieved to see him sound asleep from the medication. Then, he hurried to Griff's room.

"Griff!" Ben gasped, alarmed to find the teenager on the ground in obvious distress. Griff was still disoriented and struggling for breath. He squirmed on the ground, kicking out at invisible demons that only he could see. "Easy, easy," he crooned, kneeling down he tried to calm Griff.

Still confused, Griff flailed out at the contact and breathlessly cried, "No! No, leave me alone!"

"Griff, wake up!" ordered Ben. "It's alright. You're safe now. You just had a bad dream."

Griff slowly returned to reality. Ashamed, he shrunk away from his employer's helping hands and looked down at the ground.

"Griff, let me help you," Ben offered in a gentler tone. He reached out slowly and placed a hand on the youth's shoulder. Griff finally allowed himself to be assisted shakily to his feet. An involuntary groan escaped his lips as pain radiated along one side of his body and through his abdomen. Ben gradually sat the boy on the bed and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. He felt Griff's forehead and frowned at the heat. He obtained the water pitcher and filled a glass for the boy to drink.

"Thanks." Griff self-consciously accepted the water, but the pain in his stomach muscles caused him to drink only half the glass.

Unnerved by Griff's silence, Ben poured more water into the bowl beside the bed and drips a cool rag in it. He placed the rag on Griff's scorching forehead, and the young man could not help but hum with content. "We've got to get this fever down," Ben stated.

"M'sorry about..." Griff's eyes flickered to the edge of the bed where he had just fallen. "It's just... my head. Everything's foggy. I think I'm one place, but I'm really in another... I'm so confused."

"You're concussed," Ben explained calmly, not wanting to set Griff off again. "Things will clear up soon, but not if you don't rest."

Griff mutely nodded and slacked his previously-tight grip on the sheets. His eyelids began to droop. The last thing he remembered seeing before slipping into an uneasy slumber was Ben hovering over him.

* * *

To keep his wounded leg exercised, Adam walked around outside of the house, enjoying the sunshine.

"Hey, Joe!" Adam greeted, his eyes falling on the sling. "How's the arm?"

Joe smiled, "Much better. Can't wait to get this dang thing off. How about you and Griff?"

"I'm getting better, too." Adam grimaced at the mention of Griff. "I haven't gone to see Griff since he kicked me out yesterday."

"Why would he do a thing like th-"

"I think Griff was in on the kidnapping, Joe," Adam sighed, finally making his opinion known. "I asked the boy about it and he denied nothing, only blew up in my face." He shook his head. "And I haven't got the faintest idea what to do about it."

Awakened by the voice below his window, Griff stretched his neck to concentrate on making out Joe and Adam's conversation. He sat up when he heard his name.

"Are you absolutely sure?" inquired Joe.

"No," Adam admitted. "But I'm not sure of his innocence either. And if every little incident makes me wonder if we can trust Griff or not, what good is here anyway?"

Joe tilted his head in agreement. "Have you talked to Pa?"

"I think he feels the same way but well, you know how Pa is. He's always tryin' to see the best in people," the older brother shrugged.

"I don't know, Adam. I mean, Griff looked pretty beat up," Joe observed. "Maybe Pa believes there's a chance he really is innocent."

Neither of them realized that Candy is right behind them.

"Anyone care to ask my opinion?" the foreman angrily interjected.

Startled, Joe and Adam turned around.

"Well, this is awkward," Adam noted uncomfortably.

Candy was not happy at Adam's bluntness. "You can say that again."

"Look, I know you see Griff like this younger brother and all but-" Adam tried to be diplomatic when dealing with his new friend and Griff's closest friend.

"Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty?" Candy demanded.

"Candy," Joe intervened. "No one's saying Griff is guilty of anything."

Candy only raised his voice. "Come on, Joe! I heard the both of you talkin'."

Ben stepped outside of the house and approached the three men.

* * *

Griff lied back, feeling unwanted and untrusted. He strained his ears to hear more, but the voices had simmered down and all he could make out was too muffled for him to form into words.

* * *

In a low voice, Ben berated, "I thought we agreed that now was not the time to be discussing this!"

"Pa-"

"How do you think Griff would feel if he caught the three of you talkin' about him behind his back?" the father hypothesized.

"Why are you protectin' him?" Adam asked, fed up with the entire situation.

"That's enough, Adam. I don't want to hear any more talk of this until the boy has had a chance to tell us himself what really happened." Ben hoped that was enough to keep the hard feelings at bay.

"He'll just deny it," Adam impatiently quipped.

Candy opened his mouth to say something but Ben took hold of his arm and silences him.

"Considering how concerned you were over Griff yesterday, I'm surprised and disappointed that you would readily draw conclusions," Ben said.

Adam rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled, "I, well, that was before I had a real good think about this."

"And I'm goin' to suggest you have another real good think before we discuss this any further…when the boy is ready to have his say. Are we clear?"

Ben looked at each of his sons in turn who answered with a quiet, "Yes, Pa."

Then Ben turned to Candy. "Candy, I need to speak with you."

"Sure." Candy followed Ben to the house without a glance at Adam or Joe.

Ben crossed his arms in front of himself, a sure sign of distress. "Candy, is there a possibility that Adam is right, that Griff was involved with Issac's gang?"

"What? No. Of course not!" He began pacing back and forth. "How can I be the only one who believes the kid?! Didn't you see his bruises and cuts? Those… crooks… beat him to death, and then we finally get him out of that shack and now you're ready to cart him back to jail."

"Now you hold on just one minute!" He was offended at Candy's insinuations and would not tolerate them any longer. "I or Adam or Joe never suggested that. So get those thoughts out of your head right now and talk to me like a rational person!"

"Okay, okay, I know," Candy huffed. "I'm just worried about him, is all. Honestly, no, I don't believe Griff would ever do anything like this."

"Neither do I," Ben agreed while nodding thoughtfully. "But I'd sleep better at night if I heard Griff say that."

"Then come on," Candy declared, taking wide strides towards the house. "Let's go ask him right now."

"No, not now!" Candy stopped in his tracks at Ben's voice. "Later. Griff needs his rest, and that fever is still much too high for my likening. He was sleeping when I left. Let him alone for now."

"Alright, alright." Even though Candy wanted to talk to Griff directly for himself, he relented because he knew Ben had Griff's best interest at heart. "But I don't want to hear Adam or Joe say anything until Griff gives us a straight answer. That's the least we owe him."

* * *

With racing thoughts, Griff tried and failed to get his shallow breath under control. Between his fevered state and exhaustion, Griff convinced himself that Adam was dead-set on sending him back to jail when he recovered enough. "No… no!" He vowed to himself, leaning forward to unsteadily get to his feet. "I ain't gonna wait around for that." After slowly getting his shirt on, he snatched his hat from the dresser. With the other men all outside behind the house, Griff limped to barn as he pretended his strength was that of a healthy man. He saddled his black horse, Thunder, and supported himself on his mount affectionately when one side of his midsection burned with a fiery pain. "At least you're still on my side, right, boy?"

Thunder nickered in response and Griff almost managed to smile when he mounted the horse. With one last fond look at the place he once thought he could call home, Griff kicked Thunder into a gallop and rode towards Carson City. He knew that Virginia City was too dangerous, as too many people knew him there. Carson City, on the other hand, was big enough to hide but close enough to get to without a huge amount of effort.


	20. Chapter 19

**Thank you to all our readers and reviewers. We have both been working hard and tirelessly to make sure you have these frequent updates, so we hope you are enjoying them!**

* * *

Later that evening, after dinner, Ben opened the front door and let the doctor into the house.

"Thanks for comin', Doc," Ben greeted warmly.

"Your message sounded urgent," Paul stated. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. Busy day, had a baby to deliver. Anne Kippling's baby, as a matter of fact. A beautiful and healthy baby girl."

Ben took the weary doctor's coat while Joe poured him some tea.

"Anne? I haven't seen her in what, two, three years?" Adam guessed, thinking back to a time when everything seemed simpler. "I might just pay her and Dave a visit tomorrow."

"With that leg?" Paul scoffed, arching an eyebrow. "We'll see about that. Besides, I think Anne will be needing some rest, too, so maybe you can wait a few more days." Adam was positively sick of the phrase 'a few more days,' but he did not voice his thoughts. "I best go see to the young man now. Oh and er, Joe, I'd like to check that arm, too, before I go."

"Does that mean I can get this sling off, Doc?" Joe asked hopefully.

"You're just as impatient as your brother, here," Doc Martin laughed. "We'll see." After seeing Paul take a long sip of tea and set down the elegant cup on the table, Ben led his friend upstairs.

"How has Griff been sleeping?" Paul inquired, presuming Ben would be more honest than his patient.

"Restless until this afternoon. We haven't heard a peep out of him for hours now, but I'm concerned about his fever." Ben knew what a fever could to a body and he did not want to see Griff succumb to that fate.

"You did the right thing to send for me, Ben," assured Paul. "There could be a number of reasons why the fever hasn't gone down. It could be from the conditions he was kept in. The boy was stone cold when you brought him here and his clothes were damp from the rain. However, I'm more concerned about the possibilities of infection and complications to his other injuries. Have his bandages been changed today?"

"This morning," Ben reported.

Paul was not at all surprised. "Any discharge from the wounds or discoloring?"

"No, they seemed to be healing nicely."

Relieved, Paul smiled. "Well, that's good news and probably rules out infection."

"Doctor, there is one other thing." Ben was not so easy to relax as Paul. "He did fall out of bed earlier today."

"And you're worried he may have hurt himself further?" finished the doctor.

"I'd certainly feel a lot better if you'd check him out," Ben nodded.

They reached Griff's room and Ben gave the door a light knock. "Griff?" he called out softly. No answer came forth. "He must be sleeping," Ben rationalized, and slowly pushed open the door. His mouth dropped out at the sight of an empty bed.

* * *

It was almost nightfall when Griff reached Carson City. The ride had been slower than he had anticipated and he had to take an extra dose of laudanum pills half way through the journey. Not wanting to advertise that he was hurt, he removed and discarded the bandages from his head. Fortunately, his unruly, black hair hid the stitches, but there was not much he could do about the bruises that marred his face and torso. At least, he thought, the worse ones could be hidden beneath his clothes. Tired, chilled and experiencing sporadic spells of dizziness, Griff carefully dismounted from Thunder and led his horse to the public stables. He dug into his pockets and pulled out a few loose coins for the stable boy who promised to look after his horse. Strolling into town, Griff's new-found freedom felt somewhat empty and not at all like how he thought it would be. He did not have much money on him, having loaned a large sum to Eddie recently, and he was in unfamiliar surroundings. He decided he would check into an inn and get some sleep before working out what he was going to do the next day.

"Well, Griff, this is what you wanted, ain't it?" he remarked to himself. "A fresh start. No more righteous Cartwrights tellin' you how to live your life. No one to throw you back in jail. Bet you won't even miss the Ponderosa."

That was a complete lie. In addition to longing for the stable life the Ponderosa had promised Griff, there was also someone he knew he was going to miss. Candy. He thought back to how Candy had started to defend him against the accusations he had overheard outside his room. Then he silently told himself not to be an idiot. The Cartwrights were like a family to Candy. Why would he continue to side with a good for nothing ex-con? Sooner or later he would turn on him too just like Adam, Joe, Ben….everyone.

In Griff's experience, they always did.

* * *

Glancing around the room, a twinge of fear manifested in Ben's gut. "Joe, check the rest of the house for him. Candy, take a quick look in in the yard." Both hurried to follow Ben's orders and left. "Paul, I... I don't know where he could've gotten to. He was just here sleeping!"

"Now let's not worry over nothing. Perhaps the boy just wandered away confused." Paul put his bag down, figuring it will be a little while before he would be able to examine anyone. "But let's hope that's the case. From what you told me, Griff might have internal injuries."

Ben grimly nodded. "That's what I was afraid of, especially after that fall."

"If he does, I need to operate immediately or else he'll bleed out inside, slow and painful," Paul warned. Frowning, Paul met Ben's eyes. Both had seen too many deaths caused from internal bleeding and neither wanted the youth to end up the same way.

Joe returned and ducked his head in the doorway. "No sign of him here, Pa."

"Or outside," Candy gasped, out of breath since he had just sprinted around the yard and up the stairs. "And Thunder's gone, too."

"Then he has run away," Ben sharply exhaled. "Of all the stubborn, mule-headed..."

"Don't forget 'guilty'. If this isn't a confession, I don't know what is," Adam said as he stepped forward on his good leg and pursed his lips.

Candy fumed at such an allegation. "Sure it's not just a reaction to that attitude?"

"I don't want to believe it any more than you do, Candy, but open your eyes!" Adam exclaimed. "The boy is-"

"Injured, exhausted, and alone," Ben cut off. "He should be in bed, not running away from his problems."


	21. Chapter 20

**Thanks, everyone! We know you are anxious to find out what happens next because we are anxious to share it with you! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Lying on the uncomfortable mattress of the run down inn, Griff stared at the cracks in the ceiling, unable to sleep. He had hoped to turn in early while the laudanum was still actively numbing the pain. He did not have many pills left on him either as the doctor had only placed a small amount in a container on the bedside table back at the ranch.

One moment Griff felt like his body was going to catch fire and the next instant, the blankets were not enough to keep him warm. A long, drawn out shiver caused his teeth to chatter. Clenching his muscles to ward off the chills only made his body ache. Thirsty, Griff licked his lips then slowly pushed the blankets off himself and climbed out of bed. He almost regretted taking his boots off in the first place because getting them back on was more painful than it was worth. Making his way stiffly downstairs, he approached the bar and asked the barkeep, who was on the verge of asking if he was old enough to drink, for a glass of water.

"You alright, kid?" the bartender asked as he poured some water and placed it in front of Griff. "You don't look so good."

"Just had a long ride is all," Griff shrugged, forcing a weak smile.

Sensing the youth was hiding something and noticing the bruises on his face, the observant bartender, Jack, decided whatever trouble the young man was in, it was none of his business. Nevertheless, he could not help but feel a little sorry for him. "You could probably use something to eat? I have some soup."

Griff did feel a little hungry and pulled out his wallet, but when he saw how little money he had, he decided to pass on the meal. "Just the water's fine."

Jack leant forward across the bar so none of the other patrons would hear. "It's on the house. It's not the best, but you look like you could use somethin' other than water."

Not one to take charity, Griff opened his mouth to decline the offer but the bartender has already called out for a bowl of soup from the kitchen. "I… Thanks. I'll pay for as soon as I can."

Jack waved him off and poured a drink for another man, who took a seat beside the youth. Jack did not know that he was serving a cowardly, lying deadbeat named Eddie.

Eddie did a double take when he recognized the man sitting next to him on the stool at the bar. "Griff?" he gaped.

Griff shrunk down in the stool and put an arm up to discreetly cover his face. He does not look at the man next to him and Griff hoped he would go away if no answer came forth.

"Griff!" Now Eddie was sure it was the ranch hand. "Griff King!" He kept his voice jovial, but he was suddenly worried that Issac ratted him out and the rest of the Cartwrights were with Griff to arrest Eddie for supplying information for the kidnapping. "What are you doing out all this way?"

Griff reluctantly turned to face Eddie and plastered a smile on his face as he sipped at his soup. "Oh, hi, Eddie. How are you doing?"

Noticing Griff sidestepped his question, Eddie relaxed a little. "Oh, well, I was on my way to…" He paused, forgetting for a moment what exactly it was that he told Ben. "Buy a piece of land out here. Finally saved up enough money and took a leap o' faith!" He was fairly certain that was what he previously told Ben.

"Ah, good for you." Keeping the sentences short, Griff hoped that Eddie would take the hint. A shooting pain ripped through Griff's side and he bit his lip.

"Hey, you okay there?" Eddie looked the boy up and down. He figured Issac and probably Cutter had really done a number on the boy. Curious as to why Ben would ever let this clearly-injured teenager out of his sight, Eddie shifted himself closer and slyly tried to find out more. "Is anyone with you? I can go get 'em if you need help…"

"No, no," Griff gritted, pressing his teeth together. "I'm fine, and no one's with me." Figuring he can trust Eddie, as he had known and worked with him for months now, Griff whispered, "And I'm planning to stay that way, so please, don't go telling anyone you saw me." He stood, which was clearly a difficult endeavor.

"Sure, sure," Eddie nodded. He was utterly absorbed at the damage Issac must have inflicted to cause a rift between the Cartwrights and Griff big enough to make Griff run away. The older man wondered if he could capitalize on it. "You got anywhere to be right now?"

"Um…" Griff shifted his weight. "I…"

"How about with me? We'll play some poker, have few beers!" Before Griff even answered, Eddie slung an arm around Griff's shoulders and continued talking charismatically as he led the boy upstairs. "I got a room here plenty big enough! It was mighty lucky of you to run into me, yes siree…"

Jack took the empty bowl and began wiping down the stained bar after silently observing Griff and Eddie's odd interaction. "Griff," he repeated, filing the name into the back of his mind.

Griff paused in the hallway outside Eddie's room and leaned his shoulder and head against the cool wall. He closed his eyes and inhaled small, slow breaths. Climbing the stairs had left him breathless and if it were not for the laudanum still in his system, he was sure he would be in agony. As it was, the occasional stabs of pain through his side were enough to make him grit his teeth together to keep from crying out.

"Come on, buddy, let's get you inside. I've got some whiskey. You'll feel a lot better after a drink and a little rest," Eddie suggested. "Then we can play some poker with the guys. Take your mind off things." He wondered just how badly Griff was hurt and hoped that the boy could at least last the night. After all, he could use his help with a small dilemma after a game of poker later on. After that, he could not care less what happened to Griff King.

Disoriented, Griff took Eddie up on his invitation and stumbled into the room.

* * *

"Joe, stay here with Adam," Ben ordered in a rush.

"Come on, Pa!" Joe protested.

Ben repeated firmly, "You're not coming."

Joe sighed and bit his tongue. While the doctor insisted he wear the sling for at least a couple more days, Joe still figured he could ride with his father and Candy to search for Griff.

Candy walked into the house with Lucas in tow.

"Lucas," Ben acknowledged. "I appreciate you comin' along with us."

"Griff's a friend. I'd like to help," Lucas made known.

"There's something else that Lucas has to say. Go on, Lucas," Candy prompted. "Tell Mr. Cartwright what you and the boys told me in the bunk house."

Intrigued, Ben, Adam and Joe converged on the sandy-haired ranch hand.

"Well, it's not about Griff. It's about Eddie, Mr. Cartwright," Lucas started.

Ben looked at Candy, who impatiently motioned for Lucas to continue.

"Y'see, Sir, we believe – the boys and I – that Eddie skipped out on us cause he couldn't pay us back the money owes us," Lucas stuttered. "He told us all different stories on why he needed all this money. Wasn't till Candy told us he left, that we realized he lied to us. If Griff's out there, he ain't got enough money fer food and shelter to last 'im more than a few days. Maybe less." Ben threw a glance in Adam's and Joe's direction. "Well, like I said, Eddie has borrowed a lot o' money from all of us and gave different reasons for it. I loaned him half my week's wages because he said he needed money to help his Ma after his Pa died, since he was the only child. He told George that he needed a hundred dollars to go visit his newborn niece. Said it was her sister's first child. All these stories were all mixed up, but he swindled all of us, Griff included."

"And me," Ben sighed, remembering how he handed Eddie money without even thinking to check his story.

"Now we've got two men to find." Adam cast one hand up in the air and kept one on his crutch.

"It appears so." Ben brought a finger to his lips and thought over the situation. "Lucas, do you have any idea why Eddie needed all that money?"

Lucas shrugged. "Not that I know of. What, with the way he gambled almost every night, you'd think he was as rich as a king! Mr. Cartwright, I tell ya, I've never seen anything like it!"

"Enough to drive up some gambling debts? Candy questioned, even though he already knew the answer.

"Oh, sure. He wasn't no good at poker. I'd suspect..." Lucas, too, caught Candy's drift and understood. "Oh..."

"My sentiments exactly," Ben remarked, donning his hat. "First, we have to find Griff. There's no telling how much damage that foolish boy has done to his body by now. Then, we'll straighten out all of this Eddie business."

Candy and Lucas preparep to ride, as well, leaving Adam and Joe to recover.

"Seems like an awful lot of crime for one ranch, doesn't it, Joe?" Adam mused.

"Certainly more than our fair share," he agreed. "What are you getting at, Adam?"

"I don't know." He maneuvered himself over to the couch, unable to get the thought of Griff, alone and hurting in a strange place, out of his mind. "But I'm sure going to find out."


	22. Chapter 21

**_A special thanks goes to each and every one of our readers and reviewers. Welcome to another installment!_**

* * *

Back in his hotel room, Eddie poured two glasses of expensive whiskey into a glass, filling them to the top.

"Here, here. This is the good stuff." Eddie held up the bottle of liqueur and gave it a shake. "It'll put some hair on your chest." He chuckled at his own joke.

"No, thanks," Griff quietly and politely declined. "I'm on parole."

Having developed a high tolerance for alcohol Eddie shows no sign of its effect after emptying his glass and casually began pouring another. "You're gonna make me drink alone? Aww, come on! I won't tell if you won't."

Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, Griff loosened his necktie. The room was still sweltering, despite the breeze coming in from the open window and he grew even more uneasy as Eddie was blurring in and out of focus. "Not tonight, thanks." Another shooting pain ripped through his side and while he looked down at the floor to hide the grimace on his face, he leaned forward in his seat with his hand instinctively clutching his ribs.

Frustrated, the con-man studied Griff and decided to take a different approach. "It'll help with that pain you ain't hiding too well." He pushed the glass into the youth's free hand. "Numb it right up, I guarantee."

Despite knowing better, Griff could not resist the temptation of the possibility of being completely pain-free, even if it was just going to be a temporary respite. Against his better judgment, he accepted the glass and downed the entire shot. The bitter liquid burned his throat and Griff did his best to suppress a cough. He knew that when it came to alcohol, he was a bit of a lightweight, but Eddie had already poured him another glass before he could protest. With his ribs finally beginning to feel almost normal, he happily accepted the proffered glass and drank it.

Watching Griff down his second shot, a little voice told Eddie not to let the kid get drunk just yet. He reached out and took the glass away from him. "Alright, that's enough. Gonna need to have your wits about ya tonight." He paused and pulled out a deck of cards from the inside of his vest pocket then shuffled them. "You played poker before?"

Griff cleared his throat and replied, "No, but I get the gist of it. Seen it played before. Just don't know all the rules."

While Eddie had hoped to get Griff in on a game that night, that was probably not going to happen. He was going to have to teach the boy how the game was played first. Knowing the gist was not good enough when the stakes was going to be high. "Good. At least you know a little. Let me go over the rules and teach you a few tricks. I'll make one hell of a player out of you yet." Grinning, he dealt out the cards and explained the rules to Griff. In addition to going over the basics, he also taught him how to hide certain cards under his sleeves at the end of his selected rounds.

"Ain't that cheatin'?" Griff questioned suspiciously.

"Nah, it's all part of the game. Trust me, poker is all about who has the best trick up his sleeve. Of course, every man keeps his own tricks to himself," Eddie continued to lie to the young man, in his attempts to string him along into his schemes.

"Then why are you telling me yours?" Although Griff's uneasiness started to send him warning signals, the whiskey had already had an affect on his sense of judgment and he doesn't yet catch onto what Eddie's intentions are.

Eddie placed an arm across Griff's shoulder as a friendly gesture. "Ain't we friends, Griff?"

Griff nervously smiled. "Well, yeah."

"Then we're partners, right? You and me? We'll practice tonight and maybe tomorrow when you're ready we'll make a small fortune together. What do ya say, Griff?" coaxed Eddie.

Griff concentrated hard on what Eddie was saying. His smile faded away as the clouds he had been walking on, parted and things became a little clearer for him. He sighed and looked at the cards. The alcohol may have dulled the pain among other things but he still recognized the differences between what was right and what was wrong. Whatever Eddie wanted to call those card tricks of his, Griff knew there really was only one word to call it and that was cheating. He made his decision and vocalized it. "Eddie, I wasn't born yesterday. I mightn't have played the game before, but I've watched it played enough times to know that what you showed me was cheatin'. I ain't gonna cheat for you. I'm sorry, Eddie, but I ain't gonna do it." Preparing to leave the room, Griff rose to his still wobbly feet and crossed over to the door.

Eddie released a frustrated sigh, thinking maybe he should've given the boy another glass of whiskey. "I understand, Griff. Look, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." After playing the sympathy card one last time, Eddie decided it was time to show him something else. Climbing to his feet, he walked over to Griff and gave him a friendly pat on the back. He opened the door for his guest then clicked his fingers as if a sudden memory had hit him. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that on my way over here, I made Mr. Cartwright a promise. See, he gave me a little extra in my last pay and asked me to keep a look out for you. Says the minute I run into you, I should send him a message, fast. He really wants to find you, Griff. You must be important to him, though I can't say he looked happy about ya takin' off. That is what ya did, right?"

Griff wheeled around quickly and a painful spasm hit him but before he could do anything else, Eddie lashed out and slammed him up against the back of the door, banging it shut. The air left his lungs and stars flashed in front of his eyes when the back of his head bounced off the wooden surface.

To his satisfaction Eddie heard the youth grunting in pain as the impact with the door no doubt had jostled his injuries. He then grabbed a handful of the young man's collar, twisting it in his grip and looked him in the eye. "Way I see it, I could tell Mr. Cartwright about ya or I could forget I even laid eyes on ya. Now, I like ya, kid, I really do but I can't afford to be givin' away favors for free, ya know. Gotta look out for Eddie too. And with you bein' on parole and all, I wonder what the deputy would do to you when he finds out you skipped town. Or maybe he already does. He just ain't found ya yet."

Stunned by Eddie's threat Griff once again felt a twinge of disappointment and regret that another person he thought he could trust had turned on him.

Taking advantage of the boy in his weakened state, Eddie wasted no time in further coercing him to do his bidding. "What'll it be, Griff? Play some card games for me and the boys tomorrow or …."

Still winded from Eddie's treatment, Griff gasped in desperation, "I'll leave right now. Get a head start. You'll never get your message across in time."

Laughing triumphantly Eddie realized that he was right about the kid being on the run. "Boy, take a good look at yerself in the mirror. You can barely walk. I doubt you'll even get ten feet ridin'. I'm surprised you even made it this far."

Griff swallowed the bile rising at the back of his throat. As much as he wished it weren't the case, he knew Eddie was right. He barely managed to stay in the saddle on the way to Carson City. There was no way he could gallop away then and there. He would just have to play along until he could somehow get away. "If I play tomorrow…"

"I'll buy you a drink and we can forget about this whole thing, like it never happened." Eddie finally released Griff's shirt and took a step back allowing the boy some space. "Might even win enough money to pay back what I owe ya."

With his eyes cast downward, Griff nodded reluctantly, not caring about whether or not Eddie was going to pay him back. All he wanted was to be a free man. "Alright, I'll play your tricks. After tomorrow, I don't ever want to see you again, Eddie."

"Aw, don't be like that now but hey, if that's what you want then so be it." Eddie spread his arms out and motioned for Griff to return to his seat. "Okay, here's what I want you to do..." The con-man wasted no more time and explained to Griff how he wanted him to play, when to cheat and when to quit. He pulled out a small wad of cash from his pocket and handed them to him, telling Griff that he trusted him not to run off with it because he won't get far anyway. They continue to play, practicing everything that Eddie taught Griff.


	23. Chapter 22

**We are most grateful for our readers and reviewers!**

* * *

In the barn, Ben, Candy and Lucas all saddled and prepped their horses for what might be a long ride.

"So, where we going?" Lucas asked, cinching his saddle.

"That's a good question." Passing out full canteens to each of the men, Ben stared at the ground, looking for an answer. "If you were Griff, where would you go?"

Lucas thought hard. Despite considering Griff a good friend, Griff barely revealed anything about himself to the other hands. "Maybe back home?" he guessed. "I think Griff mentioned he was from Billings.

"No, definitely not," Candy dismissed. At Lucas's curious look, he let go of the idea and closed the conversation. "Billings is the last place Griff would want to be." Under his breath, Candy added, "Well, second-to-last…"

"Besides, his wounds must be bothering him by now," Ben chimed in. "Rough around the edges or not, the boy's only human. He can't have gotten too far."

Candy pondered what Griff's options were. "Carson City ain't that far from here. Even in his condition, it wouldn't take too long."

"Candy's right!" Lucas agreed. "Griff don't know this territory to well yet, but he could get there blindfolded!"

"Then let's get moving," the leader of the group announced as he mounted Buck. Candy and Lucas followed suit. "If we make good time, we can be there before dark."

* * *

Ben, Candy and Lucas reached Carson City in great time. Deciding they could cover more ground faster if they split up, they agreed to meet at the Three Ponies Hotel in an hour.

"Lucas, check the stables and see if Thunder is there," prioritized Ben. "Candy, book us a room at the Three Ponies and take a look around town, just in case Griff is out there. I'll see if he stayed at any of the hotels along the street."

Both Lucas and Candy did not need to be told twice.

Just across the street from the shady inn Griff and Eddie chose to use, Candy was standing at the lobby area of another hotel in town, waiting to check himself and his friends into a room for the night. He started to ring the bell, but before he could, the desk attendant placed his hand on the bell to silence it and addressed Candy.

"Yes, can I help you?" he offered in a rather bored voice.

Candy cordially smiled. "I'd like a room for three, please. You can put the bill under 'Benjamin Cartwright.' Oh- and we'll be needing baths, too."

"Mhmm," the clerk grunted. He whipped out the sign-in book and scribbled down the information. "Will that be all, sir?" The clerk handed Candy a key to Room 5 and shut the large logbook with a slam.

"Yes, thank you." Candy began to make his way up the stairs, then turned his heel and called out to the clerk, "Actually, no. That's not all. Listen, would you happen to know if you've seen a strange kid hanging around town lately? He's, uh, probably about six feet tall, skinny like a bean pole. Really dark and curly hair. Blue eyes."

The clerk blinked and wore a face completely void of emotion. "Yes."

"You have?!" Candy nearly shouted from excitement. "Where did you see him last? Did he look healthy to you? Do you know where he is now?"

Nonplussed, the high-strung clerk kept a steady voice. "You misunderstood. You asked me if I happened to know if I saw the boy. The answer to that is yes, I do know if I saw the boy or not. I have not and do not plan to see him."

"Oh." Candy's face fell at such an uncaring person. "Thanks," the foreman bit out. He stormed up the stair case and pushed over the nearest vase, not even bothering to make it look like an accident.

* * *

Jack's eyes caught sight of a familiar face as Ben Cartwright walked into the establishment. He waited until his acquaintance reached the bar then greeted him.

"Good to see you, Ben!" he welcomed. "What brings you here? Business?"

"Actually, it's a personal matter," Ben disclosed, getting right down to the point. "I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for someone. A young man, oh about nineteen, and a little taller than me. Dark hair, keeps to himself."

Jack knew exactly to whom Ben was referring. His description matched the kid that had checked in earlier that day. While he knew Ben by reputation and had been acquainted with him when his ranch hands stayed at his inn on occasion, he did not know Ben well enough to trust him with all his secrets and his patron's affairs. He thought back to the boy and recalled his name. Griff. He seemed a nice enough kid who minded his own business and was clearly trying to keep a low profile. He decided to not divulge the fact that Griff was staying there the night. "Sorry, ain't seen anyone by that description."

"Are you sure?" Ben prodded. "It's very important that I find him. The boy's hurt and needs help."

Jack picked up on the seriousness in Ben's voice but he still felt uneasy about giving Griff's whereabouts away, even if it was to Ben Cartwright. He decided to mull it over overnight. After all, the boy was hurt. He could use the rest anyway and there was no sense in disturbing him right that minute. "Wish I could help. Tell you what, I'll keep an eye out and if he does walk in, I'll send someone to let you know."

Ben sighed in frustration. It was getting dark and chances of finding Griff were diminishing by the minute. "Alright. We're staying at the Three Ponies."

Jack was observant enough to hear what Ben had implied. "You're not alone?"

"I'm staying with two others but you can trust them," Ben guaranteed. "Please, Jack, the moment you see him..."

Jack could see the genuine concern in Ben's eyes but he can't help feel uncertain when three men are going to outnumber one boy barely out of his teens. "I will, Ben."

Ben thanked the bartender and left to meet up with his employees.

* * *

With their search bearing no fruit, Ben and Candy jumped to their feet when Lucas entered the room.

"He's definitely here!" Lucas said breathlessly. "Found Thunder in the stable."

After his interaction with the bartender, Ben was not surprised. "Either Jack's lying and hiding him or someone's taken him in."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Candy exclaimed.

"Candy, we can't go around in the middle of the night knocking on doors and accusing people of lying," the oldest Cartwright forbade. "Wherever he's staying, he'll be safe for tonight."

"But you don't know that!" Candy worriedly insisted. "And how well do you know this Jack?

"Not too well," Ben admitted. "But I do know Jack enough to know he won't hurt Griff if he's seen him. There's nothing more we can do until tomorrow morning. Let's not overstep our welcome here by getting into trouble with the law for breaking down people's doors. We should all get some sleep and start out early."

Candy nodded, feeling helpless. "Okay, you're right." He looked over at Lucas, who wore the same apprehensive expression. Still, both agreed with Ben's logic and turned in for the night.


	24. Chapter 23

**Once again, we'd like to thank everyone for following our story. Apologies to those who have left reviews that we have not responded to in a PM. Just know that we do appreciate the support and the feedback you have taken the time to post.**

* * *

The next afternoon, Griff and Eddie find themselves engrossed in a poker game. Both have been winning steadily, each careful to make sure no one was aware that they are silently communicating with subtle hand gestures. In addition to this, Griff and Eddie also have been easily hiding cards up their sleeves and using them at just the right time. After winning another large pot, Eddie ordered another round of drinks and Jack quietly nodded as he began pouring out glasses of beer.

"Alright, fellas," Eddie announced, shuffling the deck of cards and dealing them out. "Now, remember, deuces are wild."

The player to Eddie's left threw in one chip, signifying his bet.

"I call," Griff declared when Eddie gave the signal. Suddenly he became hyper-aware that the two of spades crammed in his left wrist started irritating his skin. He began scratching at it while the other men at the table fiddled with their dwindling stacks of chips.

Unbeknownst by Eddie and Griff, the bartender, Jack, had been furtively watching the poker game. As he walked over to the table with another round of drinks, he noticed the youngest of the group was scratching at his left wrist. His keen eye caught the corner of a card sticking out from the boy's sleeve, confirming his suspicions. There was no doubt that the boy was cheating and Jack had a good feeling that someone had put him up to it. Someone by the name of Eddie. Not wanting the boy to get caught by the other men, cheating, Jack decided to call Eddie out instead. The worst that could happen would be a beating but at least there would be no bloodshed. Setting the drinks down on the table, Jack deliberately spilled Eddie's in his lap, causing the man to jump out of his seat. Just as he had expected, two cards slipped from Eddie's sleeve and landed on the table.

"What's this?" Jack said in a voice loud enough to draw everyone's attention.

A chorus of curses erupted from the angered poker players. One of the men pushed the table over, not caring that Griff was sitting next to Eddie and wasn't able to get up in time to move out of the way. The table toppled on its side, landing on Griff as he crashed to the floor. Pushing the table off him with what little strength he possessed, Griff slowly rose to his feet and moved away from the crowd. Using the counter at the bar for support, he stood catching his breath. His side throbbed but he resisted the urge to double over when he saw several fingers pointing in his direction.

The first punch landed on the unfortunate man standing behind Eddie as the con man ducked from a blow meant for him. Not knowing what was going on as the man had only just walked into the establishment, he retaliated which initiates a brawl.

The last thing Griff wanted was to get caught up in the fight. He thanked his lucky stars that the brawl seemed to have diverted everyone's attention from him as wild punches were thrown and bodies collided into tables. Every patron became involved or else cheered on those who were. Griff backed away from the crowd and made his way over to the staircase. He had hoped he could sneak up to his room undetected but a vice-like grip on his arm pulled him to a dark corner hidden in the shadows and away from the commotion.

Maintaining his grip on the boy's arm, Jack growled in a low voice, "What the hell do you think you're doing, kid? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Griff shook his head and denied knowing what the bartender meant. "I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"The hell you don't. You know damn well what I'm talkin' about! That guy you're with ain't nothin' but trouble. If I were you I'd lose him real quick. You hear me, son?" Jack tightened his grip until the youth winced.

"You don't understand!" Griff grated between clenched teeth as he tried to free himself from Jack's grip but failed.

Jack yanked the boy back hard and locked eyes with him. "Stay away from him if you know what's good fer ya." After a tension filled moment, he released the young man and walked away to restore order in his hotel.

Silently, Griff rubbed his arm then disappeared up the stairs and into his room. His head was throbbing and his ribs were aching, indicating much to his chagrin that the effects of the laudanum was wearing off. He stumbled over to the bed and the room started spinning. With his arms outstretched in his attempts to regain his balance, he collapsed in a heap on top of the mattress.

* * *

It took a round of free drinks for Jack's patrons to settle down. Sporting a bruised jaw, Eddie slinked away and climbed the stairs.

* * *

Staring in the mirror, Eddie rubbed his black and blue jaw and inspected the rest of his face. _I can never catch a break, can I? I had everything all set up, always do, and then it all just blows up in my face!_ He riffled through the bag he had sloppily packed and found a clean shirt. _I didn't even have to include that boy_. He ripped his wet shirt off and pulled the new one over his head. _Nope, I showed him all that just outta the goodness of my heart! Good fer nothin' kid! _Moving his jaw back and forth, he looked at the mirror again, as if the bruise would just disappear if he stared hard enough at it. _That boy owes me. Owes me big! _

* * *

Griff shifted uncomfortably on the lumpy bed, trying to find a position that would relieve any strain to the various aches throughout his body. Lying on his side hurt his ribs, no matter which side he chose and lying on his back made it hard to breathe. There was no way he would even attempt lying on his front. Sitting up made his head spin until he thought he would throw up. He decided he'd take the least painful option and lie on his back. Groaning, he drew up his knees to relieve the pain in his sore stomach. After an hour or so he considered sitting up so he could pull the quilt over his head, but quickly decided against it. Even the chill deep in his bones was not enough incentive for him to move. The pain and the cold shivers wracking through him brought back memories of the kidnapping and the beatings. Counting back the days, he wondered miserably why his ribs were feeling worse. Chalking the pain up to his ride and the constant moving, he took a few calculated breaths and finally relaxed into a light doze.

* * *

The door, which had been deliberately left slightly ajar, suddenly swung open and Eddie burst into the room that Griff occupied, still fuming over the game.

"How can you lie there sleeping? Don't you know how much money we lost?" Eddie spat heatedly.

Jolted awake, Griff turned his head to face the conman. "_You_ lost. It ain't my money. And anyway, that's what you get for cheating." A stab of pain hits Griff and he involuntarily tensed. Not knowing just how dangerous Eddie could be in his semi-drunken state, he forced himself into a sitting position which only caused himself more pain. "Just get out of here, okay?" Ready to spring out of bed if he needed to, Griff tried to sound brave and intimidating, but Eddie refused to back down.

"That's the thanks I get for teaching you how to earn some easy money!? I oughta teach you some respect while I'm at it!"

Griff attempted to roll off the bed but Eddie was too quick for the injured boy and in one stride he lunged forward grasping him by the front of his shirt. He pulled the youth to his feet and punched him in the stomach.

Crying out in agony, Griff dropped to his knees and doubled over.

"Let that be a lesson for ya! Be thankful I let you off real easy!" Satisfied, Eddie turned, stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Griff squeezed his eyes shut, leaning against the side of the bed with his knees drawn up and his arms wrapped around his midsection. He broke out in a cold sweat as he tried vainly to refill his lungs with air. Though each gasp brought in a little more oxygen, it didn't lessen the discomfort. The muscles in his chest and abdomen spasmed and contracted until he thought the intensity of the pain would rip him in apart. Fear suddenly gripped him as he silently wondered if all the beatings had finally taken a toll on his body. He tried to push himself off the floor but he couldn't summon the strength. Panic took a hold over him and made it even harder for him to breathe. _What's happening to me?_


	25. Chapter 24

**We honestly appreciate every reader and reviewer. We are thrilled at the reception for our story and hope it continues!**

* * *

When Jack saw Eddie leaving Griff's room, he decided to tell Eddie he has outstayed his welcome. "Hey, you!" He pointed to Eddie and quickly approached him.

Eddie looked around but saw no one else in the hallway. "Who, me?" Then he recognized Jack. "Hey, you're the klutz who spilled a whole bottle of beer on me!"

"I am," Jack snarled. "And you're the jackass who tried to cheat everyone at that table!"

The crook took a step back, putting a bit of distance between himself and Jack. "It ain't your business if I did," he stated with neutrality.

Jack closed the gap with one long stride. "Considering I own this place, it is my business."

"Oh," Eddie nervously giggled. His eyes darted around, looking for an escape plan. "Well, uh, you can't prove a thing now! My word against yours. Nobody knew what was happening what with that fight."

"I think you'll find my word is pretty strong around these parts." He angled his head to look down on Eddie, emphasizing the height he has on the criminal. "But I won't say anything if you ride out now and never come back again."

"Well, hold your horses," pleaded Eddie. "Can't we just let-"

"Alone," Jack accentuated. "This is where you and that kid you've been hustling part ways."

When he realized Jack was concerned about Griff, Eddie smiled to reveal his chipped tooth. "Who, Griff? Oh, he and I go back, way back."

Hoping but doubting Eddie is lying, Jack stood his ground. "Nevertheless, I don't want you influencing him. He's young enough to straighten up without the likes of you."

Still leaning on the bed where Eddie had left him, Griff finally got his breathing under control enough to attempt to get back on the bed. Working off of sheer determination, Griff forced himself to a sitting position and bits the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out. Using the bed for support, he almost got to his feet without curling over, but the sharp stabbing pain in his torso was too much and he fell to the floor. "Oh, God… This time, there was nothing Griff could do to stop his agonized moaning.

Alarmed at the noise, Jack turned his back to Eddie. He figured that the thump must have come from inside the room. "What was that?" No answer was heard, as Eddie had already slipped away and bolted in fear. Jack sighed, but when he noticed the room's door was open a crack, he decided to seem what the commotion was.

Jack walked in and was horrified to discover Griff sprawled out on the ground, hanging on to consciousness by a thread. A soft whimper reached Jack's ears and he was quick to spring into action. He quickly hooked an arm under Griff's knees and back and lifted him with ease. Jack was surprised and concerned with how light the young man was. A nineteen year old, as Ben had said, who was this tall should have been heavier. At the movement, Griff stirred and mets Jack's eyes.

Griff gasped weakly, "Where's Eddie?"

"Don't you worry that good fer nothin' scoundrel," Jack humored. He lowered the boy down on the bed. "Now let's take a look at ya." He gently removed Griff's arms from his torso and placed them by his sides. He lifted up the young man's shirt and laid eyes on the bandages wrapped around the lower half of his body. He could just make out the dark bruises to the boy's belly peeking out from under the bandages.

Griff let out a tortuous groan as the bartender started to palpate his ribs.

"Easy now, easy," Jack whispered, appalled at the state the boy was in. "Did Eddie do this to you?"

Griff tried to answer, but the pain was too intense and all he could manage was a whimper.

Jack fought to keep his anger in check and sighed heavily. He vowed the next time he ran into Eddie, he was going to teach him a lesson of his own. For now, he needed to concentrate on helping the youth before him. "Griff, you don't have to answer but if you can just nod for me, kid, there's something I need to ask ya. Do you know Ben Cartwright?"

"Yes," Griff shortly croaked out when he felt the pain subside enough to speak.

"He was lookin' for you last night," Jack explained. "Says he's with two others. I saw 'em in town this morning." Griff's expression did not change he was concentrating on breathing too much. "Have they harmed you?"

"No, they was my friends," the young man responded. "But...I...they think..."

Jack was unsure if Griff meant the Cartwrights were still his friends, but he ultimately decided he would have to risk telling Ben about Griff. The boy was hurt as Ben had said he was and the older ranch-owner did seem concerned. Griff's answer and reaction did not indicate he was in fear of him. The boy's tone, though filled with pain, sounded regretful and saddened. He places his hand on the boy's forehead and frowns. "Seems like you got a real good fever going, too." Griff started to rise but Jack's gentle hands restrained him. "You shouldn't mess around with this." He knew that Griff needed medical attention beyond his abilities.

"I'm f-fine. It's nothing." Griff winced as Jack's thick fingers brushed up against his stomach. "I've had worse. Ben Cartwright and his friends don't need to know nothing 'bout it."

"Sure, sure," patronized Jack. As a sheen of sweat broke out over Griff's face right before Jack's eyes, the bartender knew that he needed to find Ben. If left alone, the boy's stubbornness would probably kill him. He silently promised that he would search for Ben first thing in the morning. Moving Griff right now would be unnecessarily painful and nearly impossible, judging how Griff was gripping at the sheet for dear life. "You just sit tight now, you hear? I'll be right back. I'm gonna get you some salve for those bruises."

Tensing his jaw, Griff slowly nodded. "Okay, okay. Th-thank you." He blinked, wondering when he eyes got so heavy. Jack slowly backed out of the room. Through a fog, Griff heard his quiet footsteps and the click of the door handle. Returning to his senses, Griff's eyes popped open. "W-wait, don't shut the-" An unforgiving slam cut off Griff. "Door!"


	26. Chapter 25

**Thanks everyone for once again taking the time to read our story and to those who were able to review. Yes, we are aware that we have been rather cruel to Griff and we aren't quite finished with that yet but there is a reason for everything that he is going through, and we promise to return him in more or less one piece by the end of the story which is a long, long way away...until then, we hope you aren't going to throw raccoons at us for mistreating the lad. Sometimes us H/C writers get a little carried away...**

* * *

Strolling around the living room without his crutch, Adam could not stop thinking about Griff. A part of him still hung on to the notion that the young man was somehow involved with his kidnapping while another part was still concerned for his well-being. Either way, he wished his father would return with the teenager soon. He spotted Joe, without his sling, sitting on the couch. "Joe, what are you doing? You know the doctor said your slings stays on until tomorrow."

The younger, more mischievous brother triumphantly put his feet on the table. "That he did, Adam. That he did. Then again, the doc also said you shouldn't be without that crutch until the weekend."

"Touché." Adam took a seat on the lounger across from Joe and inspected the pile of books under Joe's feet. Without warning, he yanked the books out from under Joe. "Feet off the table," Adam smirked. Turning his attention back to the book, he uncovered a book that he did not recognize. Fingering the worn leather binding with admiration, he opened it.

Joe teased, "Found one you haven't read yet?"

"No, no." Adam skimmed the first page then abruptly shut the book. "Looks like a diary. Is this yours?"

"No," Joe answered. He looked up and instantly recognized the book. "Oh, better be careful with that. It's Griff's. He's always scribbling in that thing if he's got any free time." He tried to take it from Adam, but his older brother pulled the journal out of Joe's limited reach.

Adam examined the book with awe. "Maybe there's something in there about planning the kidnapping! That'd be all the evidence we need."

"Yes, and if he's innocent? That's a complete breach of trust." After a pause, Joe added, "Then again..."

"Come on, if you were me, wouldn't you want to know one way of the other?" Adam impetuously insisted.

"I don't know Adam. I just don't think this is the right way to go about finding the truth whatever it may be. Can't you just wait until Pa comes back with Griff before you do something you might regret. I mean, who knows what kind of personal things Griff has in that journal of his that no one else knows about," Joe tried to reason with his brother.

"I'll think about it," Adam finally compromised. He stood and stretched, glad the pain in his leg has decreased to a dull, manageable ache. "And I think I'll hit the hay. G'night, Joe.

Joe wished Adam goodnight and watched carefully to make sure Adam could handle the stairs himself.

* * *

Returning as fast as he could to Griff's room, Jack placed a tray laden with a bowl of water, a rag, a glass of water, and some salve on the bedside table.

In Jack's absence, Griff had started to fidget with the bandages wrapped around his torso, feeling they were too constricted. The wrapping had started coming undone.

"Now, why did you do a thing like that for, huh?" Jack chided gently, noticing the loosened bindings around Griff's midsection.

"Sorry," mumbled Griff. "I couldn't breathe."

"Alright, well we may as well get them off and treat those bruises." Jack helped Griff prop himself up against the pillows. The very effort was enough to make the boy breathless.

Jack hissed under his breath as his eyes scanned over the damage that the bandages had been concealing and protecting. He noticed stitches on his left side, which indicated the boy probably had busted ribs that needed realignment. Having had a similar injury himself, the bartender could sympathize. What worried him deeply, though, were the bruises below the youth's rib cage. He had not seen anything that bad before and once again, anger flared inside him at the thought of anyone inflicting this level of damage to anyone, let alone a kid who weighed less than most people his age. He no longer suspected Eddie of being solely responsible. _No, this was the work of two or more men._ Men who had taken pleasure in making Griff suffer. If they had wanted to kill the boy, it would've taken less blows to the head, but it was obvious that whoever worked him over had been careful to hit Griff in places that would not necessarily kill him, at least, not quickly. As gently as he could, Jack started applying the salve across Griff's ribs then down over his abdomen. He felt the boy tensing and flinching. Jack's brow creased as he applied the ointment over Griff's stomach, feeling some swelling in the area.

"Easy, easy. We're almost done," Jack soothed when Griff became unsettled. "You'll feel better soon."

Griff did feel the pain to his ribs easing but his stomach was still sore. He recalled he still had laudanum pills on him and pulled them out of his pants pocket. Jack took the bottle from Griff and gave him a questioning look, checking out what they were.

"Laudanum," Griff clarified.

Understanding dawned on Jack and he opened the bottle, handing two pills to Griff and a glass of water. He placed the bottle on the table, taking note that Griff was now down to his last two. Lying back against the pillows, Griff closed his eyes and starting counting in his head, waiting for the pain to fade away.

"Griff, we need to get those ribs re-wrapped," Jack reminded the boy, who almost had dropped off into blissful unawareness. "You can't leave 'em like that."

"No, please," the teenager begged.

Jack saw the boy paled even more at the prospect of what he knew was to come. "We'll get it done and over with quickly. I won't wrap them up too tightly, I promise, okay?"

Griff nodded and prepared himself for the agonizing ordeal. Jack helped Griff sit up then as efficiently and gently as he could, the kindly bartender started to bind the bandages around the boy's torso. The minutes were like years to Griff. By the time Jack had secured the bandage in place, his face was drenched with perspiration.

Jack eased Griff back against the pillows then took the rag, dampened it with some water and wiped the boy's face. Realizing he had not properly introduced himself to the Griff yet, Jack said, "Name's Jack. Jack Planchett. Your name really Griff? Just Griff?"

"Yeah. King. Griff King," he established. "Thank you, Jack. For...everything."

"Get some rest, Griff," Jack advised.

This time, Griff grasped Jack's arm as the heavy-set man rose from the chair. "Don't shut the door. Please?"

Jack was taken aback by the request, but he nodded. "I won't. My room's just down the hall. I need to close up the bar. I'll check in on you before I turn in," he promised. "You just hang in there and get some sleep."

"Thanks." Griff was relieved, hoping maybe this time he will not have to endure any more nightmares. He hated closed in spaces when he was left on his own. It did not bother him so much to have the door closed in the bunkhouse because he was never alone.

With one last look at the wounded boy, Jack left the room, leaving the door partially opened.


	27. Chapter 26

**Thanks to all for following along! Readers and reviewers are cherished! Please enjoy the next installment of our story!**

* * *

Unable to sleep, Adam carefully climbed down the stairs so as not to wake his brother. He silently regretted the movement when each step brought shooting pains up his leg but since he was wide awake now, he did not think he could fall asleep anyway. After what seemed like an eternity, Adam finally reached the bottom step. Feeling his way to the sofa, he was about to lower himself down when a yelp stopped him and, losing his balance, he tripped over the table and fell.

"Adam!" Joe fumed. "What in blazes are you doin'?" He jumped up from the sofa, running his hands through his ruffled hair. Griff's journal, which had been resting over his face, fell to the floor.

"I could ask you the same thing! Help me up will ya?" grumbled Adam, in pain and irritated.

"Oh! Yeah, sure," Joe rushed to Adam's side and pulled his eldest brother to his feet. Allowing Adam to put weight on his good arm, Joe aided Adam and the two plopped onto the couch.

After getting settled, Adam bent down and tossed Griff's journal to Joe, who shamefacedly caught it. "New reading material?" Joe opened his mouth to answer, but Adam was not interested in a meager excuse. "Whatever happened to breach of trust and waiting until Pa came home?"

"I know, I know. But-" A stern look from Adam shut Joe's mouth.

"But nothing! I have my reasons, but what excuse could you possibly have for reading Griff's journal?" Adam demanded, idly fingering through the pages. It was a habit he picked up after reading voraciously in his youth.

Joe sighed, clearly embarrassed. "I guess I just got curious and… Well, since you…"

He did not automatically respond as he glanced over the page on which his finger stopped. "Wow," admired Adam. "Perfect penmanship."

"Yeah, I noticed that, too." Joe suddenly felt a lot better. Mischief was always bearable in pairs. "He talks about everything in there. I'm in there. You, too, in the last few entries."

"Me!?" Adam could not help but gasp.

"And that's not all. Remember that guy, Eddie, who hustled everybody out of some money and ran? Griff mentions him in here, too," Joe informed. "Read it."

Finally giving in, Adam flipped through the book to find the passage Joe was talking about, using the dates at the top of the pages. Once he finds the entry, he reads:

**It might get crowded in the bunkhouse, but I think I really do like it here. Even though we got off to a rocky start, the rest of the hands are becoming my friends. In fact, today, Eddie even asked me for a big loan. I could tell he's a proud man and that it was hard for him. Now, I'm out 75 dollars, but if I gained a friend, it was worth it. Eddie also mentioned that Mr. Cartwright's other son would be visiting soon. In fact, he seemed to know a whole lot about him. I can't remember what he said his name was or when exactly he was coming in. I figure I'll know soon enough. I hope he's just as decent as Mr. Cartwright, Hoss, and Joe. I kind of miss having Hoss around, but I bet he's having fun on his trip to San Francisco. He was teaching me how to track before he went on vacation. Guess I'll have to wait until next month for that now. Having another boss isn't something to look forward to, but if the oldest brother is anything like the rest of the Cartwrights, I don't think I'll mind so much. **

Adam read and reread that one section of the entry over and over again, slowly comprehending what Joe meant. Griff had been an innocent victim in the whole scheme. It had just been a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Adam felt guilt and shame gnaw in his gut. He acknowledged that he had not lived up to the famous Cartwright demeanor with the boy, but he vowed to start doing a better job of it when Griff returned. He shuddered at the state the boy was probably currently in.

"He was telling the truth," Adam said, forlorn. Joe mutely nodded. "After all he endured when he were kidnapped, all the times he saved my life and I… I had the gall to still be suspicious of him!"

Joe clasped a hand on Adam's shoulder to offer sympathy and support. "Adam, don't beat yourself up over this. (He clasps his hand on Adam's shoulder.) You were just being logical is all. Pa, Candy, an' Luke will bring Griff home and you can straighten everything out."

"If they find him and if he survives long enough," Adam added. He grabbed the journal with fervor and started reading from the beginning. Ready to understand all that he could about the mysterious teen, Adam relaxed and readied himself to stay up the rest of the night.

Joe audibly cleared his throat as his brother scanned his eyes over the pages. "Hey, whatever happened to 'breach of trust'? Looks like I'm not the only one who's curious around here."

Adam did not look up from the book. "This is different. My reasons outweigh yours and you know it. Curiosity doesn't count as an excuse, Joe."

* * *

As the last patrons left the bar, Jack bade his guests good night and quickly cleaned up the tables and counter. He waved at Tom, who was a frequent guest, as he climbed the stairs. He had caught sight of an ill young man in the opened room and decided he could use some privacy. With good intentions at heart, Tom pulled the door to one of the rooms closed as he made his way to his own room right at the end of the hall.

* * *

Griff had just started to fall into a deep dreamless sleep as the laudanum kicked in and the exhaustion started to claim him when he unwittingly turned onto his injured side. The sharp tearing pain that hit him jolted him to wakefulness. He drew a gasp and rolled onto his back, easing the pressure. His eyes darted around him at the darkness and saw, to his dismay, that he could not see out into the hall, which meant the door had been shut. Breathing heavily, Griff tried to calm the anxiety that started to build in his fevered mind. He attempted to rise but he could not muster enough strength. It did not take long before the dizziness became too nauseating for the young man to consider moving. Pulling the blankets up higher, Griff shivered. His eyelids became heavy and before he realized it, he had dozed off into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares of the Cartwrights and Candy chasing him then throwing him into a small dark room with no windows. The sound of Cutter and Issac's laughter surrounded him. All of a sudden, thick iron chains appeared from out of the ground, securing his ankles and his wrists of their own accord. Once again, his step father walked up to him, brandishing his belt. "No, no, no!" Griff cried out, trying to twist himself out of the restraints.

A disembodied voice of the prison warden whispers in his ears: "You're going back into the hell-box, Kid. This time, I'll leave ya there to rot!"


	28. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: As always, we'd like to firstly thank our readers and reviewers. Glad to see you are enjoying our joint effort. Here's another installment.**

**Just a small note for the curious...Griff's back-story is our fanon including Mr. Wilbur and the contents of his journal, with the exception of certain canon facts that were vaguely shown or mentioned in the series like his step-father (who was unnamed in the show), how he had met Candy in Billings, Montana, at a ranch, his parole status, the prison in which he was in incarcerated in, the "hell-box" and the circumstances in which he was arrested (assaulting his step-father with a pick ax when he had had enough of being beaten by him). **

**We would also like to clarify that the idea behind Griff's journal was our own and is in no way connected with or inspired by other fan fiction works or writers including "The Stacked Deck: From the Diary of Griff King" by the talented Carla K on this site (please check it out if you have the chance - a beautifully written Griff centred story posted in 2001) or any other site hosting Bonanza fan fiction. Any similarities in ideas are purely coincidental but should you have any concerns please PM us and we will address them accordingly.**

**We figured since very few people were educated enough to be able to read and write fluently in that era, the canon fact that Griff was appointed to write the list of demands by his prison inmates in the episode, "Riot!", gives merit to the character that he must have a back story related to his education. It seemed unlikely that his step father would put him in school so where did he learn to write? This was our take on how Griff learned to read and write and why we figured a journal was something that his character could very well have had after taking into consideration what little we do know about him. It would seem such a waste not to seize the opportunity given to us fan fiction writers after viewing Griff's debut episode.**

**Virginia City Scribes**

* * *

Adam's heart clenched as he read the passages in Griff's journal. The boy's childhood almost made him feel like he was the luckiest kid in the world when he was Griff's age. From what he could make out of his early years, the boy was born out of wedlock to a penniless father who left the child and mother when he could no longer afford to take care of them. Griff's mother later married a man who showed no love for the child. Unable to go to school because his step-father would not pay for it, Griff's fascination and willingness to learn to read books and to write led him to a bookstore where the kind owner, Mr. Wilbur, taught the boy how to read and write. In return, Griff helped him catalogue the books and clean the store. This came to an abrupt end when Mr. Wilbur tragically died, presumably of old age, but not before he gave Griff the very journal from which Adam was reading. Griff continued to read the few books that were given to him by Mr. Wilbur but things quickly went downhill from there. Griff's mother had taken ill and passed away. His stepfather became a drunk and started to beat on the boy. One day, Griff took up a job at a small ranch, doing odd jobs where he met Candy and things seemed to not look so bad anymore. He made sure he was rarely home except to do his chores and avoided his step-father whenever he could. The entries would later mention Candy moving on much to Griff's disappointment. They entries also became shorter and revealed more frequent beatings that Griff had endured at the hands of his step-father. They seemed to worsen as time wore on.

Adam continued to read Griff's next entry which seemed to have been written with an unsteady hand, aloud:

**I tried to explain what happened, but my stepfather had the law on his side. Even when the sheriff saw the marks that he left on me, he didn't care to listen. And you know what he said?**

**He said:**

**We'll lock 'im up and throw away the key. He ain't nobody's son.**

**I'll never forget those words. I told the Sheriff that my stepfather got what he deserved. I was angry and said things I shouldn't. Sure enough he locked me up in this cell. God, I'm so scared. My trial is tomorrow. I got no lawyer. Don't know how to get one. Don't think I can afford one, anyhow. I got no one but me. Never been inside a prison before. Sure hope the rooms are bigger than this one. I already feel like the walls are closing in, ready to crush me. Guess I better try to get some sleep. Maybe this is all but a bad dream and I'll wake up in my own bed. Please let it be a bad dream.**

There was a gap of several months until the another entry was written. According to Griff, he had his previous employer deliver the journal to him during his only visit to the prison. The man had taken a liking to Griff during his employment. Over the next few entries, it was apparent that Griff never knew why his employer stopped sending him letters or why he never saw him again. The man had initially offered to help him with a lawyer, but he never went through with it and Griff had been left to represent himself. While grateful he at least had his journal back, Griff was saddened and confused as to why communication between him and his employer ceased altogether. As the months rolled by, the entries grew darker to the point where Adam believed the boy was close to suicidal.

* * *

A bone weary Jack made his way up the staircase, ready to check on Griff before turning in, as well. When he reached Griff's room, his heart skipped a beat. He knew he had left the door opened half way when he last saw the boy. Someone had closed it. For a moment, Eddie's face flashed in his mind and he prayed that the weasel hadn't snuck back in and done something unforgivable. Preparing for the worst, Jack wrenched the door open just as a desperate cry sounded from within the room.

"Griff!" In a single bound, Jack crossed the small space between the door and the bed. Reaching down, he caught the boy's flailing arms and called out his name to wake him.

"No, don't make me go back in there!" Griff wailed. "Not the box. Anything….anything but the box. Warden, I didn't do it! I didn't do it. Oh God, please!"

Jack's heart went out for the boy. Having spent five years in prison himself when he was a few years older than Griff, he recognized the unpleasant symptoms of jail house fever. Though he was not much older than Griff when he did his time, who knew how much younger Griff was when he served his. If he was fresh out of jail, there was a chance he had been in there before he was even old enough to shave. He had seen kids during his incarceration who were barely in their teens and they rarely made it to manhood. A jail was no place for a child. He cursed the boy's misfortunes. It all made sense now. Griff's clothing and boots had all the markings of what the Cartwrights would buy and what little money he had to pay for his accommodation proved he had been employed. Evidence that he had been treated by a doctor also gave merit to Ben being a friend rather than foe. There was no way the kid could have stolen the money in the condition he was in either.

Griff continued his struggles and if it were not for Jack holding him down, he would have fallen and hit his head against the corner of bedside table.

"Griff," he called, trying to snap Griff out of his horrid vision. "Wake up, boy!" Finally brought out of his nightmare by his new ally, Griff lay back breathless and disoriented. "No one's takin' ya back to the box. You're safe here, so long as I'm around, you hear me?"

Griff looked into Jack's eyes, feeling both shameful for his outburst and fearful that Jack would turn on him if he knew he was an ex-con. "I…it's just a nightmare I've been havin'. Don't mean nothin'…."

Realizing the boy's fears, Jack sat on the edge of the bed. "It'll be twenty-five years in spring since I walked out of those stone walls and never looked back. Took me another good eight years till the nightmares finally stopped, the memories to fade away and fer me to earn a decent and honest living without feeling like someone was goin' to take it all away again. How long has it been fer ya, boy?"

Griff's heart rate finally slowed down and his breathing regulated as he listened to Jack's words. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. He took a moment to calculate how long it had been since he walked out of Nevada State Prison. "Six months next week," he figured. "Don't remember what day it was but er…. I'm still on parole …I sure hope that the next seven years will pass me by real quick. Don't think I can wait that long for the nightmares to stop."

"You was just a kid then and still a kid now. It'll be easier for you to forget," Jack consoled. "At least you was lucky someone took responsibility fer ya and got ya out before your time were through. Gave ya decent clothes, a roof and some food. A lot of people never get the chance to see the outside of them cold grey walls again. Many die young. Listen, once your parole is due if ya got nowhere else to go, you're welcome to stay here. It's not much as you can see but at least you'll always have a roof over your head and food to fill yer belly. That's if ya wannit. Course you'll be earnin' your keep."

Griff was touched and overwhelmed by Jack's words. "I…I don't know what to say."

"Don't give me an answer now. First we gotta get ya back on yer feet and get you fattened up," the bartender guffawed. "You're nothin' but skin and bones!"

"That's what Hop Sing always says – more or less," Griff recalled fondly.

Jack gave Griff a puzzled look. "What's a Hop Sing?"

"He's Mr. Cartwright's Chinese cook." Griff let out a laugh but a sharp pain in his abdomen cut him off quickly.

"Was Ben Cartwright responsible for you?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yes, Sir," Griff stated listlessly.

"Call me Jack," he ordered. "No Sirs. Now, why did you run off?"

Griff felt uncomfortable telling Jack and honestly, he did not know where to begin. " I ran into a guy I served time with. He and his gang wanted me to go along with his plans. Wanted Mr. Cartwright's money."

Jack pressed, "And did you go along with 'em?"

"No," Griff denied. "But people…they all thought I did. Tried to tell them." He paused, becoming more distressed.

"Maybe you're wrong," Jack hypothesized, earning an arrogant snort from Griff. "Ben seems mighty concerned over what's happened to you. Or maybe they realized they were the wrong ones."

"It doesn't matter," shrugged Griff. "After what I did, runnin' off, I can't go back. They'll give me back to the warden."

Jack followed, but easily disproved Griff's logic. "Well, if they had planned to do just that, they would've just sent a posse after ya. Ben can certainly afford his own bounty hunters. But he didn't. Bought just two men with him and been asking everywhere for you. By the sounds of it, they were clear that they wanted no harm to come to you." Griff's eyes became unfocused and his head grew heavy. "We'll talk more tomorrow. Better get some sleep. I'll be right back."

True to his word, Jack returned before Griff could count to ten. The older man brought his pillow and a blanket with him. He pulled up a chair and made himself comfortable right beside the bed.

"I'll be right here when you wake up," Jack winked. "You're not alone anymore, boy."


	29. Chapter 28

**Thank you to all who are reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Once Griff's laudanum wore off, he felt himself dragged out of sleep from the constant burn coming from his midsection as well as the fog that muddled his already-cloudy thinking. Relieved to see Jack did, indeed, stay with him during the night, Griff sighed. Jack jumped awake at the sudden movement and began gently checking Griff's wounds.

"Morning," Griff mumbled. Jack tried not to show his concern at the sight of Griff's blue eyes being so glassy and dull. "What time is it?"

"Just about sunrise. Maybe around 7," he observed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Griff responded automatically. It was not a total lie. He was feeling a little better. The pain was still present, but Jack's presence allowed Griff to forget about it, even for just a moment.

Jack raised an eyebrow, clearly not convinced. "Yeah, sure. Listen, do you think you could eat something? I have some dry toast here." He took out the plate that had been previously sitting on the nightstand.

Although Griff was still feeling slightly nauseous from his concussion, he accepted the food. "Thanks, Jack. F-for everything. I'm sorry about last night. I was hurting and I-"

"Don't think nothing of it, and do me a favor, don't mention it again. That'll be thanks enough," he whispered. "It'll get better, Griff. I promise. Don't you ever think you gotta apologize for having them feelings. All men do. It's that damn jailhouse fever."

With a mouth full of toast, Griff nodded politely, wishing Jack's words were not true but he knew they were. "Alright. I think I'll finish this and then take those last two morphine pills. It really helps with the pain."

Alarmed at Griff's desire for the medication, Jack warned the boy against the ugly side effects he has witnessed too many times. "Take it easy there. Laudanum can sometimes do more harm than good."

"I know, I know." Griff rubbed his stomach and decided the pain level was still high enough for the laudanum to help. "But those are my last two, and then I'm out, so I'll definitely stop. They help me sleep, too, and I'm bone-tired."

When he recognized such an opportunity Jack pounced on it. "Yeah, you're right. Here." He handed Griff a glass of water and then the pills. Griff graciously accepted and consumed the laudanum. He sunk down in the pillows with content, feeling the strong medicine take hold. "You just go back to sleep, Griff. I'll just be downstairs. Holler if you need me when you wake up. And I'll leave the door open."

Griff mumbled something in his sleep, which Jack interpreted as a thank you. Jack knows that with the morphine, Griff would be out cold for at least a couple of hours. That was plenty of time to find Ben Cartwright and get help for Griff. After hanging a sign that read: Be back soon on the door, he made his way over to the Three Ponies Inn. In his haste, he did not notice Eddie loitering in the alley. Once Eddie spotted the sign, he ran in the building and up the stairs. He had a plan in mind, and he needed Griff's help, whether it is willing or unwilling, to do it.

* * *

By early morning, Adam had read Griff's journal from cover to cover. He paced about the room, hating the fact that he was completely powerless to help Griff during his time in need like Griff had thoughtlessly, repeatedly did for Adam. He thought back to that first conversation he had about Griff with Candy. Even in Adam's absence, the boy had taken it upon himself to care for Sport. In addition to that, Adam remembered, Candy claimed that Griff had a knack for breaking horses. Rubbing his hand over his face to erase the tell-tale signs of a sleepless night, Adam silently wondered if he would ever get the chance to work the ranch with Griff alongside him.

* * *

Back at the Three Ponies Inn, Candy was pacing in the exact same manner as Adam. He could not stop himself from imagining every gruesome possibility of the teenager's current situation. Candy knew that Griff could have never betrayed the Cartwrights, but he also knew that running away was a bad choice on Griff's part. All it did was make him look guilty, and if Griff were found guilty, there was nothing Candy or Ben could do to stop Griff from being sent back to jail. A dull thud snapped Candy out of his thoughts. Candy turned around and saw a shoe was thrown at him.

With only one eye open, Lucas stared down Candy. "It's barely sunrise and you're prancin' around like you're at a hoedown!" Candy shrugged and murmured apologetically. Lucas was expecting a sarcastic retort from his foreman. Intrigued, he sat up and seriously talked to Candy. He could guess what was weighing heavily on Candy's mind. "You know we'll find him, right?"

Candy walked to the edge of his bed and sat at the foot. "I know. I know, but…"

"But what?"

"But what then?!" Candy finally unburdened himself. " We find him, then what? He's probably knocking at death's door by now, between the injuries and exposure. And besides that, how are we going to figure out this ransom mess? You heard what Adam said- he thinks Griff did it! He'll send him straight back to that, that hell!"

"He said he didn't know about Griff's involvement," Lucas gently corrected. "He never said he plans to throw him back in jail, Candy. Don't forget, Griff saved his life."

"I didn't forget!" Candy's gaze was downcast. "I just hope Adam didn't…"

An urgent knock at the door cut off Candy and simultaneously woke up Ben. Candy did not wait for confirmation from Ben to open the door.

"I'm lookin' for Ben Cartwright," Jack informed.

Noting the urgency in Jack's voice, Candy invited the man into the room. "Jack," Ben greeted. "This is my foreman, Candy, and Lucas." Candy and Lucas hastily shook hands with Jack.

Coming clean, Jack revealed,"Ben, I'm sorry, but I lied to ya when ya asked me if I'd seen that boy."

Ben nodded, acknowledging and accepting the apology. "Can you tell us where he is?"

"It depends on what you want 'im for," he retorted, still protective of Griff.

Candy stepped closer to Jack. Despite the bartender's larger frame, he fearlessly grabbed his arm. "Where's Griff? Tell me where he is or I swear I'll…."

Jack shoved Candy hard, sending him sprawling to the ground. "I need to know what's to become of the boy if I hand 'im over to you. I don't want no more harm to come to 'im."

Lucas helped Candy to his feet and said quietly, "Maybe we should hear 'im out."

You have my word we have no intentions of harming the boy. Ben promised, believing Jack was harbouring Griff to protect him. "He's hurt and needs a doctor. He's under my employ and I'm responsible for him. We came here to bring him home and get him the help he needs."

Jack was not quite convinced. "How did he get hurt so bad?"

"We don't have time to explain," Candy burst. "Will you tell us where he is or not?"

Ben held up a hand to silence Candy then turned back to Jack. "The same men who shot Adam and Joe during a kidnapping scheme beat Griff to within an inch of his life."

Jack's mouth hung open, assuming Ben's sons were killed. "I'm so sorry about your sons, Ben…"

"They're going to be fine. Just flesh wounds. But Griff will die if we don't get to him," Ben pleaded. "I don't have time to explain everything right now but you have to trust us, Jack."

"He's not goin' to jail is he once you have the doc patch 'im up?"

"No. I have no reason to turn him over to the law." Ben arched his eyebrows. "Do you?"

"Course not," Jack lied, thinking back to the poker game. "Alright, I'll take you to him. He's been staying in one of my rooms."

"How is he?" Candy hurriedly inquired.

Jack could hear the genuine concern in Candy's voice "Not good," he sighed. "Been burnin' up with a fever and he's been takin' them laudanum pills. Kid's hurtin' real bad and I ain't no doctor. I didn't want to leave him on his own but he needs more help than I can give 'im."

Candy curses under his breath at the grim update on Griff's condition. "We better hurry. If he's bleedin' internally like the doc says he could be, we don't have much time."

All three men grabbed their hats and gun belts, hurrying out with Jack in the lead.


	30. Chapter 29

**Before we present you with our next update, we'd like to shower our faithful readers with THANK YOU's for reading and for your support.**

* * *

Drifting in and out of yet another fitful sleep, Griff realized that if he stayed completely still, the laudanum eased the pain to a bearable level. He knew that it would be wearing off soon, much to his dismay, so he tried to enjoy the small comfort when he could. He was surprised to hear the door swinging open with so much force it hit the wall. Lying on his back, he raised his head to see what was happening. His stomach lurched when he was greeted by the sight of Eddie.

"How ya feeling, Boy?" Eddie leant over the bed. "You're looking good."

Griff was not in mood to deal with Eddie, but he felt physically powerless to force Eddie away. "Whatever you want, Eddie, you can just forget it." Still he tried his best to sound intimidating to the older man.

"What if I told you I'll get out of here and never come back to this territory?" Eddie tempted. "What wouldja say?"

Talking and moving only caused Griff more pain, and he cannot hold back a grimace. "I'd say 'Bon voyage' and have a beer." He massaged his sore muscles and replied sarcastically, "Parole or no parole, that's something to celebrate." _You just can't help it, can you, Griff?_ He mentally berated himself for goading Eddie and steeled himself for the blows to rain down on him.

"Well, get your two bits ready because all you gotta do is one favor for me and I'll be out of your hair for good," Eddie bargained.

Surprised and relieved that Eddie had decided to talk rather than beat him senseless, Griff nodded to indicate that he was listening.

"Now I've been walking around town, and it seems the general store here is run by one old widow. All you gotta do is go in there, help me do some business, and I'll leave for good."

"Favor?" He struggled to make sense of Eddie's words through his lethargic thinking. "Exactly, what kind of business do I have to help you with?"

Mistakenly thinking that the boy is on board, Eddie disclosed his plan. "Well, you'll be holdin' the gun, y'see."

"Gun?" Finally, Griff was able to process Eddie's proposal. "You're gonna hold up the store?" he scoffed. "You're crazy if you think I'll get wrapped up in that!"

"Griff, Griff, now don't blow this. You're being too hasty," Eddie nonchalantly dismissed Griff's refusal to cooperate. He paced the floor from one end of the small room to the other. "This could be your chance. I'd split the money with you, cause we're pals, you know? Anyway, you do this one job, why, you'd be set for life! You could have enough money to get out of here and start your own life. You could get a little piece a land, or open a store, or whatever you want!" Griff began to imagine the perfect life Eddie described. "And all you have to do is this one little favor! It'll be easy, I promise and I'll be out of your life for good."

* * *

Jack led the three men down the hallway to Griff's room. When he saw that the door was closed, he immediately knew something was wrong. He swore under his breath.

"What is it?" Ben asked in a low voice.

"There's been this varmint hanging around Griff," Jack explained in hurried whispers. "I told that boy he was nothing but trouble. He must have come back when I left…"

Muffled speech leaked out of the room and he, Candy, and Lucas recognized the voice.

All three simultaneously mouthed silently, "Eddie!"

"That's him!" Jack confirmed in a harsh whisper.

Ben shushed the entire crowd, hoping to quickly form a plan that will keep Griff safe and allow them to apprehend Eddie for swindling the ranch hands out of their wages.

"What are we waiting for?" Candy quietly but urgently questioned . "Griff is in there with him!"

Ben put a hand up to Candy's mouth to keep him quiet. He craned his neck and concentrated, trying to listen in on the conversation.

* * *

"I do this for you and I'm a wanted man," Griff observed. "I'll be a criminal."

"You're that now!" Eddie retorted. "You're on parole. And what's more, you ran away! You and I both know what that means."

"Yeah, but…"

Fed up with Griff's insolence, Eddie started to raise his voice as he insisted, "Don't ya get it? As far as anybody else is concerned, you is a criminal! Parole don't mean you're a free man. But if you do this, you can leave, start over. No one will know the difference."

The throbbing pain in Griff's head ceased all thoughts of that possible perfect future. He almost wished he did not have a conscience, but the nagging feeling in his gut would not silence. "But I will. No, Eddie. I won't help you rob the store," Griff maintained. "Now just go on and get outta here. I'm done with you."

* * *

A burst of pride welled up inside Candy when he heard Griff standing up for what was right. Ben and Lucas shared a look as Jack slowly signaled to get closer to the door. What they heard next shocked them.

* * *

"Jesus, boy!" Eddie yelled in frustration. "Don't you realize what I'm offering you?!" Knowing Griff would not be fast enough, he hauled the him out of the bed.

Griff's legs shook under the sudden weight. If it were not for Eddie's grip, he didn't think he could hold himself up.

"Have some sense! Did Issac knock all your wits out of you in that line shack?!" Eddie unwittingly blurted out.

"Wait a minute," Griff cut in. "How d'ya know about Issac?"

Eddie realized his foolish blunder but was too slow to cover his mistake. Instead, he dug himself deeper. "Well, I…ya told me, remember? Said that Issac and his boys took you and Adam over to that shack right after you loaded the last of them pickets."

"No, I never said nothin'," Griff corrected. "Eddie, it was you wasn't it that told them guys that Adam was comin' home?" It was all coming together for Griff, despite the pounding headache.

"So what if it was? It was the only way I could pay back what I owed!" Eddie relented and confessed without any sign of remorse.

Griff's eyes widened. "You almost had Adam and I killed!" he shot back with ferocity. "Even made it look like I was in on it when this whole time, it was you!"

"And it was goin' so well until you had to ruin it now. Like I said, I really did like ya, Kid," Eddie sighed. "Remind me of me when I was your age."

Griff was insulted at that insinuation. "I'm nothin' like you!"

Angered by Griff's attitude and disappointed that the boy was adamant on making things difficult, Eddie shoved Griff away from him and drew out his pistol.

Losing his balance, Griff's side collided heavily into the edge of the bedside table before he fell to the ground. He felt something giving way with a sickening crack lost the mobility to breathe. Dazed, winded and in fear for his life, he stared into the barrel of Eddie's revolver.

"Shame it has to end this way," Eddie shrugged. "But I can't have you mouthin' off about our little secret now can I?"


	31. Chapter 30

**Thanks for reading/reviewing, everyone! I think this chapter will be very satisfying for some of you. At least, we hope it will be! :) Please enjoy and stick with us. We've still got lots more story to share. **

* * *

A crashing sound followed by Eddie's threat on Griff's life was all Ben, Lucas, Candy and Jack needed to act. Bursting into the room with guns drawn, Ben, Lucas and Candy prepared to shoot Eddie if needs be.

To give Eddie a chance to surrender, Ben shouted, "Eddie! It's over!"

Eddie spun on his heel and without a second's thought, pulled the trigger, aiming his shot at the Cartwright patriarch.

Horrified at what Eddie was about to do, Griff used the last ounce of his strength to launch himself off the floor and threw himself at Eddie just as the trigger was pulled which was followed by the sound of a second shot.

Eddie's aim was hampered by Griff, who knocked the gun away. The bullet from con man's weapon harmlessly hit the wall above Ben's head while the slug from Cartwright's pistol found its mark. With a look of surprise and pain etched on his face, Eddie's eyes rolled back in his head before he crumpled to the floor, clutching his chest. Ben checked Eddie and sighed out of pity for the man who had conspired against his family and threatened the life of a friend. He said a quick, silent prayer that God would forgive him for his sins.

Candy rushed to catch Griff as he collapsed, his energy dwindling. "Griff!"

"Wasn't me, Candy," Griff croaked. "I didn't do it. I didn't do it."

Candy lowered Griff down on to the floor gently. "I know, buddy. I know. You just take it easy now, you hear?"

"I'll help ya get him on the bed," Jack offered.

Together, Jack and Candy carefully maneuvered the young man to the bed.

"Jack, can you please fetch the doctor, and hurry?!" Ben ushered.

Jack did not wait to be told twice and headed out to do as he was asked.

Moving to the other side of the bed, Ben felt Griff's head. "I don't think we can take him home until the doctor here treats him."

Candy tried to settle Griff as he started to writhe on the bed. "It's alright, Griff, you're gonna be fine. Just hang in there, okay?"

"Hurts…" Griff moaned. "Candy."

"I know, I know," the foreman soothed. "Easy. Don't try to talk."

While they waited for Jack to return with the local doctor, Lucas pulled Eddie's still form to one side and covered it with a blanket.

"Tell Adam…" begged Griff. "Tell him…I didn't…."

Ben placed a comforting hand on Griff's shoulder. "I'll be sure to tell him," he promised. "Just hold still. You're going to be fine."

Feeling nauseous, Griff rocked onto his side. Seeing the boy was about to be violently ill, Candy quickly grabbed the empty bed pan from under bed and placed it at the edge of the mattress. He held Griff's shoulder as the boy threw up the scant contents of his stomach into the pan. When the youth was done, Candy put the pan down. Ben rubbed the boy's back as a coughing fit claimed him.

Reaching up, Griff wiped his mouth with a trembling hand. Panic gripped him when he saw blood on the back of his hand.

Candy, who had noticed Griff's distressed whimper and rapid breathing, saw the blood on the youth's hand and over his lips. "Oh God!" he fiercely whispered to himself, recognizing the clear sign of internal bleeding.

Ben turned the boy gently and angled him on his back again. He took out his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood from Griff's hand and lips. "It's alright. Calm down," he cooed. "Doctor will be here any minute."

Barely conscious, he could hardly make out what the others are saying. "What's happenin' to me? Candy?" he beckoned. Suddenly his ears rang and the air grew too heavy. It was pressing down on him until he could barely breathe.

Not wanting to distress the boy further, Candy lied. "Nothin'. Just try to relax. Everything's gonna be okay." He brushed Griff's damp hair off his face and swallowed the burning lump at the back of his throat.

An out of breath Jack returned, shaking his head in dismay.

"Where's the doctor?" Candy nearly shouted.

"He's out of town," Jack reported.

Candy swore and rubbed a hand across his face.

"Then we have no other choice. We'll have to take the boy back to the Ponderosa," Ben affirmed.

"He can't ride like this!" Candy failed to hide the anguish from his voice.

"Candy, we don't have a choice. Griff needs a doctor," Ben reasoned. "And he needs one now!"

"The ride alone will kill him!" Candy said in a low voice.

"It's a risk but he _will _die if we don't take it," Ben restated to convince himself he was doing the right thing for the boy. "Lucas, you ride on ahead and ride fast. Bring the doc to the house and wait there for us."

"Candy's right," supported Jack. "The boy's not gonna make it ridin'. I can get you a wagon to put him in. It'll be better than sittin' in a saddle."

"Alright," Candy relented. Lucas took one last look at Griff before hurriedly departing. Candy pulled a knife from his pocket and sliced open Griff's shirt so he can get a good look at Griff's damaged body. "Griff, what'd he do to you?" he murmured to himself, not expecting an answer.

"I… I rode…" Griff was breathless and Candy had trouble making sense of the disjointed sentences. "Eddie was at the… But Jack- I… Shouldn't have left. Sorry." He pawed at Candy's arm, desperate to make his best friend understand him. "But… I w-was scared. Didn't want to go b-back. Can't go back. Please!"

"I know, Griff," Candy assured. "I know. You'll never go back there, buddy. I promise. Just rest now. No more talking, okay? Rest, and you'll be home soon."

"Home…" The very idea made Griff slack and sink into the mattress. "Wanna go home." Candy and Ben checked his pulse as his blue eyes closed.

"This is bad, Candy," Ben gravely surmised. "He's in worse shape than before."

In a thick voice, Candy responded, "Didn't think that was possible."

Griff groaned and a thin line of blood drips from his lips. The sharp pain in his side is like nothing he has ever felt before and it was as if a huge weight was pressing down on his chest with his each breath.

"Okay, team's all hitched up!" Jack announced, sticking his head in the doorway. "Let's get him out of here."


	32. Chapter 31

**AN: Thank you wonderful readers for continuing to follow our story and to those who have reviewed...we appreciate your feedback very much.**

**Trivia to follow after chapter.**

* * *

As gently and quickly as possible, Candy and Ben lifted Griff from the bed and carried him down to the wagon. Griff did not stir during the entire process but remained limp and became unresponsive. Candy and Ben did not know whether to be worried or not. While it was a small consolation that at least he was not feeling any pain, his seemingly lifeless body was terribly unnerving to see. Soon, Griff was laid out in the wagon to the side of Candy with his back resting against the foreman's chest. Candy tried his best to brace the young man between the jarring movements of the wagon by clutching him tightly. Ben periodically looked back and checked with Candy, although it was clear that Griff's condition was grave.

Hours later, although it seemed like years to Ben and Candy, the three men were back at the Ponderosa. With efficient ease, Ben and Candy were able to get Griff settled back into bed. Joe stayed outside so he would see the doctor and Lucas as soon as they arrived. Adam took a place next to Candy and Ben, who were anxiously trying to still Griff's increasingly agitated movements. Adam began to run his hand through Griff's hair, hoping that the small movement would calm the miserable youth.

"Where's that damn doctor?! He should have been here an hour ago!" Candy sighed. "Griff, help's coming, okay? Hang on a little longer. Try to be still."

As the voice of reason, Ben calmly explained, "Lucas had to ride from Carson City to Virginia City, from Virginia City to wherever Doc Martin is, and from wherever that is to here." He wished he could make both Griff and Candy feel better. It was clear that Candy was suffering just as much as Griff was but rather than physical torture, it was psychological and emotional. "They'll be here any minute now."

"Griff, come on," Adam soothed. He let his hand linger on Griff's cheek, causing Griff's bleary eyes finally to find Adam's face. The oldest Cartwright was dismayed to see they were full of fear and misery. Adam was even more upset when he realized he was the cause of Griff's fear. "It's okay, Griff. You'll be okay. Just keep breathing, Son."

Griff tried to keep up his brazen front. "Don't…" he coughed, expelling frothy pink sputum. "Don't c-call me that." Griff's head flopped back onto the pillow. He sucked in a painful breath to continue talking, although to Adam, it sounded more like a strangled sob. The teenager's reserve was nearly gone. "I ain't your son! I ain't nobody's son…"

Adam's thoughts were brought back to Griff's journal entry while the boy awaited his trial. The Sheriff's words had scarred Griff deeply.

_We'll lock 'im up and throw away the key. He ain't nobody's son._

* * *

Hurried footsteps bounding up the stairs and voices signaled the arrival of Lucas and Dr. Paul Martin. Adam and Ben move aside to let the doctor examine the patient the moment he entered the room. Candy stayed at Griff's side, wiping the boy's face with a rag.

"I'm sorry I couldn't arrive sooner," Paul apologized. He put his bag down on the table and pulled out his stethoscope. He peels back Griff's shirt where Candy had cut it open.

Candy watched anxiously as the physician listened to Griff's heart beat and his breathing. "Is he gonna be alright?"

Paul hung the stethoscope around his neck and started examining Griff's injuries. "I need to operate immediately before his lung collapses and he drowns in his own blood. He could also have other injuries that need attending to," he disclosed, starting to prep for the operation.

"Doc," Ben interjected. "What can we do to help?"

"I'll need plenty of clean rags, hot water, and someone to heat these," Paul instructed. He handed Ben a set of surgical knives securely wrapped in protective sheathing. "And I'll also need more lamps. There's not enough lighting in here and this cannot wait until morning."

Ben, Lucas, Adam and Joe set out to do what the doctor asked.

"Is there anything can I do, Doc?" Candy added.

"When was the last time he took those laudanum pills?" Doc questioned urgently.

Unsure of when it was Griff would've taken the pills, Candy let out a heavy sigh. "Uh, could have been this morning before we found him. The bottle was already empty when we got to him."

"I'm afraid I won't be able to give Griff a shot of morphine for the pain. He may still have traces of opium in his system. That bottle of laudanum pills I left for him was meant to last him a few more days. If they're all gone then he's taken far too many." When Candy did not seem to understand what Paul meant, he continued to explain as he busily removed the tattered remains of Griff's shirt. "Laudanum has a high level of opium in them and so does morphine. Now, opium is a dangerous and highly addictive drug but when it comes to numbing the pain, it works wonders. For now, you'll just have to hold him still. With luck he'll quickly lose consciousness, but if he wakes up during the procedure, I need you to keep a firm hold of him. He'll be in a considerable amount of pain."

That was the last thing Candy wanted to hear. "How long will you have to operate on 'im?"

"Depends on the damage," Paul shrugged. "Could be two, three hours. Could be longer."

Candy grimaced at the thought of Griff being under the knife for that long with the possibility of being conscious through some or the entire ordeal.

Doc placed a wad of material between Griff's front teeth. "Bite down, Griff."

Griff moaned in pain and out of fear. His eyes searched for Candy.

Candy placed a comforting hand on Griff's forehead. "I'm right here. It's gonna be alright, Griff. Just hang in there for me, buddy."

Several minutes later, the other men returned with everything Doc needed.

"Ben, I'm going to need your help too," the doctor beckoned. "I need you to hold the lamp steady just over here." He demonstrated the angle for Ben. "The rest of you will have to wait outside. This will take a few hours. One of you can come back in an hour to relieve Ben if he needs it."

Adam, Joe and Lucas nodded and reluctantly left the room.

"Ready, Ben, Candy?" Doc asked.

The men nodded, each praying for Griff to pull through.

Candy placed his hands on both sides of Griff's shoulders and prepared to apply as much pressure as needed to keep the boy still. Paul cut away the bindings around Griff's torso before choosing one of the surgical instruments he had lined up on the tray which sat on the bed side table.

Every muscle in Griff's body tensed as an incision was made. The pain intensified when the physician began to search for the damage. The youth's involuntary cry was muffled by the rag in his mouth. He bit down hard.

Candy was unable to watch the procedure and instead, glued his eyes on Griff's face. He restrained the boy against the mattress, wishing he could trade places with him. Eventually, to Candy's relief, Griff's struggles ceased and he lay limply with his eyes closed.

"Thank God," Ben breathed, holding the lantern steady as the doctor carefully repaired his patient's lacerated lung tissue. "I was beginning to think he was going to hold out the whole time."

Candy nodded and steadied the sudden tremble in his voice. "Wouldn't be surprised if he did… Griff's as stubborn as a mule." He slightly loosened his grip on Griff and smiled faintly. "Always has been."

"And that saved his life," Ben pointed out.

* * *

Minutes ticked and over an hour passed before Griff's legs began twitching and he tossed his head back and forth, trying to escape the discomfort steadily growing in his midsection. Once Griff was reawakened, a white hot pain sizzled through his body. He instinctively bucked and thrashed as much as he could to rid himself of the agony.

"Stop! Stop, it hurts!" Griff spat out the rag. "Oh, God, it hurts! Please stop!"

The doctor immediately withdrew the needle, hoping that his patient's movement would not cause any more injuries.

Candy repositioned himself and forced Griff down. The injured young man quaked under Candy's force. "Griff, you need to stay still! Stop this- stop it right now!" Griff tried to get himself under control when he heard Candy's authoritative tone. "I know it hurts, but moving around will get you killed. Do you understand me?"

Lost in his own world of pain, Griff shut his eyes and continued muttering a few pitiful mantras. "No more, no more! Please… It hurts, it hurts… Just give me something for the pain, anything! Please… Just give me something! It hurts!"

"Griff!" Candy growled, pinning the youth's shoulders to the bed. He stared at Griff until he came back to reality enough to make eye contact. "Griff, look at me. This will be done soon but you can't struggle. You have to stay still. Got it?"

Just as quickly as he had started moving, Griff's head fell back against the pillow. Exhausted by the blood loss and pain, he mumbled, "Got it'." His eyes slipped closed and he was still once again.

"Stubborn as a mule," Candy reiterated to himself.

"Amazing," Dr. Martin mused, then continued his careful work. Nobody else made even the slightest move, worried that anything had the potential to rouse Griff. This time, Candy did not loosen his hold on Griff until Doc Martin had tied off the final stich. "Simply amazing."

"He really is," Candy agreed.

"Indeed he is. But I was talking about you, Candy," Paul clarified, leaving the foreman speechless. He washed the surgical instruments in a bowl on the dresser then instructed Lucas, who had entered the room to check in on them, to place the blades in the fire to sterilize them. Turning to Ben and Candy, who were both just as exhausted as himself and his patient, he said, "Griff'll be able to get some rest now. Let's go down stairs and talk about his prognosis, shall we?"

**Trivia: according to our research, major operations to repair lung lacerations were successfully carried out in the 19th century with good outcomes and early recovery. **


	33. Chapter 32

**Thank you, all! We love to get an email saying a reader has left a review on this story! Hope everyone enjoys this addition!**

* * *

Downstairs, Adam and Joe were fretfully waiting for the doctor when Ben, and Candy to emerged from Griff's surgery. Both wanted answers as to what happened to Griff to put him in such a wounded state, as well as fill everyone in on the discovery that Griff was innocent. Griff's heart-wrenching screams filled the entire house, and it took all of Adam's self-restraint not to run up the room, hold the boy close, and do all he could to protect Griff from further pain and sorrow.

"He's got a lot of breath," Joe commented to distract himself from the situation. "That's for sure."

"For once in his life, I wish he'd stop fighting back!" Adam casted a sharp look upstairs and almost magically, Griff's screaming and pleading ceased. Even though they were happy Griff was no longer in pain, they both could not ignore the possibility that Griff might have succumbed to his injuries. Both Joe and Adam sucked in a breath and waited. When no one appeared to tell them anything, they exhaled and said a silent prayer of thanks.

"He's too young for this. All of it," Joe lamented.

"Yeah, yeah he is. But with his circumstances, he had to grow up fast," Adam shrugged bitterly. "And you do what you gotta do, even if you gotta do it as a kid." Adam's childhood memories of being resilient and mature for his age flashed into his mind, only solidifying the growing connection to Griff he did not recognize at first.

Each looking more tired and haggard than the previous man, Ben, Doc Martin and Candy all descended the stairs. Adam and Joe turned abruptly, mutely begging for information on Griff's condition.

Ben gestured for Doc to take a seat on the sofa. The physician looked exhausted after performing the complex and delicate operation on his patient.

"I think we should all sit down," Ben suggested. He motioned for Joe, Candy and Adam to do the same. "Where's Lucas?"

"He went to the bunkhouse to let the guys know about Griff," Joe supplied. "I imagine they had plenty of questions." He sat on the arm of the chair upon which Adam sat.

"How's Griff?" Adam asked in honest concern.

All eyes turned to Dr. Martin. Ben poured a glass of water and handed it to the doctor before he took a seat beside the physician. Candy chose to stand, leaning his back against the wall to keep from pacing.

Paul sighed heavily after downing the entire glass of water. "I won't lie. His injuries are rather severe. It looks to me that his ride to Carson City jarred the repairs I did to realign the fractures to one of his ribs, causing further complications. Judging by his condition, I would say that sometime this morning, the rib gave out and the sharp edge punctured his lung. The puncture wasn't as bad as it could've been, but that's not the only damage I'm concerned about."

Judging by the doctor's tone, Adam knew there was more. "What else, Doc?" he prompted.

"I discovered a small tear to his diaphragm, which he may have had for a couple of days and was probably caused by the same rib that later punctured his lung." At each of the men's puzzled looks, Paul explained, "The diaphragm is an important piece of muscle that separates the chest wall from the abdominal cavity and plays a vital role when a person breathes. Damage to this is quite rare but then again, the lad has remarkably been exerting himself in his condition. Nevertheless, he's extremely lucky that I found the damage before it worsened; else his organs – stomach, spleen, liver, even intestines – would herniate into his chest cavity. There would've been little or nothing I could have done to help him then."

Ben was shocked at how close they were to losing Griff. "My God."

"He'll be alright now, won't he, Doc?" Candy asked, not fully understanding the type of injury Griff sustained. He could tell by the Doc's and Ben's somber expressions that it was serious. "I mean, you've fixed the damage?"

"Yes, but the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours will be the most difficult for him. If he survives, he should make a full but slow recovery, provided he doesn't contract pneumonia. I can stay overnight and keep an eye on him," he offered.

"Please, Doc," Ben smiled. "That would bring us some comfort."

"Very well. Though I'm hoping he'll sleep through till the morning, the boy could be in for a rough night," Paul mentioned. "If you won't mind lending me a blanket and a pillow, I'll sit with him."

Candy announced, "I'm right behind you." Candy began to follow the doctor but Ben quickly put a hand up to his chest.

"No, you're not." The doctor continued up the stairs after Joe fetched him two blankets and a pillow, letting Ben handle the situation. "You're going to try to get some rest, as well. Griff isn't the only one who has had a rough night."

"Me? No, I'm fine," Candy quickly answered. "Really. I just want to be there when he wakes up." For levity, he added, "Y'know, tell him how dumb he was to up and leave…"

"Nevertheless, I think some sleep will do you good. Do us all some good," Ben made known.

"Actually…" Adam started to say, but paused, not wanting to deny his father and friend much-needed rest. He knew he would not be able to sleep a wink if he did not speak his mind and decided to continue quickly and abbreviated. "There is something I need to say. When you were gone, I realized that Griff is innocent. He was never involved with Issac or my kidnapping. I'm ashamed I could have thought such a thing after Griff remained loyal throughout that, even if it was just speculation." He turned to Candy. "Candy, I'm sorry I didn't take your word about Griff. I just…"

Agitated, Candy folded his arms in front of himself. "And just what made you change your tune?"

"I, uh…" Adam stuttered. "Can't say just yet." He figured that Griff should be the first one to know his personal writing has been comprised. Out of respect, Adam did not admit his trespassing.

"Secrets and half-truths aren't what Griff needs right now, Adam! He needs a friend who trusts him, and clearly, that's not you. Why don't just go back overseas and stay the hell away from-"

"Now, hold on a minute, both of you!" Ben bellowed, causing Candy and Adam to stop speaking.

Just then, Lucas entered, oblivious to the bickering. "Mr. Cartwright, I was wondering if the doctor had any more information about Griff? Did he…" He swallowed. "Make it through the surgery?"

"Yes, yes. He was a real trooper." Ben swiftly relayed the doctor's information to Lucas so he could tell the rest of the hands. Lucas nodded along, trying to remember what Ben told him. He wished he could see his friend, but when Ben headed towards the door, Lucas took the hint that Griff was not up for visitors. Instead, he listened carefully to Ben as they lingered near the door, out of Adam, Joe, and Candy's earshot.

"Listen, Candy, we're all tired, so maybe we should just wait until morning to settle all this, huh?" Joe intervened. "Before anybody says something they'll regret?"

"The only thing I regret is letting Adam anywhere near Griff!" Candy fumed. After the last two days' events, Candy was at his breaking point and he let his anger and frustration out on the oldest Cartwright. "He left because he was scared of you! Scared you were gonna take him back to jail! After we found him, when he was getting beat to death, the first thing out of his mouth was 'Tell Adam I didn't do it.' If we hadn't found him when we did-"

"But you did find him," Adam cut off without emotion. He already felt guilty about Griff's injuries and he was not in the mood for a lecture, especially a lecture from an irrational and reeling Candy. " And you brought him home. For that I am truly grateful. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go join Doc Martin and sit with Griff. You best get to bed."

Candy threateningly stepped in front of Adam. "If you hurt him again in any way, I'll make sure you pay."

"Candy!" Using his good arm, Joe grasped Candy and tugged him back so Adam could pass. "That's enough. You're tired, you're worried, I get it. But go get some sleep now, or you'll make things worse."

Candy ran a hand over his face and sharply exhaled, "Fine, fine. I'm going." He stumbled up the stairs to his room. Exhausted, he fell asleep instantly.

"Goodnight, Lucas!" Ben called outing, shutting the door. When he saw Joe standing near the fire place alone and slightly confused, he could correctly assume what just transpired. "I'm surprised it took them this long." Joe said nothing when he spotted a familiar glint in Ben's eyes. Trusting his father that everything work out, Joe's thoughts turned back to Griff. "Come on," Ben summoned. "The sooner we hit the hay, the sooner we'll back able to check on Griff."


	34. Chapter 33

**Apologies that this chapter is later than usual. As always, thanks to all our readers and reviewers!**

* * *

The next morning, Candy woke up with a jolt. The sun was streaming through the window. For most people, it was heralding a new day, but for the ranch foreman, the position of the sun meant one thing:

He had slept in.

"Griff!" he said aloud as he jumped out of bed, not caring about the blankets that he kicked to the floor in his haste. He had not bothered to change when he had gone to bed and now he was glad he had not. All he wanted to do was see Griff. Still clumsy from sleep, Candy pulled open the door and rushed out, almost knocking over a free standing vase.

Ben had just exited Griff's room and upon seeing Candy, he held up a hand to forestall him. Dreading that Griff had passed away during the night, Candy tried to shove past Ben.

Ben grasped Candy by the shoulders and whispers harshly. "Whoa. Now you just hold on a minute there, Candy! Griff''s just waking up. If you barge in there, you'll scare the wits out of him."

At Ben's request, Candy instantly relaxed and let his shoulders sag. "Sorry, I thought…I was just worried, that's all. Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Why would they? You had a rough few days and so did Griff. Way we figured, you both could use some extra sleep," Ben smiled. "Doc said he slept through the night and his fever's gone down a little."

Candy carded his hand through his dark hair and down back of his neck, clearly relieved to hear that Griff was spared a night of sheer agony and nightmares. "Thank God!"

"I take it you'd like to see him?" Ben guessed.

The foreman reached for the door handle but Ben restrained his arm. "Adam's in there. For Griff's sake – and I've told Adam this, too, so don't give me that look – try to get along. At least while you're both in there with the boy. Even though Griff's condition is improving, Doc said it's still touch and go and we need to be careful not to cause him any distress."

"Sure," Candy agreed. "It don't mean that I forgive Adam."

Ben's smile faded a little and he released Candy's arm, stepping aside.

Candy slowly entered Griff's room. Dr. Martin straightened up and placed the syringe down on the table. Adam let his hand rest on Griff's other arm.

"Good mornin'," Paul greeted.

"Mornin', Doc." Candy strode to the bed, purposefully not acknowledging Adam's presence.

Griff stirred and opened his eyes. The brightness in the room sent shooting pains through his skull and he groaned, lifting his arm to shield his face from the light.

Adam shakily rose up and hobbled across the room to close the curtain to dim the room.

Candy stood at the foot of the bed and looked down at his friend. He swallowed as he took in just how gaunt Griff looked. The youngster's face was pale except for the bruises that still marked his skin. A thick dressing was applied to the Griff's midsection, held in place with bandages.

"I've given the boy a shot of morphine. Just a small dose to keep him more comfortable," Paul informed Candy, packing his bag. "I've left a bottle of laudanum pills with Ben. No more than one pill per day and I suggest Griff only take them at night to help him sleep. Any more than that will do him more harm than good. Here's a prescription on some herbal remedies that can be used as a sedative if the pain gets too unbearable. Follow the instructions on how to prepare them. I'm sure Hop Sing will be able to help with that." He handed Candy a slip of paper. "I must be off but I'll check in again tomorrow morning and change his dressing. Until then, just keep him as still and as comfortable as possible. He's a little dehydrated, so make sure he has some fluids – water, soup and tea. No alcohol or solid food. We don't want him to throw everything up. And only give him small amounts at a time to keep him hydrated and to help get his strength back. Oh, and one more thing. Someone must stay with him at all times to make sure the boy doesn't try to get out of bed and tear those stitches. If he feels ill, be careful that he doesn't choke on his vomit. Turn him onto his side, carefully. He may still cough up a little blood, but that should stop after tonight."

Candy thanked the doctor and extended his hand. The two shook hands and Paul slipped out of the room quietly. Feeling uncomfortable being around Candy, Adam excused himself after bidding Griff goodbye. He limped past Candy, who bit his tongue and stayed silent.

Candy stole Adam's seat by the bed and placed his hand on Griff's arm.

"Candy?" Griff rasped.

At the sound of Griff's weak response, Candy's heart faltered. "Yeah, I'm right here, buddy."

Griff sighed. "So tired." He started to shift but stopped when a sharp pain tore through his midsection, causing his chest to tighten.

"You just take it easy and sleep as much as you want, you hear?" Candy lulled.

Griff gave Candy a small nod before his eyes slammed shut and sleep claimed him once again.


	35. Chapter 34

**Thanks for the reviews!/alerts! Here's a longer chapter, because we love all of you so much!**

* * *

The next time Griff awakened, he found Adam sitting at his bedside rather than Candy. He tried to hide the disappointment in his face, but Adam was still able to pick up on Griff's subtle emotional cues. Griff licked his dry lips and Adam picked up on the subtle sign of thirst. Adam instinctively raised a cup of tepid water to Griff's lips.

"Easy," Adam coached. "Easy there." He felt guilty, but forced himself to take away the water. "You can have more in a few minutes, but we gotta make sure you can keep it down."

"Thanks." Griff was slightly embarrassed that he just proved he does, indeed, need to be monitored. "I'm all set anyway," he lied.

The two sat in an awkward silence. Griff winced when he became aware of his aching wounds, but right now, it kept him lucid despite the fever. He flipped his head, which was a lot heavier than he remembered, and stared out the window to gaze at the setting sun.

"Wow, I slept the day away," he commented uncomfortably.

"You didn't miss much. Normal day on the ranch, you know how everything goes. Oh, and Candy took a quick trip back to Carson City," Adam reported. Griff gave Adam a questioning look , stimulating the eldest Cartwright to explain. "He had to return the horses and wagon they borrowed, plus pick up Thunder from the livery. Guess your mount got a little vacation out of all of this."

Griff smiled at the mention of his horse. "He's a good horse," he defended. "Strong, dependable…"

"Fidgety, from what the other hands have said," Adam modified. "Heard it through the grapevine that he threw everyone else off, and that the hands gave him to you as a prank one day. Is that right?"

"Guess the joke's on them," Griff shrugged. "I got a great horse out of it. And I believe it was Joe's idea. The hands just went along with it…" Shifting himself up against the headboard so he can breathe a little easier, Griff finally made eye contact with Adam. "Look, I know what you think of me, so you can drop this act, okay?" He moved his arm and pain unexpectedly flared up in his stomach. "Oww!" He looked to the dresser and was surprised to see his bottle of laudanum pills was gone.

Adam's eyes followed Griff and he dropped his voice an octave out of sympathy. He ignored Griff's previous, gruff comment. "I know it hurts, but the doc said you should only take one pill a day, before you go to bed. It can get addictive and…"

"I know, I know." Griff remembered Jack's warning about opium, as well. "It's fine. Well, I mean it hurts, but that's okay." To himself, he mumbled, "I probably deserve it anyway."

"What was that?" Adam questioned.

"Nothing," deflected Griff. "Umm, could I have some more water?"

"Sure, sure," Adam agreed, helping Griff finish the water. "I can get you some broth, if you feel up to it?" Griff nodded, rubbing a gentle hand over his ribs. Hunger had won out over pain. "Great, I'll be right back. Stay right there." Adam got up from the chair and hobbled downstairs, looking for Hop Sing.

Griff was barely alone for a minute before Ben sticks his head through the doorway.

"Knock knock," Ben proclaimed as he entered. "Glad to see you're up."

Sighing, Griff gingerly stretched his arms. "I didn't realize how tired I was until I feel asleep."

Ben's face became stern. "You pushed your body the point of exhaustion. Collapse, even. You know…" He fixed Griff's blanket and pillow. "You talk a lot about deserving trust, but that's a two-way street. You are an employee here, and I need to be able to trust the hands won't run away the minute something goes wrong."

"Ugh, I know," Griff stated. "I know, and I'm sorry. But I heard Joe and Adam talking, and I was worried I was going to go back to jail. I know I shouldn't have left, but I was so scared, and I don't know why I was so scared, but I was and it was hot, like the room was closing in on me and-" He sped up and his breathing became irregular. "I had to get out, I just had to! I know it was stupid, but I-I-"

"Okay, okay." Ben shushed the hyperventilating youth, grabbing him by both shoulders. "Calm down, it's okay. Just breathe. In and out." Griff obeyed Ben's orders, and his breathing rate slowed. "There, that's better. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, I'm sorry," Griff repeated. "All I seem to be doing lately is apologizing."

"Don't think anything of it," Ben forgave. He ruffled Griff's curls and checked on his still-present fever. "Although, as long as you're up and talking, would you mind telling me just what happened to you in Carson City? Your ribs were in a bad way when you left, but when we found you…" he trailed off. "Well, let's just say it's a good thing Paul is such a talented surgeon."

"Would it matter if I told you?" Griff challenged. "I mean, everyone thinks I was in on Issac's scheme anyway."

"Now see, that's where you're wrong," the older man chided. "Candy has stood by you from day one and do you think that I would've welcomed you into my home if I didn't trust you?"

Griff cast his eyes to the floor. "But I broke your trust…"

"Wrong again. You disappointed me by running away but that's not a good enough reason for me to not trust you," Ben explained.

Surprised, Griff looked up into Ben's eyes. "Adam never trusted me, did he? And he's your son. Even if you trust me, you'd sooner side with him than you would an ex-con like me." The hurt and loneliness in the boy's eyes was palpable.

"Griff, listen to me very carefully. Adam has only just met you. He was wrong to misjudge you the way he did but after everything that happened, could you really say you blame him?" Ben seriously asked. "Think about it. Put yourself in his position. I seem to recall a time when you had just arrived on Ponderosa and you had placed the same kind of judgment on Lucas. Remember?"

Griff started to understand the situation and nodded.

"Give Adam a chance to earn your trust just like we gave you that chance. He's a little stubborn at times and reminds of someone I know." He smiled and patted Griff's arm. "And yes, Adam is my son but if he's in the wrong, I won't stand by it. Now, are you going to tell me what happened in Carson City?"

Griff sighed and shuddered as he thought back on what had transpired in Carson City. "Well, I don't remember much about the ride. I took some laudanum on the way. When I got to Carson City, I took a room at the um…I don't remember what Jack's inn was called but that's where I ran into Eddie. He..er…acted all friendly-like so I figured I could trust 'im. He took me to his room and gave me some whiskey."

"You know that part of your parole conditions is you're not supposed to drink?" Ben noted, arching an eyebrow.

"I know that, but he said it would help with the pain," Griff excused. "Know it was wrong but…" He paused to take a few shallow breaths.

"We can continue later if you…"

"No, I'm okay. Just hurts to breathe," Griff laughed, downplaying the seriousness of his injuries. "Eddie…he uh…taught me how to play poker. Said he needed me to play with 'im the next day but he wanted me to cheat. I told 'im I wasn't gonna do it but he said he would turn me in. Said you were lookin' for me and you were none too happy with me."

"I wasn't happy," Ben admitted. "But not for the reasons that Eddie made you believe. I was worried. We all were."

"What was gonna happen to me if you found me before you found out about Eddie?" Griff queried.

"Firstly we'd bring you here and get the Doc to patch you up," Ben publicized. "Then we'd work together to get to the bottom of who was involved in the kidnapping."

"You, er, weren't going to throw me in jail?" Griff asked in awe.

"No, why would I? If you were somehow involved, you redeemed yourself when you saved Adam's life at the risk of your own. Everyone makes mistakes, Griff. It's what makes us human." Eager to get on with the story, Ben asked, "Did you go through with Eddie's scheme? I want the truth, okay?"

"Yeah, I did," Griff confirmed, guilty and ashamed. "At least until Jack called Eddie out on it."

Ben pursed his lips. "Then what happened?"

"A fight broke out," Griff recalled. "Someone tipped the table and it landed on top of me." As Ben listened to the details, he made a mental note on the probable causes to some of Griff's injuries. "Jack warned me 'bout Eddie being bad news. I knew he was right, so I decided to cut my ties with Eddie."

"I take it that didn't go too well?" the rancher predicted.

Griff's voice started to quiver and he shifted his body to try to get into a more comfortable position.

"Here, maybe if you sit up a little, it'll help." Ben assisted Griff into a semi sitting position and re-adjusted the pillows so they sat higher up.

Gently relaxing against them, Griff swallowed to continue. He tried to hide the discomfort of having to reveal the pain Eddie had inflicted on him. "He didn't take it too well. He lost all his money and blamed me for it. He…uh…punched me in the gut and told me I got off lightly. Was nowhere near as hard any of the punches Cutter and Issac gave me but…uh….it sure hurt like hell. "

Ben winced in sympathy and felt his anger toward Eddie returning. It would not have taken much power behind Eddie's blow for his fist to cause the damage it did to force Griff's already displaced rib to tear his diaphragm, Ben thought, recalling what Paul had said to him early that morning when he returned to re-examine Griff while he slept. The doctor had mentioned that Griff's abdominal muscles were badly bruised and there was some inflammation to his spleen which was the primary cause of Griff's unusually high temperature. He was lucky that Eddie's punch had not ruptured the organ. If it had, the boy was likely to have bled to death within hours. As it was, the bruising and tearing inside Griff caused enough blood loss to worry the physician, not to mention the damaged lung.

"Jack found me on the floor," Griff recollected. "I don't remember much after that, 'cept for how bad it hurt to breathe. Felt like somethin' was tearin' inside me." Instinctively, he clutched his midsection. "Jack stayed with me that night. I had all these nightmares and he understood them cause he also had them when he got out of-" Griff stopped before he betrayed a secret that Jack had shared with him.

"I know about Jack," Ben encouraged. "I've known him for many years."

Relieved, Jack continued. "Anyway, the next day, when I woke up, Jack was gone but Eddie came back. I told him to leave but that just riled him more." Ben felt a sense of pride in the boy for his bravery and imagined him standing up for himself even in his deteriorated condition. "We argued and he wanted me to help him rob this old lady's store. Told 'im there was no way…was then that I found out about how he and Issac had planned to kidnap Adam. He pushed and I hit something….corner of a table….I don't remember. It happened too fast. My chest felt so tight, I couldn't breathe and….uh….I don't really remember much after that, 'cept when you, Candy, Lucas and Jack came bargin' in."

Ben surmised that Eddie's last assault on Griff had caused his rib to puncture his lung. Fortunately, the force was not hard enough to penetrate the organ deeply. Doc had said it was a small puncture, Ben remembered.

Right on cue, Adam returned accompanied by Joe who had a tray balanced on one hand.

"Brought you something to eat," Joe smiled.

Adam merrily added, "And Hop Sing fixed up some of his home made remedy for the pain."

"Thanks," Griff coughed out. "I need it!"

"The food or the poultice?" Joe wondered.

A half-smile skittered across his face. "Both?"

"Food first," Ben advised. "It's best to get something in your stomach."

Catching a waft of the brother, Griff agreed, "Sounds good to me!"

Joe started to spoon broth into Griff's mouth as Ben kept talking to distract the teenager. Under normal circumstances, Griff would have been mortified at the idea of being fed like an invalid, but his hunger and Ben and Joe's jovial attitude diverted his attention and he happily accepts the spoon each time Joe offered it. Adam kept his distance in the corner, trying to keep up the appearance that he was busy organizing the books on a shelf.

"All done," Joe reported. He showed the Griff the bowl. "I'll send compliments to the cook."

"Hop Sing has a way of making everything taste good," Griff observed. "Even broth."

"That he does," Ben chimed in. He stared at Adam, who still found himself unable to directly look at Griff. His eyes landed on the stack of books in Adam's hand, and he noticed a distinct leather binding. Ben had known about Griff's journal, as one could hardly go a day without seeing Griff hastily writing in it. "In fact, Joe, why don't we go help Hop Sing with the dishes?"

"Dishes?" Joe obviously repeated. "Pa, we ate hours ago. I'm sure Hop Sing is d-" Ben gave Joe's leg a concealed but solid kick. "D-d-dying for some help. We better get right to it!" He jumped up from his seat much too eagerly and exited.

"Hang on!" Griff called out. "Umm, do you think you could help with the poultice, please?" he haltingly asked. "It's still hard for me to reach where it should be."

"Adam, why don't you?" Ben suggested. Adam severely looked up and fumbled to place the books back on the shelf. He did so, stacking them rather precariously. "It won't take but a minute." Ben and Joe left quickly.


	36. Chapter 35

**Here's a weekend treat for our wonderful readers.**

* * *

"Of course," Adam smiled after a moment. "Of course I will." He made his way to the bed and unwrapped the steaming poultice. "Here, let me." He pulled back the blankets to reveal Griff's ugly wound and healing incision and he cannot suppress a wince of sympathy for the boy. He also noticed a few faint, trailing scars that Adam could only assume were from previous beatings. He idly wondered if Griff had acquired them before or during his incarceration. "This is going to sting a little at first, but it'll help the pain, I promise."

Griff bit his lip to keep from groaning when Adam laid the poultice over his stomach. Summoning all his effort, Griff twisted himself so Adam could wrap it around his back. "Thanks." Unable to keep himself upright anymore, he slumped back, towards the wooden headboard.

Adam was quick to react and caught Griff's head with ease. "Not so fast!" He gently let it fall safely against the pillow. "You've got a hard head, but I think one concussion is enough for a while, huh?"

"Yeah, thanks," Griff sighed.

Adam wiped his hands on a piece of cloth then picked up the tea cup from the tray. "You better have some of this before you get too comfortable. Hop Sing's herbal tea. Doesn't smell or taste real good but it should help you get some sleep." Assisting Griff to hold his head up so he could sip at the tea, Adam then slowly allowed him to relax against the pillows once Griff drank as much of the bitter tasting tea as he could.

Feeling the medicine on the poultice seeping into his skin, he relaxed a little. "I talked to your father. I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

"I should be saying the same thing," Adam added. He saw that Griff's blinking was getting more frequent and it appeared he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He felt a surge of gratitude for their cook and admiration. Hop Sing always knew the right combination for pain relief and sleep. This time was no different. The youth probably did not even know how easily he was succumbing to the effects of the medicinal tea. "I know you were innocent."

"Thanks," Griff said after a couple of tries. "Means a lot." Talking was suddenly an effortful action. He didn't even bother to question why Adam had changed his mind, but at that moment, he couldn't bring himself to care. "Wish I didn't run away… L-like it here," he lethargically stated with blatant petulance.

Now Adam was sure the calming effects of the tea had a powerful effect on Griff. "Ponderosa is t-the best place I ever seen…" Griff shut his eyes and retreated back into sleep.

Just then, the stack of books Adam had been fiddling with dropped to the floor with a slam. Adam nonchalantly went to pick up the books, hiding Griff's journal on the bottom of the stack. He planned to tell the boy all about it, but he knew that Griff could not handle such a serious conversation right this moment.

Griff startled awake at the noise.

"Sorry about that," Adam whispered. He collected the books and re-stacked them

"Whatcha readin'?" the boy slurred.

"Nothing, nothing," Adam answered, concealing the journal. He held on to the assumption that Griff wasn't going to be too observant anyway in his current condition. "I've read all these before. Just doing a little organization. Maybe you oughta try going back to sleep for a bit."

"I'm not tired," Griff yawned. He shifted his weight and rubbed at the poultice. "Will you do me a favor?" he finally got up the courage to ask.

Adam was taken back by how young Griff sounded and looked when his guard was let down and the walls the young man had spent his whole life building to keep emotions in suddenly disintegrated, even if it was because Griff was a lightweight when it came to drugs. "What do you need, Griff?"

Griff pointed to the general direction of the bookshelf. "Can you read something to me?" He lazily jutted his head in case Adam did not understand him the first time. "Like to read. Love to read," he quickly revised. "But I can't when I get sick. Never could, even as a kid. The words all blur when my head's all fuzzy." Memories of his lonely childhood came rushing back to Griff and a lump in his throat developed. "It was always just me, y'know? So I never read when I was sick. Usually that was all I wanted to do. Ain't that funny?" He let out a short delirious laugh.

Adam sadly nodded along, although he found nothing humorous about that situation.

"But now you're here, and I just thought, maybe, you would..." Griff mumbled weakly.

"I'd be happy to," Adam sighed, squeezing Griff's arm. "What do you want to hear? I have a lot of books."

Griff took a moment to comprehend Adam's statement. "Umm… The Three Musketeers? It's m'favorite…"

Adam smiled at the small, timid request. "Mine, too." He retrieved the book and began to read.

Griff closed his eyes and was carried off to sleep by the soothing sound of Adam's voice narrating his favorite tale of brotherhood and friendship.

Adam continued until Griff's breath evened out. He quietly folded the page to keep his place, as he certainly planned on reading to the boy more often if it calmed him into a peaceful slumber.

It wasn't long before Adam, too, felt himself drifting off in his seat until footsteps jarred him out of sleep.

"He already asleep?" Candy whispered objectively, standing at the foot of Griff's bed. "It took me three extra hours coming back with Thunder. He is the most temperamental beast I have saddled. Threw me off twice today!"

Adam rose and used the excuse of putting the book back on the shelf as a distraction. "Listen, Candy, about last night and this whole thing with Griff, I…" He broke off in mid-sentence and turned to look at Candy, who stood with his arms crossed and a smug expression on his face. _Okay, guess I deserve that_, he thought.

"Go on," Candy authoritatively permitted. "I'm listening."

"I just wanted to say that…that I was wrong," Adam honorably apologized. "And I'm sorry. While I had my reasons for doubting the kid, I had no right to jump to conclusions without knowing all the facts."

"Well," Candy quipped. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Adam became a little irritated and started to say something to that effect, but Candy's friendly slap on the shoulder and grin broke the tension.

"It takes two to argue. I think I put in my share. I did a lot a thinkin' on the ride to Carson City and by the time I made my way back, I realized I couldn't lay all the blame on you. I wanted to clear the air. I think we both needed to," the foreman acknowledged. His tone grew more serious when he added, "There is one thing, Adam, that I think Griff deserves to know."

"What's that?" the eldest Cartwright brother asked with intrigue.

"What on earth knocked sense into you? If you don't want to tell me, that's fine," said Candy. "But don't you think you owe it to Griff to tell him the truth?"

"You're right and I will tell him but not until he can stay awake longer than a few minutes." Adam took another look at Griff, who was in a deep, medicated sleep. The dark-haired youth's mouth hung open slightly. "Let him get his strength back."

Candy wondered what secret Adam could be hiding, but he decided to let it go for now. "Alright. Look, why don't you get some rest? I'll take over for a while."

Adam smiled tiredly and left Candy to watch over Griff, relieved that a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders.


	37. Chapter 36

Adam joined his father and brother downstairs as they sat by the open fire.

Ben cocked his head when Adam came limping down the stairs. "Is there anything you'd like to tell us, Adam?"

Adam takes a seat on the armchair, too weary to catch on to what his father really meant. "That poultice and Hop Sing's herbal tea are working wonders for the kid. He's fast asleep... Candy's with him," Adam informed.

"That wasn't what I meant but I'm glad Griff's at last getting the rest he needs." Ben continued to bore his eyes into Adam, but his son was still oblivious to his father's motives. He assumed Ben was still worried about the tension between him and Candy. "If you're talking about me and Candy, there's nothing to tell. I apologized and we both agreed to drop the matter."

"Good," Ben curtly responded.

Adam could tell by the look on his father's face that there was something else he wanted to ask. Joe's uncharacteristic silence also roused his suspicion that the two of them had been discussing something before he came down the stairs. Turning his head away from his father's scrutiny, Adam looked in Joe's direction and was both annoyed and somewhat amused to find his younger brother pretending to read a newspaper that was clearly upside down.

"Joe, you might want to see Dr. Martin tomorrow about your eyes," advised Adam. He knew for certain now that whatever his father was on the verge of spilling had something to do with his younger brother and his big mouth.

Joe's head whipped up from the top of the newspaper. "What? My eyes? Why would Doc need to see them?"

"Because that paper you're reading is upside down," Adam replied matter-of-factly, hiding his irritation.

Joe cursed under his breath.

"Would you two mind telling me what's on your minds?" Adam persisted. "It's obvious from the moment I sat down that you have something to say so why don't you just come right out and say it?"

"Well, while we're on the subject of reading material, perhaps you could tell me why you felt the urge to read Griff's journal? I always thought that we had a fairly comprehensive library of our own." Ben swept his arm across to gesture toward the bookshelves lining one of the walls.

Adam threw an accusatory glance in Joe's direction. "And who else have you told, little brother?"

"Well, it wasn't my fault. It just sort of-" Joe nervously looked in Ben's direction. "Slipped out, you know."

"I bet it did," dismissed Adam. "And did you tell Pa that you had a preview of your own?"

"Uh…well…."

Ben glared from one son to the next. "I don't believe this! Here I thought I had raised two honest and honorable sons."

"Seriously, Pa," Adam began to defend. "If I hadn't read it…"

"You would still be condemning the boy?" prodded Ben.

"No, that's not what I was going to say at all. And for the record," Adam added. "I never condemned him. I just didn't exactly trust him."

"Oh? Well, why don't you both enlighten me then as to why you felt compelled to read that journal?" invited Ben in a serious tone.

"Me?" Joe said indignantly.

"Yes, Joseph, you too. I can hazard a guess as to why Adam would feel that he needed to read someone's personal diary but you on the other hand!" Ben replied disapprovingly.

"Okay, so I was curious," Joe admitted. "I'll tell you one thing - he's one hell of a writer. I was merely… appreciating his work."

Ben shook his head, although he was not entirely surprised by Joe's admission. "Since you've already read the book cover to cover, Adam, perhaps you can tell me what was in it that caused you to change your mind about our young friend?"

Adam exhaled heavily. "I read it because I thought I would find some answers and finally understand the kid. Yes, I initially opened that book looking for evidence to connect him with Issac but it wasn't the only reason. I wanted to see what you all saw in him that I couldn't." He absently rubbed at his wound, thinking back to his kidnapping ordeal. "After reading it cover to cover, I finally understood him. Griff's had a rough childhood. He didn't exactly have many friends and those that were either turned their backs on him or died or disappeared from his life. No wonder he has this trust issue. Prison only took away the last shred of innocence he had. He was lost and alone and confused. The one thing he knew was that if he didn't stick up for himself he'd learn real quick at the end of someone's wrist. When you brought him here, that all changed for him. I can't imagine how overwhelming it must've been to have to adjust to a life he never had before." Adam took a moment to put himself in Griff's shoes. "And just when he started to fit in, I came here and drove him back into his shell. I made him so nervous that it was easier for him to hide himself behind this tough façade. Nineteen years old and he already has more scars on his body than a seasoned soldier returning home from battle."

"No wonder he has nightmares. Scars aren't always of the physical kind," Ben commented. "Griff's going to need our help not just to heal physically but emotionally. Does Candy know about the diary?"

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know, but he doesn't know that I've read it."

"And were you planning on disclosing that little fact?" Ben shrugged.

"Eventually," he answered noncommittally.

"Well, you might want to get on that," Ben advised. "Or else your brother might do that for you."

"I can keep a secret!" Joe passionately contended. Adam and Ben snorted at Joe's claim. "Really!"


	38. Chapter 37

**Thanks for reading! Happy Sunday to all.**

Later that night, a muffled noise startled Adam into wakefulness. His eyes popped open and he stayed still for a moment, allowing them to adjust to the lack of light. Glancing out the window, Adam gazed at the bright crescent moon and determined that it must have been an hour or two past midnight. He stretched his healing leg before settling it back down on the bed.

His eyes were only shut for a second when he heard the same noise, only louder. This time, it was followed by a distressed voice that Adam identified as Candy's. Realizing what was probably happening in the room next to him, Adam jumped up out of the bed and quickly put on his robe as he made his way next door. He found his leg was able to bear more weight, which only added to his speed. Adam pushed the door to Griff's temporary room open and was filled with dread when the scene that enfolded confirmed his fears.

"No… no! Get your hands off me!" Griff violently twisted in the sheets, trying to escape Candy's grip. "I'm n-not going in there again!" His desperate movements harshly tore against his stitches and he contracted his stomach muscles. "Argh..Oh, God…"

"Griff, Griff!" Candy called, unsure if he should risk using more of his strength to pin Griff to the bed. He did not want to inflict Griff more pain, but he also did not want these nightmare to cause him any more damage, either. "Just calm down, okay? Stop struggling!"

Griff blindly defended himself from imaginary blows that he felt explode in his midsection and head. His eyes were open but dilated and they darted around the room wildly.

Neither Candy nor Adam saw any sign that Griff recognized his surroundings. They felt utterly helpless.

"Not again, not again!" A myriad of scenes played out in Griff's mind. One minute, he was fighting a prison guard armed with a whip as he is being forced into the hellbox. The door shuts, and suddenly he was a fifteen year-old boy cowering in the corner of his run-down shack as his cruel and drunken step-father beat him with the buckle of his belt. "N-no, I… Jus' please, please… I didn't do… No more!"

"Griff, please…" Candy knelt by the bed and whispered a desperate plea in Griff's ear. He was afraid to let go of Griff because he was still worried that the hysterical boy would injure himself further if given free range of motion.

Adam, however, quickly realized that Candy's restraint was probably fueling Griff's nightmares. But how else, he thought, could they stop the boy from tearing his wounds?

"I know you're scared, Griff, but if you open these wounds…" When Griff's thrashing did not cease, Candy rested his chin atop Griff's sweaty head. "You're safe, Griff. I promise. It's Candy. Can you hear me, buddy?"

Adam mirrored Candy's position on the other side of Griff's bed and helped him hold Griff's squirming form down. "How long has he been going on like this?"

"Ten, twenty minutes?" Candy answered. He refused to take his eyes off Griff. "His fever's going down, I… I don't understand it!"

"I have to get out, I have to!" Griff burst. "Can't breathe…" He jerked his right arm free but Adam was quick to catch it. "Issac? Eddie?" Griff whipped his head back and forth as he misidentified Adam and Candy. "Just leave me alone… I'm not like you, I'm nothing like you!"

Adam gently stroked a calming hand through Griff's hair. "Shh, shh. We know, we know. Take it easy."

"Candy?" Griff pitifully wailed, causing Candy to tighten his grip in an effort to make himself known. "Adam? Don't take me back, okay? I can't go back. I just can't…"

"Never, Griff," Adam assured him. "I promise, we'll never send you back there."

Candy felt tears forming in his eyes but out of habit, he blinked them back. "We're here for you, buddy. Always will be." Griff continued to tremble and mumble, much to Candy and Adam's dismay. "Dammit, why won't he snap out of it!?"

"Nightmares are nothing new for him," Adam explained. "That plus these medications, it's like he's trapped in whatever he's seeing." Griff violently kicked out and Adam moved appropriately. "There's gotta be some way to get through to him!"

"Help me! I gotta… gotta get out! Leave me alone, just leave me be!" Griff called out. Exhausted, he finally grew slack under Adam and Candy's weight. "Alone, alone… Always alone."

"Not anymore," Adam vowed to himself and Griff. "Not ever again."

Candy placed a hand on Adam's shoulder in silent thanks. " We're right here, I promise, and we always will be." He slipped his hand under Griff's neck so the boy had no choice but to look at them. "You're not alone.

With a gasp, Griff started into wakefulness. He faced Candy then turned his head to Adam. " I… I…" His hands shook uncontrollably as he frantically tried to get himself under control. Adam and Candy leant forward, waiting for Griff to compose himself. "I thought I was…" Memories and flashes of his horrid nightmare came flooding back and Griff, unprepared for such trauma, allowed a cry to escape his lips. Disturbed and embarrassed that he was breaking down in front of Candy and Adam, Griff angrily swiped at his eyes. More tears fell and to his horror, Griff could not suppress a quiet sob. "I've been out for months, but sometimes when I close my eyes…" When Griff finally figured out the battle with his emotions would be in vain, he covered his face with his hands and began to weep in earnest. To Griff's surprise, a strong pair of arms encircled him into a brotherly embrace. "M'sorry, I…don't know what's happening to me…."

"We'll figure it out together, Griff." Candy began to rock back and forth, hoping to calm the distraught youth. "Shh…It's alright," he repeated over and over.

Griff felt another pair of hands rubbed soothing circles on his back and he knew that it must have been Adam.

"Let it out, Griff," the Cartwright son soothed. "That's what friends are for."

Soon, Griff's sobs subsided, but he lingered in Candy's arms, relishing the security he would never admit that he so often craved.

Candy felt Griff's steady breath against the crook of his neck. "You still with me, pal?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here." Griff's voice was raw and scratchy. He knew that he should, but he was unable to pull himself away from Candy.

Adam assured him, "We'll be here, too. Think you can go back to sleep?"

A soft sound close to a snore was the only response Griff could muster. He had fallen asleep in Candy's comforting arms. Adam smiled and tenderly mussed up the sleeping teenager's hair.

"I think that's a 'yes,'" Candy translated as he laid Griff down on the bed and pulled the blankets over him. Making eye contact with Adam, he pulled another chair over to the bed. It seemed both of them would be needed that night.


	39. Chapter 38

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing.! We hope you'll enjoy this chapter and stick with us. There's plenty more story on the way!**

* * *

Except for the faint glow of the sunlight poking through a partially overcast sky, morning came like night had never left for Candy and Adam, who both woke up at the same time.

"G'morning," Candy greeted.

"Morning," Adam yawned.

A soft knock on the door alerted their attention and heralded Ben's entry into the room followed by Dr. Martin.

"Candy, Adam. I have some coffee downstairs." Ben subtly tried to tell the men that the doctor needed to check on his patient alone.

Adam and Candy picked up on Ben's meaning and both rose to their feet. They hailed the aging doctor and after taking one last look at Griff, who was, much to their relief, still asleep, they followed Ben out into the hallway and down the stairs.

"I spoke with Paul about those nightmares that Griff has been having," Ben informed them after they were in the living room and out of earshot. "And the emotional side-effects of those laudanum pills."

"I guess you heard him last night?" Adam asked, already knowing the answer.

"Those nightmares of his seem to last longer each time and it's gettin' harder to snap him out of it. I just don't know what to do." Candy was clearly at the end of his rope. "I've never seen him like this before. The guys at the bunkhouse did mention once or twice about Griff having restless nights when he first came here, but these are different to anything they've told me."

Adam empathized with Candy's frustration. "What did the Doc say we should do?"

Ben sighed deeply. "He wants to take those pills away from Griff. He also suggested some deep breathing exercises to manage the pain. I don't know just how effective that will be considering his ribs are still in a bad way. But I do agree with him about getting rid of those pills."

"He's still hurtin' way too much to be taken off those pills," Candy exhaled sharply while shaking his head. "I mean, it's not so bad during the day, but at night, even Hop Sing's tea and poultice ain't enough to ease the pain. I tried not to give him any last night, but he woke up in the middle of the night and begged me for those pills. What was I supposed to do? Let him suffer?"

"We'll have to find something else," Ben insisted. "Doc gave me a few suggestions. Maybe stronger herbal tea will help."

"Candy, he's right," Adam interjected before Candy could protest. "It's not just those nightmares that are doing him harm. Psychologically, Griff is falling apart. He was a complete wreck last night."

Ben frowned at Adam's statement. "It certainly hasn't helped any that Griff has barely eaten in the last few days. Those pills are quite strong. God knows how many he took in Carson City but when we found him, that bottle was empty. I also found out he'd been given some alcohol by Eddie. Don't think that sat well with his medication."

"Wish there was something more we could do for him," said Candy, the muscles in his cheek twitched at the mention of traitorous rancher's name. "Kid's suffered enough. He doesn't need this."

"Sometimes in order to be kind, you need to be cruel," Ben reminded him.

"Griff's first night after his operation was the only night he slept straight through," Adam mused aloud. "It was the only night he didn't take anything for the pain."

"So? That doesn't help him any now, does it?" Candy snapped out of frustration and helplessness. He immediately regretted his tone and lowered it. "Sorry."

"Let's just wait and see what Paul says, alright?" Ben suggested.

"'Wait?" Candy reiterated with irritation. "It seems all we ever do anymore is wait!"

"Fellas?" Doc Martin called as he appeared at the top of the stairs. "I think you should all be here to hear this."

Ben, Adam, and Candy wasted no time in joining Paul.

"He's awake and lucid, but I'm going to tell him to stop taking the pills. I thought it best to have some reinforcement," Paul proposed.

They entered Griff's room and smiled at the young, injured man in the bed. Griff looked haggard and drained, but at least he was not screaming for help or in a tremendous amount of pain.

"Okay, Doc. They're here. Now will you tell me how I'm doing?" Griff demanded in a huff.

After years of practicing medicine, Paul knew how to easily evade the question. "How do you think you're doing, Griff?"

"Better, I reckon. Pain's getting less. Still there, but that laudanum helps a lot," Griff honestly answered. "So do Hop Sing's herbs. My fever seems to be going down. Ain't that a good sign?" The teenager looked to Ben for validation.

"Yes, yes. Those all are good signs," Paul agreed. He paused to look Griff directly in the eyes. "But how have you been sleeping? I've been hearing you've had some trouble sleeping last night and those nights while you were in Carson City."

"Nothing I can't handle," Griff haltingly stated.

"Griff, I'm worried about you," Candy pleaded.

Adam nodded solemnly. "We all are."

Paul shook the bottle of laudanum pills on the dresser. "These pills are strong. And sometimes, they can affect you psychologically. Nightmares, hallucinations…"

Griff guiltily listened to the list, not wanting to believe that he was experiencing any side-effects.

"And that's not healthy, either. That's why I don't think you should take them anymore. Now, that means that you pain will return and increase for a little but-" Paul continued, but Griff cut him off.

"Whoa, wait a minute! I'm fine!" Griff argued halfheartedly, though he could tell from the sympathetic looks thrown at him that Candy and Adam were not fooled. "Completely fine. There's no reason to do that. So I talk in my sleep a little. Big deal! They help with the pain and…"

"Are highly addictive and dangerous," the doctor finished. "Griff, it's for your own good. And even if you're not addicted right this minute, continuing to take the laudanum will lead to an addiction. I've seen it before."

"We won't stand to see that happen to you," Adam vowed.

"And last night you were doing a lot more than just talking in your sleep, buddy," reminded Candy. "These pills are messing with your head. You must feel it!"

"I can stop if I want to, honest! I just…" As Griff stuttered, he lost his confidence and conviction. He remembered many inmates who were hopelessly addicted to various medications, drugs, and alcohol uttering those same words. "Don't want to stop. But it's not like I'm sitting around here waiting for a fix!" He wanted to distinguish himself from those others. Lowering his voice to just above a whisper, he found himself losing the battle of denial."I guess I have taken a liking to those pills lately."

"And that's to be expected," Paul noted. "We just don't want it getting any worse, now do we?"

"And you'll have help, Griff," Adam declared. "We won't let this get any worse."

"Plus it won't be like real withdrawal," Candy added. "Just a couple of hard days and then you'll heal and won't need anything at all."

"It would be nice to be off of all this stuff. My head's been so foggy lately. I don't know whether I'm coming or going most of the time. Okay." Griff swallowed nervously and continued to listen to the doctor's suggestions. "I reckon this is for the best."


	40. Chapter 39

**We hope you all had a lovely weekend. Here's your early Monday edition (or late depending on which part of the globe you are reading from). Thank you so much for following our story. If you've left us a review previously, THANK YOU. It doesn't go unappreciated even if we have yet to send you a PM response. **

* * *

A knock on the front door summoned Joe from the kitchen. He had been helping Hop Sing with light chores now that Paul finally officially cleared him to start using his arm again. He opened the door and saw a burly, heavy-set man who towered about a foot over him.

"Howdy. Can I help you?" Joe asked.

"Name's Jack Planchett. I'm here to see Ben Cartwright," Jack announced.

Joe was familiar with the name, but could not quite remember where he'd heard it from. "Come in," he smiled. "I'll let him know you're here." Joe motioned for Jack to come inside and take a seat. "Pa?" he called. "Company!"

At Joe's call, Ben came into the room and was thrilled to see Jack. He hastily greeted his old friend and introduced his son.

"Joe?" Jack recalled, imagining the small boy Joe used to be. "Little Joe! Why, the last time I saw ya, you was what – 'bout this high?" He demonstrated Joe's height when he last saw the youngest Cartwright heir.

"Hey, I remember now," Joe grinned. "You still have that inn in Carson City?"

"Yeah, still do," Jack reported with a deep chuckle. "Still leaks in the same places too."

Ben quickly explained to Joe the role Jack played in bringing Griff back to the Ponderosa. "We found Griff at the inn. Jack, here, helped us with borrowin' a wagon to bring him home."

Jack's tone turned more serious. "Griff's the reason I came by today. Couldn't get the boy outta my mind. Your foreman told me he barely made it. Said the kid was all torn up inside."

"He was pretty messed up. Doc did a fine job on 'im," Ben glowed. "He's takin' it one day at a time."

Despite knowing Ben was a trustworthy man, Jack had still wanted to see that for himself. "Is it alright if I went up and saw him?"

"Sure, I'll take you up," offered Ben. "Candy's with him at the moment."

"Candy," Jack repeated and thought of his first impression of the man. "Hmm. He known Griff for long?"

"Are you kiddin'? They go way back. Met each other in Billings before Griff was..." Not knowing that Jack already knew about Griff's incarceration, Joe stopped himself spilling another secret. "Well, Griff's kinda like his kid brother."

"I can believe that." Jack scratched at his stubble he had been too lazy to shave that morning. "He looked real worried when he returned the wagon. Couldn't wait to get back here."

"Well, it was good to see you, Jack," Joe said as he got up to get back to helping Hop Sing. "Are you stickin' around?"

"Maybe for the day. I have someone lookin' after the inn for a day or two but no longer than that," Jack answered.

"We have plenty of room," Ben chimed in. "You're welcome to stay here."

Jack grinned at the famous Cartwright hospitality. "I 'preciate that, Ben."

The two men walked up the stairs, on their way to meet Griff.

* * *

Meanwhile, just as Jack arrived at the Ponderosa, Adam took the first shift to keep vigil by Griff's bedside. The doctor moved on to his other patients some time ago, after leaving a few recipes for herbal teas that sometimes could be used as a mild pain killer. Unfortunately for Griff, his pain was not at all mild yet. He sat on the bed against a stack of pillows, clenching and unclenching his facial muscles.

"Here," Adam uttered as he held out a steaming cup of tea. "Try an' drink a little more. It'll help."

Pushing the cup away, Griff shook his head. "I've had three cups already. And it's so bitter." If Griff had not been in so much pain, Adam surely would have mocked him for whining so.

"It's for the best," the older man maintained. "The more you have now…"

"The less pain there'll be," Griff finished in a singsong voice, imitating Adam. "I know, I know!" he bit out. "I'm sorry, Adam. It's not you. I just…" He paused, a little frightened of his inability to control his rapid mood swings that Paul had warned everyone about. "I don't know what it is."

Adam placed the tea back on the nightstand. "It's just the opium leaving your body," he patiently explained. "Usually you'd take more to replace it and not feel this way, but now that you're off laudanum, you're bound to feel some discomfort."

"Discomfort," Griff echoed, hovering his arm around his torso. "It's like Cutter and Issac are smashing a two by four across my gut. No, no, it's worse than that. It's like when my step-fath…" Unnerved by his careless slip of his tongue, Griff shut his mouth. Weighed down by fatigue and pain, he could not even think of a way to correct his mistake of mentioning his childhood. He closed his eyes and refocuses on controlling the pain.

"Your step-father," Adam automatically finished before he realized that Griff never told him about his past. Figuring now was as good a time as any, he fetched Griff's journal from where he had previously left it. "I… umm, know about that."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Griff grasped the pillow to keep from crying out. "Mhmm, Candy's a blabbermouth. And no offense, but so's your Pa sometimes."

"No," Adam refuted. "They didn't exactly tell me about it."

"What?" Griff was truly confused and opened his eyes to search Adam's face. Then how did you know?"

Adam showed the journal to Griff and the man's guilty stare is enough for Griff to understand what had transpired. "When you left for Carson City, I didn't know what to make of you. "Truly, I didn't, and your running off was just about the worst thing you could have done. This…" He pointed to the book. "Was on the table and I didn't know it was yours first. Joe told me you kept a journal and-"

"And you read it to incriminate me and prove yourself right. That's it, isn't it?" Griff accused. "Isn't it?!"

"Hey, take it easy. I know this is a lot to take in, but working yourself up won't change anything." He encouraged Griff to take some deep breaths, which did help somewhat calm the youth down. He checked his pocket-watch and counted backwards. According to his calculations, it was time to apply another poultice to Griff's stomach. "It's complicated. I read your journal, yes, because I was curious if you mentioned anything about Issac in there. But I didn't realize-" He took the bunched up poultice and soaked it in the boiling water Hop Sing had just brought up from the stove.

"I'm not some underprivileged kid, y'know," Griff cut off with the same attitude he had initially used after arriving on the Ponderosa. "I got along just fine. Well, except for prison. But I worked, I learned, I practically raised myself. I lived a decent, honest life. There's no reason for you to pity me." He hoped that Adam would not change the way he looked at him. "Things happen. I mean, some of us get stuck with a step-father who didn't think twice at beating you 'til you were seeing double, and some of us get to grow up…" He sprawled his arms out. "Here with your family. One doesn't make a man any better or worse than the other."

A knock on the door had in one way spared Adam from having to respond to Griff's reply at the risk of sounding like an even bigger fool while on the other hand, Adam wished they had several more minutes to themselves.

"Hope I'm not interruptin' anything?" Candy leered.

"No, I was just going to help Griff apply this poultice before I go," Adam said cautiously.

"I can do it," Candy offered jubilantly. "Why don't you get some rest?"

"Sure, I'll leave you to it." Adam faced Griff. "You're wrong about me pitying you but you're right about what does make a man who he is."

A puzzled Candy decided to remain silent until Adam departed. "Everything okay?" he checked.

"Yeah," Griff mumbled. "We were just talkin'."

To change the subject, Candy suggested, "Let's get that poultice on you and change those bandages." He helped Griff lift himself away from the pillows and remove the bandages. Candy felt the young man flinch at his touch. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," he faltered. "I'm okay."

Candy carefully settled Griff back against the pillows. Just as Hope Sing instructed, he mixed the herbal poultice until it became thick and formed the right consistency of a paste. He applied the poultice across Griff's abdomen and lower ribs using a piece of cloth.

Instinctively, Griff tensed his muscles even though he knew that doing so only worsened the pain. A moan escaped his lips when Candy's ministrations pressed down a little too firmly against a particularly sore area.

Candy withdrew his hand and looked up into Griff's face. "Sorry. Just a little more and then we'll wrap some fresh bandages around you. You should sleep better tonight. Just try to relax, okay?

Griff sighed and tried to relax. He closed his eyes and concentrated on regulating his breathing the way the doctor had taught him. It seemed to help decrease the pain to a more manageable level.

Just as Candy tucked in the bandage securely at Griff's good side, a knock at the door signaled visitors.

Griff smiled weakly at the sight that greeted him. It was Jack, the bar tender and inn keeper from Carson City, with Ben by his side.

"Hey! Jack!," Griff happily, though lethargically, welcomed his new friend. "It's good to see you! What brings you all the way out here?"

Jack stepped forward and stood above Candy. He was glad to see the clean dressings and bandages wound around Griff, but he was also disturbed at the youth's paleness and unsteady breathing. "I came to see you, of course." Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he gave Griff's arm a light squeeze. "How are ya feelin'?"

"Better, better. Still hurts a little, but that ain't nothing new." Griff sluggishly blinked. "It's good to see you! Good. Really, really good…" As he continued to repeat the word, Jack looked up at Candy for an explanation.

"Adam must've given him some of herbal tea the doc recommended," Candy clarified. "Seems like Griff gets a little loopy from it. He doesn't handle meds to well, I guess. Still, at least it helps to calm him rather than give him all those nightmares and hallucinations when he took those laudanum pills."

"Good, good, good," Griff continued to babble. "You know what else is good?" His head flipped back and forth between Candy and Jack but eventually landed on Jack. "Your soup. That soup is real good. Better than Hop Sing's!" He widened his eyes when he realizes what he was saying. "Oh, but th-that's a secret." Griff brought a shaky finger up to his lips. "Shh. Don't you go tellin' nobody or Hop Sing'll never stop yelling."

"Thanks, Griff. I'll keep it to myself," Jack placated, patting the boy's hand. "Cross m'heart." With that matter settled, Griff resisted fighting the drowsy feeling that overtook him and surrendered to sleep. A faint smile touched on Jack's lips, but he still wished he could have caught the boy when he had his wits about him. "So tell me, how is Griff really doin'?"

"He really is getting better, even though I know he looks like death warmed over," Ben assured. "He had a pretty serious tear in a muscle called the diaphragm and a punctured lung. Thankfully, we got him back here just in time for the doc to patch him up." He paused briefly, but Jack's concerned look caused Ben to disclose all of Griff's medical problems. "The boy was, however, having some… um, nightmares that haven't helped him at all. The doctor was worried how much damage that would do, so he suggested Griff stop taking the laudanum pills."

"He had those with him when he came to my Inn. The nightmares and the pills," Jack recalled. He shook his head, cursing the prison system for allowing the boy to slip through the cracks and be burdened with such distress. "I told him to be careful with those pills, but when I saw those bruises on his body and found out he had busted ribs, I couldn't stand the thought of him feeling all that pain when there was an option of relieving it."

"You ain't the only one," Candy agreed.

"But the doctor has left us with some suggestions for alternate herbal remedies to ease the pain without the opium. Some teas that our cook helped us prepare seem to have helped him sleep and breathing exercises are helping with the pain," Ben listed.

"Yeah," agreed Candy. "It's a good thing he's so skinny. You give him barely anything and he's out quicker than a candle in a thunderstorm."

"As if you're one to talk, Candy?" Ben challenged. "I seem to remember one winter where you came down with the flu. You had a little bit of that tonic and then y-"

"Okay, that's enough about me," Candy hurriedly dismissed to shut Ben up. "Jack is here to see Griff, after all." He rubbed his hand over his face.

An amused Jack decided to give Candy a break and glanced down at Griff's slack face. "That poultice seems to be pretty good for him too." He rose to his feet and decided to leave the boy to rest for the night.

Candy decided to stay with Griff while Ben showed Jack to his room.


	41. Chapter 40

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing! We hope that our story is meeting your expectations! **

* * *

"It's the smallest of our guest rooms," Ben informed Jack as they entered the room. "I hope you'll be comfortable here. I could see if – "

"Are you kiddin'? This is perfect," Jack marveled. "It's bigger than any of my rooms. Thank you, Ben."

"Think nothing of it. You saved the life of one of my hands," Ben reasoned. "It's the least I could do." He turned to leave when Jack called him back.

"Ben, those men who took your son and almost killed Griff, what happened to them?" Jack questioned, hoping they had been killed or at least sentenced. It was only fair if Griff had to be imprisoned that so we those vicious criminals.

"Well, you already know what became of Eddie. He was the one who tipped off Adam's visit here. Regrettably, he was a ranch hand of mine that had just collected his final pay," Ben told Jack. "I had no idea he had been swindling the other hands out of their pay. There were four others who held my son for the ransom money. The ringleader went by the name Issac. He must've recognized Griff from their time in prison." Jack remembered Griff mentioning running into a former criminal. "From what Adam tells me, it wasn't a happy reunion. One of the men shook a shot at Joe when he stumbled across the cabin where they had been holding Adam and Griff. Fortunately, it was a flesh wound to the arm but Sam, a friend of Joe's, was killed. Joe rode back here and brought the ransom note. The next day, I gathered some men and after I paid Issac's gang to get Adam back, we went back to the cabin. Candy took down one of the men – Cutter was his name – and Adam took down Issac. It was over fast and the sheriff brought them all in to the jailhouse."

"I'm sorry to hear about Sam," Jack sympathized. "But I'm glad that Adam and Joe are alright. Four armed men. No wonder the boy didn't stand a chance. I presume they would've tied your son up durin' the whole thing?"

Ben thought back to the condition that Adam was brought in and realized that apart from a bump on the back of his head and the bullet wound to his leg, he was relatively unscathed. "Yes, they did. At the time, they would've needed him alive. Griff, on the other hand, was of no real value to them. I figure the only reason they kept him alive was because of Issac's connection to him. Whether they quarrelled in prison or Issac had his own personal reasons for keeping Griff alive, I don't yet know." Ben planned to find out soon. "I've not asked the boy and I'm not really sure he's up to answering these types of questions any time soon. I do know one thing and that is, if we didn't stage a rescue attempt when we did, Issac and his men intended to take Griff with them. They weren't the least bit interested in the money I was ready to offer in exchange for the boy."

"Probably got a real kick out of him. To them he was just something' to pass the time. I've seen their kind before," Jack commented. He remembered men from his time in prison who, just like Issac, would beat on others younger or weaker than them purely for pleasure. Often they did it in groups, preying on the weakest link who was broken or even died as a result..

"It just makes me glad we got him out of prison when we did," Ben pointed out.

"I'll tell ya, Ben, some of the things I saw in there- just plain barbaric. I still don't know if it was the bad conditions of the prisons or if some men are just plain rotten, but kids like Griff, they usually don't live long 'nough to even hope of getting out," Jack pondered.

"It's a good thing he's here now. We've all the hope he could want," Ben optimistically proclaimed. He bidded Jack goodnight and made his way down the stairs. Jack's words echoed in his mind, and Ben began to imagine all the possibilities if he had not met Griff during the prison riot. None of the hypothetical scenarios ever ended well for Griff or Ben.

* * *

Hesitating for a second, Candy knocked on Adam's door. He could see from the light underneath the doorway and the moving shadows that Adam was not sleeping nor was he trying.

"It's open," Adam enunciated. Candy took in the invitation. At such a late hour, Adam quickly assumed that something was wrong with Griff. "Candy? What's happened? Is Griff having those night terrors again?"

"No, no nothing like that," Candy quickly reassured. "I just wanted to talk about, well, I… You see…" Sighing, he tried to get over the flustered feeling that suddenly came up over him. He loosened his collar. "Joe might have mentioned something to me that may concern you so I…" Once Joe was mentioned, Adam had a good idea of what Candy is about to say, but he let him finish in a rush of air. "Joe-told-me-about-the-journal."

"Joe is no better than that gossip Mrs. Stevenson!" Adam exclaimed. "He's not lying. In fact, I just told Griff about it, too. He didn't take to kindly to it, although, he wasn't really mad at me. That's what I expected. He was more… I can't really put my finger on it. Embarrassed?" he guessed. "But he did nothing wrong, so I can't imagine why that would be."

"Story of that kid's life," he scoffed. "That's what made you change your mind, isn't it? About Griff being in cahoots with Issac."

"Yeah," Adam admitted. "Although I should have had more faith in him anyway. But that journal ended up being so much more. I feel like it helped me really understand Griff. I didn't know, didn't even think that he went to jail under such…" He searched for an appropriate word. "Circumstances. I know it was wrong but-"

Candy shrugged. "Hey, I'm not the one you gotta apologize to. Besides, if his book finally got you to see my point about Griff then so be it!" he grinned. "Maybe next time you'll just take my word for it?"

"Okay, okay," Adam relented jokingly. "I just wish Griff would have the same attitude. Even if he got mad at me, that would be understandable. When I told him I knew about his step-father-"

"A low-down, dirty, rotten coward!" Candy cursed. "I met him once, when Griff and I worked together in Montana, though I doubt that drunk remembers. He saw the whole world through an empty whiskey bottle. If I had of know at the time how much he'd beat Griff…"

"My sentiments exactly about that sorry excuse of a man. I won't even call him a father. I know that and you know that. Is it possible Griff doesn't?" Adam wondered. "That he blames himself?"

"It's possible, I guess…" Candy acknowledged. "The boy never really talks about his past- even to me."

"That's all well and good, but if these nightmares are latent effects of something he's not telling us or keeping bottled up, then he's gonna have to speak up, and soon," Adam specified strongly.


	42. Chapter 41

**Welcome to the next edition :-) Many thanks as always goes to our readers.**

* * *

The next morning heralded a visit from Deputy Clem Foster. Ben greeted the relieving Sheriff as he rode up toward the house.

"What brings you by, Clem?" the patriarch smiled as Clem dismounted.

"Just came to wrap up a few things on Sam's murder and the kidnappin'," he generalized. "How are Adam and Joe doin'?"

"Better. Joe's no longer wearin' a sling and Adam's getting around just fine. Course neither of 'em will be doin' any horse breakin' any time soon," Ben chuckled lightly before his tone grew more serious. "I gather you've spoken to Sam's family?"

"Yeah, they're takin' it real hard," Clem reported. "Sam's left a widow behind. Did you know that they were expectin' their first child?"

"No, I didn't," Ben said with a heavy heart.

"Neither did Sam. She had it all planned out on when she was gonna tell 'im but she never got the chance." Clem removed his hat out of sorrow for Sam and his family.

"My God," Ben exhaled. "If I'd have known, I wouldn't have taken Sam on that search party."

"It's not your fault, Ben. Wasn't like anyone knew what had happened to Adam," absolved Clem.

"Still, I can't help feel responsible," Ben shrugged. "What about Sam's father and brother?"

"Got a telegraph about an hour ago. They're comin' down from Virginia City for the funeral and the trial. How's Joe takin' it?" Clem timidly asked.

"I don't think it's hit him yet," Ben stated, knowing Joe would grieve for his friend when he was ready. "He's had a lot on his mind. We all have."

"That's understandable," Clem remarked, raising an eyebrow. "How's Griff doin'?"

Ben could not identify what the acting Sheriff was implying, though his tone belied a hidden agenda to his question. "He's got a long way to go, but Doc's optimistic."

"If he's up to talking, I'd like to ask him a few questions," Clem said with authority.

Ben's smile faded from his face. "What's goin' on, Clem? Out with it."

"Issac's been tellin' everyone that Griff was in on the kidnappin' until he tried to pull out," Clem informed his friend.

Ben arched his eyebrows and scoffed, "And you believe him?"

"I never said I did but with the kid's record and the fact that Issac has nothing to gain by lying-" He cut himself off. It was no secret that Clem and Griff never saw eye to eye.

"Now you listen to me. I've already spoken to the boy. He's explained everything that happened and I believe him," Ben asserted.

"What about Eddie, huh? According to Issac, he and Griff were close friends," Clem shot back. "You can't explain this away, Ben. Not without a proper trial.

"Eddie swindled the hands out of a fair amount of money, including Griff's. Whatever Issac has been telling you, they're all lies." Ben was confident in his hand's integrity and honesty. "Now, I don't know what Issac hopes to accomplish by framing an innocent man, but Griff didn't break any laws. Those criminals you have locked up in the jail house – they're the ones who should be on trial."

"See Ben, that's where you're wrong," retorted Clem. "Griff did break the law. He ran off to Carson City – and yes, I know all about that. Doc told me when I asked him about his condition. You and I both know – and so does Griff – that the conditions of his parole states that he remains here on the Ponderosa where you can keep an eye on him." His insinuations only infuriated Ben even more.

"The boy rode out to Carson City!" he shot back, barely hanging on to his patience. "He didn't go all the way to Mexico!"

"But he could have and you'd never have known," Clem pointed out. "He gave you the slip."

Ben crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Just what are you trying to say, Clem?"

"Sam's family want answers!" Clem demanded. "They overheard Issac at the jailhouse and spoke with the judge. The trial is being delayed until Griff can give a formal statement and be well enough to testify in court."

"That's understandable," Ben compromised. "And I'll make sure Griff cooperates when he is ready. What seems to be the issue?"

"I received another telegraph yesterday from the sheriff in Billings. He recommends that the judge review Griff's parole. Frankly, after the stunt he pulled …" Clem was ready to lock Griff up and throw away the key.

"The boy was badly injured, confused and most of all, scared," Ben excused. "It was no stunt."

Clem raised his voice a notch at Ben's stubbornness. "Nevertheless, he failed to abide by the law. And don't forget he has a history of violence. That's what put him behind bars in the first place!"

Ben was unable to contain his anger any longer. He all but shouted, "Because the system failed him! Where was the law when his stepfather beat him? Where was the law when the boy needed it to protect him?"

"Come on, Ben! The kid probably has a problem with bring disciplined," Clem dismissively scoffed with disdain. "You of all people should know what it's like to raise boys."

Ben lowered his voice when he realized that the heated conversation might be over heard by his sons and their guests, including Griff. "All the more reason why I can't understand how a parent could beat his child senseless."

"There was never any proof of that," Clem curtly shrugged. "I've gone through the boy's records."

"Of course not! Griff's stepfather would've been careful to keep the boy's injuries hidden," Ben pressed.

Clem sighed heavily, clearly exasperated that he couldn't get through to Ben. "It don't matter one way or the other. I still need to see Griff and he'll have to face the consequences of his actions."

Ben stepped a little closer to Clem. "Not today and not tomorrow. Unless you have a court order to interrogate the boy, you're not going near him until I say he's ready, is that clear?"

"Fine." Clem climbed back onto his horse. "As soon as he is fit to explain himself, I'll be needing that statement."

Just as Ben's thoughts raced and Clem rode away, the front door opened and Jack walked out.

"Well, Ben, thanks for everything. I do appreciate you putting me up," Jack smiled. "Those boys and that foreman of yours are mighty fine men. I just said my goodbyes to them."

"It's our pleasure, you know that." Ben decided to keep quiet about Clem's reason for visiting despite Jack's questioning gaze in the direction that the deputy rode out. After all, nothing was certain and involving Jack would only make the innkeeper worry about a situation over which he had no control. "Come back any time. We'd be mighty glad to see you again, and I'm sure Griff would, too. Why don't you stay another day?"

"Wish I could, but that inn does keep me busy. Always something to fix today so something new can break tomorrow." Ben laughed at Jack's dry joke. "Just so you know, Ben, what you're doing for Griff is real kind of ya. He's in good hands. That's all I need to know. "

Ben humbly accepted the compliment. "Thank you, Jack. But I'm only supplying Griff with the opportunity. It's up to him to seize it."

"Oh, I know, I know. But if'n I know you well, and I do know you well, Ben, I'd hazard a guess that you're filling in the gaps with the boy when it comes to bein' a man." Jack knew Griff would bristle at such a description, but it was true. "He's done a good job by himself, but between you and Candy and your sons, he won't be short of support."

"We sure hope so." Ben kept rethinking about his conversation with Clem and dreaded the idea of Griff having getting tangled up with legal matters again. "From what I've heard, you've done your share."

After fetching his horse, Jack mounted it. "Kid kinda grows on ya, don't he?" Waving, he spurred his horse into a canter toward Carson City. "So long, Ben! Thanks again!"

Ben waved back and watched until he could no longer see Jack. He entered the house and approached Joe with a grim expression, which caught his son off guard.

"Pa," Joe began. "Is something wrong?"

"Maybe," Ben answered noncommittally. "Joseph, I need to talk to you."

Joe straightened his back when Ben called him by his full name. He attentively listened as his father relayed the conversation he and Clem had just had. The younger man was shocked at Clem's flippant attitude towards Griff, but the lawman and Griff have always seemed to be at odds, even when it came to trivial matters.

"But he can't arrest Griff for something he didn't do!" Joe exclaimed.

"It's not that simple," Ben explained, aggravated by the situation. "With Issac spreading rumors all around town about Griff being his partner in crime and Sam's family understandably grieving and out for blood, the town might not be reasonable."

"Maybe I should go over and talk with Sam's pa and his brother?" Joe suggested sullenly.

"No, I don't think that's the best thing you could do right now with tensions high."

"With everything that's been happening, I still can't believe that Sam's gone."

Ben placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I know and it's going to take time but I don't want you going over to Sam's family. Not just yet. Joe?"

Joe looked into his father's eyes and nodded reluctantly. "What d'ya think will happen to Griff? I mean, he can't go back to jail. We can't let that happen."

"Of course not. We'll get him the best lawyer and get to the bottom of all this. We have to tell him, though. He needs to be ready to defend himself against Clem's questioning and to ignore the vicious rumors," Ben logically articulated.

"He was asleep last I checked," Joe told his father. "We should let him rest a little longer."

"Okay, but when we wakes up, we won't have a choice," Ben agreed.

Joe nodded and paled when he thought of the possible repercussions. Telling Griff that he may have to suffer the ramifications of breaking his parole could greatly hinder his recovery.

"Why don't you go up and relieve Candy and Adam?" suggested Ben."They need to hear this, too."


	43. Chapter 42

**Thanks to all our readers and reviewers. We hope everyone is hanging on to see what happens next. Here is another installment for you! **

* * *

When Adam and Candy descended the stairs and saw Ben staring off into space with pursed lips, they knew something is wrong.

"Adam, Candy," Ben curtly greeted. "How's Griff?

"Sound asleep," Adam told his father. "It's good he's finally getting some decent rest."

Ben sighed and nodding, hoping that the news would not disrupt Griff's sleep.

Feeling impatient from the last few days, Candy got right to the point. "What'd you want to see us about, Mr. Cartwright? Joe said it was pretty important."

Ben decided to stop beating around the bush. "Clem Foster was here earlier. He wanted to question Griff about the kidnapping," Ben informed. Before either man could respond with anger, he added, "But I sent him away and said Griff wasn't up to it."

"Questions?!" Candy bellowed. "What kind of questions?"

"Questions about his breaking parole. Clem got wind of it and he wants to investigate. That, plus Issac's lies, well, the town's getting riled up and legally…" Ben explained.

"They probably want to lynch him once they heard about Sam," Adam predicted as he sat down to get weight off of his leg. The growing pain in his head, however, did not subside. "That can't happen, Pa. He saved me. Doesn't that count for something?"

Candy caught on with what Ben was implying and was appalled. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He didn't wait for an answer. "No, no. He is not going back to jail! I won't let that happen!"

"Neither will we. Candy, you're not the only one that cares about him," Ben warned. He appreciated Candy's concern, but he knew his foreman was not the most patient person in the world. "We all know what really happened and we all know Griff belongs here."

"Does Griff know about Clem?" Adam inquired.

Ben shook his head slowly. "No, but I'll tell him when he wakes up." Candy whistled at the thought of having to tell Griff he was being accused of crimes he did not commit. "He's strong and he has us this time. Let's hope that will be enough."

Just then, the three men heard a crash and glass breaking upstairs. Puzzled at what the sound could be, they raced up the stairs and head up to Griff's room. Candy drew his gun, unsure of what they would find.

* * *

In Griff's room, Joe and Griff instinctually ducked and covered their faces when they saw an object hurled through the window. Joe cautiously moved around the broken glass to find a large rock with a note tied onto it. He sucked in a shaky breath when he read the paper.

"Griff, are you alright?" Joe checked on his friend as he picked up and inspected the rock. "Did you get cut?"

"No, I'm fine. How about you, Joe? And what is that?" Griff asked curiously once he saw what was in Joe's hand.

Candy, Adam, and Ben pushed the door open and found Griff holding himself up into a sitting position and staring at the window.

"He's awake," Joe said, although that much was obvious. Stepping over the shattered glass, he handed the note to Ben. "You have to tell him now."

"Tell me what?" Griff sat up straighter with a wince as he inadvertently pulled his damaged muscles.

Ben read the note and passed it to Adam and Candy. The note read:

**"****Hang him high!"**

Below the phrase was a crudely drawn gallows and the words "Griff King" hanging at the end of a rope. Candy scrunched up the paper in his clenched fist.

"Griff," Ben addressed. "There's something we need to discuss and I want you to listen to me very carefully."

Griff nodded then looked from Candy to Adam to Joe. The seriousness that played across all their faces already made him on edge. Anxiety started to rise within him, increasing his heart rate.

"Clem dropped by earlier. He wants to ask you a few questions about what happened when Issac and his gang took you and Adam hostage," the patriarch disclosed. "He also wants to hear it from you on why you ran away to Carson City."

Not ready to take in such news, Griff ignored Ben and shifted his eyes to Candy's hand. "What was on that note?"

"Griff, did you hear what I just said?" Ben arched his eyebrow and took an authoritative step towards the bed. Having raised three boys, he was not intimidated by Griff's cocky attitude.

Griff reluctantly turned back to face Ben and answered through gritted teeth. "Yes, Mr. Cartwright."

"There is one other thing. " By looking into Griff's clear, blue eyes, Ben could see that he had raised the barriers once again. "Do you remember Sam Turner?"

Griff was not expecting to hear about Sam. "Uhh, yeah. I remember him. Joe introduced us at that farmer's festival in town." He looked at Joe and his heart sank lower at the sadness in Joe's eyes.

"He was shot just moments before I took a bullet myself. Only thing is, Sam never made it." Joe's voice cracked at the memory. "Died before…he even hit the ground."

For a fleeting moment, Griff's façade dropped. "I didn't know. Joe, I'm sorry."

"The thing is, Sam's family are lookin' for answers and closure," Ben interrupted. "Some of them have already heard what Issac has to say and your name was mentioned."

Griff could already see where this conversation was going. "They think I was in on it."

"But we know you weren't," Joe smoothly assured. "We just have to make the judge…."

"I thought I was just gonna be talkin to Clem!" Griff burst. "What does the judge want with me?"

"He wants you to testify against Issac and prove to him that…" Ben began to explain.

"That I'm what?" Griff cut in. "Guilty? That I was involved in the kidnapping?"

"If you'll let me finish," Ben cautioned. "To prove to him that you won't run away again and violate your parole status."

Griff broke eye contact with his employer. "I should've kept on ridin' when I had the chance…" he mumbled.

Such a statement made Candy livid. "You think you could've gotten much further than Carson City in the condition you were in? If you did miraculously manage it, then what? Were you gonna just keep on ridin' until you ran out of places to hide? You runnin' away came with consequences and you need to accept that and face them. No more runnin', Griff."

Candy's stern voice had struck a chord with Griff. "I know that, Candy, but I'm afraid!" he admitted. "I don't want to go back to prison. I can't go back inside those walls again. Why is it always so hard for me?"

"It doesn't always have to be that way. You have a chance to turn your life around but you have to be patient. Everything takes time," Candy shrugged. "Let's just get you through this then we'll deal with whatever else comes along."

"It's easy for you," scoffed Griff. "You're a free man and you're not alone. You can do anything and be anything you want, but me? I don't think I'll ever be free."

"Damn it, Griff, you are free!" Candy hotly scolded. "Free to make the right or wrong choices in your life. You gotta start taking responsibility and think long and hard about these choices. Do you think for one minute that your life will be any easier if you weren't on parole?"

"Griff, you're not alone," Adam chimed in, remembering his vow from the night Griff had screamed himself hoarse from his nightmare. "You've got us and you've got Candy. You have a family now. And families stand by each other. I was wrong not to trust you from the beginning but I realize that now and I gotta live with the knowledge that if it weren't for my pig headedness and my big mouth you'd never have run away. I'll do everything in my power to help you get through this. You have my word."

Griff was overwhelmed by Adam's admission of his guilt, particularly in the presence of his brothers, father and Candy. No one had ever made these admissions to him before. It was always the other way around. "Adam, it wasn't your fault. I made the choice of runnin'," he sighed in resignation, letting down his guard. "Just like I made the choice to hit my stepfather that day."

Candy softened his tone, knowing how hard it usually was for Griff when it came to mentioning his stepfather. "You did what you thought you had to do at the time. We've all made choices we aren't proud of, but we can learn from them."

"I've made my share of pretty rotten choices in my life, I'll tell you that!" Joe winked, hoping to raise Griff's spirits.

"I'll get you the best lawyer that money can buy," promised Ben.

"And you can bet we'll be at the trial," his oldest son added.

"You… Really?" Griff was rendered speechless by the genuine support and generosity.

Joe gave Griff's shoulder a small squeeze. "That's what families do."

"I ain't never had-" Griff stopped himself before he choked up. "I don't know what to say, except thank you, but that don't seem like enough."

Adam draped an arm around Griff's shoulder. "That's more than enough."

"I'll pay you back, every penny," Griff guaranteed. "Just as soon as I'm able. I promise."

"You've probably paid it back already in horseflesh," Ben shrugged off. "But your sentiment is noted. Getting back to the task at hand, do you have any idea why Issac would be lying about your involvement? He can't gain anything from it."

"Maybe he isn't looking to gain anything," Adam hypothesized. "Only hurt Griff."

"No, no, not that I know of." Griff subconsciously chewed his lip, thinking hard. "Like I was telling Adam, I didn't really know him well in prison. I just knew of him.

"Try an' think," Candy coached. "You never know what could be useful.

Griff sighed, forcing himself to think of his incarceration. "When I first arrived, I was put in Cell Block A. Eventually I got moved, but I stayed there at least a year and a couple months," he recalled slowly as he twisted the sheets nervously. Remembering his time in prison was not something Griff wanted to do. "Because there was space. I, umm, wasn't adjusting too well to the prison system. I was scared of all the other prisoners, so I talked back a lot, so they'd think I was tough and would leave me alone. The guards didn't take to kindly to that and they'd throw me in the hole." Suddenly hot, he pushds off the blankets. "A lot. So then I kinda got a reputation for that, y'know? Never knowing when to shut my mouth."

"It's a good thing you kicked that habit," Candy joked, attempting to bring levity to the situation.

"Anyway," continued Griff. "Some of the cons who had been there longest, they kinda ran the place. When they saw how easy it was to get me going, they'd push my buttons so I'd blow up at them whenever the guards were there. Either I'd play into their hand and get thrown into the hole or I'd not retaliate and just get knocked around by other cons."

"And these other cons, Issac was one of them?" gathered Ben.

"Yeah," Griff nodded. "But it's not like it was only him. And it wasn't like he had some grudge against me or if I personally hurt him. Our interactions were just, well, what ya'd call 'business.'"

"I see." Ben gave Griff's hand a small pat to keep him in the present and not flashback into his past.

"Are you sure there's nothing else? You never took a dig at him or wounded his ego?" Candy asked, trying to jog the boy's memory.

"I… I really don't know. Most of the time it was hard to think straight.," Griff shrugged. His head started to hurt when he thought about the beatings and he rubbed his temples.

Ben noticed the youth's discomfort. "That's enough for now. Candy, saddle the horses. We're going to Virginia City. Joe, Adam, stay here. We should be back by noon tomorrow."

"Goin' to see Harry Dobson?" Joe predicted.

"Yeah, he's got plenty of experience. He deals with cases where people are wrongly accused of crimes they didn't commit and also knows a great deal about the parole system," Ben said confidently.

"Get some rest, buddy. We'll be back before you know it," Candy winked.

When Candy engaged Griff, Ben took Adam aside. "Keep an ear out and your eyes open for any sign of trouble out there," he requested, hoping no other rocks, or something worse, would come flying through the window. "Lock all the doors and stay away from the windows. Doesn't hurt to be cautious."

Adam knew his father too well to realize that he was trying to play down the situation, but for Griff's sake, Adam kept his opinions to himself. As Ben and Candy left, Joe started to clean up the glass off the floor while Adam headed downstairs to follow through on his father's advice and checks all the doors and windows.

"Joe, what was on that note?" Griff asked again.

Joe straightened up, but since he did not want to worry Griff, he evasively said, "Nothing for you to worry about. Some kid just thinkin' he's bein' funny… I'll be downstairs. Just holler if you need me." He picked up the bundled blanket that he used to gather up all the broken fragments of glass and headed out the door before Griff could question him any further.

Griff sank back against the pillows and let out a heavy sigh. A sharp pain coursed through his midsection and he instinctively wrapped an arm across his stomach. Closing his eyes, the parolee re-played the conversation he just had with his employers and friends in his mind until sleep claimed him once more.


	44. Chapter 43

_**Thank you for reading. Here is another lengthier than normal offering dedicated to our readers.**_

_**The following chapter contains quotes from Dumas's classical tale, "The Three Musketeers". Enjoy!**_

* * *

Meanwhile at the jailhouse, Clem received a visit from a Mr. Al Reisner.

"Afternoon, Al," Clem greeted. "What brings you out here?"

"Clem," Reisner reciprocated. "I'm here to see my client, Issac Warren."

Clem gaped, "You're his lawyer?"

"That's right," Reisner drawled, removing his hat. "I'm representing him on behalf of Charlie Jenson and Mr. Warren's mother."

Clem tried to mask the look of surprise that crossed his face. "Right this way." Clem unlocked the cell that housed Issac. Two of the suspect's accomplices, Travis and Jeb, curiously moved toward the bars.

"Get back against the wall!" Clem harshly added. Travis and Jeb reluctantly obeyed the command. "Issac, you got yourself a lawyer. I'm movin' you to the other cell. Let's go."

Clem locked Reisner inside the adjacent cell with Issac and told him to call out when he was done.

Reisner waited until the door separating the cells and the Sheriff's office was closed. "Did you get my letter?" he asked his client.

"Yeah, I got it." Issac crossed his left boot on top of his right knee. "Deputy thought it really was from my mother, so he didn't twice 'bout openin' it."

Reisner mirrored Issac's position. "Good."

"What are my chances of gettin' out of here?" the criminal wondered.

"None," Reisner answered honestly with no concern. "My job is to send that boy back to prison where he belongs. In return, I can keep you from getting' hung."

"Not much of a deal for me if I'm gonna spend the rest of my life behind bars, now is it?" Issac pouted.

"Let me put it to you this way, Mr. Warren. If you get hung," Reisner explained. "You ain't got no chance. Cooperate with me and you might find a crack in those stone walls just big enough for you to slip through. You might need to be patient, but all good things come to those who wait."

Issac moved his tongue around his mouth, feeling through a couple of empty spots in his gums. "The kid's stepfather must sure hate him to be payin' you to help me."

"Yes, well, if someone took a pick axe handle and tried to kill ya with it, you'd be doin' everythin' you can to see he gets what he deserves," the lawyer rationalized.

"And how do you propose we keep that noose off my neck?" insisted Issac.

Reisner already had a plan for that. "If we can convince the jury that in the absence of witnesses when Sam Turner was killed, they couldn't possibly convict you of shooting him. Everyone heard the shot, but no one really knows for sure who pulled the trigger. You'll still be handed down a life term for the kidnapping but as I said before, we can always do something about that later on."

Issac followed along. "And how do we fit the kid into this?" he questioned.

"You see, Mr. Jensen, the boy's stepfather, doesn't want the boy hung, but he does want him to spend a considerable length of time behind bars. Running off to Carson City sure made him look guilty, not to mention in violation to his parole conditions. By discrediting the Cartwrights, we'll push for a 'not guilty of murder' verdict for you and send the boy back to prison at the same time," Reisner revealed. "The fact that they had failed to disclose to the law about the boy running off is what we will use against them. Anything they say will be seen as a means of protecting the boy. With Joe Cartwright being the only possible witness to the shooting, his word won't hold water. It was dark and he was far enough away from the house that he could possibly point his finger at the person who pulled the trigger."

Confused and worried for his own neck, Issac spoke up. "But won't the judge just hang all of us?"

"Not if the jury can't reach a guilty verdict." Reisner checked his watch and was surprised how much time had passed. "We have a lot of work to do, so we best get started. We'll need to prepare our case in time for your trial, which is scheduled for a week from today. According to the judge, he had spoken to the kid's doctor, and he won't be fit to take the stand for three more weeks, but the prosecution has pushed for an earlier schedule."

"Three weeks from now? Cutter must've really done a number on the kid," Issac smirked.

Reisner did not find the comment amusing. "If you keep talkin' that way, you may as well plead guilty. Listen to me very carefully and remember this: you don't know how he received those injuries. I'll suggest they were from gambling debts. He was already hurt when Cutter hit him. Now, I have witnesses from the inn he was staying at that saw him at a poker table. A fight broke out and the kid got in the middle of it. These eye witness accounts give merit to our theory that the kid and his accomplice, Eddie, are a pair of bad gamblers who orchestrated the kidnapping before getting cold feet."

"Sounds plausible to me," Issac agreed.

"As for Sam's unfortunate demise, no one saw anything. You all heard a shot but it could've been from someone in the search party or hunters in the area," Reisner rationalized. "You were all still on Cartwright property, so if there were hunters present, they're not likely to admit to being there at the risk prosecution, especially if they realized they accidentally killed someone."

"Saw nothing," Issac repeated to show he understood his lawyer. "Don't know nothin'."

"Keep at it and we'll keep your head out of that noose," Reisner approved.

* * *

Unable to quell his racing mind, Griff tossed and turned in bed as much as his wounds allowed him to. He thought back to his original trial. His step-father's lawyer badgered him and manipulated his words until Griff was not even sure of what was true anymore. He figured that the same thing would happen this time, too, but he hoped he would be able to stand his ground.

"Easy now, just rest," Adam repeated again, wishing Griff could calm himself and get back to sleep. "We'll fix this, Griff. I know it's hard, but try not to worry."

"Ugh, I know, I know," Griff sighed. "I just can't get it out of my head. Trials ain't never really played out in my favor, Adam. Or the law. If I-"

Adam put up a hand to silence his young friend. "It hasn't even happened yet, Griff. Worrying about the "what ifs" won't do you any good."

"Neither will sitting here waitin' for that deputy to come take me back to jail." Griff shifted and winced in pain.

To distract Griff from that very-real possibility, Adam chose to concentrate on the present instead. "How's the pain?

"I'm fine." Griff grimaced as Adam cocked his head. "It's worse than it has been in a while," he reluctantly corrected.

"I thought as much," Adam commented. He adjusted Griff's pillow so he was in a more comfortable-looking position. "Maybe try some of those deep-breathing exercises the doc showed you?"

Griff nodded and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath through his mouth, held it momentarily, and let a slow whoosh of air out through his nose. As his diaphragm contracted during the breath, a coughing spell erupts and Adam quickly handed Griff some water. The raven-haired youth accepted the water and took small sips.

"Thanks," Griff said, continuing nurse the drink. "I'm so tired, but it's like I can't relax!"

"Restlessness is terrible," Adam sympathized. "But you can't have any of those pills and you know it."

"I didn't even suggest th-"

"Don't play games with me," Adam said tersely.

Griff turned away at the seriousness in Adam's voice.

When he realized just how vulnerable the boy was probably feeling, Adam softened his tone. "I helped raise two younger brothers. You think I can't read between the lines?"

"Fine, I'll give ya that." Griff raised one arm over his head and leant it against the pillow. He shifted his head to the side and saw his favorite novel sitting on the nightstand.

Through a haze of dreams and memory, he remembered hearing Adam read from it, but he cannot remember if that really happened or if he had imagined it. In prison, Griff had always been taunted and even mistreated due to his yearning for knowledge and literature, so he had gotten pretty good at concealing it. Now that he was not under the influence of any medication, Griff was too embarrassed and nervous to ask Adam to continue the book. He sighed longingly and returned to his deep breathing techniques as he closed his eyes. Lost in thought, Griff did not notice that Adam had been watching his reactions.

Adam and picked up the thick book. "Chapter 23," he dictated, much to Griff's surprise and delight. "The Rendezvous."

Griff whipped his head back to face Adam. "I… How did you know?"

"Shh!" Adam scolded, hiding his wide grin with the book. "I told you, two younger brothers. Now stay quiet and don't interrupt me again." He fixed his attention back to the book while keeping one eye on Griff, who was clearly more relaxed. "D'Artagnan ran home immediately, and although it was three o'clock in the morning…"

* * *

In Virginia City, Candy and Ben knocked on a door that read: Harry Dobson, Attorney at Law in block lettering. A well-dressed middle-aged man with a warm face greeted them.

"Ben! So nice of you to stop by," Harry smiled. Candy and Ben tipped their hats politely. "Come in, come in!"

"Thank you, Harry," Ben accepted as he and Candy stepped inside of the office. "But I'm afraid we're here on business."

"Oh?" Harry motioned for his guests to sit. "Oh, yes, of course. Is it Joe again? That son of yours gets in more squabbles than a fox in a rifle-store…"

"Actually, it's Griff King," Candy corrected. "You met him, right, Harry? The new hand out at the Ponderosa? Tall, lean, barely old enough to grow a decent beard."

Harry knew exactly where the conversation was heading. "Ahh, yes. The ex-con." Candy bristled at Harry's curt description of his friend, but Ben remained unfazed. Instead, Ben thoroughly explained the circumstances in which Griff has been placed in.

"Well, first things first," Harry prioritized, not wasting a minute. "I'll have to clear my schedule which fortunately for you I am able to do this time. Then, I'll ride in and meet with the prosecution, see if they have a case against Griff. If they do, I'll need to know what we're up against before I can start preparing our defense. By the sounds of things, a trial could take place in a week from now."

"A week? That's hardly enough time for Griff to recover from his injuries let alone prepare to defend himself in a trial," Candy protested.

"The way the law sees it, is as long as he can make an appearance, that's good enough," Harry explained. "We're dealing with a murder investigation here and because of his criminal record, Griff doesn't have a choice in the matter. Frankly, I wouldn't delay the trial."

"You're talkin' like he's already guilty!" exclaimed the frustrated foreman.

"Candy…" Ben began, giving Candy a warning glare.

Harry put up his hand to silence Ben and patiently addressed Candy. "That's exactly the way the town sees him. What do you think is going to happen the longer this drags on? Do you think that people will just forget and carry about their business? The way Ben tells it, the town's already unsettled. It'll be best for Griff to get on that stand as soon as possible and convince the judge and jury that he's innocent. Don't wait until a lynch mob takes matters into their own hands."

Candy relaxed when he realized that Harry was right and was just telling it all how it was rather than only saying what Candy wanted to hear.

"What are Griff's chances?" Ben cautiously asked.

"It's difficult to say without knowing all the angles that the prosecution is attacking from," Harry sighed, familiar with such trials. "But you have my word that I'll do everything in my power as his attorney to give Griff the best counsel he could hope for. Give me a day to settle things here. I'll ride out first thing tomorrow morning and meet with the judge and our opposition then I'll see you at the Ponderosa."

Candy and Ben shook hands with the attorney and thanked him. Harry saw them out the door and started working on his newest case.

* * *

The next morning, Candy and Ben arrived home, relieved that the ranch was still intact and its occupants save and sound. They had ridden back as fast as they could after resting over-night in Virginia City, feeling uneasy since that rock throwing incident. The remainder of the day passed with no further disruptions. Even Griff managed to sleep throughout most of the day after hearing the news that he was going to have the best attorney in the state representing him.


	45. Chapter 44

**Thanks to every reader and reviewer! Here is another quick update. We'd love to hear from you!**

* * *

After being bedridden for days, Doc Martin suggested that Griff be taken downstairs to walk around the house for a little while to flex his uninjured muscles and avoid bed sores. With Candy out in the fields, Joe catching up on light chores, and Adam exercising his leg outside, Ben took the responsibility for Griff in ensuring he had bathed, changed the dressings to his wounds, and cleaning them before helping him into fresh clothes. He wanted Griff to look his best when Harry arrived.

A visit to the kitchen found Hop Sing, who ordinarily would have reprimanded Griff for being too thin. Today, he offered a jovial smile and gave the young man a cup of tea.

It did not take long for Griff to tire and the pain to reach an almost unmanageable level. Ben could feel Griff leaning more heavily against him and his breathing growing unsteady. "Let's get you back up to bed."

"No." Griff shook his head weakly. "M'kay. Just need to sit down."

"Alright. Let's sit you down on the sofa. We don't want to overdo your progress." Ben eased Griff down on the sofa just as a knock on the door reached his ears. "Wait here. It's probably Mr. Dobson."

Sure enough, the well-spoken, neatly dressed Harry Dobson was welcomed into the house as Ben took his coat and hat and hung them on the coat stand.

Out of courtesy, Griff tried to rise to shake hands with the attorney but the middle-aged man motioned for him to remain seated. Instead, Harry walked over to Griff and they shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you properly. I've seen your face here before, but I don't believe we were ever formally introduced."

Griff was taken aback by the Dobson's honest and non-judgmental demeanor. He had half expected the lawyer to be a pompous figure.

After a round of small talk, Harry and Ben sat down with Griff.

"How old are you, Griff?" Harry began to interview, readying himself to take notes.

"Nineteen. Mr. Dobson, Sir," Griff awkwardly answered.

Harry smiled. "Just Mr. Dobson will do," he shrugged off. "Here's the deal. Now, I've just spent the morning with Judge Matthews, the prosecutor, Ed Holloway and believe it or not, Issac Warren's lawyer. I won't lie to you. It's going to be tough."

"Issac's lawyer?" Ben asked, surprised the thief would be able to hire an attorney. Harry nodded grimly. "But who in their right mind would pay for his representation?"

"Al Reisner," Harry answered. "Apparently Charlie Jensen and Mrs. Warren – Issac's mother – hired him. Griff, you know who Charlie is, don't you?"

Griff visibly paled at the mention of his step father's name and his mouth dried up. "He's…" He licked his lips anxiously. "He's my step-father."

"But why would he get involved?" Ben asked, confused at the turn of events.

"That's where it gets complicated," Harry reported. "The prosecution wants to see Issac and his gang hung in the first proceeding. Neither Jeb nor Travis have legal representations, so they will be pleading their case on the same day that Issac will be presenting his. Holloway has asked for a separate trial for Griff. My guess is, he's going to build a case against Griff based on what comes out in the first trial. If Griff is found guilty, he'll suffer the same fate as whatever is handed down to Issac and his men. However, if he is found not guilty, there will be a hearing to decide what his fate will be to answer for his parole violation which brings us to the reason why Jensen is getting involved in all this. He wants to see to it that Griff is sent back to prison, whether it be as a result of the trial or the outcome of the hearing. "

Ben could scarcely believe what he had just heard. "Does he realize his legal son could hang because of his meddling with the system?"

"I believe he does," Harry confirmed. "Wish I could say otherwise."

"Know it? Of course he does! That's why he's doin' this!" At his sudden movement, Griff strained a muscle and he instantly curled in on his stomach. After taking a deep breath, he continued to speak. "He thought he could stick me in jail once, and he did. Now that I'm out, he wants to shove me right back in, this time for good!"

"And that's what we're trying to prevent," Harry told his client as he licked like the top of his pencil. "Now, why don't you tell me what happened at your first trial? Maybe we can figure out what angle he'll be coming from by what he did then."

"I was 15 when it happened," Griff recalled. "He came at me with a pick-axe first, dead-drunk in the middle of the day. We struggled, and when I got it away from him, I just started swinging. That's self-defense, I know it is! But suddenly when we got in that courtroom, all he had to do was my legal guardian and that I was violent and reckless and rotten and a bunch of other stuff," Griff listed off with disdain. "He had that jury wrapped around his finger and there wasn't anything I could do about it. Not to mention when his lawyer put me on the stand he started twisting all my words and wouldn't let me explain anything. If he's in on this trial, ain't nobody gonna listen to me."

"They will," proclaimed Harry. He continued to write down a short-hand version of Griff's story. "Because when you say something, I'll be saying it, too. This is tricky business, Griff. You need to know that, but I promise, I will do everything in my power to make sure that justice is served." He got from his seat. Armed with this new knowledge, he intended to return to town so he could get started on the case.

"Mr. Dobson?" Griff timidly called, causing the lawyer to face him. "If I'm found guilty, I'll be back in jail, won't I?"

As much as he wanted to, Harry knew he could not start lying to clients now. "I'm afraid so, Griff. Not only have we got to prove your innocence for the kidnapping, we need to show that your parole was broken due to a special circumstance."

Griff nodded and a pensive look came over his face. Harry said his goodbyes and Ben sits next to Griff, who had not moved a muscle since Harry had answered Griff's question.

"How about we get you back upstairs now, okay?" Griff numbly allowed Ben to help him to his feet. He staggered and moaned at the pull on his stiches as they climbed the stairs together. "I'm sorry," Ben apologized. "Just take it easy now."

"It's not you," Griff dismissed. "Got sore moving around all day, but it was sure good to get out of this room." He absent-mindedly fingered the soft blanket but his face did not relax.

"Harry's a fine man and an excellent lawyer. He'll get the job done," Ben winked.

"Mr. Cartwright, you remember that riot in prison, when you came to inspect the conditions?" Griff surveyed, although Griff knew that any time in prison, no matter how brief, was difficult to forget.

Ben was somewhat taken aback by question, but something was on Griff's mind and the older man wanted to help him. "Yes, what about it?"

"Then you remember how I covered for you and Candy?" Griff hesitated before explaining himself. "Because by the end of the riot, all those cons knew I lied to protect you."

"What are you getting at?" Genuinely confused, Ben sat on the edge of the bed to better gauge Griff's point.

"I was a traitor to them," the boy maintained.

At first, Ben thought Griff was feeling guilty, but he detected something more ominous in Griff's thin voice. "They beat on you every day for years. That behavior doesn't exactly demand loyalty," he absolved.

"It doesn't matter how they treated me, Mr. Cartwright. There are just certain rules to live by," implied Griff. "You don't understand how things work in there."

"So enlighten me," Ben challenged.

"If I have to go back to jail, I won't worry about being thrown in the hole again. The other inmates will kill me as soon as I set foot in the cell," Griff said as explicitly as he could. "That's what they do to traitors."

"All the more reason we're going to work hard on your case," Ben promised. "Now get some sleep."

Griff sank back against the pillows, but it was a long time before he was finally able to sleep.


	46. Chapter 45

**Thank y'all folks, for sticking with us. Here's another chapter comin at ya!**

Before the Cartwrights realized, the days passed by quicker than they were given the time to process everything that had transpired. Harry Dobson had visited the Ponderosa daily and spent hours at a time working with Griff, Adam, and Joe to build a case that he deemed to be too strong to be broken by the prosecution. His confidence instilled hope in the Cartwrights and Candy that the young ranch hand would be spared a death sentence, for they all knew what would happen to Griff if he were sent back to prison. For Griff, the legal terms and conditions that Dobson outlined gave him a headache but he tried as best as he could to understand. With his concussion still present, there was only so much that Griff could take in before his frustrations won out and exhaustion meant his sessions with Dobson had to be cut short. He marveled at the attorney's never ending patience and wished he could process the information given to him quicker.

"It's getting late," Harry observed. "Let's call it a day and try to get some sleep. I'll see you all tomorrow at the trial. Griff, try to remember that you're only going to take the stand as a witness and a victim this go around so you can relax. Just concentrate on what we worked on together for round two."

Griff sighed heavily. "I'll try."

"Did Doc Martin see you this morning?" Harry asked, noticing how stiffly Griff sat.

"Yes, Sir. Err, Mr. Dobson," Griff nodded. "He said that my stitches can come out in a few more days."

"The swelling to his abdomen has gone down and his ribs are healing nicely," Ben added.

"Good." Harry gave Griff a reassuring smile before he wished everyone a good night.

While Ben showed Harry to the door and Joe was engaged in a conversation with Adam, Candy sat himself down beside Griff on the sofa.

"You're gonna be just fine," Candy assured. "In a couple of days we can put all this behind us."

"Candy, even if they find me not guilty, I'm still gonna go back to prison for runnin' off," Griff dejectedly refuted.

"You don't know that," Candy tried to dissuade.

"I can't go back," Griff asserted "You do know that."

Candy lowered his voice. "I know."

Griff locked eyes with Candy, unsure of what to make of his friend's reply. Before he could say anything else, Ben's voice interrupted them.

"We better get some shut-eye," Ben proposed. Adam and Joe volunteered to help Griff get back upstairs to his room, leaving Ben and Candy to themselves.

"Mr. Cartwright, could I have a word with you?" Candy asked in a tone that meant business.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Ben invited.

"I'd like to collect my final pay," Candy demanded.

Ben was shocked as he tried to process what Candy had just requested. "May I ask why you are leaving us? Especially when Griff needs you the most?"

"I'm not leaving Griff," the foreman promised. "I'll be here for his trial and his hearing, but I want you to fire me tonight."

Ben raised an eyebrow at the demand. "You still haven't answered my question. I'm afraid I don't follow. Why…why would I fire you?"

"Because if you fire me, you won't be held responsible for my actions," Candy rationalized.

"I still don't understand." Ben crossed his arms and searched his foreman's face for answers.

Candy firmly declared, "If things don't work out for Griff, I'm taking him to Mexico. I'll die fighting anyone who tries to stop us."

To Candy's surprise, Ben relaxed his posture and headed for the safe. Withdrawing an amount of money from the strong box, Ben handed it over to Candy. "There's a little extra in there." Candy was about to accept the money, but Ben jerked his wrist out of the foreman's reach. "I don't want you to breathe a word about this to Adam or Joe or to anyone. Not even Griff. Is that understood?"

"You have my word," Candy promised as he grasped the money.

"Just so you know, I don't condone what you plan on doing," Ben informed. "Living a life on the run is not living at all. There'll be no turning back for him or you. You know that, don't you?"

"I know. I have nothing to lose, Mr. Cartwright. I've been wandering all my life. But Griff….he's suffered enough. There's nothing he wants more in this world than to be free." Candy grimly rolled his eyes up toward the stairs, hoping Griff was asleep by now. "I'm not going to stand by and watch them take him away to die in the darkness behind those cold stone walls."

Ben nodded in understanding. "Please, for both your sake and Griff's, don't do anything until after the hearing." With a faint smile, the ranch owner added, "I'll be keeping your post open until then."

"I sure hope so," Candy grinned tiredly.

* * *

The next day, Griff, Candy, and the rest of the Cartwrights woke up bright and early so they could arrive at the courthouse in a timely manner. Although Ben wanted Adam, Joe, and Griff to ride together in the wagon, none of the men wanted to do so. Joe took it upon himself to saddle and mount Cochise before his father could say anything, while Adam and Griff chose to politely brush off Ben's concern.

"Adam, are you sure you're fine to ride? You just got rid of that crutch and banging your leg against Sport is not going to make it feel any better," Ben pointed out.

"It's fine, Pa," Adam waved his father's comment off into the breeze but he gave him a small grin. "Besides, I haven't been in a saddle for much too long." He hoisted himself up onto Sport, who stood proudly and happily when Adam petted his neck. "And it's only to Virginia City."

"I suppose…" Ben relented. "But if your leg starts hurting, we'll rent a rig for the trip back. I've been down three hands for a while now, and Candy can't pick up all the slack."

"That's right," Candy agreed, tipping his hat as he tried to act as though everything was back to normal. "Maybe a nice pay rise is in store for me!"

Sport bobbed his head and whinnied. "That's right, boy!" Adam mocked along with his mount. "Candy is delusional!"

"He didn't say that!" Candy dramatically defended. "Sport loves me! All horses do." To prove his point, he walked up to Thunder's stable and reached out his hand toward the black stallion's ear. Thunder drew his ears back and nipped at Candy's hand. "Well, almost all of them. This ornery mule don't count."

Griff opened up Thunder's stall and neatly placed the saddle blanket over his mount. "Stop bothering Thunder!" Griff was walking without any help now, though Candy and Adam still couldn't help but worry that Griff's strength might give out before the trial even started. "He's not a mule," the teenager passionately defended. "You're a mule!

"Two against one, Candy," Adam shrugged. "Guess that makes you a delusional mule." He kicked Sport's flanks and rode out of the barn to stand beside Joe.

"And that makes you an ass, Adam." Candy playfully whispered under his breath. When he saw Griff struggling to mount, he offered the boy assistance, but Griff refused and painstakingly pulled himself up. "I still don't know how you stay on him, Griff. Thunder's temper is worse than a toddler's!"

"Don't listen to them, boy," Griff cooed, scratching the horse's ear. "You know you're the best."

"Listen," Candy ordered in a quieter voice. "Just give me the word if the trial gets to be too much for you. I'll getcha outta there quick."

"Thanks, but I plan on stayin'," Griff averred. "It's my life. I should hear what they have to say."

Candy's lip formed a thin line but he nodded and turned to mount on his own horse.

Once all of the men were ready, they departed for Virginia City.


	47. Chapter 46

**Thank you, readers and reviewers! Has everyone been keeping up with our constant updating? We certainly hope you enjoy it. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Going over the trial's documents, Judge Matthews looked up at the three disheveled criminals standing before him. "Travis Smith, Jeb Peterson, and Issac Warren," he formally announced. "On the charge of kidnapping in the first degree, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty, Your Honor," Travis, Jeb and Issac said simultaneously.

"On the charge of murder in the second degree," the judge continued as he read the list in front of him. "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," they answered together again.

The judge accepted the pleas and the trial began. "Since you two don't have lawyers, would either of you like to make an opening statement?" he offered Jeb and Travis.

Jeb whispered with Travis fiercely, and then looked up at the judge. "No, Your Honor," he declined.

"No?" Matthews reiterated in surprise. "Nothing? Nothing at all?"

"Nope," Travis proclaimed nonchalantly. "We don't want to say nothing that gets us more time." It was clear neither man have an elementary education of the American Justice System.

"Okay…" Matthews commented, drawing out the last syllable. "Well then, unless either of you are called as a witness by one of the lawyers, you gentlemen may sit where you are for the duration of the trial."

The lawyers made their opening statements, and soon, Adam was called as the first witness.

"Mr. Carwright," Reisner addressed. "Why don't you explain what happened on the day of your alleged kidnapping?"

"Well, Griff and I were out working on the North Range," Adam explained to the courtroom full of people. "It got pretty late by the time we loaded the last pile of pickets and the others rode back ahead of us because a storm was brewing. I told Griff to ride on. We were done for the day and there was no sense both of us to stick around in the pouring rain. Before I knew what was happening, someone grabbed me from behind. I couldn't see who it was at first but I struggled and saw his face."

"Can you see him in the courtroom today, Mr. Cartwright?" Reisner asked lazily.

"Yes, he's sitting over there on the left." Adam pointed to where the accused were sitting.

"Continue," Reisner prompted in a bored tone.

"Then Issac," Adam pointed at the leader of the gang. "He pointed a gun in my face and told me he'd shoot me if I didn't stop struggling. At that moment, Griff attacked Issac and the two of 'em fought. They… Issac, Jeb, and Travis…" he clarified for the record. "Got the upper hand. Next thing we know, they dragged us both to a line shack against our will. They tied Griff…"

"I'll ask you to refrain from making such hasty comments on Mr. King's involvement," Reisner quipped, cutting Adam off. He eyed the jury, furtively making an implication that Griff was in part responsible for the kidnapping.

Adam was embarrassed and a little flustered that this lawyer was able to extrapolate such a suggestion from him.

"His being kidnapped is yet to be determined. You are under oath, and heresy and speculation will not be tolerated, Mr. Cartwright," Reisner warned.

Adam did not show any emotion as he kept a level and firm tone while facing the lawyer. "You asked me a question and I have answered it as truthfully as God is my witness."

"Very well," Reisner noted. "Moving on. What happened once you were taken by force to the line shack?"

Adam recounted as best he could every detail he managed to pull out of his memory.

"Now, when you say you heard shots while you were locked up in the storage room, could you tell where they were coming from?" beckoned Reisner. "Would you say they were fired within the house or outside?"

Adam thought long and hard but he honestly could not remember how close the shots sounded. "I can't be certain," he finally admitted.

"In other words, you can't tell the jury whether the shot came from the alleged kidnapper's weapons or if it came from someone in the search party who might've been a little trigger happy? And let's not forget how often hunters have been caught trespassing on Ponderosa land. In the last month alone, your father had a run in with five men hunting wolves. Were you aware of that, Mr. Cartwright?"

Adam shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "No, I was not. I only just returned home from being abroad. With all due respect, I don't see how hunters have anything to do with my kidnapping or Sam Turner's murder."

"And you have mastered the ability to see through walls have you, Mr. Cartwright? Because there is no way you can tell this courtroom you saw the murder take place and by whom if you were as you say locked up in a storage room which might I add, was situated in the opposite direction of the killing," Reisner smirked. "No further questions, your Honor."

Holloway, the prosecuting lawyer, then made his way to the stand.

"Mr. Cartwright," Holloway addressed. "During you captivity, did Issac ever threaten you or Mr. King?"

"Yes," Adam confirmed. "He threatened our lives and was especially rough on Griff."

"What were you doing in the storage room at the time the shot was fired?" Holloway prompted.

"Tending as best I could to Griff's wounds," Adam answered. "Issac and his men beat him senseless, and at that time, he had been running a fever and was concussed."

"Uh-huh." Holloway was careful to remain impartial. "Was Mr. King purposely distracting you from the killing?"

"At that point, he wasn't doing anything purposely," Adam shot back. "He was barely conscious and not of sound mind. He suffers from claustrophobia which I had not known at the time."

Griff sank in his seat, but Candy gave him a reassuring wink.

"When you say, he was not of sound mind, are you implying that Mr. King was violent or delusional? Did he perhaps suffer from a guilty conscience?" Holloway inferred.

"Counselor, this is extremely unconventional! As he was locked away, Mr. King's mental status has no bearing on Sam's murder," Judge Matthews intervened. "Mr. Cartwright is no doctor, nor has he studied medicine. He is not qualified to answer any questions along those lines."

"Withdrawn," Holloway said, realizing his mistake. "No further questions."

Judge Matthews instructed Adam to return to his seat. Reisner called for his next witness to take the stand – Joe Cartwright.

"Mr. Cartwright, you claim that Issac murdered Sam Turner. Could you explain to us what it was you saw and what happened?" Reisner requested.

"Well," Joe recollected. "That night, me an' Sam were going to look for Adam and Griff. When we came across the line shack and saw people were in it, Issac met us at the door holding a gun. He tossed me what turned out to be a ransom note. We… had a few words." A look of guilt flashed across his face and Joe shifted in his seat. "And then a shot rang out. Before I could get to Sam, I was shot, too, but he was killed instantly."

"You said this happened at night," repeated Reisner. "Are you sure you saw my client fire this shot?"

"Well, not exactly," Joe contradicted. "I mean, yeah, it was dark, but the shot came from that direction and Issac was threatening us. It doesn't take much to put two and two together!"

"But wasn't it you who just said Mr. Warren was pointing his gun at you?" Reisner reminded. "Then Mr. Warren couldn't have covered you and hit Sam simultaneously. Which is it, Mr. Cartwright?"

"Both, I guess," Joe hesitated. "It all happened so fast!"

"A trial is not the time or place for guessing! And if you can't say for sure that you saw Issac shoot Sam, then I suggest you answer honestly." Issac nodded along mutely with a smug sneer. "Sam's death could've been caused by a number of reasons. For example, perhaps a hunter's stray bullet hit him in just the right place. Or a camper's gun went off." The jury concentrated on the lawyer thoughtfully.

"Wait a minute," Joe burst out. "I was r-"

"No further questions for this witness," Reisner cut off. Joe bit his tongue to force himself to stop talking.

Sam's brother, Fred, stood up in the court, yelling and shaking his fist. "That wasn't no stray bullet! That shot was aimed square in his chest! He ain't sorry for nothing! Murderer!"

"Order!" Judge Matthews demanded, banging his gavel. "Order in this court! One more outburst like that, and you will be escorted from this court, sir!" Fred sat back down, hoping he did not jeopardize the case. "Your witness, counselor."

"Thank you, Judge," Holloway officially accepted. "Mr. Cartwright, when Issac threatened you and your brother, did he ever threaten to kill you?"

Joe was relieved that Holloway was allowing him to get his say. "Yes, many times."

"Ahh," Holloway accented. "When you had combed the area searching for your brother and Mr. King, did you come across any hunters or campers?"

"No," Joe quickly answered. "Not a single one."

"Any people at all?" Holloway asked for the jury's sake.

"No," Joe maintained with certainty.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Cartwright. No further questions," Holloway dismissed.

Joe torpidly stepped down, wishing he could have said more to help his deceased friend.

Holloway called for Travis then Jeb to take the stand, but the only thing that he managed to get were the crooks unwitting admittance to their part in the kidnapping. Reisner objected on a number of occasions, making unnecessary delays. When Reisner was given his chance to question each of the men, he made the questions as simple as could be and hastily dismissed them.


	48. Chapter 47

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**Courtroom scenes are not our forte and while we tried our best to research how the system worked in the era, we figure that being in the wild west we had some room to play to make it less complicated to follow. Nevertheless, we hope you will still enjoy what we have to offer.**

* * *

The next witness Holloway called to the stand was Griff. After being sworn in, the nervous young man sat in the witness seat beside the judge's bench.

As Holloway proceeded to question the boy, Griff's anxiety levels increased when he was asked about his relationship with the defendant. "And you're saying this is the first time you came into contact with Mr. Warren since you were released on parole?"

"Yes, Sir," Griff shakily replied.

"I see. Can you tell me what you saw when Sam Turner was shot dead?" Holloway pressed.

"I didn't see anything. I was…. Well, I don't remember…" He swallowed nervously. "I don't know where I was."

Holloway could see Griff's discomfort, but he continued to question the boy. "You must've heard the shot and the shouting?"

"No," Griff maintained. "I don't recall hearing anything, Sir."

"Alright," Holloway shrugged, having to accept what Griff said as the truth. "I have no further questions."

Griff's relief was short lived when Reisner stood up and addressed him. "So you heard no shots, no threatening voices?" he asked, clearly doubting the teenager. "You do, however claim that Mr. Warren is guilty of kidnapping for ransom and for causing the injury to Mr. Adam Cartwright's leg. But once again, you didn't see the shooter. As for the kidnapping business, my theory is that you were the mastermind behind the whole deal. Mr. Warren had probably felt a certain level of protectiveness over you after serving time together and he initially agreed to help you kidnap Adam."

Griff was taken by surprise that such accusations are pitted against him. "No, that's not true. I never said-"

Reisner cut the youth off. "I'm not finished yet, Mr. King."

"Objection," Holloway called out from behind his desk. "Your Honor. Mr. Reisner's theory is irrelevant to the murder of Sam Turner. He is also influencing the witness."

"Sustained," upheld Judge Matthews. "Mr. Reisner, please ask your questions and refrain from influencing the witness."

Meanwhile, Candy whispered in Harry's ear, "What is Reisner doing?"

"He's getting desperate and is trying to use Griff as an excuse for Issac's actions," Harry recognized. "It's a completely legal trick."

"Is it possible that Reisner is trying to manipulate the attention to Griff?" Adam interjected.

Harry nodded. "He wants to place our young friend on the stand. If I were Issac I'd be concerned that his lawyer is not concentrating on his case but he doesn't seem too worried," the lawyer noted. "Strange."

"Seems a little fishy to me…" Candy judged.

"And detrimental to our case tomorrow," added Harry. "The last thing that boy needs is a biased jury."

Reisner continued to pace back and forth in front of Griff. "Mr. King, isn't it true that during the time of Adam Cartwright's abduction, you disclosed some confidential pieces of information revolving the Ponderosa's finances to Mr. Warren?"

"I… Well, yes..." Griff loosened his necktie. "But I lied!" This time, he looked over at Ben, Adam, Candy and Joe. "They were all lies."

"So you habitually lie," Reisner summed up. "Is that what you're telling us?"

"No!" Griff desperately wanted to get his point across and tell the court and more importantly, the Cartwrights, the whole story. "Please, just let me explain! I told Issac all that to buy some time for me and Adam. When I lied, I mean, I didn't really li-"

"Thank you, Mr. King. You have answered that question," Reisner silenced.

"How much longer is this gonna go on?" Adam whispered to Ben as Reisner continued to skillfully skew Griff's testimony. "The kid can't take much more."

"I don't like it any more than you do, but Griff can handle this," Ben affirmed. "He has to."

"You're right, you're right," Adam sighed. "But this is barely related to Issac's case anyway."

"Objection!" Holloway called again. Ben wondered if he must have been reading Adam's thoughts. "Your honor, Mr. King has repeatedly expressed his lack of recollection during this event. Badgering him about events that neither prove nor disprove Issac's alleged kidnapping and murder is a waste of everyone's time."

Candy kept his eye on Griff, hoping for some eye contact to keep the boy attached to the present. Griff gave him a small, unconvincing smile and Candy returned the gesture as Holloway and the judge shared a brief exchange. "Isn't there any way Griff can say his side of the story without that lawyer filtering it all?" Candy said under his breath, clearly frustrated.

"Not as a witness," Harry reported. "Tomorrow, though, he will. I'll guarantee it."

"I'm establishing the connection between Griff and Issac, Your Honor," Reisner defended. "Which is a major element to my case."

After careful consideration, Matthews looked over at the sweating teenager on the stand. "I'll allow it, but get to the point, Mr. Reisner. Quickly."

"Mr. King," Reisner resumed. "Did Mr. Warren at any time say to you or made any comments in reference to the shooting of Sam Turner?"

"No." Griff wiped the perspiration from his brow with his sleeve. "No, but he threatened…"

"Oh, he threatened Mr. Turner, did he?" Reisner confronted. "And when did this occur?"

"He didn't threaten Sam," Griff corrected when he heard his words getting misinterpreted. "But he did…"

"Which is it, Mr. King? Either Mr. Warren used threats toward the deceased or he didn't!" Reisner aggressively declared, getting into Griff's face.

"Objection, Your Honor!" Holloway interrupted.

"No need," Reisner withdrew, knowing that sometimes a jury would catch his drift and not even need a verbal answer before drawing their own conclusions. "I have no further questions." He walked back to his seat.

Ed Holloway stood and approached the stand. "Mr. King, what happened when riders were heard approaching the shack?"

Griff cleared his throat and cast a quick glance Candy's way. The foreman nodded in a gesture of support. "Issac – Mr. Warren – told Cutter to shut me up. They said they were going to throw me in the hell-box with Adam. I remember panicking, then not much else."

"Mr. King, need I remind you, you're under oath," Holloway warned. "So I suggest you tell the court exactly what happened. Why did only wanted you to be kept quiet and not Mr. Cartwright? And what is this hell-box you speak of?"

Griff dropped his eyes down and lowered his voice. "The hell-box was…was a small…small store room. It was what we called them cramped little rooms for solitary confinement in prison. I don't like being locked away in confined spaces. They…er …were gonna lock me in that room again, so I struggled. Next thing I know, though I barely remember, were his fists slamming into me."

"Then what happened?" Holloway prompted.

"I must've passed out," Griff recalled. "Cause next time I woke up, I was lying on the ground in that room."

"These 'blackouts' you keep claiming you had during the time of Adam Cartwright's kidnapping and Sam Turner's murder, do you have then often?" Holloway wondered.

Try as he might, Griff could not stop himself from flying off the handle at the lawyer. "Only when I'm being restrained, beaten, and held hostage! Listen, Mr. Holloway, I don't know what you're getting at but my blackouts were thanks to Mr. Warren and his friends. I'm not crazy and I'm not lyin'. They knocked me out a few times when they worked me over. There's not much I do remember when I was conscious."

Holloway raised an eyebrow. "I see."

"Objection!" Reisner claimed, jumping on the opportunity. "Mr. King has just established that he is, at best, an unreliable witness. I move his testimony be thrown out and disregarded."

"Overruled, Mr. Reisner," Judge Matthews declared. "This witness has repeatedly stated that his recollection of the events in question were hazy. He wasn't lying about that and I see no cause to think he is now."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. King," Holloway dismissed. "I have no more questions for you."

Candy breathed a sigh of relief as Griff shakily stepped down from the stand. He slowly made his way back to the Cartwrights, who immediately helped steady Griff as he sat down.

"The court will now take a recess for the jury to deliberate," Matthews announced. He banged his gavel to signify the recess. "We will reconvene at the sound of the school-bell."


	49. Chapter 48

**Here is our next installment for our wonderful readers and reviewers!**

* * *

The sheer relief that Griff felt when the Judge brought his gavel down to signal a recess was in order almost caused him to collapse. He did not even want to start thinking about the trial tomorrow. _Just take it one day at a time._ He followed the Cartwrights and Candy as they congregated in front of the building. None of them noticed that Charlie Jensen ducked around the alley and watched Griff's interaction with them.

"Ya did well, Griff," Adam complimented.

Griff scoffed, "Yeah, right. Both those lawyers had me tongue-tied and sweating like a pig."

"Nah," Joe chimed in. "That's just what lawyers do. You didn't do any worse than me, or Adam either!"

"Thanks fellas," Griff mumbled. Despite starting to feel a little better, he was still rather shaken from testifying.

"And remember, Griff," Harry supplemented. "Tomorrow, one of those lawyers will be on your side.

Griff shyly nodded and began to rub his stomach tenderly.

Ben noticed the small action. "Are your ribs bothering you?"

"Kinda," Griff reluctantly admitted. "But it's nothing to worry about. When we get home, I'll have a cup of Hop Sing's tea."

"Sounds like a good idea, Buddy," approved Candy just as a clanging noise filled the air. "That's our cue."

Those who had attended the trial filed into the courtroom once more, eager to hear the verdict. Judge Matthews called for order through the commotion. Once everyone was seated, he stated, "Will the defendants please rise?"

The three men stood up as requested.

Judge Matthews turned toward the jury. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" he recited.

Eugene Benson stood on behalf of his fellow jurors. "Yes we have," he announced.

The courtroom waited with bated breath.

"For the charge of murder," Eugene disclosed. "We find the defendants not guilty. There is simply not enough evidence to support a murder had taken place. While Mr. Turner's death is unfortunate, it could have been caused by another party including hunters on the Ponderosa." He paused as an angry murmur started to spread throughout the courtroom. "The jury finds the defendants guilty of the kidnapping of Adam Cartwright, however, given the circumstances of Mr. King's criminal history and the uncertainty surrounding his direct or indirect involvement with the kidnapping, we were unable to unanimously agree that he was also a victim of the kidnapping. Therefore we find the defendants not guilty of keeping Mr. King against his will."

The murmurs grew as the crowd became unsettled, each with an opinion of their own on the decision.

Judge Matthews brought down his gavel on the wooden surface. "Silence!" he demanded. When the room quieted, he continued, "Thank you, Mr. Benson."

Eugene took a breath and returned to his seat alongside the other jurors.

Judge Matthews addressed the three men who stood before him. "You have each heard the verdict. Only you and God know the truth. It is now up to me to decide on an appropriate sentence to fit the crimes for which you have been found guilty of committing. I have also taken into consideration the defendants' criminal history. Mr. Warren, Mr. Peterson and Mr. Smith, I hereby sentence you to life imprisonment in Nevada State Prison with twenty years of hard labor. Consider yourselves fortunate that you have all been spared a worse fate. Bailiff, Deputies, take the prisoners away. This court is adjourned."

Ben cast a glance in Sam's family's direction and saw the fury mingled with anguish that justice wasn't served for the man they held dear. Feeling that approaching them now would not be a wise move, Ben turned his attention to his sons, who looked exhausted, and Griff, who could barely stand without Candy's supportive grasp on his upper arm.

"I must say," Harry commented. "That didn't quite go as I had expected it to."

Griff's eyes wandered to Reisner and his stepfather, who were deep in conversation across the room. "I couldn't even make the jury believe me today," he berated to himself. "How am I going to make them believe in me tomorrow?"

"Let's not worry about that now," Harry dismissed, not wanting to cause his client any more distress. "We'll talk about it more at the house. There are too many ears listening here and a bunch of people who are unhappy with the outcome."

"He's right," agreed Ben. "Let's just go home and put this day behind us."

Griff leaned more heavily on Candy's arm as dizziness almost buckled him at the knees.

"Candy, I…"

"Whoa-" Candy yelped as he caught Griff. "Easy, easy. I gotcha."

Ben rushed forward to help support the young man, draping Griff's arm over his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you out of here," he whispered as Griff's breathing became unsteady, causing him to sweat profusely.

Carefully, Ben and Candy helped Griff walk out of the courtroom, only to be met by Sam's father, Frank, who wore an unwavering glare. "Should've hanged 'em," Frank scowled. "Hanged all four of them for killin' my boy!"

"I… I'm sorry, but I…" Griff mumbled as he took a misstep. If Candy and Ben had not had a firm grip on the wavering boy, he certainly would have fallen to the ground.

"Steady, Griff," soothed Candy. "You're alright."

"Go home, Frank" Ben suggested. He was disturbed at the outcome of the trial and with three sons of his own, he cringed at the thought of losing a son. "Be with your family now."

"Just go home?" Frank gasped. "How can I, knowing killers like him are loose in town?!" He pointed at Griff.

"You're grieving," Ben empathized, getting a better grip on Griff. "But vilifying an innocent victim won't help your son. I'm sorry, Frank. Now please, do us all a favor. Go home." He and Candy continued to aid Griff to the livery stable where their horses had been kept. Adam and Joe followed closely, keeping an eye on Griff as they passed a forlorn Frank.

"Real sorry to hear about your boy, mister," Charlie said, sidling up to the grieving father. "It's a damn shame."

Frank sadly nodded, taking a small amount of comfort from the stranger. "First I lose my boy, and now I can't even see that justice is done for him."

Slyly, Charlie pretended to feel sorry for Frank, although he did not care about anyone other than himself. "Well, that is a tough pill to swallow, but have faith, my friend. Perhaps tomorrow they'll be bringing four bodies over to the prison, rather than three."

"I just want m'boy back, is all," Frank sighed, walking away toward his eldest and now only son and his daughter-in-law.


	50. Chapter 49

**After counting 70K words so far at the end of our last chapter posted, we'd like to thank everyone of our readers for your continued support. This chapter is for you...a small reprieve for poor Griff.**

* * *

Since Griff had insisted that he ride back to the Ponderosa on Thunder, the journey only tired him out more. He numbly allowed Candy and Adam to gently help him dismount from his horse. When they entered the house, Harry was already waiting for them in the large living room.

Griff relaxed into the couch and allowed his limbs to go limp. "Think I'll just sit here for a minute." He ran a hand through his unruly hair to calm himself, although the worst of his tremors had already stopped once the courthouse was out of sight. "I guess I am a little tuckered out."

"Don't worry about it, Griff. I won't keep you too long," Harry promised. "Now tell me, how did it feel to be up on that stand today?"

"Mr. Dobson, I thought I was gonna keel over in front of everyone if I had to stay there any longer." Griff shuddered at the memory. "All those lawyers had to do was twist around my words and that jury was ready to lynch me!"

"Nobody's gonna lynch you," Adam assured vehemently.

"Adam's right," agreed Harry. "The trick is to keep your head and tell the truth. That's all that is expected of a person testifying. Should we go over our part again?"

"Reckon it can't hurt," the boy mumbled. Griff slowly nodded, trying to ignore the growing pain in his midsection.

Harry began to reiterate and remind Griff of what questions he will ask and what he could expect from the prosecution. The friendly lawyer also advised Griff on how to phrase his answers so as not to fall into any of Reisner's traps.

"Anyone want any coffee?" Ben offered as time ticked by.

"No, thanks," Harry politely declined. "I think we're about done here. Griff looks like he can barely keep his eyes open. "

"M'okay," Griff sighed. He lethargically waved Harry's concern off, but it was clear Harry's observation is accurate.

"I rest my case," Harry laughed as Ben saw him out.

Candy rested his hand on Griff's shoulder. "Let's get you upstairs before you fall asleep on the couch," he proposed.

"Think I'd rather sleep here," Griff mumbled and shut his eyes, leaning his head back on the couch. There aren't any doors."

"Not sure I follow, kiddo. But I'm tellin' ya, you'll be more comfortable in bed," Candy insisted.

Griff had already fallen asleep and flopped to one side.

"Griff," Candy sighed. "You know, you're always makin' things difficult." Smiling, Candy brushed Griff's hair back then lifted the boy's legs up and set them on the couch. He placed a pillow under his head and draped a blanket over him. Griff slept on, unware of it all.

Ben returned to find Candy hovering over their sleeping friend. He whispered, "He's had a long day."

"Yeah," Candy nodded. "He's gonna need all the rest he can get for tomorrow."

"He'll be alright. Harry will see to that," Ben said with confidence.

"I still meant what I said," the foreman reminded his employer and friend. "If things go wrong…"

"I understand. Let's not dwell on what might not happen," Ben dismissed. "Right now, Griff needs all the encouragement he can get."

Adam, who had left the room to get some tea from the kitchen, returned with a tray of steaming mugs. "Guess, our young friend won't be needing any more tea," he said when he saw Griff slumbering on the sofa.

"I'll have one of those!" Joe exclaimed as he walked into the room. It was clear he did not realize Griff was asleep.

"Keep it down, will ya?" Adam and Candy hushed together.

Joe looked at the couch and saw Griff's sleeping form. "Oh, sorry," he whispered as he picked up a cup of tea from the tray that Adam had placed on the table.

"You're welcome," Adam smirked.

Joe rolled his eyes, sipping his tea.

"Like I said when I first arrived back, nothing's changed. Including Joe's manners," Adam quipped.

For the first time in days, all four men found they were able to relax, even if they knew it was only going to be for a short spell as they watched Griff sleep peacefully.

"Come on," Ben beckoned, moving closer to Griff. "Let's get him upstairs. He'll be a lot more comfortable."

"Nah. He's fine here," Candy disagreed. "He even said so right before he fell asleep. Something about no doors here?"

Ben shrugged and agreed without really having listened to what Candy had said because he, too, was tired from a stressful day and needed some sleep. He wished everyone a good night and climbed the staircase with Joe following close behind.

Adam, however, remained with Candy with his crossed his arms in front of his body, deep in thought. "No doors…" he repeated. "What Griff say exactly?"

"I offered to help him to bed, but he refused," Candy recounted, not finding anthing particularly out of the ordinary. "He said he'd rather sleep on the couch because there aren't any doors here."

"Strange," Adam mused rubbing his chin. "Wonder what he meant."

"Don't know. Coulda been just talking nonsense," hypothesized Candy. "Griff's been known to do that a time or two."

"Maybe," Adam finally responded after a pause. He wasn't entirely convinced that there wasn't a legitimate reason behind Griff's mutterings but he couldn't quite put a finger on what it was. He tilted his head to the side and Griff started to snore lightly. "I'll take first watch. Why don't you get a few hours of sleep first?"

Candy reluctantly agreed, exhaustion winning over his initial instincts of wanting to stay by his protégé's side all night long.


	51. Chapter 50

**After that nice break, we're back in the courtroom. Here's a longer chapter for all of our wonderful readers and reviewers. Thanks for you continued support!**

* * *

The next day, Griff found himself back in the courtroom, waiting for the judge to take the bench. He sat at a desk with Harry while Ben, Adam, Candy, and Joe were directly behind him in the public stands. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Charlie lurking in the back of the courtroom with Al Reisner, who was wearing a contorted and smug smile on his face. His gaze traveled over the jurors who each wore an unreadable expression, before his eyes fell on Sam's grief-stricken widow sitting in between Fred and Frank Turner. For a brief moment she locked eyes with Griff but quickly averted her gaze and dabbed the fresh tears spilling over her cheeks with her handkerchief. Griff swallowed the burning lump down and felt his gut clench. Harry's gentle nudge caught his attention.

"This will be a smooth trial," Harry encouraged with a wink. "Don't you worry about a thing, Griff. You'll tell the truth, and that's all that matters at the end of the day."

"Thanks." Griff wiped his glistening neck with his sleeve. "I sure hope so."

The judge entered the room and started the trial. Before Griff felt ready, he was sworn in as he took a seat on the stand. Moments later Holloway confronted him with a look of professional confidence.

"Mr. King," the prosecutor addressed. "Please tell the court about your history with Issac Warren."

"He and I were in jail together," Griff informed evenly. "I knew him, but we never really talked. Sometimes the people Issac ran with would beat on me." He took a deep breath. "But I ain't ever talked to Issac until he attacked Adam an' me up on the North Range."

"These alleged beatings during your incarceration, are they on record so the jury can read the reports?" Holloway inquired.

Griff bit his lip. "No. I couldn't e-"

"Ah-hah. I see," Holloway said dismissively, waving his hand. "Moving along, did you give Mr. Warren any information that helped him kidnap Adam Cartwright?"

"No!" Griff quickly denied. "No, I swear. I didn't, I wouldn't."

"You wouldn't? Wouldn't what, Mr. King?" Holloway asked for clarification.

"I wouldn't betray Adam, or any of the Cartwrights." Griff's nervousness began to show and his words became disjointed. "I wouldn't…do nothing like that to them… or Candy, or anyone."

Holloway was glad to get such an opening and pounced on it. "You wouldn't what, do harm to others?"

Griff nodded, unwittingly falling into Holloway's trap.

"According to your criminal record, you were tried and convicted of attempted murder. More specifically, you beat another man with a pick axe and almost killed him. Isn't that true?"

Griff gave Candy a look of sheer desperation.

Candy inaudibly mouthed, "Go ahead, tell them."

"We are waiting, Mr. King," Holloway drawled impatiently.

Griff returned his gaze to the prosecutor. "Y-yes, Sir. But I only did it to stop him. Y'see-"

"Stop him from doing what?" badgered Holloway. "Disciplining you?"

Candy looked to Harry, hoping he would object.

"Holloway's a fair attorney. He's hard but he's also careful," Harry whispered. "He isn't doing anything that I wouldn't do if I were in his shoes. He won't question him for much longer, you'll see."

Candy was not quite so certain but he decided he had no other choice but to place his trust in Harry.

"No, he was drunk!" Griff burst.

"So you beat a drunken man," Holloway summarized. "A man who was your legal father. A man who had raised you, fed you, and kept a roof over your head. And you raised a weapon to him."

Griff doggedly tried to get a full sentence out. "But he-"

"No further questions," the lawyer barked.

Dobson then took over the questioning, but not before he asked the judge to allow Griff to drink some water.

"Mr. King, is your step-father in this courtroom today?" Dobson asked out loud.

"Yes, Sir," Griff confirmed, pointing to Charlie.

"Very well, tell us in your own words what happened that night when you defended yourself against Mr. Jensen who was your legal guardian at the time," Dobson prompted.

"Objection, Your Honor!" Holloway remarked. "What occurred that night prior to Mr. King's first conviction is of no consequence to today's trial."

"Your Honor, as I understand it, Mr. Holloway has already brought forth Mr. King's criminal record, basing his case on the defendant's character and whether or not he has a violent streak. He should be allowed to present his side of the story," Dobson logically reasoned.

Judge Matthews twirled his mustache, considering the request. "Overruled. I, too, would like to hear what the young man has to say. You may proceed, Mr. Dobson."

"Mr. King," Harry said, giving Griff the floor. "Tell us what happened."

Griff took a deep breath and immediately regretted it as a sharp pain tore through his midsection. Unable to speak, he looked at Dobson, appealing for time to answer.

"Would you like some more water?" Harry offered.

"No, sir," Griff croaked feeling winded. "I... I…"

Judge Matthews could see the perspiration running down the young man's face. "Perhaps Mr. King requires a few minutes with his doctor," he suggested. "The court is in recess and will reconvene in ten minutes. Please remain in your seats. I'd like to call on Dr. Martin to check his patient."

Candy started to rise from his chair but Ben's hand pulled him back down. "You heard the Judge," Ben noted. "Only Doc and Harry can go up there to see to Griff. He'll be fine."

"He's really hurting," Candy observed worriedly. "Does he need to do this right now?"

"Candy, there's something you should know. The only reason why Griff hasn't been sitting in jail waiting for this day is because Doc convinced the judge that he won't survive in a cell and needs to be monitored twenty-fours a day," Ben disclosed. "If we delay the trial, Clem will take Griff away from the Ponderosa."

Doc Martin hurried to the stand and quickly examined Griff. "I think you just pulled at those muscles that are still on the mend. The stitches are still intact," he assured. "Just remember to take slow, steady breaths."

"Thanks, Doc," Griff exhaled, grateful for the break to regain his wind.

"Is your patient able to continue with the proceedings?" Judge Matthews asked quietly.

Dr. Martin looked to Griff who nodded. "Yes, Your Honor."

"Very well. Let's continue," Matthews asserted. He brought his gavel down and demanded the courtroom's undivided attention and silence. "Now, Mr. King, please answer Mr. Dobson's question."

"Yes, Your Honor. Uhh, well, Charlie is my legal guardian, but he didn't raise me like Mr. Holloway claimed. I done raised myself after my ma died," Griff informed clearly to the court, feeling a little braver as he spoke. "Like I said, t'was no secret Charlie was a drunk. Probably still is." Charlie visibly bristled at the comment but Griff continued. "And he hit me. For… damn near everything he thought I did wrong. I breathed too close to him and he'd take the belt on me or I'd wake up with a black eye. I lived like that for five years. Five years." He repeated for emphasis. "And one day, when I was 15, he came at me with a pick axe. He was really drunk and so… angry. He was always mad but the rage I saw in him that night." A slight shudder crawled through Griff's spine. "I thought he was gonna kill me. I really did. I fought back and when I got my hands on the pick axe, I just started swinging. But when your legal father says you belong in jail, the jury tends to agree. I was fifteen years old and sent to the Nevada State Prison for attempted murder. I didn't attempt to kill nobody. All I did was defend myself."

"Thank you, Mr. King. I know this is all quite traumatic for you, but could you now explain to the jury what happened while you being held hostage by Issac Warren?" Dobson encouraged, connecting the facts back to the case.

"Well, I remember coming to and realizing I was tied up with Mr. Cartwwright. My head hurt and everything was kind of fuzzy. Mr. Warren recognized me from prison and wanted me to turn on Mr. Cartwright but I said no. Said a couple other things, too."

In the public stands, Adam tightened his first as he thought about those perilous few days.

"Then they put me in the storage room, he called the hellbox, for most of the time we were there. Only took me out to try to get me to work with 'em. Each time I refused or tried to escape, they'd beat on me. After a while, don't know how long, I couldn't really… I- I wasn't….I don't remember too much, and what I remember was a lot of flashbacks and umm… nightmares."

"Uh-huh," Harry accented. "And never once did you agree to Issac's terms, despite the injuries the defendant and his accomplices inflicted on you?"

"No, sir," Griff answered.

"Duly noted," smiled Harry.

Candy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Mr. King. You may step down, but please don't return to your seat just yet," instructed the attorney.

Once Griff stepped off the podium his heart became constricted in his chest when he saw Charlie nonchalantly get up and stand by the door. The older man quietly kicked the doorstop away and the heavy, wooden doors swung shut with a slam. Heads turned to see what the source of the noise was.

"Mr. Jensen, please return to your seat this instant before I'll have you forcibly removed for disrupting this trial," Judge Matthews' admonished in a voice carrying supreme authority.

Beads of sweat rolled down Griff's forehead as he stood before the gallery of people. Through a haze, he saw Dr. Martin be sworn in and taking the stand. Dobson asked some general questions about internal injuries and Dr. Martin thoroughly explained the causes and their prognosis. Before really registering the doctor's request, Griff fumbled to unbutton his grey shirt then allowed Dr. Martin to point to his prominent stiches and scars.

"And when Mr. King's ribs broke," Doctor Paul Martin explained, "A jagged edge of the bone tore into the lung tissue, puncturing it. Because of this, Griff was not only unable to take full breaths. His lungs slowly began to fill with blood.…"

Candy leant forward, sensing that Griff was agitated about something. He pursed his lips and Adam instantly picked up on his friend's disconcerted demeanor.

"The doc's right there to take care of Griff," Adam reassured Candy. "Paul will give him all the help he needs."

"He was fine one minute, and not the next. It's not like him to be so easily thrown without a damn good reason!" Candy said, puzzled by Griff's actions. Unable to figure it out, he turned his attention back to Paul's testimony.

"In addition to that," Paul continued. "Griff was battling a high fever because of an infection to the cuts on his head and the bruising to his spleen. This fever was more than likely the primary cause of the delirious hallucinations and nightmares that my patient was subjected to during his confinement. These hallucinations and nightmares still plagued him during the course of his recovery due to his low level tolerance to laudanum which I had prescribed to him to help with the pain."

"While delirious, what was Griff acting like?" Harry prodded.

"Terrified, when I was treating him," Paul recalled. "That's a common reaction, given he just endured a harrowing ordeal."

"Was he violent?" pressed Harry, keeping his tone objective.

"I wouldn't call him violent," Paul scoffed. "He had no intention of hurting others when under the effects of laudanum or as a traumatic reaction to his injures. In fact, his thrashing was only harmful to himself. He had no idea what he was doing except using his own natural instincts to get away from whatever was frightening him in his mind."

Griff started to feel uncomfortable being under the scrutiny of the entire courtroom. He stared at the wall ahead of him, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze. He tried to block out the whispered comments that spread throughout the room. Some were in sympathy and disbelief while a select few scoffed at the doctor's prognosis including Charlie Jensen and Al Reisner.

Ben caught Frank's eye in the crowd. He noted a slight change in the man's eyes. It was as if the coldness in them had started to melt away. Frank broke contact first and engaged in a quiet conversation with his daughter-in-law then with Fred.

Judge Matthews brought his gavel down to settle the murmuring crowd.

After Harry was finished, Griff started to button up his shirt when the judge's voice stopped him. "Mr. King," Judge Matthews ordered. "Turn around."

Griff did as he was requested. Judge Matthews spent a moment taking in the stitches and bruises covering Griff's body before dismissing him.

Holloway strode up to the front of the courtroom, taking Dobson's place. "Dr. Martin, you have told the court that Mr. King's condition was very serious when he was first treated on the Ponderosa, yet he managed to flee to Carson City so soon after his arrival. How was that medically possible?"

"My patient, Mr. King was prescribed laudanum. It's medication containing opium which acts as a very effective form of pain relief," Paul answered. "In the state of mind he was in at the time, Mr. King pushed his body past his limits and in doing so, his injuries worsened. When taken in high doses, what would normally have been an agonizing feat, the medication would have dulled the pain to a more manageable level. Mr. King probably didn't feel the warning signs his body was telling him and only obeyed his desperate desire for the pain to end which culminated in his taking more laudanum than he should have."

"Are you saying that Mr. King is addicted to this drug?" Holloway insinuated, planting seeds of contempt in the jury members' minds.

"No, but he was at a high sick of developing an addiction," Paul said, unable to get around that fact. "It's not uncommon for patients to become addicted to laudanum and morphine. It is also not a criminal offense last time I checked, but an unfortunate medical condition that can be treated and cured."

"Dr. Martin, are you familiar with the legal system because you are, I believe, in the medical profession, correct me if I'm wrong?" Holloway sarcastically quipped.

"As a matter of fact, yes," the doctor replied calmly and firmly. "I am very familiar with the law when it collides with my profession. As a physician, I am required to know what drugs I can legally administer or prescribe my patients. In fact, Judge Matthews signed the legal documents that I adhere to every time a new legislation is drawn up which may affect my profession."

Surprised and somewhat impressed by the doctor's terse and confident response, Holloway nodded, thanked him, and ended his line of questioning. "I would like to call on Charlie Jensen to take the stand," the prosecutor summoned.


	52. Chapter 51

**_A big thank you goes to our readers for sticking to our story :-) We hope you are enjoying your weekend. Just a heads up, we may be cutting our updates to once a day instead of twice daily due to RL. Thank you for your patience._**

* * *

Griff tensed even more so at the mention of his step-father's name. Candy placed a reassuring hand on the young man's arm and felt him flinch.

"You okay?" Candy whispered.

"I don't think I can do this," Griff panted. "I need to get out of here, Candy!"

"Griff, stay in your seat! You can't just get up and leave in the middle of your trial. You have to pull yourself together, you hear me?" Candy ordered, knowing that was what would be best for Griff.

Griff, however, started to hyperventilate. "I can't breathe. It's too hot in here….why did he have to shut that door?"

"I don't think we have enough time for another recess so soon after the last one. Can you hold out a little longer, Griff?" Harry asked.

"Come on, buddy, settle down," Candy advised, trying to calm his friend. "Breathe in, breathe out. You can do this."

Griff suddenly lost all color in his face.

Judge Matthews had been eyeing Griff's distressed deposition and his sickly expression. "Mr. Dobson," he interrupted. "Is everything alright with your client?"

"Your Honor, may my client be excused for five minutes?" Dobson pleaded. "I think he just needs some air."

"It is a little warm in here," Matthews obliged. "Can someone open that door, please? Thank you. Very well, Mr. Dobson, you may escort the young man outside just for a few minutes and then we really must go on."

Paul had already started walking towards Griff when he asked, "May I go with them, Your Honor?"

"That's probably for the best," allowed the judge.

Together, Dr. Martin and Dobson helped Griff shakily to his feet. Once outside, Griff lost control of his stomach and he broke free of the physician's and lawyer's grasp. Bent over with one hand braced up against a tree, he threw up all the fluids he had.

Paul quickly glanced at the ground to make sure Griff was not vomiting blood, but he predicted that Griff's sudden sickness was brought on by psychological circumstances. "Slow deep breaths, Griff. Remember what I told you. In through your mouth, out through your nose." Paul inhaled and exhaled as an example for Griff. "Good, good. Keep going."

"Just do what the doc says," Harry encouraged. He turned to Paul. "Is he fit to continue?"

"Physically, yes," Paul identified. "He should be up to it but emotionally…

"M'fine," Griff gasped. Wiping his face, he leaned against the tree to force himself to a standing position. "M'fine!" He repeated more forcefully.

"Good, because if you're not and the trial is delayed until tomorrow, there's nothing I can do to stop Clem from keeping you in a jail cell overnight," Harry revealed, not wanting to cause the boy to panic even more but hoped that the revelation would spur the boy into returning to the courtroom.

"What?!" Griff yelped.

Paul glared at Harry for dropping such a bombshell on Griff, but if knowing the truth was what it would take for him to pull himself together, it was certainly worth the risk.

"Then I'm definitely fine." Although he cannot suppress the tremble in his hands, Griff strode back towards the courthouse. "Let's get this over with."

Paul and Harry followed the young man.

"If you're quite finished, we will continue," Holloway scoffed.

Charlie made himself comfortable in the witness chair. Griff returned to his seat and avoided Candy's fretful gaze boring into the back of his neck

"Now then, Mr. Jensen, thank you so much for your patience. Please tell the court about your relationship with Mr. King," Holloway continued.

"Objection, relevance?" Harry proclaimed. "Mr. King's past with a man whom he has not seen or contacted in years does not pertain to this case."

"If Mr. King was permitted to share with the court his viewpoint of his childhood, the jury should be allowed to know Mr. Jensen's side, as well," Holloway supported, citing Harry's successful line used earlier. "Mr. King has even mentioned this witness by name, therefore, he is relevant to this case."

Judge Matthews saw he had no choice. "Objection is overruled. Proceed."

"Well, Griff over there is my step-son, but I treated him like a son once I married his Ma," Charlie lied. "For a while, we were all happy but then, my wife passed away. God rest her soul. He contorted his face into a frown, and Ben was appalled that a man who had lost his wife would use her death to selfishly obtain sympathy. "Now when she was alive, Griff was a bit of a trouble-maker. Lazy, too. But when she died, Griff became withdrawn and there were times he would lash out when I needed his help to do the chores." He held up a trembling hand. "The years haven't been kind to me and my hand lost its steadiness when I lost Griff's ma. Something in that boy snapped. I tried, really tried, to make him a man and help him grow up, despite my own crushing grief for my wife. It was no use. He just got worse and even became violent."

Holloway prompted, "Can you give us some examples of Griff's violent streak?"

"Oh, sure," Charlie nodded. "He'd yell at me every night for something or other, throw things all about the house. Even attacked me once or twice but I never reported it because I thought he could shape up eventually. I was wrong, though. Every bone in his body is bad," he sneered.

"Please explain what happened the day Mr. King was arrested," Holloway calmly requested.

"He tried to kill me!" Charlie exclaimed. The jury remained focused on Charlie as he explained himself. "I was working out in the yard with an axe when he came rushing over and grabbed it. I remember gettin' hit a bunch o' times, and bleeding a lot. If a neighbor didn't pull Griff offa me when he did, I wouldn't be here today. Now it hurts me to say this, really does, but Griff is a menace to society," he stated. "That boy ain't never should have been let out of prison the first time, and he needs to go back. He's just a criminal."

Holloway motioned that he was finished questioning the witness. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Jensen."

Harry stepped up to cross-examine the man. "Mr. Jensen, do you drink?"

"Yeah," Charlie guffawed. "Don't everybody?"

"I cannot legally answer that question," Harry sidestepped, "Have you ever allegedly disciplined while under the influence of alcohol? In other words, when there came a time you felt you needed to discipline the boy, had you been drinking?"

"Maybe. I was pretty depressed, what with my wife's death and all." Charlie flashed sad eyes to the jury looking to gain more sympathy. "Sometimes whiskey helped me forget to miss her."

"I see," Harry commented. "You still haven't completely answered my question. Are you trying to say that what you remember could be an alcohol-induced and incorrect version of the truth?"

"Uh, well," Charlie stuttered. "I…don't quite understand what you…"

"Objection!" Holloway called before Charlie answered. "Leading the witness."

"Sustained. Mr. Dobson, you are putting words in Mr. Jensen's mouth. Tread lightly," Judge Matthews warned.

"Yes, Your Honor," Harry responded, moving forward. "Mr. Jensen, what did you do to discipline Griff when he lived under your roof?"

"Well, talking to him weren't no good, so I occasionally would raise a belt to him, but it was nothing too dangerous," he fibbed. "After all, he was as good as my own son."

Griff tightened his fist and clenched his teeth. "Step-son. I ain't no son of his," he declared to himself.

Adam picked up on Griff's whispered correction and nodded encouragingly.

"Do you think you ever went too far without realizing it?" Harry continued. "After all, alcohol has been proven to affect a man's better judgment."

"Not that I recall," Charlie said with neutrality.

"You don't remember or you're not sure if you went too far? Bearing in mind, you are under oath, Mr. Jensen," Harry reminded. "Please take your time."

Charlie loosened his collar, unsure of how to answer the attorney's question. "I didn't harm the boy any more than what he deserved. I may have had a drink on occasion, but I always knew what I was doin'. The boy has a temper, I tell ya."

"Do you mean to say that Mr. King deserved the scars that were left on his body and the emotional trauma that has haunted him in his sleep?" Harry asked, livid at Charlie's callousness. "The boy was ten years old when you took the belt to him! I have here evidence given to me by Dr. Martin which proves that some of the scars he found on Mr. King's back, shoulders, arms and legs dates back to when he was a child." He walked briskly to his desk and picked up a file, then passed it to the jury. "Please read through this report and put yourselves in Mr King's shoes on each of those occasions where he was likely to have been subjected to such cruel treatment." Harry waited patiently for the members of the jury to finish studying the reports before collecting the file and handing it over to Charlie. "Go ahead, Mr. Jensen. Have a read. It might jog your memory."

"Objection! My client can't read," Holloway protested.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh. "Your Honor, may I have Dr. Martin read the report out to him?"

Matthews hesitated, but then declared with gusto, "I'd like to read that document first, Mr. Dobson, before I decide whether or not it is in anyone's best interest that Mr. Jensen requires to know what is in it." Harry handed the file over to Matthews, who placed his glass over his head and read silently. "Dr. Martin, please step forward and read the report to Mr. Jensen."

Dr. Martin read the report out to Charlie, causing the stony-faced man to sit back with his arms folded across his chest.

When he was finished, Harry thanked Dr. Martin. "What have you to say, Mr. Jensen?"

"Well for one thing," Charlie scoffed, "I don't see how a doctor can tell what age Griff got all those injuries. He was always a healthy boy. Never once took him to see a doctor. Always cared for him myself."

Harry pursed his lips, wishing he could call Charlie out on his argumentative attitude. "Dr. Martin," he addressed instead. "Before you return to your seat, please kindly explain to Mr. Jensen how you are able to evaluate your patient's past injuries."

Dr. Martin wasted no time in proving Charlie wrong. "I can usually tell by the age of the scarring and when I operated on Mr. King to realign one of his broken ribs, I noted that it had been cleanly broken before. There was a slight deformity to the way the bone had healed. "

"Thank you, Dr. Martin," Harry smugly smiled, turning back to his witness. "I've checked with the Nevada State Prison records and while Griff had been treated there for a number of injuries, he was never treated for rib fractures."

"That's a bunch of malarkey!" a now red-faced Charlie denied heatedly. "He's never broken anything except my head! Whatever's in that reports don't prove it was me that was responsible!"

"No, but you just confidently told the court that you never once took Mr. King to see a doctor for his health," Harry coolly reminded. "Had he hurt himself in some circumstance outside of your control, you would've had to treat him yourself. Surely, you would've remembered treating him for that rib injury. But as you said, he never broke anything. He was, after all, in perfect health," quoted Harry, taking advantage of Charlie's mistake.

"But I…" Charlie tried to disprove. "He…"

"I have no further questions, Your Honor." Harry calmly walked back to his seat, winking at Griff.

"Step down, Mr. Jensen," ordered the judge. He tried to keep his voice free of any distain he held for the abusive man. "Your questioning is over."

Charlie slunk off the stand, upset that Harry was able to discredit his testimony.


	53. Chapter 52

**Thank you, readers and reviewers. Your continued interest in this story is treasured, as always!**

* * *

"I'd like to call on Jeffrey Younger to the stand," Holloway announced.

Confused, Griff watched as an unfamiliar man took the stand and started answering Holloway's questions. It was only when Holloway started talking about the poker game in Carson City that Griff recognized him as one of the men he and Eddie tried to cheat. Griff bit his lip, embarrassed that what Jeffrey was about to say would be true. When Griff saw Jeffrey point at him, the teenager returned his attention to the trial at hand.

"Yes, sir," Jeffrey confirmed. "That's him over there."

"When you were playing poker with Mr. King, what happened?" Holloway pressed.

"He and this other fellow was cheatin'. That's what happened!" Jeffrey angrily grumbled. "I had at least fifty dollars in that game, maybe more. If it weren't for Jack, the bar tender, I'd have lost my money for good."

"I ain't never playin' poker again for the rest of my life…" Griff sulked to himself.

After Jeffery finished explaining himself, Holloway addressed the court. "Mr. King thought nothing of swindling an honest man out of a hefty sum of money. It stands to reason that he wouldn't think twice about kidnapping and endangering a man," he concluded. "Your witness, Mr. Dobson."

Harry stood but remained behind the desk. "No questions for this witness."

Jeffrey returned to his seat.

Surprised at Harry's decision to not take his turn at questioning the witness, Candy wondered aloud, "Why didn't Harry ask anything else?"

"It'll only hurt Griff," Ben whispered. "That man only knows Griff as a cheater. Harry can't catch him in a lie like he did with Charlie, nor can he twist cheating into something positive that would get the court to sympathize with Griff. The less he has to say, the better it will be for our young friend."

Candy grunted in understanding.

"Well then," Holloway shrugged. "I call Adam Cartwright to the stand."

Adam made his way to the stand, keeping a cool, confident expression on his face.

"Mr. Cartwright, how long have you known Griff King?" Holloway began.

"About three weeks. I met Griff when I returned home from travelling abroad." Adam kept his answers simple and to the point.

Griff allowed a small smile to light up his face, trusting that Adam was his ally and would not do anything to hurt him.

"What was your first impression of Mr. King?" Holloway queried.

Taken aback by the lawyer's odd question, Adam stuttered at first but soon found his footing. He skirted around his thoughts that Griff was a bitter man who had a problem with authority. "The ranch's foreman, Candy, informed me that Griff had taken care of my horse when he got sick. So my first impression was that Griff was skilled with horses."

"I see," Holloway frowned. "While you were both being held hostage by Issac, you must have gotten to know each other pretty quickly. Yes or no?"

"Yes," Adam stated, unsure but cautious of what the lawyer was trying to see. "You could say that."

"At the time of your kidnapping," Holloway specified, "Did you think that Griff was working with Issac?"

Adam paused. He knew that he could not lie under oath, but he also did not want to insinuate anything about Griff. Seeing no other choice, he flashed a look of sincere apology to Griff and slowly answered. "Well, I wasn't really sure one way or the other at first. But now I-"

Holloway quickly took advantage of the situation. "So during the kidnapping, you did think there was a possibility that Mr. King had given information to Issac that led to your kidnapping. How about when he fled to Carson City? Did you think Griff was guilty then?"

"Again," Adam hesitated. "I wasn't sure about anything, I…"

"Yes or no, Mr. Cartwright?" Holloway briskly requested.

"Yes," Adam finally replied. "Yes, but now that I have more knowledge on the subject..."

"You admit that Mr. King has given you cause to suspect him of criminal activity multiple times," Holloway summarized for the jury. "Tell me, do you trust Mr. King at all?"

"Objection, Your Honor," Harry called. "Mr. Cartwright is not a jury member and his opinions, past or otherwise, cannot be interpreted as fact by the jury."

"Sustained," Judge Matthews upheld. "Mr. Holloway, please stick to the facts."

"Very well," the lawyer accepted. "I'll retract my last question. Mr. Cartwright, you seem to be unsure about a lot of things that involve . Tell me one thing you do know as a fact about the man that your father has had in his employ some months prior to your visitation."

"I can tell you that he is not a liar," Adam informed.

"Are you saying that Mr. Younger is a liar then?" Holloway pointed to the prior witness.

"Objection!" Harry tiredly repeated.

"Your Honor," defended Holloway. "The Jury needs to know what Mr. Cartwright is so reluctant to reveal about Mr. King."

"Overruled, however, Mr. Holloway, might I suggest you refrain from the current line of questioning from now on?" the judge advised.

"Yes, Your Honor," Holloway agreed begrudgingly.

"No, I never said that Mr. Younger is a liar," Adam maintained coolly. "And Griff never denied that he cheated. However, since we aren't here today to lay judgment on the crime of cheating, I don't see how any of this is relevant."

Feeling that he may have misjudged Adam, Holloway nodded and thanked him. To question him further would only risk having his pride chipped away.

Once Holloway returned to his seat, Harry took the stand. "Mr Cartwright, what evidence do you have that supports a not guilty verdict for the defendant?"

"A diary," Adam disclosed shortly.

Griff's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened.


	54. Chapter 53

**Thanks for reading and to those who reviewed - thank you! We loved hearing your thoughts on the trial scenes. It was very challenging for us and we're glad that it has so far been received well. We're pretty sure in modern times that legally a different set of jurors are selected for each individual case/trial but we weren't sure how it was handled back then. **

**Anyhow, enjoy!**

* * *

Harry had not expected Adam's answer and he took a beat to process the information. "A diary?"

"Written by the defendant himself since he was a child," Adam concurred, trying to convince himself that this was the only way to save Griff from a life behind bars.

"And do you have this diary here today?" Harry asked curiously as he tried to appear knowledgeable about the diary's existence.

The oldest Cartwright son nodded, hoping that Harry would be clever enough to pick up on the possible benefits revealing the diary would have for Griff. "Yes. It's in my saddle bag on my horse outside."

Harry turned to the Judge. "May I ask the acting Sheriff to retrieve this diary?" he requested.

"Go ahead," permitted Matthews.

Clem hurried out of the courtroom and returned just as fast with the diary held in his hand. He approached the stand and handed the diary to Adam.

"Please read the passage that you deem to be of evidence," invited Harry.

Adam had already folded the corner of one of the pages down marking Griff's entry when Eddie was first mentioned. He proceeded to read the passages right up to the last entry.

A mixture of feelings flooded through Griff. While he acknowledged that Adam was under oath, he could not help but feel disappointed and to a certain extent, betrayed. Not only had Adam read his journal behind his back but he had brought it to court today. Now all the things he had kept safely hidden within himself and on those pages were being exposed to a courtroom full of people who were strangers to him. He wished more than anything that he could just run out of that room and never come back.

"May I?" Harry appealed, taking the diary from Adam and passing it through the jury.

Adam cast an apologetic look in Griff's direction.

"How could you do this to me, Adam?" Griff lamented under his breath, resting his elbows on the table and leaning into his hand.

When the jury was finished reading the marked pages in the journal, Harry thumbed through it and picked out some earlier passages. "I would also like to draw the court's attention to the entries on pages five through seven, sixteen through twenty, and twenty four through thirty one." He began to read aloud and Griff curled back into his seat.

One excerpt of the entry dated back to when Griff was just shy of fourteen years.

_I'm writing this with my left hand today because my right arm still don't feel right after last night. I guess it was my own fault because I know not to wake him up when he gets home from the saloon. I know how he is when he's tired but I didn't expect him to throw the chair on top of me. As much as my arm hurts now, I'm glad I blocked my head from getting banged up. Then again, I do have a hard head. That's what Mr. Wilbur always says. Tomorrow I am supposed to work over in Mr. Wilbur's store, but I don't know if I can lift anything or be much help. Maybe he can tell me what to do to make my arm bend again, cause I can't do that now. Making dinner tonight is gonna be hard now, but if I don't, I know my arm won't be the only thing that hurts. Next time it will be my head. That's what Charlie always tells me. _

Charlie tapped his fingers on the bench surface, a nervous habit that Griff recalled from his childhood. Griff, on the other hand, was completely motionless. He was stunned that Adam had presented the journal to the court without consulting or even warning him. Harry read page after page of Griff's most inner thoughts, fears, and hopes. Griff tried his best to block out the memories that came rushing forward as Harry narrated parts of the journal.

Adam sat stone-faced, not surprised that Griff was avoiding his gaze. He had been hoping that he would not need to bring up the journal, but with the way the trial had been heading, Adam felt he had no choice. Despite Griff's anger, Adam was glad he made the court aware of the diary because if everything went as planned, the diary would be the deciding factor to the case. Even if Griff could not see that and remained mad at Adam for the rest of his life, he would sleep well at night knowing that Griff was not locked away in a cell.

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright. You may step down," Harry dismissed. He cleared his throat and returned the diary to Adam. "Getting back to the trial, this journal proves without a doubt that Griff King did not have any knowledge of Issac's plan to kidnap Adam Cartwright. Mr. King was an innocent victim and he acted loyally even in the face of brutal threats and cruel treatment. Also, regarding Mr. King's so-called 'violent streak,' I see no proof of such an outlandish characterization."

Both lawyers made their closing statements as they walked up to the jury and addressed the twelve attentive men.

"It was the only way, Griff," Adam sought. "I hope you can see that."

Griff whispered vehemently, "I thought I could trust you."

"You can," Adam responded. "And I'll be damned if I stand by and see you locked in jail again because of your stubborn ego."

"Then why didn't you tell me about this before?!" the boy argued, unable to see Adam's good intentions.

"You were sensitive about the diary, and rightly so. I know it was hard to explain all this to the town," Adam sympathized, "But-"

"You don't trust me, though, do you? You didn't when we were locked in that hellbox, you didn't when we were rescued," Griff condemned. "And you don't now."

"Listen, Holloway wasn't letting me tell the whole story," Adam defended. "What I meant wa-"

"The court will now send the jury out for deliberation. Gentlemen, please weigh the facts and come to a righteous decision. Thank you for your service," Judge Matthews proclaimed. The jury exited silently into the backroom so they could discuss the trial and come to a unanimous verdict. "We will reconvene at the sound of the school-bell." He banged his gavel on the desk and retired to the small, private office that was reserved for visiting judges."

Candy had expected Griff to run out of the courtroom as soon as he was able, but instead, he stared forward, consumed by his own thoughts. "Griff? Griff, hey!" Candy nudged. Griff snapped out of his trance and darted his eyes around before focusing on Candy. "Let's head outside for now, huh? I need to stretch my legs, maybe get a bite to eat. Are you hungry?"

"Not really," Griff slumped.

"Still, let's get some fresh air, huh?" Candy insisted, leaving no room for Griff to refuse. "Come on." He pulled Griff gently but firmly to his feet.

Adam was about to say something but Griff had already turned away from him.

"Leave him," Ben processed. "He needs some time to process the fact that his whole life has just been exposed."

"I had no other choice, Pa. That poker game witness blew a hole in his already hopeless case," Adam rationalized. "It was the only way."

Ben squeezed his son's left shoulder. "You did what you had to do. If this is the price to pay for Griff's freedom, it's a small price to pay."

Adam was already exploring every possibility of his actions in his head. Some of the consequences left the eldest Cartwright son upset. "But if doesn't work out…"

Ben's silence only made Adam feel all the more guilty. Shrugging away from his father, Adam walked out of the courtroom on his own.

Candy's daring escape plan filled Ben's thoughts and troubled him deeply.

"Pa?" Joe summoned. "You okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah," Ben smiled unconvincingly. "I was just…"

"A million miles away," Joe finished, rolling his eyes. "Listen, I'm going to talk with Sam's father and Fred. I've been avoiding them since the funeral and it ain't right. I guess a part of me still can't believe he's gone."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ben wavered. "Maybe you should wait until all this blows over?"

"Pa, Sam was my friend. With everything that's been happening with Griff, I haven't even had a chance to grieve. I need to do this," Joe stated responsibly.

"Alright, but just be careful," Ben advised. "Even if Griff gets a lucky break today, he still has his hearing tomorrow. There's still a lot of tension and ill feeling about."

"Don't worry, I will," he promised. Joe walked away to find Frank and Fred, leaving Ben to his thoughts.

Harry took the opportunity to talk with his old friend. "Be straight with me, Ben. Did you know about that diary?"

"I knew of its existence," Ben admitted. "But I had no idea it was going to make an appearance here."

Harry whispered, "If that diary isn't the key to Griff's freedom, I'm throwing it in for an early retirement."

Ben turned to face Harry with a confused look: "Harry, you wouldn't retire if the judge threatened to…wait a minute….are you….you really think that we have a good chance?"

Harry could barely contain his smile. "I've been watching the jury's reactions, and I'll tell you another thing. Holloway may be my opposition in court, but he and I go way back. I saw it in his eyes. He knows he's going to lose. Judge Matthews has a soft spot for our young friend. He could've called me out a couple of times for some of those questions up there but I was surprised he didn't. I've been in this job for too long. I have a good feeling our young friend will come out of this okay."


	55. Chapter 54

**Thanks, readers and reviewers! Please continue giving us such valuable feedback!**

* * *

Outside the courthouse, Griff and Candy waited for the trial to resume.

"You know that Adam is…" Candy began, trying once again to convince Griff that Adam Cartwright was not the type of man that Griff believed him to be.

"A decent man," Griff finished. He curled his lips as if the words had dripped poison into his mouth. "Yeah I know. He has every reason not to trust me. Not like I trusted him when I first laid eyes on him either. I just wish that I he told me about bringing that diary." Unable to contain his emotions, Griff let loose on his feelings. "Candy, that whole courtroom knows everything about me! My life is like an open book to them! Everyone knows…knows what…how I felt all those years when that man…and when I was in prison…things I never thought I'd tell anyone! I didn't even tell you about half the things that went on in there and you're my friend. How can you trust me now?" Pausing to draw breath, Griff ran a trembling hand through his hair, clearly distressed. "No one ever asks me…everyone just wants to tell me how to live my life. No one trusts me and why should they?"

"What are you saying?" Candy carefully asked, not wanting to upset Griff anymore.

"I'm saying, maybe it's a good thing the trial went this way," Griff candidly replied. Candy still did not understand so he waited for Griff to explain himself before responding. "Maybe Adam and Charlie are right."

"I'm not sure what you mean, but nothing Charlie has said or done is right," Candy affirmed.

Griff was not so sure. "Maybe I do belong in prison."

* * *

After briefly talking with Fred and Beatrice, Joe finally mustered up the courage to find Frank and offer his condolences. "Frank," he began, "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about Sam. He was a good friend and none of this was fair."

"You can say that again, Joe," Frank sighed in sorrow. The younger Cartwright was barely able to meet Frank's sad, empty eyes. "But thank you. Sam held you and your family in the highest respect."

"The feeling was mutual. You should know that he went q-quickly," Joe assured with a slight catch in his voice. "He didn't suffer."

Frank sighed. "Given the circumstances, I guess that's comforting to hear. I hate the idea of him being gunned down like that. He weren't violent at all. Wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"I know," Joe weakly agreed. "He was only trying to help my brother and Griff."

"That hand of yours," identified Frank. "Seems like he really got knocked around during this whole mess."

"Yeah, he sure did," Joe nodded. "Adam said it was brutal. It was touch and go there for a while."

"Even when he was a kid, seems like he got knocked around quite a bit," Frank rephrased, thinking back to the trial. "You know, that just makes my blood boil. That man up on the stand, Jensen, is a father and he chooses to abuse him and even send him to jail." He shook his head in disbelief. "Ain't that something? He sends his own kid away and here I am… I'd give anything to have mine back."

Ted, Frank's good friend, approached and Joe gave the men some privacy. Frank was a proud man and breaking down in front of others was not something he took lightly. He spotted Adam leaning against the doorway of the general store and walked over to his forlorn brother.

"It was the right decision," Joe soothed, reading Adam's thoughts.

"I know that." Adam continued to stare at the front of the restaurant where Candy and Griff seemed to be at odds over something. Adam dug his heels into the ground, fighting every urge to go over there and straighten things out once and for all. The truth of the matter was, he didn't know how. "But I just hope it's enough."

"Whatever the outcome of this trial is, it's not your fault," the shorter man reminded his older brother.

"That I'm not so sure about," Adam replied quietly.

Joe clapped his hand on Adam's shoulder, offering some support.

"I basically told everyone I didn't trust him and then I showed the world his most private, personal thoughts," Adam continued.

"But you did it to save him from going back to jail," Joe reasoned. "Griff may be a little hotheaded and a lot stubborn, but he's not stupid. Your actions saved his life."

"He'll never trust me again, that's for certain," Adam envisaged miserably. "In fact, he'll never trust another soul. What kind of life is that?"

Before anymore could be said, the school bell sounded, signaling the trial was about to recommence.

Once everyone had filed into the courtroom and took their seats, Judge Matthews called for Eugene Benson to deliver the jury's verdict.

Griff sat rigidly in his seat, avoiding everyone's scrutinizing gaze and not responding to Candy's encouraging whispers.

Eugene stood to deliver the verdict. "After carefully deliberating all the evidence and eye witness accounts that has been presented to us today, as well as taking into consideration Mr. King's personal journal entries and Dr. Martin's medical expertise, we, the jury, find the defendant not guilty of collaborating or conspiring in any way with Issac Warren."

Griff could hardly believe his ears, having expected a negative outcome. An arm wrapped itself about his shoulders and he turned to face Candy's smile of relief. Overwhelmed, Griff sat back, unable to move. A small smile made its way to the corners of his mouth. For a moment, he allowed himself to feel the taste of freedom. The moment was short-lived when he thought about the hearing that was to come; the hearing that would determine whether or not he would serve the remainder of his parole term in prison or on the Ponderosa.

"Come on, buddy," Candy encouraged with brotherly affection. He jovially helped the younger man to his feet. "Let's get on home, huh?"

"Y-yeah," Griff agreed. Harry extended his hand for a hearty handshake and Griff was more than happy to oblige. "Thanks for everything, Mr. Dobson. I-I really don't know how to thank you enough."

"Just doing my job, Griff," Harry deflected. "Congratulations. You earned this."

The rest of the Cartwrights offered their congratulatory greetings to Griff as they escorted him out of the courtroom so as not to overwhelm the youth by the growing commotion within. Griff mounted Thunder with a little more ease than he usually had been and allowed his body to sway with the black horse's footfalls as the victorious party traveled back to the Ponderosa.

* * *

Content to let his horse follow along with the others, Griff did not even realize they had arrived home until he felt Thunder halt in the yard. He slowly dismounted, gripping the saddle tightly as he eased himself off his horse, clenching his stomach muscles.

"Oh good, you are home," Hop Sing greeted. "Trial went well, yes?"

"Griff was found not guilty, like we knew he would be!" Joe happily reported.

"Very good, very good, Mr. King," beamed the talented cook. "I will get best bottle of champagne."

"Six glasses, please!" Ben called out and Hop Sing hurried to obtain the glasses.

"Uhh, make that five," Griff timidly interjected. "I'm still on parole," he added under his breath.

"Nonsense! " Candy scoffed. "Just because you can't have alcohol, don't mean you can't have one glass of Champagne under supervision."

"That's right. And I won't say a word to the judge." Ben tapped the side of his nose.

Griff forced a tight smile, not wanting to bring the mood down with his dark thoughts of the following day. "Six glasses, Hop Sing! And a pitcher of water."

"Six, five, six," Hop Sing yelled from the kitchen. "Make up minds!"

Candy laughed, following Hop Sing and petulantly responding to his ramblings in Chinese. It was common knowledge that one of Candy's favorite pastimes was annoying Hop Sing in any way he could.

"I wish Harry would have joined us," Joe mentioned.

"He wanted to make sure everything was straightened out for tomorrow's hearing," Ben excused. "A hard worker if I ever saw one."

Griff's face fell even lower at the mention of the hearing. He, too, wondered why everyone insisted on celebrating. It seemed they were confident that he would be exonerated and allowed to stay on the Ponderosa. On the other hand, he was too used to things going wrong to ever imagine such an outcome.

It wasn't long before Hop Sing returned with the opened bottle of champagne and a pitcher of water while Candy followed closely behind balancing a tray of glasses. Adam hovered at a distance from the crowd that surrounded Griff who sat on the couch. He was not sure if the younger man wanted him there or not but he decided to take the risk.

"How about a toast?" Ben proposed. He spotted Adam and understood the conflicting emotions that must be going through his oldest son's head. "Adam, would you do the honors?"

A little unsure of whether or not he should be the one to toast the victory, Adam looked at Candy then Joe for some sign that they believed he should.

"Go on, Adam," Joe smiled.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Candy added expectantly.

Adam stepped forward and raised his glass which Ben had filled. He sought Griff's attention and to his relief he found the youth give him a small smile.

"To freedom," Adam toasted. "I know that we still have the hearing tomorrow but I think our young friend, Griff deserves a small celebration after everything he's gone through. I just wanted to say that, no matter how dark the world can get, there's always a light shinin' down to guide you. Never lose hope, Griff."

Touched by Adam's toast, Griff raises his glass and thanked him, his smile widening.

"To freedom," Griff echoed proudly, taking in the sight before him. For the first time in his life, he found a family who stood by him. There was just no word that came to his mind to express how that felt. He found the strength to push his misgivings away and allowed himself to bask in the victory at hand, surrounded by people who cared.


	56. Chapter 55

**A bundle of thanks goes out to our readers and reviewers.**

* * *

At a hotel sitting in a quiet corner hidden in the shadows, two men sat, deep in conversation.

"You were supposed to make sure that good fer nothin' kid went back to prison where he belonged!" Charlie seethed.

"There's still the hearing tomorrow," Reisner reasoned. "Besides, I'm not the prosecutor. My job was to plant the seeds. It's that damn diary that saved the kid's neck. But he won't have a jury tomorrow to fool. The judge will surely have to revoke the boy's parole."

Charlie let out an exasperated huff. "And if he doesn't?"

"Ain't like he's a free man," shrugged the lawyer. "He'll still be serving out the remainder of his parole on the farm."

"That's not good enough!" Charlie slammed his third shot glass down on the oak table. "I want him locked away, you hear me?"

"Let's just wait and see what happens at the hearing." Reisner pushed the whiskey bottle just out of Charlie's reach. "We can always find another crime to pin on the boy …"

"It's that damn book he keeps scrawlin' in," complained Charlie. "If I get my hands on it, I'll shove it down his throat!" Stretching over Reisner, he snatched the bottle of whiskey.

Reisner started to feel uneasy with the amount of drinks that his companion is drowning himself in, but he decided to mind his own business. He kept quiet and slowly finished his beer before leaving Charlie and his bottle at the table.

* * *

"Griff, slow down!" Candy called out, kicking Apple's flanks. His horse obeyed his command and sped up towards Griff. "If you ride any faster, you're gonna tear your stitches for sure."

Griff pulled up on the reins, eliciting a snort from Thunder. "There. Happy?"

"I'll bet Thunder is," Candy placated. "Aren't you, boy?" He stuck his hand out to pet the black horse's mane, but Thunder nipped at the foreman's fingers and pulled his ears back. Griff affectionately rubbed his neck, waiting for the horse to calm down. "The hearing isn't until noon. We're making good time."

The teenager looked up at the sky to determine the time. "Yeah. I just want to get in and get out of there, y'know?"

"I know, buddy. I do, too," Candy honestly agreed.

Before long, Candy and Griff's wish was granted, and the five men including the Cartwrights entered Virginia City. Charlie scowled at them as they rode past him. Adam quickly put his horse in between Griff and Charlie so the boy would not have to look at his step-father before the important hearing. Griff needed to be as relaxed as possible, Adam figured. He would do all that he could to ensure that.

* * *

"Howdy, gentlemen," Harry eagerly greeted once Griff and his companions entered the courtroom. "Griff, how ya feeling?"

"Fine and fit." Griff fiddled with his necktie nervously. "But I'll feel a lot better when this is all over."

"That's understandable. Now, hearings are different than a trial," Harry began to explain, not wasting a moment. "I'm going to present your case to the judge and you're gonna explain what happened when you went off to Carson City. During that, I'll ask you those few questions we talked about. You remember, right?" Griff nodded shakily. "And then after that, Mr. Holloway and the judge are gonna ask you some questions. Just tell the truth and keep calm. You'll be fine."

"And we'll be sitting right here," Joe reminded Griff. "So there's nothing to get antsy about."

Judge Matthews entered the courthouse and the people all stood up out of respect. He took his seat and so did the rest of the people. Charlie stumbled through the door and grabbed an empty chair in the corner.

The hearing began and Harry presented the case before calling on Griff to the stand.

"Mr. King, why did you go to Carson City, knowing it would jeopardize your parole conditions?" Harry inquired, just as he had told Griff he would.

"I was scared that I would be blamed for what had happened to Adam, Joe and Sam," Griff admitted.

Harry angled his head, accepting Griff's statement. "And did you or did you not play a game of poker while you were in Carson City?"

"Yes, Mr. Dobson," Griff confirmed.

"Did you cheat?" Harry asked. He knew that in court, being up front was much more beneficial than trying to hide the facts.

Griff swallowed and answered truthfully. "Yes."

"You knew it was wrong," Harry added. "So why did you do it?"

"Because Eddie Burns said if I didn't, he'd turn me in," Griff claimed.

Knowing the full story, Harry confidently prompted, "Were you caught?"

"Yes, Jack Planchett, the barkeep, put a stop to the game and called Mr. Burns out for cheating," Griff recalled. "A fight broke out. Mr. Planchett gave me a good talkin' to and I swore then and there I'd never do it again."

The entire courtroom gave their undivided attention to Griff. Harry proceeded. "And What did Mr. Burns do next?"

"He…er…got angry," Griff explained. "Found me in my room. We argued and he punched me in the gut. I don't remember much after that."

"Did he coerce you into doing anything else during your stay in Carson City?" Harry smartly inquired.

"Yes," Griff relayed. "He came back the next day. Wanted me to rob a store owned by a widow. I refused. Told him I wanted nothing more to do with him. It was then that I found out he was the one that had been givin' information about Mr. Cartwright to Mr. Warren." Griff swallowed, thinking back to the fear he felt when Eddie had threatened him. "He drew out his gun and threatened to kill me. If it wasn't for the Cartwrights – Ben and Joe – and Mr. Canady and Mr. Planchett, I wouldn't be here today."

The district attorney concluded the questioning and Holloway approached the bench.

"Mr. King, what made you think that your friends – the Cartwrights – and Mr. Canady blamed you for the acts of crime that Mr. Warren and his gang committed?" Holloway asked.

Griff shot a guilty look in Adam's direction. "I overheard a conversation between Adam and Joe. They…er…weren't sure they could trust me."

"Did they have a reason for not trusting you?" Holloway intensely wondered.

Griff remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"Mr. King," Holloway ordered. "Please answer the question."

Griff shocked the judge, jury, attorneys, and the Cartwrights when he mustered up the courage to give his honest answer in a small voice filled with shame.

"Y-yes."


	57. Chapter 56

**Wow, thank you fellow readers for your lovely comments, advice and added trivia on our review page thus far. We honestly didn't expect to receive the amount of reviews we already have. Since Griff was not a big character on the series, we really weren't sure how our story would have been received and in all honesty this was originally written without the intent to post publicly. However, we are glad we changed our minds! Here's another installment just for you!**

* * *

The crowd murmured in anticipation and Candy ran his hand over his face while Adam sat expressionless and Harry shook his head. It was not what they had expected Griff to say and they hoped what he was about to say next would not condemn him.

"What could be the reasons for them not trusting you?" Holloway was unprepared for Griff to answer in such a way, but he quickly regained control of the situation.

"Because I didn't trust them," Griff disclosed.

"I don't follow," Holloway said, confused. He raised his eyebrows. "Can you explain that please?"

"I grew up knowing only one thing," Griff remembered, his blue eyes taking on a faraway look. "Never trust anyone, not even the man who claimed to be a father to me. Don't ask for favors and don't expect any. Those were the rules I lived by and what kept me alive while I was in prison. I don't know anything else." He drew in a shuddering breath. "I never knew what love was or what a family did for each other until I met the Cartwrights. It was all new for me and it still is. I built a wall around me because I was afraid to let anyone in. I…I don't know what else to say."

Sympathy shone in the eyes of those who sat in the courtroom, even Frank and Fred, while Beatrice reached up with a handkerchief and dabbed at the corners of her eyes.

Tight-lipped, Holloway nodded. All thoughts of winning is case gone, he relented. "No further questions." While he may never admit it, he felt a small degree of empathy for the young man.

Harry was surprised that Holloway had gone easy on Griff and wondered why. He looked over to where the prosecutor sat with the Turners. They were deep in conversation.

"You may return to your seat, Mr. King and await my decision," Judge Matthews invited.

Griff complied and waited while the judge deliberated.

Judge Matthews shuffled through his notes and the documents in front of him. After several minutes he laid them down in a neat pile, cleared his throat and raised his head to meet Griff's eyes. "Mr. King, please rise."

As rehearsed, Griff rose to his feet, ready to accept his fate.

Candy sat at the edge of his seat, ready to spring into action. He had hidden a small pistol strapped to his ankle in case he needed to make an escape with Griff. Ben held his breath beside him, hoping that Candy would not do anything foolish no matter what the outcome would be. He had already discussed with Harry the possibility of an appeal. While he understood Candy's intentions, both he and Griff may not even make it past the courthouse alive if they tried to make a run for it.

"I have taken into consideration the outcomes of both trials and the accounts presented to me today," Judge Matthews formally assured the court. "Both Mr. Holloway and Mr. Dobson have made valid points in their case and I will honor that as I determine whether or not Mr. King poses a risk to society if he were to remain on the Ponderosa under Mr. Cartwright's responsibility for the duration of his parole. Mr. King broke the law when he rode out to Carson City without the acknowledgement of the man responsible for him. He broke the law again when he consumed alcohol offered to him and when he cheated others in a game of poker."

"Your Honor," Holloway cut in, surprising himself as well as the court. "May I speak?"

Taken aback at the interruption, the Judge permitted Holloway to have his say.

"In light of what the young man, Mr. King, has been through, my client, Mr. Frank Turner, has something he wishes to say," the attorney introduced. "Go ahead, Mr. Turner."

Frank stood.

"Your Honor," Frank addressed as he slowly looked at the judge. "I have lost my son to the violence that Mr. Warren and his men have brought to our town. Through my grief, I, too, am guilty of burdening the guilt on , quite simply because I was blinded by the prejudices of many. And that is the fact that Mr. King is an ex-con. I don't believe he is guilty of anything except for making the type of mistakes that anyone in this courtroom could've easily done if they were subjected to the same situations he was. As a father, I have brought up my sons to respect his elders and disciplined them as I saw fit. I have never instilled such fear in them or caused them the level of harm that Mr. King had to endure from the man that took him in as his son. Please, as a father speaking to another father, I ask that you have mercy on . The boy has suffered enough." He exhaled, rather drained from speaking his mind in as formal a manner as he could. "That's all I wanted to say."

Judge Matthews nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Turner but I have already made my decision."

Frank sat down dejectedly, feeling as though he was too late in his appeal.

"Mr. King, do you acknowledge you are guilty of the crimes I have stated?" Judge Matthews sternly asked.

"Yes, Your Honor," Griff responded.

"Then you understand that I have a duty to fulfil, to uphold the law? I cannot base my decisions on personal feelings and sympathy," he said, softening his gaze.

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Very well. Mr. King, the cards that you were dealt with have been cruel. Regrettably I cannot reverse the charges that led to your imprisonment nor do I have the right or power to punish Mr. Charles Jensen for the torture that I believe he put you through. I can only deal with the case at hand. Do you understand, Mr. King?"

Griff croaked for what felt like the thousandth time, "Yes, Your Honor."

"Good. Mr. King, I hereby impose you to serve the remaining four years and two months of your sentence under Mr. Cartwright's responsibility at the Ponderosa ranch as per your parole conditions," Judge Matthews announced with a hint of pride. "My decision rests upon the circumstances that led you to Carson City and the threats made against you by Mr. Eddie Burns. As the money that those who had lost in the poker game has been duly returned, you won't be forced to pay for any losses. My decision is final." He banged his gavel decisively.

"'At the Ponderosa,'" Griff repeated, stunned but overjoyed. "I… I can stay. I can stay!" For the first time in ages, Griff genuinely smiled. He turned to Harry and wrapped the older lawyer in a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me."

"You're most welcome, Griff," Harry reciprocated and the two parted from the embrace. "People like you are the reason I do what I do."

"I knew it'd all work out!" Candy beamed. He approached Griff and gave him a hearty handshake. In succession, Ben, Adam, and Joe did the same. "Congratulations, buddy."

"Well done, Griff," Ben added with a wink.

"Thanks," Griff repeated, grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks for everything. I coulda never done this without you, Mr. Cartwright. I mean, without you payin' for the lawyer, I could never…"

"It was no trouble at all," Ben smiled. "That's what families do."

"I guess it is, ain't it?" Griff laughed to himself, savoring the moment. "I got a family."

"And family's forever, so it looks like you're stuck with us," Candy joked.

"This calls for a real celebration!" Joe suggested. "How about we go over to Abigail's Café and get some dinner?"

"Joe," Candy commented. "I like the way you think." He donned his hat. "Let's go!"

Griff fixed his collar. "That sounds pretty good right about now." He spotted Frank and Fred across the room. "I'll meet you over there, okay?"

Ben followed Griff's eyes to the Turner family. "Of course," he allowed. "But don't be long or we'll order without you!"

Griff made his way over to Frank and cleared his throat. "Uh, howdy, Mr. Turner. I just wanted to say I'm real sorry 'bout Sam and all."

"Thank you, Griff," Frank accepted. "But what happened to Sam wasn't your fault."

Griff breathed a sigh of relief. People had been telling him that for days now, but hearing Sam's father say it was like a huge lead weight was lifted off his heart. "And I'm sorry about your father."

"Step-father," Griff automatically corrected. "He and I ain't blood."

"He's a damn fool," Frank cursed, shaking his head. "Being a father is a blessed opportunity. To think he…" The older man cut himself off when he saw Griff nervously fidgeting with his hat. "Well, I'm glad you're with Ben and his family now."

Griff swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. "Me, too." He glanced around, looking for Sam's widow.

"Mrs. Pennyweather took Beatrice home. The last few days have been overwhelming for us all but…don't take it personally, Griff. She just needs some time. She'll come around," Fred explained, excusing his sister-in-law's absence.

Griff gave a small smile and nodded in understanding.

"I'll be seeing you, Griff. Hope you feel better." Frank tipped his hat and left with Fred, on their way home with a sense of closure.


	58. Chapter 57

**Thank you for reading and reviewing so far! Even if we have not sent you a PM yet ( we will eventually) please know we cherish each review. RL has gotten a little tricky for both of us, but we decided you would rather get another update now and the thank-you PM Kate. Please keep supporting and enjoy this next addition!**

* * *

Griff walked out of the courthouse with every intention of meeting the Cartwrights and Candy at the restaurant. However, when he stepped out the door, a hand gruffly pulled at his collar and forced him into an alley beside the courthouse.

"Hey!" he brazenly exclaimed. "What do you think-" Griff sucked in rickety breath when he saw he was standing face to face with his stepfather.

"Bet you feel like you're on top of the world now, don't ya?" Charlie sneered, gruffly taking hold of the boy and shaking him.

"I'm not afraid of you," Griff shot back, shrugging out of Charlie's grip. "And you don't have any legal right over me anymore, so leave me alone! It's over, Charlie."

"Raise your voice to me?" the stepfather growled. "I thought I taught you to respect yer elders!"

Before Griff had a chance to protect himself, Charlie quickly struck a blow to his tender stomach. With one hand holding his gut, the young man pressed the other against the wall as he wavered on his feet. "You t-taught me n-nothing," he retorted, struggling to breathe through the pain.

Charlie remained silent and instead, chose to knee Griff in the ribs, sending him to the ground. Somehow, using every ounce of adrenaline he had coursing through him, Griff slowly managed to get to his feet and valiantly raised his fist to retaliate.

"You touch me and I'll report ya ta the sheriff. I'll tell 'em you were gonna finish the job you started all those years ago!" Charlie threatened.

Griff ceased his actions, still a little intimidated by the influence that Charlie held over him.

"That's right. There ain't no witness ta save yer sorry hide." Charlie shoved Griff hard against the wall.

The youth cried out as the air was once again knocked out of him. He slid down to the ground. The older man crouched down, hauling Griff up to his face by just his necktie.

Griff struggled to breath at the sudden pressure against his windpipe.

"No Cartwrights to pay for some fancy lawyer. Just you and me," Charlie threatened.

"You sure about that, Jensen?!" The voice of Adam Cartwright whispered in Charlie's ear. Charlie released his hold on Griff's tie when he felt the barrel of a pistol pressing into his back.

Adam threw his gun down, and then in one swift movement, he grabbed the folds of Charlie's shirt, spinning the older man around and slammed him up against the wall.

Charlie began to protest, "Now wait a…"

Adam let loose a punch that doubled Charlie over then another that almost knocked out the abusive man's front tooth. "That's the last time you lay a hand on Griff," Adam proclaimed.

Charlie wiped the blood from his mouth and stumbled out of the alley, still gasping for breath.

Adam lowered himself down to crouch beside Griff. "Are you alright?"

Griff groaned, leaning back against the wall.

Ben arrived at the entrance of the alley and upon seeing Adam crouching beside Griff he hurried toward them. "I just saw Charlie runnin' off down the street. What happened?"

Adam pulled up Griff's shirt to assess the damage. "The bastard ambushed him."

"I'm sorry," Griff coughed. "I should've expected somethin'…" He let out another low groan.

"Let's celebrate another night," Ben suggested as he helped Adam support Griff. Together, they raised him to his feet.

"I'll be okay," Griff assured. "I just need a minute."

"No," Adam worriedly denied, keeping a close eye on the youth. "We better get you over to Doc's office just around the corner."

Griff chewed his lip, distraught at the idea of another exam. "Can we just…just go home?" he begged.

"Griff, those injuries you're still recovering from are serious," Ben said firmly. "You need to be careful. Now, I don't want to hear any more arguments. Adam, take Griff to Doc Martin. I'll let Joe and Candy know what happened. Might even get Clem to bring in Charlie."

"If he hasn't already high-tailed it back to Montana," Adam groaned. He thought of what might have happened if he doubled back to check on Griff only a few minutes later. It could have been the difference between life and death.

"Leave him be. He's a coward and a sorry excuse for a man, but he ain't done nothing he can be arrested for," Griff conceded. "No more lawyers. No more courthouses or testimonies. This is between him an' me."

"And us," Ben emphasized. "We're a family now, remember? Now get on over to the Doc's."


	59. Chapter 58

**Once again, a big thank you to our dear readers and reviewers. Thanks to "honu59" for her keen eyes - we have (hopefully) fixed the error regarding the presence of the jury at the hearing. You are right, we had accidentally slipped them back into our story - oops. Welcome back by the way!**

* * *

Adam promptly escorted Griff to the doctor's office across the street. When they entered the office to find a note signed by Paul saying he will be back in ten minutes, Adam convinced Griff to sit down and wait. Griff begrudgingly accepted.

Confronted with an awkward silence and being alone in the same room as Adam, Griff stuttered, "I… I, uh… Never really got a chance to thank you for what you did for me. Y'know, bringing in my journal an' all."

"You got a chance to condemn me for it," Adam wryly pointed out. He rubbed at a slight ache in his calf muscle from his recent bullet wound. "I didn't want to see you thrown back in that prison, not when I had a chance to stop it. And if I broke your trust by saving that trial, then… then that's what had to be done. I'd do it again if I had to."

"You-didn't-break-my-trust," Griff mumbled in a rush.

Adam strained to hear his friend. "What did you say?

Griff repeated louder, "I said, _you didn't break my trust._" Adam sat stunned, so Griff elaborated. "You earned it then."

"I did?" Adam reiterated.

"Three times over!" Griff clarified. "Adam, don't you understand? You saved me from the worst fate that I can think of. And that's not all."

Adam creased his brow, encouraging his young friend to keep speaking.

"You saved me when we were kidnapped and took care of me when I was… not really myself. If that ain't trust, I don't know what is. I just wish…" Sighing, Griff hung his head in shame. "I just wish I could repay you. I wish you could trust me too. I'm sorry I screwed all that up." He forced himself to his feet and began to pace, a nervous habit Adam figured he had picked up from Candy. "I'm sorry I was so rotten to you when you came back to the Ponderosa. I'm sorry I couldn't save you when Issac and his gang ambushed you. I'm sorry I was so weak when they threw me in the hellbox." The frustration in his voice was becoming more evident as Griff spiraled down the path of self-blame. "I'm sorry I ran away and caused this whole mess! I'm just sorry. Sorry that you can't trust me the way I trust you now."

Adam could see the damage instilled by years of abuse from others as well as misplaced guilt and self-loathing. Before he had a chance to say something, his quick reflexes caught Griff when he wavered and almost collapsed. "Easy now. Let's sit you down."

As if on cue, the door opened, admitting Doc Martin. "Adam. Griff?" he hesitantly greeted. "Have I seen you two enough lately?"

"Doc, our young friend here had a run-in with another fist," Adam drolly informed.

"Again?" Paul raised his brows. "Alright, young man. Let's go over in that room and we'll have a look-see."

With his arm draped over Adam shoulder, Griff reluctantly complied and together, they followed Doc Martin to the examination room.

* * *

"_He __what_?" Candy blurted out angrily. "Is Griff alright?"

Ben nodded. "Adam's taking him to the doctor's office, just in case."

"We should drag Jensen over to Clem," Joe declared, ready to drag the man into the jail by his thinning hair.

"Griff wants to drop the matter. He's had enough of lawyers and legal proceedings," Ben sighed. "He just wants to go home."

Candy rubbed the stubble on his face and drew out a heavy sigh, trying to cool down his flaring temper. "I don't believe this! Kid finally has his chance to have that low-life locked away and he just wants to let it go? Just like that? The man who beat him most of his life and who just assaulted him again is going to walk away so he can take another shot at him whenever he feels like it? What's he thinkin' huh?" A short dry laugh escaped from his throat.

Ben waited until his foreman had had his say before spoke in a voice of forced calm, "Candy, the boy doesn't want retribution. If it were up to me, I'd like nothing better than to personally haul Jensen off the street and into that jail cell but this is Griff's choice. It's his life, and after everything he's been through, we can't begin to understand what he's feeling inside. All I know is, he wants this to end _now_. We have to respect that if we are to earn his trust."

"Alight," Candy breathed out heavily in frustration and anger. "Alright, if that's what he wants." A small voice inside him told him that Ben was right even if he didn't like the way he felt about it. To him, Griff would always be an enigma.

"It's probably what he needs right now. A break from courtrooms and being questioned over and over again," Ben remarked.

"Pa's right," Joe interjected. "Let's just go on over to the doctor's office and see how he's doin'?"

Together, the three men left the restaurant and headed over to the doctor's office when Candy spotted Charlie Jensen across the street, entering a bar. The foreman's blood started to boil and his hands clenched into fists.

"I'll be along in a minute," Candy waved his companions off. He moved away from Ben and Joe, nonchalantly making his way over to the bar. Ben and Joe looked at him with disbelief. "I just need a drink first. Wait for me, okay?"

The two Cartwrights shrugged and thought nothing of it, figuring Candy needed the excuse to buy him some time to cool off before facing Griff. They headed over to the doctor's office to catch Paul giving Griff a thorough examination.

"What can I get ya, Candy?" Carl, the friendly bartender at the Bucket of Blood offered.

"Anything in a bottle, Carl," Candy distractedly answered. He strode over to Charlie and took the seat next to him. "So I can break it over your head," the foreman threatened menacingly.

"Git on outta here!" Charlie slurred, waving a glass of whiskey in the air. "I ain't got no fight yith woo!" A few drops of whiskey overflowed from the glass and spilled onto Candy.

"But I've sure got one hell of a fight with you!" Candy punched Charlie square on the nose, eliciting a cry of pain as the cartilage audibly gave way. Stunned by the pain and blood from his broken nose, Charlie did not even prepare himself for the uppercut across the chin or the jab to his left eye. Charlie fell back and somersaulted over his chair. When his survival instinct kicked in, he tried to swing back at Candy, but the ranch foreman gracefully evaded the blow and delivered punch after punch. All the while, Candy could only think of this same man being just as merciless on his own young son. Such a thought made Candy sick. While a few men in the crowd jeered them on, others who knew Candy well didn't want to see him do something he'll later regret and tried to haul him off Jensen who cowered against the wall. Candy shook off the men who held him and grabbed Charlie's collar so that their faces were only inches away from each other's. "That was for beating on Griff all those years." He released Charlie, letting him fall to the floor and crack his head on the wood. "Next time I see you come within a yard of the boy, I'll kill you. I swear it," Candy vowed.

A shot fired into the ceiling, capturing the attention of everyone in the saloon. "Candy! Come on, that's enough. Let him go," Clem's command resonated, demanding the foreman's cooperation.

"Sheriff! Sheriff!" Charlie screeched. "This man just attacked me out of the blue and almost killed me!" He indicated Candy. "The whole saloon saw it, now didn't y'all?"

"Is that true, Candy?" Clem asked, taking in the wreckage. "I know how you're feeling after that trial, but I can't tolerate a vigilante in my town."

Fred stood up from the back of the bar. "That ain't true, Clem. Jensen there provoked Candy. I saw the whole thing," he disproved.

"So did I!" Frank agreed, following his son's lead. "It was a fair fight." The rest of the men in the bar sided with the Turners, leaving Clem no other choice.

"Looks like you're finished, Jensen," Clem proclaimed. "Now ride on out of here!" he ordered.

Candy nodded, handed Charlie his hat, then waited for him to exit the bar and finally start on his journey back to Montana. Although Candy wanted to make good on his threat, he never wanted to see Charlie again, for Griff's sake.

Clem reached out and grabbed Candy by the arm as the foreman started to walk past him to the double doors of the saloon entrance. In a low voice that only Candy would hear, he said, "Don't even think about doing something stupid. It ain't worth it, ya hear? I don't need no witnesses to tell me what really happened here. I don't reckon he'll be comin' back. And if he is foolish enough to show his face again, you just let me handle it the right way, alright?"

Candy glared at Clem, desperately wanting to tell him that Jensen had attacked Griff but he kept his lips pressed firmly together in a tightly drawn line. _It's what Griff wants. Damn it Griff, why?_ He tugged his arm free of the Deputy Sheriff's grip and pushed the swinging doors with more force than was needed.

**A little trivia - The Bucket of Blood saloon really did exist in Virginia City and is still thriving in business today. It was built in 1876, a year after a devastating fire destroyed many buildings in the town. Prior to the fire, another saloon stood in its place, only discovered not so long ago as The Boston Saloon.**


	60. Chapter 59

**We are rapidly approaching the end to this story! We want our readers and reviewers to know just how much we love and appreciate feedback. Thank you, everyone! Here's another chapter for y'all!**

* * *

Adam, Ben and Joe turned their heads at the same time when the door to Doc's office opened and Candy walked in. The first thing that Joe noticed was Candy breathing heavily, like he had run a mile. Having been involved in more than his fair share of fights, the next thing Joe picked up on were Candy's knuckles as the foreman reached up to take off his hat. The bruises were fresh and there was a slight tremble to his fingers.

"What did ya do- hit a wall on your way over?" Joe half quipped, pointing to Candy's hands.

Candy looked down and turned his hands over palms down, but not before Ben caught sight of them.

"What happened?" Ben asked in a serious tone.

"I ran into Jensen," Candy said, guarding the hatred that still burned for the man.

"Ran into him or found him?" Ben corrected, making it impossible for Candy to fib his way out. "Is that what you were doing in that bar?"

"Does it matter?" shrugged Candy.

Ben crossed his arms at his employee's attitude. "It will to Griff if you end up behind bars because of it."

"Clem was there, and no one put cuffs on me," Candy smiled cheekily, trying to downplay the situation.

Adam ran his hand over his head worriedly. "Did he say anything?"

Candy nodded, smiling at the memory of the town banding together for Griff. "Told Jensen to leave town." He deliberately left out the warning that Clem had given him, figuring he would just disclose information on a needs to know basis.

Exchanging a relieved look with his two sons, Ben smiled wearily in relief.

"I know I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me, but Griff was never gonna to be completely free until he got out of his step father's shadow. Figured it was high time that somebody taught that coward a lesson he won't soon forget," Candy explained rationally.

"Well, I'm glad that was as far as it got. I think we've seen enough courtrooms for a while, right Adam, Joe?" Ben polled. Adam and Joe simultaneously agreed. Before anyone could say anything else, Doc Martin appeared from the doorway of the examination room. "How is he, Doc?"

"Sore, but he'll be alright," Paul happily reported. "Ben, he's going to be out of work for at least four weeks. He shouldn't even be riding. But most of all, he needs time to heal and no more interruptions! I can't stress that enough. He seems to collect fresh bruises each time I see him."

Ben gave Candy a knowing look before turning back to the doctor. "I don't think we'll have to worry anymore about that. We'll make sure the boy gets all the rest and care he needs from here on end."

"Good. I expect nothing less from you," the aging doctor complimented the four men. "You can take him home. He's just getting dressed."

"I'll give him a hand," Candy offered, heading into the examination room.

Griff was sitting on the edge of the table struggling to get his shirt on when Candy knocked on the door lightly before walking in. He hurried to help the young man get dressed. "Here, I'll give you a hand with that." Candy noted the youth had a fresh bandage wrapped around his torso.

Griff huffed, "Thanks." With a wince, he slowly slid off the table with Candy supporting him. For the first time he saw the bruises on Candy's knuckles. "What happened?"

Concern was etched on Candy's face when he saw Griff's stiff movements, so he decided to evade answering the youth's question. "Never you mind that now. I'll explain later. Are you gonna be alright to ride?"

"Yeah. I'll live," Griff smiled to comfort his friend. "All that poking and prodding really hurts, though."

"I know," Candy agreed, having been under Paul's healing but painful ministrations many times before. "But doc has to. Let's get you home, huh?"

With an arm gently but firmly supporting Griff around the waist, Candy walked him out to meet with Ben, Adam and Joe who were bidding the doctor a good day.

"All set?" Joe checked.

Griff gave one curt nod, not wanting anything else to delay his return to the Ponderosa.

"We'll ride back real slow," Ben guaranteed. "There's no hurry."

Adam shook hands with Doc. Martin then followed his father outside.

"You…gonna tell me what…what happened to ya?" Griff beseeched as Candy helped him climb his horse.

"Later," Candy procrastinated. "Just concentrate on breathin' and stayin' on Thunder, okay? We'll talk all you want when we get home."

* * *

Griff's heart burst with pride when he arrived on the Ponderosa land. He felt like he belonged there, which was a foreign feeling for him. "You know, I never did get to eat in town." He swung out of Thunder's saddle in a jolty, awkward motion, but he managed to remain on his feet. "Do you think Hop Sing might have any food left over from lunch?"

"Since Hoss and Jamie have been on vacation, I think there's a surplus of food here lately!" Joe laughed, gathering up Thunder's reigns before Griff could protest. Usually, Griff insisted that he be the only one to take care of his prized, though somewhat temperamental horse. Today, Joe was not taking no for answer. "I'll take good care of 'im, I promise," he assured.

Whether it was from the pain, hunger, or exhaustion, Griff conceded without a fight. "I know you will. Thanks." He began walking towards the horse, but when he looked unsteady, Candy and Adam quickly caught up and stayed on either side, ready to aid the teenager should he suddenly lose his strength.

After a hearty meal, a casual suggestion from Ben was all it took to make Griff agree to take a nap that would probably turn into a good night's sleep. He slowly pushed up from the table and stood at the bottom of the stairs. He felt completely drained and ascending the staircase which looked to be an insurmountable task. Still, he doggedly placed one foot on the first step and grasped the handle in an iron grip when his abdominal muscles contracted. Sighing, he almost pressed on, but he began to ponder why. Why did he keep insisting on pushing everyone away and doing everything himself when he had people who were so willing to help him? Here he was, living a life that he did not think was possible only a few months ago, and yet he had stubbornly clung to his old habits that made him miserable. Obtaining more courage than he thought he would have to, Griff turned back to the dinner table. "I… Um…" He would not allow himself to lose his reserve, not when he had come so far. "Do you think I could have some help getting to my room?" He hoped he did not seem whiney or weak to the people he respected the most.

Ben, who had been keeping an eye on the boy the whole time in case he put himself in a position for further injury, smiled widely. He knew that Griff's transition into a family would still be hard and not free of conflict, but he was surely making good progress.

"Absolutely," Adam obliged. He jumped up faster than Candy and Joe could, silently asking for some alone time with Griff to finish the important conversation they had started in the doctor's office. Both indulged Adam and remained in their seats. This time, Candy had an ultimatum of his own in that he wanted to avoid the subject matter concerning his run-in with Charlie Jensen. He hoped that a good night's sleep would make Griff drop the matter, though knowing Griff the way he did that probably won't happen. Still, Candy felt he wasn't quite ready to explain it all to his young friend just yet.

"Here ya go," Adam offered as he wrapped a sturdy arm around Griff's waist. He held back a grimace when Griff leant most of his weight on him as the two slowly walked up the stairs and trudged down the hall to the guest room Griff had been using.

"I appreciate this," Griff thanked. He eased himself onto the bed, but after the short journey, he was breathing heavily and his stomach was sore. Unable to sleep, Griff stared at the ceiling, unsure of what to say to Adam after their most recent interaction. "How's the leg?"

"Almost back to normal," Adam reported. He instantly noticed Griff was trembling slightly. "Here's this." Adam placed Griff's journal on the nightstand. "I… um…"

"Thank you, Adam." Griff's voice was stilted but sincere. "I just didn't want everyone thinking I'm some rotten kid who couldn't be disciplined. Just because I wasn't born into a fancy house like the Ponderosa like you, doesn't mean I-"

Adam's brow furrowed at Griff's implication. "I wasn't born here, Griff." Thinking he finally managed to find a common thread with the boy, Adam jumped on the opportunity to share a part of himself that not many people in his life knew about. "I practically grew up in a covered wagon with only Pa for company. We had to move often because Pa worked so many odd jobs for food and a place to stay."

Griff was shocked and embarrassed he had assumed Adam had always been fortunate. "I… You… What?"

"And for the record," Adam amended, "I do trust you, Griff. I do."

"You do?" Overwhelmed by Adam's statement but fascinated by his previously-hidden past, Griff looked at Adam with a questioning glare. "Wait a minute, start over and don't skip anything."

Adam clicked his tongue a few times. "Maybe some other night…" Delving into his past was not something Adam particularly enjoyed. "I…"

"Fair's fair." Griff was not about to let it go as he pointed at the journal to drive his point across. "So unless you've got one of these lying around somewhere, I suggest you pull up a chair."

Adam knew he was going to have to open up now so Griff could move on from blaming himself for the present and past circumstances. If disclosing his past made Griff feel better about his own, Adam figured that was a small price to pay.

"Fine," Adam agreed. He did as Griff asked. "But if I start to ramble, it's your fault. You asked for this. My mother, Elizabeth, died when I was born."

Griff swallowed guilty but listened intently.

"This was back in Massachusetts, and times were hard. Since my Ma wasn't around, Pa had to leave the ship he worked on to take care of me. He was a sailor, did you know that?"

Griff shook his head, trying to imagine Ben Cartwright, a world-class rancher, sailing on a ship.

"So when I was four, we headed out West. He was going to buy a little piece of land out West and try his hand at ranching," Adam continued.

Griff looked around at the grand room. "Seems like he did pretty well."

"Yes, after years of hard work," Adam confirmed. "But it wasn't always like this. On our way out West, Pa had to pick up any job he could to keep us alive. More often than not, I remember being hungry and I'd try to hide it because Pa was so sad. He was still grieving, and I was lonely. While on the trail, Pa met another woman, Inger, and he fell in love. I was five at the time, and she was the first woman I really knew. She was the mother I never had, and I loved her." Adam smiled fondly at the memory. "She and Pa married and soon had Hoss while we were on our way here. She never made it. The journey was long and rough. She was killed by an Indian arrow shortly after Hoss was born."

After losing his mother, Griff could not imagine losing another. "And y-you saw? It happened right in front of you?"

"Yeah," Adam nodded. "Then the three of us kept going and ended up here. The Ponderosa, well, we didn't call it that at the time, couldn't have been more than a few acres. But slowly, Pa learned how to work the land and as Hoss and I grew up, we helped. Built this place up from the ground."

"And Joe?" Griff could not help noticing a small gap in the story. "If your mothers both died-"

"Pa married his mother, Marie, about six years after that," Adam explained. "By then, the Ponderosa was getting pretty developed. For a while, we had a mother again. She died when Joe was four."

"Three mothers…" Griff trailed off. Reeling, he rubbed his temple. "I had no idea. After my Ma died… I just can't imagine having to go through that three times. I thought you just inherited all this, or, well, I guess I never really thought about…" He stumbled over his words. "I was wrong about you," the wavy-haired boy admitted.

"Don't worry, it's not a crime," Adam joked, but then he took on a serious tone. "But you'll do well not to jump to conclusions about people. Especially if you don't want them doing the same to you."

Picking up on the advice, Griff solemnly nodded. "You're right. I'll try to remember that lesson," he heeded.

"Sure was a hard lesson learnt," Adam remarked. "For both of us."


	61. Epilogue

**Well, we have reached the end of our journey and maiden voyage as a team. It has been an incredibly fun experience for the both of us, made even more special by you - the readers - who have followed this story from the beginning. What had originally began as a script formatted idea turned into one mega multi-chaptered story, that we spent weeks reformatting and narrating in the hopes that others would enjoy reading as much as we did writing it together. As always, we would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Thank you and hopefully, we'll see you on our next adventure...**

**For now, here is the epilogue to conclude this tale.**

**Virginia City Scribes**

* * *

Hours turned to days, and days turned to weeks as life on the Ponderosa settled into a routine that resembled the normalcy of a time when all three Cartwright sons were living under the same roof as their father. Now all three sons were home with the addition of a fourth son in Jamie, whom Ben recently adopted. Adam and Hoss's reunion of sorts brought back many more fond memories in which the Cartwright clan shared with Griff and Candy.

* * *

On the eve of Griff's last day as a resident in the guest room of the main house, the parolee sat in deep concentration with eldest Cartwright son sitting opposite him. The younger man's energy was focused on the wooden pieces strategically positioned on the checkered board between them on the table. Still recovering from the injuries he sustained after his ordeal four weeks ago, Griff had invested a great deal of his time and energy in getting to know Adam Cartwright like he never thought he would. In turn, Adam allowed for time to settle their differences respectfully and closed the rift that had formed from the day they first met. Little by little, each of the men came to terms with past events and accepted the changes in both their perceptions of one another.

"You gonna take you're jump or ain't ya?" Griff anxiously provoked. He sat on the edge of the bed with his arms folded on the table.

"Maybe." Adam did not take his eyes off the checker board. His hand hovered over a red checker piece in the corner and Griff held back a smile. It appeared Adam was going to fall for his trap. At the last second, Adam picked up the piece next to that and jumped over two of Griff's black pieces. "King me," he challenged.

Griff stared at the check board, tracing the path of Adam's checker with his eyes. "I… you…" he stuttered. After arriving at the Ponderosa, he had quickly earned the reputation as an unbeatable checker-player. "But-"

"But king me," Adam playfully demanded. "You do know how to play checkers, don't you?"

"Of course I know how to play checkers!" Griff slammed another checker on top of Adam's. "Now be quiet so I can figure out my next move."

Adam taunted, though no contempt was found in his voice, "Sounds like someone is a sore loser."

"I didn't lose," Griff said sharply. "And I ain't not gonna. He hastily moved a checker to jump over a red piece.

Just as he planned, Adam took one of Griff's pieces and hopped over three of his opponent's pieces. "Uh-huh. Just a matter of time."

"Hello, boys!" Candy greeted, sticking his head through the doorway as he entered the room. "Can I play winner?"

"Sure. That'll be me, in a couple minutes," Adam laughed.

"You mean me!" Griff declared, getting one of his pieces to the end of the board near Adam's. "King me."

"Jeez, listen to you two!" Candy observed happily, beyond relieved that Adam and Griff had been getting along so well. "You're both so alike."

"No, we're not!" Griff and Adam said together. They both scowled at Candy.

"Like a mirror image…" Candy remarked. A red and a black checker piece were suddenly hurled through the air hitting Candy in the chest. "Okay, okay, I'm going!" He backed out of the room with his hands up in the air to signal surrender. As he walked away, a broad grin spread across his face at the sound of laughter coming from within the room.

"Maybe we should stop here tonight anyway," Adam suggested once he composed himsself. "It's getting late and this is anybody's game now."

"You want to put it on the shelf and we'll finish tomorrow?" yawned Griff.

Adam mulled it over and came up with a better option. "We could just call it a stalemate, I guess."

"And start over a new one tomorrow?" Griff asked.

Adam nodded. "Sure, once we get you settled back in the bunkhouse. Those guys sure miss havin' you around. They keep badgering Candy on when you're gonna return."

"Probably have a bag of tricks up their sleeves by now!" Griff joked.

"I think those bag of tricks will have to wait a little longer until you're fit to do some work. Pa will have their hide if he catches wind of anyone who so much as whispers the word 'prank.' Remember that you still need to take it easy for another week. Doc's orders," Adam added the last in a serious brotherly tone but the smile on his face was still present.

Griff returned the smile and laid back. He was moving much easier than he had been after being injured, but the occasional sting of pain still occurred and he knew that he was not fully recovered yet. "Yeah, yeah. I know," he drawled, rolling his eyes. The road to recovery was slower than he had anticipated but he was glad that in that time he was given the chance to learn what life was truly like to be surrounded by people who cared about him rather than those who channeled their energy to punish him.

Turning down the lamp to a dull glow, Adam tidied the checkers pieces and moved the table back against the wall in the corner. "Don't worry, I'll leave the door open."

Over the last few weeks, after a visit from Jack the bartender, Griff had opened up to Candy and the Cartwrights on how claustrophobic he had become since his incarceration. With a little advice from Jack, Adam took it upon himself to do his best to make sure Griff never felt afraid in his own home again. At first, he would leave the door open with the lantern lit and he would stay with Griff, propped up in a chair for as long as his leg would allow him to. His father, Joe, and Candy took it in turns to watch over the young man as he slept the remainder of those nights. The door stayed open each day unless Griff was changing clothes and needed the privacy. Little by little, the Cartwrights and Candy spent less time with Griff during the nights until the nightmares stopped. In the last few days, the youth slept through the nights without anyone watching over him. Occasionally, though, someone would poke their head in just to make sure he was alright.

"Actually, you can close it," Griff said confidently. "I'm okay now." He swallowed down the last remnants of his phobias and trusted Adam's belief in him to put his fears where they belonged – in the past.

"Are you sure?" Adam rested his hand on Griff's head, then gently threaded his hands through his hair and ruffled it as he used to do to Joe's and still did on occasion.

"Yeah." Griff felt himself relax and lulled into a peaceful sleep.

"Goodnight, Griff," Adam softly wished. With one last look at the young man, he smiled and slowly closed the door behind him.

END


End file.
